Impossible Choices
by loverof naley
Summary: AU  Nathan and Haley are to be married as previously agreed to by their fathers. Haley is sceptical about love and Nathan is an optimistic dreamer. Can they balance out each other and learn to love while they face many obstacles along the way.
1. Prologue

This is my first story, it' Au. Nathan and Haley are to be married because of their father's arrangement.Neither is looking forward to it, but both are pleasantly surprised when they meet.

I do not own any of the characters , they all are property of the writers and creators of One Tree Hill.

Impossible Choices

Prologue

Haley had a cynical view of the world,she often wondered how people could have such a positive outlook on life.Many would wonder how girl with so much promise and great things in her future could be this down on the world.Well I'll tell you how when your mother walks out on your family before you hit the age of 10 and then your father the person who is your best friend in the world has a heartache and dies all before you hit you 16th birthday that's how.So here I am Haley James daughter of the Jimmy James deceased founder of the largest media corporation James Industries,I'm 2 days away from my 18th birthday and my life is ending.

I thought I knew everything about my father but apparently not,you see my father has put me in a position that I never thought I would be in.His lawyers have informed me that his will has stipulated that I Haley James was promised to Nathaniel Scott son and co-founder of James industries, Daniel Scott.

What was he thinking,according to his lawyer I will not inherit my trust fund or my stocks in the company unless these orders are followed.How could he do this to me,I have loved this company for as long as I can remember.The days of my childhood running the halls of this building feeling them with laughter and joy while my father's endless flock employees worked their fingers to the bone to always ensure the success of daddy's company.It's my birthright to take it over and continue my father's legacy but not at the expense of my own happiness.I always said I would never be married,true love doesn't exist.My father was a wonderful man but as a child I always sensed his unhappiness,the pain of him feeling like maybe he wasn't enough for my mother.In all honesty I think he was way more than she deserved,because a person who could abandon her husband and child was not worthy of someone like my father .I cannot and will not marry and if a snow balls chances in hell I did agree to marry it would not be to the likes of Nathan Scott.

You see if Nathan is anything like his ass of an father or his equally ass of a brother then there is no way I'm walking down that aisle.Dan Scott is the train conductor of all things evil,the man frightened me as a child an even still to this day as a young adult.He is like the wizard in the Wizard of Oz you know before Toto pulled the curtain back except he is 10 times scarier and a whole hell of a lot meaner.

The man wouldn't know the truth if it slapped him in the face and I always wondered how my father ever went into business with a man who was so unlike him.Eveything my father was Dan Scott was not,my father was loyal to a fault while Dan would stab you in the back, front and anywhere he had to,my father was forgiving and kind while Dan had little forgiviness or sympathy for anyone who betrayed hm or were down on their luck.I remember once when I was 13 he fired this sweet woman Florence Wagner who had been his secretary for years all because she was an hour late to work, her husband fell ill and she had not had a babysitter for her 3 children.I never looked at him the same way ever since then.You would think a person like him would just be this cutthroat professionally but he was just as hard in his personal life as well.

Debra Scott was a loving loyal housewife who was the picture of perfection in everyway,she often reminded me of those women you would see in black and white movies and they were just too good to be true.Her one fatal flaw,marrying Dan,he had no respect for her and often verbally abused her and wouldn't know how to be faithful if his life depended on it.I never saw any evidence of physical abuse but either way he was slowly killing that poor woman's spirit.Amidst all the cheating and disrespect that she had to endure there were also rumblings in the community of Dan impregnating one of his many mistresses.Unfortunately for Deb the devil himself gave her the true loves of her life Lucas and Nathan,Lucas was the true definition of like father like son,he could often be seen with a different bimbo hanging onto his arm everyday and night.When he was in school he showed little respect for teachers and always acted above it all,life was his playground and boy did he play.Nathan I'll admit I don't know to much about him except he always seemed so quiet and reserved I never could get a grasp of him,but if he is anything like his father and brother there was no way would I want to spend my life with a person like him.My life felt so out of control right now and things would only get more crazy and weird soon,could I really marry Nathan and fulfill my father's wishes and continue his legacy.Only time would tell because tomorrow I Haley James will meet my future husband Nathan Scott.

Review! This story is actually complete so I'll be updating quite frequently, sometimes more then once a day.

-Fran


	2. My Life is Over

Chapter 2

My Life is Over

The morning is as beautiful as I have ever seen it,the sun is shining,birds are singing and I feel absolutely nothing,numb,non-existent.My mood doesn't not reflect the weather, if I had to describe my mood it would be stormy,cloudy,gloomy and anything else that's severly depressing.Today is the day I walk into the unknown that is my life.How do you prepare to meet the person you are supposed to marry .I mean there isn't actually a book of guidelines to follow,because let's be honest what do you say to someone who you not only just met for the first time but also are pledging forever too.Can you say awkward,it's just not natural.

Hales?!

In here Tigger.

Tell me how much you love me.

Of course I love Brooke.

As your bestest friend in the world I have took it upon my self to bring you the most rockin dress ever to meet the future Mr.James.

No offense Brooke but I don't think that's how it works,I'm pretty sure I'll become Mrs. Scott.

Well you are better than me because if and when I decide to get married to some poor sap you better believe he will be Mr.Davis.

Anyway how can you be so excited about my impending doom?

Haley you really need to lighten up,I mean have you seen Nathan Scott,the boy is hot and the things that I would give to get his sexy ass….

Ok that's enough Brooke,I swear have you ever heard of an overshare ,geez.

I'm serious Hales, that boy is worth all of this year's prada bags and shoes and I would even consider giving up daddy's gold card to get a piece of him.

Anyway I would gladly let you take my place and you could have his "sexy ass" as you so bluntly put it.

My father must have really lost mind to even want me to marry Scott,I mean Brooke the men in that family are walking STD's,why would my father want that for his little girl?.I don't know, it just doesn't seem like something my father would do.

Hales you ever think that maybe your father knows exactly what he was doing.Your father was a very smart man and for him to request this of you he must have his reasons and I really don't think he would put you in a situation that he knew would ruin your life.

I get it,trust me but after the whole situation with my mother my father became so protective over me and always put me above any and everything else in his life and this arranged marriage thing is totally left field for him Tigger,the man used to joke about me not dating until I was 50 and know he wants me married before my 19th birthday.I'm just so confused that's all.

Well I don't know what to tell you sweetie except you know I will always be there for you and If you ever need some half cocked advice you know who to call.

Thanks Davis,you know your one in a million and the most awesome friend a girl could ask for.Which I really shouldn't be telling you because we both know it will inflate your already huge ego.

I love you too,but I already knew I'm the best but it never hurts to be reminded,Brooke said giggling.

What am I going to do with you?

Good thing for you is you'll never have to find out.Now let's get your pretty little self ready to knock Natey boys socks off.I have the perfect hairstyle to match this dress and give you a reason to wear those sparkly little diamonds that papa James bought you for your 13th birthday.I swear Hales you rebel against all things.What's the point of having money and being beautiful if all you do is sit around and mope about all the bad things in life.You are a hot,rich ,young heiress and it's time for you to behave that way.

Alright Tigger let's get the show on the road,beautify me.

REVIEW!

-FRAN


	3. Introducing Nathan

Chapter 3

Introducing Nathan

Nathan sat in his luxury bedroom staring out the window contemplating his future.He always did what he was told and never rocked the boat because he didn't want to disappoint his mother or father.Even though Deb was the picture perefect wife Nathan knew better,he could always see the sadness in his mother's eyes and the pure feelings of failure that she felt,the feelings of failing as a wife and failing as a mother,how did she let Luke turn into Dan.The person Lucas has become isn't even recognizable anymore,he went from a shy mama's boy into the drinking,partying,lawbreaking guy he is today.As much as she loved Dan she truly hated him for destroying her son and only could thank god his ways haven't tainted Nathan as well.

He couldn't believe his father expected this of him.How could he marry some spoiled rich princess who's only worries were if her shoes matched her handbag.He wasn't being a jerk by all means but all of the girls "fit" for him were all the same and Nathan wanted to do something with his life and when he married it would be because he was head over heels in love not because his father wanted him to be married.Life was not fair at the moment and when he told Dan that exact thing he was rebuffed with stupid responses of his responsibilities to the family,be more like Lucas his father spat ,right be more like Luke, like that's what I want no goals and endless woman who names I can barely remember in my bed.

Nathan!Dan yelled.

He raised his head and looked toward his bedroom door knowing that his peaceful morning was now destroyed as he heard Dan continuously yelling for him as if it were life and death.Another beautiful day in the Scott house he thought,sometimes he wished his mother left Dan and took him and Lucas far from the poison that their father was always bound to spread.Slowly raising him up from the ever so comfortable chair that provided little comfort in the lair as he liked to refer to his home he opened the bedroom door ready for the words of his father.

Took you long enough.

Sorry I was in the bathroom.

Is that what you are wearing?You are about to meet your wife and you have on shorts.

Dad she's not my wife yet.

Nathan this girl very classy and high fashion,I just don't think this choice ensemble screams I'm worthy of you to a girl such as Haley James.Go change and make yourself more presentable.

Nathan couldn't contain the eye roll as he dutifully went to his room to obey his father's request of a more appropriate ensemble.

That boy will be the death of me.

Just make sure I inherit most of your money when you die then.

Very funny Lucas,you just make sure you're here in an hour to meet your brother's fiancé.

Dad do I really have to?I mean she must be a really boring chick if she's willing to marry Nathan.The boy is about as interesting as a brick wall.

Stop badmouthing your brother,this marriage is highly beneficial to this family and that money that you will inherit when your old man takes his dirt nap is at stake if your brother does not go through with this marriage.

Lucas chuckled,better him then me because if our family fortune depended on me committing my life to someone,let's just say we would be a very poor family.

Just because your brother is getting married doesn't mean he has to remain faithful or even pretend to love this girl,after a year of marriage he can even divorce her for all I care.

And I thought I was cold.

Not cold son,realistic.

Unbeknowst to them Nathan was listening the conversation from the stairwell of their grand estate,why would I only be required to stay married for a year he wondered.The cold voice of his father ringing through his ears.Nathan couldn't help feeling a sick feeling in the pit of hi stomach and at that moment he not only felt sorry for himself but for Haley as well,they were all puppets in Dan Scott's show and there was nothing they could do about it.


	4. Looking Toward My Future

Chapter 4

Looking Toward My Future

Ok H.James ,Haley said to herself as she stared at her own reflection in her bathroom mirror,you can do this I mean your just meeting a guy, you've met plenty of boys and it's not a big deal so don't be nervous,oh who was she kidding of course she was nervous she may have been a social butterfly but this situation was completely different,she was meeting her future husband.She had to admit she did look beautiful,Brooke had truly outdid herself getting her ready, her hair was loosely curled cascading down her shoulders,her makeup was flawless and gave her an all natural look and the dress Brooke picked was absolutely gorgeous,it fit her to perfection and showcased all of her curves making the young beauty even more beautiful than usual.

"Haley,Brooke yelled ,the car is here.

Haley to a few deep breaths before releasing the sides of the sink that she had a death grip on causing her knuckles to go pale.With one last look at herself she felt sick,like this was the end of Haley James because within a month Haley James would be Haley Scott.Grabbing her purse Haley made her way down the long spiraling staircase that often made her feel as if she was the belle of the ball each time she descended them.Her house was beautiful masterpiece that her father bought her mother as a wedding gift,and as much as she despised Lydia James she had to admit the woman had great taste,the house was straight out a magazine and Haley couldn't imagine ever living anywhere else but here.This was her home but she come to realize that may be another change in her life she may have to quickly change against her will.If Nathan was anything like Dan well she was definitely going to be living were he wanted and even money told her it definitely would not be at the James estate.

'You all ready girly,Brooke asked in her always over excited voice.

'As ready as I'll ever be Tigger.Brooke are you sure you can't come with me?'

"Hales as much as I would love too,my mom would kill me if I missed dinner tonight. My father has business associates coming and you know we have to put up the good ol Davis family unity front.If I miss it and piss her off, let's just say I will be wearing this years Manolo Blaniks next year.Oh curse the thought Brooke shuddered.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at her friends dramatics of wearing last years fashion next year.Brooke could be such a drama queen but she loved her anyway.

'Ok you I want a call as soon as the dinner with the in-laws are done and you can give me the dish on hottie mchottie Nathan and the ever so luscious Lucas.

"Hottie Mchottie?"

''Girl get with the program,"I promise you will say the same thing after Nathan charms you right out of that cute little dress of yours.If he's anything like his brother, I suspect it won't take long.

'Brooke first off never and I mean never will any Scott ever see me naked and second you talk about Lucas like you like him.

Brooke gave her a guilty look.

Oh please Tig tell me it isn't so, the boy is a manwhore who's left a trail of broken hearted girls in his path for as long as I can remember.

'I know Hales but maybe if he finds the right girl maybe he will change.

'Famous last words.

I'm telling Lucas just needs the right girl to force him to get his act together and I'm just the girl to do it.

'Please promise me Brookie that if you pursue this thing with him you'll be careful.

"I promise."

'Ok.I'm out of here, I'm already running late.I love you and enjoy the family dinner.

'I love you too and try to have fun Hales, "loosen up and live a little",I have a feeling you won't regret it.

'More famous last words Haley mumbled into Brooke's hair as she hugged her goodbye.

-

The ride to the Scott's estate passed to quickly for Haley's taste and before she knew it her car was pulling through the gate of the lavish estate.Haley's breath became shallow again as she stayed firmly planted against the leather seats inside of her towncar,she felt absolutely paralyzed with fear,fear of love ,fear of the unknown,fear of walking into a marriage that could ultimately lead her into a miserable existence like her father or even the one of Deb Scott.

'Miss?Miss?Miss?!Her driver yelled repeatedly.

'Yeah?

'We are here.

''Thank You Alfonso",Haley responded to her driver as she forced her hand to the door of the car.Well this it it she thought my life as I know it is gone.She slowly stepped out of the car and walked to the door where she proceeded to ring the bell,Haley literally felt as she were walking the plank as she patiently waited for someone to answer the door.This was her future and soon these people would be her family and that scared Haley shless.

'Just a minute.

Haley heard someone yell from behind the door.As the over sized door begin to creak open Haley swallowed the lump that formed in her throat ,she knew there was no turning back now and her life would be forever changed.


	5. Is This the Beginning Of The End

Chapter 5

Is This the Beginning Of The End

As the over sized door begin to creak open Haley swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, she knew there was no turning back now and her life would be forever changed.

Haley was faced with the ever so popular manwhore himself Lucas Scott. Great she thought, things were not off to a good start and she hasn't even been here for 5 minutes yet.

"Who are you?",Lucas asked the blond beauty.

'I'm Haley ,"Haley James."

Lucas let out a low whistle and Haley had to fight the urge to throw up last night's dinner. The guy never disappointed and the creepy way he looked her up and down made her wish she had a really big winter coat to cover every piece of her body, fingers included. I mean what type of guy looks at his brother's future wife this way?

Lucas couldn't believe how hot Haley actually was, he was expecting some dowdy book wormish girl with thick glasses and buck teeth but Haley she was definitely not that. In fact she was very much his type and way to hot for the likes of Nathan. Suddenly Lucas got a very mischievous smirk on his face thinking of the fun him and Haley could have.

Haley was beyond pissed now, why was he looking at her like this and that smirk, she just wanted to wipe it off of his face.

"Are you going to let me in or not?"

Lucas snapped back to reality and stepped aside allowing Haley to enter the grand estate.

"Everyone will be down in a minute, he said. They are still getting dressed for dinner."

"Ok ",Haley responded as politely as she could when in reality she loathed the idea of spending more time alone with this jerk. He was testing all of her patience and a minute longer with him she would throw all of her manners and politeness right out the window right along with Lucas.

"Haley sweetie, Deb called as she descended the beautiful staircase. Look at you, you look absolutely radiant", Deb beamed.

"Thank you Mrs. Scott ,you look lovely as well."

"Mrs.Scott?"Oh Haley don't be ridiculous we are family now. No need to be so formal, please call me Deb."

"Alright Deb", Haley responded with a nervous laughed.

"Nathan will be down any minute and I assure you he is just as nervous as you are, so relax and take comfort in that."

Funny thing about that is Haley really did start to relax, and that is what she truly admired about a woman like Deb Scott, even when things were not all rainbows and sunshine she made you feel like they were. Haley knew that even that she was in this impossible situation, knowing Deb was near and going to be in her life made things more bearable. Just as Haley began to find a comfort in Deb's words and relax the devil himself appeared with the most bone chilling of smiles Haley has ever witnessed. Did he specifically teach that to Lucas because that was the same evil ass smile or smirk or whatever they called it he gave her not a mere 5 minutes ago. It sent chills up and down her spine and gave her some insight into the evil that she could see radiating from both their eyes. It was not a welcoming smile, it was more of a how can I use this person or manipulate things to my advantage and Haley prayed with everything in her that Nathan had not also inherited that smile that was so insincere.

"Haley ,wonderful to see you again, you look lovely. Nathan's a lucky man", Dan smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks', Haley smiled politely as her body tensed of it's own volition due to the sudden contact of Dan's lips upon her cheek.

"Did your driver have a hard time finding the place?", Dan asked.

"Not at all ,Haley answered ,in fact he found it rather easily and the ride was really quick."

"That's good to know, you know some people say the house is really hard to find and that we live in our own little world out here, but I like to tell them there is no need to have neighbors or either people close to the house, makes it easier to hide secrets and keep the families dirty laundry from being aired, if you know what I mean, Dan laughed as he nudged her arm."

Haley left out small chuckle along with an uneasy smile. What's with the men in this family she thought, they even laugh evil. Just as Haley began to seriously doubt her sanity ,she was saved by the ever so observant Deb who sensed her discomfort.

"Oh Dan leave the poor girl alone she called from the Scott's dining room as she set the dinner table, she's already nervous enough without your teasing."

"Don't worry honey ,I'm just having a little fun with my new daughter."

"Daughter?"Was he serious, that man would never be my father, marriage or no marriage no one could ever replace Jimmy James in Haley's life let alone Dan Scott.

"Lucas" ,Deb called.

'Yeah mom?

"Go see what's taking your brother so long, he's been up there entirely to long."

"Mom he'll be down when he's ready", Lucas snapped.

"Lucas do as your mother asked you and please stop being so disrespectful to you mother and Haley, you know better."

Haley fought the urge to laugh. Dan telling Lucas to be respectful, please he probably learned every crude thing he has ever done from the devil himself, it's no wonder he talked to Deb that way, he probably figured if Dan could "why not him."She guessed it was all a show for her, because of all the things Dan were, the thing he did best was portray his family as " picture perfect",Picasso couldn't have did it better, but she knew better and they were far from perfect.

"Fine", Lucas said.

"And?"

"I apologize mom, Haley for being so rude."

"That's ok sweetie" Deb responded, easily forgiving her son because to her Lucas was still her baby, she just hoped one day she could get him back from the evil clutches of Dan.

"Haley?",Dan said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah Lucas", no problem, she answered. She already begin to feel as she was losing herself, first this agreeing to forgive Lucas for being a bastard so quickly, what's next allowing Nathan to cheat on her while she turned a blind eye to it and pretended as if all was well in her so-called marriage. This was just the beginning for her but when will it end and how far would she willingly let it get before she had enough. She hoped in her heart that she never would relent and become weak like Deb but as much as she hated to admit it,it was really easy to see how Deb fell victim to this horrible way of living because Haley herself was starting to slip on the steep slope down into the unhappy life of a Scott wife.


	6. The Moment I Looked Into His Eyes

Chapter 6

The Moment I Looked into His Eyes

Could this guy be anymore anal, Haley thought as she fiddled with the diamond bracelet on her wrist. She had arrived at the Scott estate nearly 30 minutes ago and the man himself still hasn't made an appearance. What kind of guy takes this long to get dressed for dinner? Just her luck she was marrying some pretty boy who spent more time getting ready than she did.

"Haley?"

"Yeah Deb"., she answered.

"Come sit here and relax ,I'm sure he'll be down any minute."

Haley blew out a frustrated breath which didn't go unnoticed by Dan or Lucas.

"Someone has their panties in a twist", Lucas said.

"Lucas!",Deb yelled!

"What?"

"Stop with the" smartass remarks", Dan scolded.

"Fine."

"Fine", Haley thought. That was his response to everything, fine. Things were not fine ,as a matter of fact things were far from being fine.

"Deb do you need help with anything",Haley politely asked.

"No honey, you are a guest in this house, If I need help with anything I'm sure one of these big strapping guys can help, right darling".

"Absolutely dear", Dan answered, continuing his charade of the best "stepford husband".

"What's taking that boy so long?You know never mind ,I'll go drag him down here dressed or not."

"No need Dad, I'm right here", Nathan said walking into the dining area.

"Well it's about damn time."

"Hi sweetie, you look handsome", Deb told her son as she kissed him on the cheek.

Haley meanwhile couldn't believe how absolutely gorgeous this guy was. I mean Brooke told her and of course this wasn't her first time seeing him, but this was the first time she actually looked at him and she never expected him to be this "hot". His eyes were like the deepest blue ocean you could ever imagine, his body was that of perfection and Haley had no doubt that he was really athletic. She sat perched on her chair lost in her thoughts that she never even realized that Nathan was now next to her with his hand extended to her.

"Haley?"

"Hi Nathan", Haley blushed as their hands connected for the first time sending an jolt of unexpected heat through each of their bodies that both of them never expected.

Nathan was impressed, I mean there was never any doubt in his mind that Haley would be pretty, that was never the problem with girls in his world, but this girl was absolutely gorgeous. The way her hair fell so beautifully around her exposed shoulders and her makeup was perfect and not overly done making her look absolutely radiant, he could tell that she had a great body under the dress she wore, it was sexy, classy ,and showed off the right amount of skin, unlike the slutty types of dresses the other "Paris Hilton" wannabes could often be seen wearing. They say first impressions are everything and Haley was definitely off to a good start, he just hoped that she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside.

"Uh umm", Dan cleared his throat causing Haley to release Nathan's hand quickly. She was pretty sure her face was tomato red, how long was she actually holding on to his hand,she just met the guy and she was already acting like a lovestruck girl with her first crush. Haley felt disappointment with herself, she was falling for the charm of a Scott. This was their M.O, charm you into their bed and then leave you a heartbroken crying basketcase. She Haley James would not fall victim to him if it was the last thing she did.

He felt weird when Haley released his hand, maybe even a little sad. The heat and warmth he felt when he held onto her hand was unexpected but very welcomed. It was a feeling he could get used to and the lost of her small hand incased into his much bigger hand left him feeling disappointed and unmistakenly colder as their brief connection was lost. This was probably nerves, he thought. How can you have such a strong connection to a relative stranger, It wasn't possible, was it. Although Nathan often dreamed of finding that special one and true love it became painfully obvious to him that maybe he would never have that in his life. The constant expectations and obligations that Dan always expected him to fill would always be a dark cloud over his life, but maybe in some crazy way his father just forced him to make the greatest mistake of his life, getting married, because if all days were filled with the warmth and beauty of Haley James, then he was going to be one lucky guy.

Dinner was going surprisingly well, there were no awkward silences and the conversations flowed with ease. Haley was really starting to think things weren't as bad as she initially thought. That is until Lucas himself had to start with the 20 questions.

"So Haley, how many guys have you been involved with in your young impressionable life", he evilly smirked.

There it was again the "smug self righteous I think I own the world smirk", could he be anymore condescending.

"Lucas ,I don't think that matters at all, she and your brother will be together forever and that's all that matters", Dan said.

Nathan nearly choked on his water ,"forever", wasn't this the same guy hours ago saying he could divorce in a year?

"That's ok Mr. Scott, truthfully I have never been in a real relationship, I mean sure I have dated guys but I mostly stayed focused on school and preparing myself for the future of taking over my father's company."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he continued to scarf down the dinner that his mother prepared.

"How wonderful and refreshing to see a "girl" with real goals in this world, and not the goals of how high she can actually run up daddy's credit card bill", Dan heartily laughed.

"Girl", Haley thought, was that just a dig at her?

"Well I for one think that women can do anything they want and set their mind to", Nathan responded sensing Haley's discomfort.

She gave him a grateful smile that he returned.

"Give it up for my brother ,leader of all feminist rights, Nathan Scott."

"Lucas, don't be such a jerk"!

"Stop being such a pansy"!

"Idiot"

"Bitch"

"Boys!",Deb warned, this is not the time for your childish behavior."

Both boys quickly quieted as Dan gave them at stern eye warning them to end their petty argument immediately or there would be hell to pay.

Haley sat there once again lost in her own thoughts of the madness her life was becoming. Lucas was being his usual assy self, Dan was beckoning all his power over the family, poor Deb just continued to be swept up in the craziness and Nathan well he was a different story. She could tell after this small time with him that something was definitely different, good and even sincere about him, which she found really weird considering the man who fathered him was the devil himself. Could someone as evil as Dan Scott even share the same dna as someone as kind and thoughtful as Nathan seemed to be. She sure hoped so because this was the man she was about to spend her life with and if he was anything remotely close to Dan her life was really over. She had a really good feeling that he wasn't and that gave Haley a reason to smile and remember Brooke's words of advice telling her that her father would never put her in a position to be unhappy and just maybe her father was smarter than she even knew because Nathan Scott seemed perfect in everyway and soon he would be her husband.


	7. There Is No Such Thing As True Love

Chapter 7

There Is No Such Thing As True Love

Dinner was cleared, dessert had been served and Lucas so graciously excused himself for the evening leaving Nathan and I alone with his parents.

"Nathan, sweetie, why don't you take Haley for a walk along the gardens so you two can get to know each other better."

"Sure mom. Haley do you mind ?",Nathan asked her.

Haley smiled as she reached out to his offered hand that was extended to her as he lead them through the venetian style doors to the garden.

"So?", Nathan said.

"So?"

"Ok I know this is a really difficult position for us to be in, I mean we don't even know each other's middle names for god sakes but we are expected to be married soon. At least we can take comfort in having each other in this really weird situation."

"Amanda"

"What?"

"My middle name is "Amanda."

"Oh ,ok before I tell you my middle name you have promise me, that as my soon to be wife you will never ever tell another soul", Nathan laughed.

Haley giggled at how adorable he was being making her promise to keep his secret as she nodded her head letting him know she promised.

"Royal",Nathan said as he closed his eyes waiting for the fits of laughter he was sure Haley would burst into. When none came his eyes popped open to see Haley staring at him intensely.

"Haley?",he questioned wondering what she was now thinking. What's wrong?"

"Do you believe in true love? Like maybe there really is someone we are destined to be with, love and spend our lives with?"

"Yes."

Haley gave him a disbelieving look.

"What you don't?"

"No, it's just that when so many bad things keep happening in my life, it's makes it a little hard to believe, you know?"

"Yea I know what you mean but if I let the bad things in my life effect good then I may as well die now because that is no way for anyone to live their life. Of course there are moments in everyone lives when they don't believe or just hate the world but then there is the other side of things when you can see the beauty in this world and realize that the good far outweighs the bad and things always will get better even though at times it might seem impossible."

"WOW!"

"What?"

"Nothing I just wish I had your faith or belief in this cruel world, that things are how they should be or that unfailing faith that there is true love."

"You'll find it."

"How do you know?"

"I have a good feeling about you Haley James, I'll make you believe in true love if it's the last thing I do". Nathan chuckled.

"So sure of yourself Scott?"

"Yeah I am, he laughed. You just need someone to believe in and show you all the wonderful things this world has to offer."

"I still don't know, but I'm willing to try."

"Good", besides how can you think that this world is such a cruel place when someone as beautiful, wonderful and intelligent as you are exist in it. That right there is enough to make me believe in the good."

Haley couldn't believe the things he just said to her after only knowing her for such a short amount of time. This guy was to good to be true. She always thought of herself as a pretty intelligent girl but Nathan noticing immediately and then proceeding to call her beautiful made her stomach flutter. Her father and even Brooke always called her beautiful but Haley never really truly believed it until those same actual words came from the mouth of Nathan Scott .Compliments from guys came a dime a dozen but this compliment was by far the most special one that someone ever paid to her and Haley knew in that moment Nathan wouldn't have to work to hard to make her believe because whether he knew it or not yet ,she was already starting to believe in love and in him.

"Are you cold?",Nathan asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"A little", she responded to which Nathan wrapped his jacket around her shoulders to shield her from the night air that began to steadily whip around them.

"It's so beautiful out here."

"Yeah mom really loves her garden, I think it's the only time she ever truly finds happiness when she's out here. Dad can be a real jerk to her sometimes."

"Why doesn't she just leave him?"

"I don't know, because I think deep down she thinks that my father is still the man she fell in love with all those years ago. It just sucks to see what my family has become my mom is a shell of the woman she used to be, my brother went from loving big brother and son to the jackass you see before you today and dad I don't know the last time I felt any love or warmth from that man. All I see is a power hungry control freak who's always looking to make his next dollar."

Haley instinctively grabbed for Nathan's hand, letting him know that he could count on her, that she would always be there for him and understood the pains of having an imperfect family.

He was greatful to her in that moment because he always felt so alone and could never really share that part of his life with anyone because of the remote possibly of it shattering the perfect persona of Dan Scott's family.

"It's getting late. How about I drive you home instead of calling a car to take you."

"I would like that", Haley smiled.

"Ok let's go", Nathan said.

The drive to Haley's home was done in relative silence, Haley sat staring out the window at the passing scenery reflecting on the evening as a whole. It went ok in her eyes even with the not so subtle digs she received from Lucas and Dan. Deb made her feel loved, safe and helped her relax at the moments when she was the most tense and Nathan, wow he surprised her on every level. The guy was hot, Haley had to admit but that was the last thing that made him the amazing guy he was, seeing the love and sadness in his eyes when he talked about his family gave Haley great insight to him as a person and she knew he was no Dan or Lucas Scott. He felt things, that separated him from his father and brother by miles ,because she highly doubted that Dan or Lucas ever regretted the things they did nor did they ever feel guilt for the dastardly things they did to people. Nathan cared for people and would never do the type of things they did.

Pulling up to her home Haley couldn't help but feel disappointed as the night was coming to an end.

"I had a really great time tonight Haley and if I'm forced to marry someone I'm glad it's you", Nathan joked.

Haley laughed.

"Well Mr. Scott if I'm forced to marry someone I'm glad it's you", Haley joked back causing them to both crack up at their silliness.

"So how about I call you tomorrow and maybe we can go out to dinner away from the craziness of the Scott family."

"Aww no Lucas", Haley feigned sadness crossing her arms and pouting.

"You know Haley if you like Lucas so much maybe you should marry him", Nathan pouted.

"Why would I want Lucas when I have Nathan Scott?", Haley played along.

"Damn straight", Nathan said.

"Cocky much?"

"No, just confident that no woman as intelligent as you are would ever choose Lucas over me" ,he smirked.

That was the first time she ever saw Nathan Scott smirk and it was sexy, no where near the creepiness of his father and brother, she had a feeling she would see much more of that as time went on.

"So dinner ?,you never did answer."

"I would love to got to dinner with you ",Haley smiled.

"Alright so I'll call you with the details."

"Alright."

"I really had a great time tonight, Hales."

"Hales?",he called her Hales. The only people to ever use that were her father and Brooke and now Nathan and it sounded like heaven coming from him and she was sure she could get used to him using it.

"Me too and thanks."

Haley didn't know what to do after a second of silence, did she shake his hand ,kiss him or what, but Nathan chose for her, being the gentleman that he was he simply kissed her on the cheek and sent shock waves through her entire body.

"Good Night", he said.

"Good Night", Haley said back surprised that she could actually get her mouth to form words. She opened the car door digging through her purse for her house keys praying that Nathan wasn't watching her but she knew he was , he was the type of guy to make sure a girl was safely in her home before he pulled away. Fumbling with her keys she managed the to get the door opened and gave one last quick wave to Nathan as watched him pulled off. The night had been wonderful, Nathan was more than she ever expected ,he was handsome, sweet, caring and she couldn't help but feel excited about her upcoming wedding, maybe it would be the best thing that has ever happened to her.


	8. The Devil Wears Prada

Chapter 8

The Devil Wears Prada

Lydia James was always a woman of means and opportunity, from the days of her childhood til the woman you see before you .As a young girl Lydia wanted the high life and from the time she turned 13 she was determined to get it. You see Lydia's family wasn't poor by any stretch of the imagination they just weren't rich. Her father Ed spent 20 years as a construction worker while Lydia's mother Julia was a homemaker caring for Lydia and her 2 siblings.

Lydia vowed to never become her mother, if a woman didn't work she should as least have a good reason for it and in Lydia's eyes ,motherhood was just not enough. She had her life all mapped out, snag herself a young ,rich, handsome husband that could provide her with the life she always dreamed of. The day of her 18th birthday Lydia left home to find the life she thought she deserved, leaving her parents devastated along with her twin siblings Karen and Keith who were to young at the time to really understand. Lydia left her family behind never looking back as she had more important things to worry about.

Lydia took off to New York City ,if you could make it there you could make it anywhere, she thought. She quickly familiarized herself with all of the city's hotspots and clubs that were frequented by high society. One night as Lydia gave up on having a good time she met Jimmy James, he was the heir to his father's business and up and coming mini mogul in his own right. Lydia hit the jackpot. After a whirlwind romance of Jimmy wining and dining her, he proposed 7 months after they began dating. Lydia had made her dreams come true ,she was becoming everything she planned on ,the future wife of a rich man, not mention the envy of women everywhere.

The wedding was right out of fairytale and when Jimmy suggested Lydia invite her parents or any family Lydia spun him a tale of growing up in a orphanage and not knowing her family, after all she couldn't have common folk at her wedding. Jimmy accepted her story, there was no reason to believe the woman he loved with all of his heart was being deceitful.

-

Lydia lived the high life, she could always be seen at all the fashion shows, parties and anywhere else a young rich bride was expected. Life couldn't be more perfect for her, that is until that fateful day when Lydia realized she was with child. Jimmy was ecstatic , the woman he loved more then life itself was carrying his child. Lydia was another story, she hated the fact that she was pregnant and to her it was a fate worse than death.

Months went by and she cursed this demon as she referred to her child for destroying her figure and exuberance for life. This brat was ruining her life and it wasn't even here on earth yet. How could she be a mother, she didn't love or want this child, it was a burden to her.

Jimmy noticed the subtle changes in his wife but after seeking the advice of a therapist he was advised to be patient with her throughout he pregnancy because women tended to change and get hormonal. The therapist reassured him that Lydia would get back to her normal self soon after the baby was born. Jimmy took her advice and continued to give her space realizing it must have been hard for his wife with such a significant change in their lives. She never was the same though.

One Sunday evening as Lydia continue to sink further in her depression the unexpected happened,she went into labor. Thankful that it was a weekend Jimmy was home and not away on some business trip she slowly walked the long hallway of their home to Jimmy's office.

"Darling?"

"Yes Dear", Jimmy responded his eyes still firmly planted on the documents on his desk.

"It's Time".

"Just put my dinner away sweetie, I'll be sure to eat it later."

'Jimmy not dinner, "the baby's coming!",Lydia yelled.

Jimmy immediately jumped from his seat shocking her with his unexpected surge of energy, he was in a panic.How could a business man of his caliber lose his cool in this situation, a man that has negotiated some of the world's biggest business deals was officially gone, now was a scared father to be who looked scared out of his mind.

Lydia was calm though and surprisingly excited, maybe the baby actually being here would give her some hope and joy and completely change her feelings on motherhood.

Rushing their way into the hospital, Jimmy dutifully pushed Lydia in a wheel chair making sure she was ok every step of the way. The birth went fairly quickly considering it was her first child. She had heard horror stories of first time mothers being in labor for long hours and Lydia wasn't sure if she could handle it, she wasn't strong enough .After six and a half hours Lydia James gave birth to a healthy bouncing baby girl weighing in at 6 pounds,9 ounces. She was absolutely gorgeous with her little round apple shaped head, the brown eyes of her father and the most chubby rosy cheeks you could ever imagine, she would definitely be a heartbreaker. Lydia was in love and Jimmy could have not been more pleased to see his wife falling in love with their angel.

-

Haley was the perfect child, she always did what her parents told her to. When she was told to eat her vegetables, she ate them, when it was time for bed, she went to bed and anything else her parents requested of her she was sure to follow. Haley was the apple of her father's eyes, he was a daddy's girl and everyone knew it. Those who didn't quickly learned that if you messed with Haley James there would be hell to pay, no one dared to mess with Jimmy James daughter if they valued their life. That one simple thing burned Lydia, how could Jimmy love that little ingrate more then her. She became horribly jealous of the bond that Haley shared with her father. The little ungrateful witch, she's the one that carried that brat for 9 long months and now she worships her father, like I had some insignificant role in her being here.

"That little bitch!",Lydia thought.

Enough was enough, Lydia was fed up with all of it. She didn't love Jimmy, she didn't love Haley so why stay somewhere she felt unneeded or unwanted. She decided that day is was time for her to go, leave her husband and child behind as she did her family years ago, she found a new life back then and surely she could find one again. She was still young and beautiful and with the help of a few cosmetics surgeries that Jimmy so graciously paid for, she still had it. She was sure she would a rich new suitor in no time.

One Friday morning after seeing jimmy off to work and Haley off to school, Lydia packed her things and left never contacting her husband and child again. She was gone ,not even a note about her whereabouts or even explaining what she was thinking. That's what probably hurt Jimmy and Haley the most, she didn't even say goodbye. That was something that they all would have to live with. Lydia would have to live with the guilt of abandoning her family, and leaving a heartbroken husband and devastated child behind to wonder how the woman they loved so much could abandon them. She would have that on her head for the rest of her days, but somehow she didn't care. Life moved on and so did she, it was time for new great things in her life and she certainly could not have them with a husband and child.


	9. New Day, New Hope

Chapter 9

New Day, New Hope

A new day, new hope, that's what Jimmy always told his daughter. The start of a new day gave you a clean slate, a chance for new things, new discoveries.

Haley slept peacefully in her oversized canopy bed dreaming of the previous night's events. She felt happy for the first time since her father's death, sleep came easily to her after her dinner with the Scott's but she had a feeling it had more to do with Nathan than his actual family.

Her dreams of him suddenly being halted due to the obnoxious ringing of the phone on her night stand.

"Sorry Tigger", Haley said into the phone's receiver immediately.

"Well good morning to you beautiful."

"Nathan!",Haley replied genuinely shocked that it was him calling.

"What is a Tigger, and how can you possibly need to apologize to it?"

"Tigger is my bestest friend in the world Brooke and she is going to kill me for not calling her last night when I returned home", Haley laughed.

"You call her Tigger? What does she call you?"

"Ha! Like I'll tell you."

"You will, he laughed.Ok so I know you are wondering the reason for the wake up call."

"It crossed my mind."

"I just wanted to let you know that I made dinner reservations tonight for seven at 'Chateau Marmont, and I wanted to know if that was ok with you."

"Sounds perfect."

"HALEY AMANDA JAMES!",Brooke yelled.

"Uh oh. the middle name", Haley whispered.

"Who's that?", Nathan asked.

"The Tigger", and she sounds pissed."

"I'll let you go and deal with "the tigger", Nathan laughed. I will pick you up around six ,that way we'll have plenty of time to get to the restaurant."

"Ok I'll see you then", Haley replied.

"Alright,I can't wait until tonight Hales."

"Me either, bye Nathan."

"Bye Haley".

With that, Haley hung up the phone ready to face the wrath of none other than Brooke "hurricane" Davis.

"HALEY!"

"Brooke I'm right here. Bring it down a few notches, girl you could wake the dead."

"Don't you sweet talk me. You have officially earned the award for "America's Worst Friend."I Brooke Penelope Davis" stayed up until the wee hours of night waiting, no expecting a phone call from, I'll give you two guesses, You! Guess what, I never got it. After the dinner from HELL with my father's kiss ass clients and then missing out on my beauty rest waiting for the phone call that never came," I'm Pissed."Look at me I'm tired, my skin has lost its natural glow ,my hair has turned into a frizzy bird's nest and this ,look at this, I have bags under my eyes. You missy have some serious explaining to do, not to mention I'll expect to borrow that very cute Fendi bag that you refuse to part with."

Haley did her best to suppress any laughter. Brooke was on one of her infamous rants. Haley and her had been friends for so long that Haley had witnessed first hand many Brooke Davis meltdowns ,she knew just to keep her mouth closed and let Brooke rant.

"Are you finished?"

Brooke put her finger to the corner of her mouth as she thought. Haley had no doubt she was scanning over everything in that brain of her's making sure there was nothing she forgot during her little "Brooke show."

"I'm done", Brooke finally said.

"Good ,Haley said as she reached over the side of her bed, taking her favorite Fendi bag from the top drawer. Peace offering ",she said while handing Brooke her favorite bag the world.

"You're forgiven, Brooke squealed. Now bestest friend again, how did it go?"

"Ok."

"I had the night from hell and you give me "OK."You have to do better that Tutorgirl."

"Brooke, I haven't been a tutor in two years, you think we can drop the name."

"Says the girl who still refers to me as a bright orange bouncy cartoon feline. Stop stalling Hales, give me the dirt."

"Fine, well the night did not get off to a good start, I swear I wanted to full on run way before I even stepped foot into the house. Anyway the manwhore himself greeted me at the door. Brooke he looked at me like I was the main course of the night and he was definitely starving, I never felt so exposed in my life .It was like the boy could see clear through my dress."

"I wish he could see through my dress", Brooke added.

"Brooke!"

"Sorry ,continue."

"After what seemed like forever Deb finally joined Lucas and I which was a relief, because five more minutes with him Brooke and I would have surely landed myself in jail for harming the ass. Anyway after all the usual pleasantries and the fakeness I had to endure of Dan Scott, and the usual assy nature of Lucas, Nathan finally arrived down stairs."

"Now were talking", Brooke clapped excitedly.

"Shh", Haley hushed her.

Brooke threw her hands up indicating she got it.

"I almost died Brooke, he was absolutely gorgeous. The most bluest eyes I have ever seen, his body, let's just say he's perfect. Brooke, I sat there staring at him like an adolescent fool, few more seconds and I'm sure there would have been drool. It was so embarrassing."

"What happened then?"

"After getting over my initial embarrassment ,I shook his hand and the feeling of pure white hot heat ran through my body unexpectedly . I'm telling you Brooke I could have started a fire just from his one little touch."

"Oh scandalous."

"That wasn't even the half of it, he is so amazing Tigger, after dinner we went walking along his mothers gardens and let's just say Nathan Scott will make an excellent husband."

"Someone's smitten."

"What!, I am not."

"Haley ,the whole time you were telling me about Nathan you couldn't stop smiling."

"I wasn't smiling" ,Haley said trying her hardest not to smile and prove Brooke wrong.

"Haley, you 're smiling so much my face hurts."

"Alright Haley relented, I can't help it though, he was so much more than I ever expected, Brooke .It really is hard to believe that he is Dan Scott's son."

"Well ,well Miss James, do I dare say you're happy and excited about the upcoming nuptials to Mr. Hottie."

"I am, I can't believe how happy I feel. It's like I'm having so sort of outer body experience, where I see and feel these things happening to me that I can hardly believe."

"That's great Hales, it's really good to see you so happy. I think it's great that Nathan is as wonderful as you say because you my darling only deserve the best."

"Thanks Tigger."

"I only speak the truth ,sweetie. So when's the next time you see him?"

"Tonight actually, we're going to dinner. I have absolutely no clue what to wear but I'll figure something out."

"We've been sitting around for the last 20 minutes and you 're just now telling me you have nothing to wear on your date tonight. Hales have I taught you nothing. Get your butt out of bed so we can get you ready."

"Brooke, it's 9 in the morning ,why would I need to get ready this early, we have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time, there's never enough time, Brooke ranted. I really have been talking to myself all of these years."

"Brooke relax, everything's going to be fine" ,Haley giggled .Another sure sign that she had lost her mind, since when did she giggle .She always despised the brainless bimbos that were bubbly giggly dimwits, now was she becoming one.


	10. First Dates,First Threats,and First Kiss

Chapter 10

First Dates, First Threats and First Kisses

After a day of being plucked, curled, shaved and twisted by Brooke. Haley was officially ready for her date with Nathan. He would be there any minute and Haley couldn't be anymore excited.

Earlier in the day while she was preparing for her evening with Nathan she had received a call from Deb telling her that they had an appointment with a wedding planner to began discussing a theme. Haley was dumbfounded, a wedding planner, she thought. Of course there would be plans to discuss and things to be done, but hiring a wedding planner made this wedding all to real in Haley's mind. Her doubts about Nathan were long gone and of course she knew she would be married soon but somewhere in the back of her mind were those lingering doubts of love and trust stemming from her severe lost as child. Was it something she could ever get over, the feeling of abandonment and lost ,could she completely trust her heart to Nathan, she didn't know but she promised herself she would try her damndest to be the wife Nathan deserved. She would not project her insecurities from her mother onto their relationship. She owed him that and more importantly she owed herself that. Shaking off all of her thoughts Haley heard the doorbell ringing alerting her of Nathan's arrival, with one last look at herself she made her way to front door.

"Hey", she greeted.

"Hey, he said back passing her a bouquet of white roses. You look beautiful", he complimented.

"Thanks and look beautiful too ,I mean handsome" ,she quickly corrected. Her face burned of embarrassment from her slip.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked all flustered.

"I know what you meant, he laughed. For the record ,I think you look handsome too ",he joked causing Haley to laugh.

"So give me one second to grab my purse and then we're out of here."

Nathan nodded and smiled as Haley went in search of her purse.

"Jackpot", Haley said walking back into the entrance way of the house were Nathan waited. That must to have been some type of record for me finding this thing, I can never keep track of it."

"Set?"

"All set", she answered.

Nathan extended his arm out to her allowing her to loop her arm through as they left the house for dinner.

The ride to the restaurant was a little too quiet for Haley, she was a talkative person by nature and Nathan seemed more reserved and quiet, a speak to when spoken to type of guy, so she decided to break the silence.

"So I have a game."

Nathan turned his head giving her a look to continue.

"OK?",he said.

"This is how it works, we'll take turns asking questions that we both have to answer, no exceptions. That way we can learn more about each other .How does that sound?"

"Ok, you first."

"Hmm, Haley said, I got it. What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Black?"

"Yeah, black", he said.

"That's not even a color", Haley laughed.

"Of course it is."

"No it's not, it's black. It's so depressing."

"Oh yeah, then what's your favorite color?'

"Blue."

"That's so predictable", Nathan laughed.

Haley swatted him in his arm for laughing at her answer.

"That's not predictable, she laughed. Most of the airheads in our circle would probably say their favorite color was pink. I hate pink."

"You're right, he agreed .My turn."

"Oh no mister, that was your turn", Haley screamed.

"Aww come on Hales, that hardly counts."

"Hey it counted for me."

"Next question. What's your favorite food?", Haley asked.

"Prime Rib."

"You?"

"Mac and Cheese."

"Mac and Cheese? What are you 5?"

"Hey!" I resent that, mac and cheese is the food of the gods."

"Yeah if the gods are 5 year olds", he laughed.

"Whatever , she giggled. Alright first kiss?"

"Susie Smith at some kid's 13th birthday party, playing spin the bottle."

"And?",she asked.

"And?"

"How was it genius?"

"Ok I guess ,it wasn't exactly some mind blowing, earth shattering moment. We were 13 in a closet with 25 of our closest friends surrounding it. It was hardly memorable."

"How about you? First kiss?"

"Oh look, we're here", Haley said quickly hopping out of the car.

"Hales that's no fair", Nathan called out to her.

He was left to trail her giggling figure as she so expertly dodged answering his question, he was sure she didn't want to answer .Finally catching up to her, Nathan was surprisingly winded trying to keep up with Haley's fast pace, the girl was fast which was surprising considering her legs were half the length of Nathan's.

"You ,Nathan breathed hard trying to catch his breath ,owe me an answer Hales."

"I answered everything", Haley said throwing him an innocent look.

"That's it, he said. You asked for it."

Before Haley knew what was happening, Nathan scooped her up into his arms bridal style threatening to tickle her answer out of her.

"Nathan are you crazy?, she squealed. Put me down."

"Nope, not until you answer."

"Never! ",she yelled.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to resort to desperate measures", he smirked as he began walking toward the large fountain in the restaurants waiting area.

"You wouldn't" ,she exclaimed.

"Hales, Hales, Hales, I would", he laughed.

"Not if you want a wife", she screamed.

"Resorting to threats are we?"

"Whatever it takes for you to let me down."

"You know what it'll take", he said leaning her body closer to the fountain.

"Alright, she screamed. I'll tell you."

He gave her a satisfied smile before slowly backing away from the fountain of water.

"Put me down! People must think we're crazy", she laughed.

Nathan slowly turned his body making him and Haley face the main dining area of the restaurant. Haley's breathe caught in her throat when she realized they were the only ones there with the exception of the Matre' D , a few waiters and a beautiful piano player who filled the room with romantic music. She couldn't believe her eyes, the place was absolutely stunning. The room illuminated with candlelight, the air smelled fresh with the flowers that were seemingly everywhere, it was a fairytale.

"What people", Nathan smirked.

"Nathan, Haley said in a breathy tone. This is too much, how did you manage this?"

"I called in a few favors", he laughed.

He let her down gently but Haley couldn't tell as she felt so light and happy ,like floating on cloud nine that she hardly ever felt her feet touch the ground.

"Shall we sit" ,he asked.

She smiled and nodded her head, to overwhelmed to actually speak words at the moment.

Dinner was going well, they enjoyed an complete 3 course meal that Nathan specifically choose. The conversation stayed light and the questions kept flowing giving them more insight into each other's lives. Haley had yet to answer the" first kiss" question and she was pretty confident that Nathan completely forgot about it.

"Ok Hales, time to pay the piper."First kiss?"

"Damn it, she thought. Spoke to soon."

"Do I really have to?", she asked giving her sweetest smile.

"No, but doesn't that fountain water look so refreshing Hales, how about I give you a closer look? ",he threatened.

"I can't believe you want to know this, it's so embarrassing. There was this guy Jake Jagielski and I had the hugest crush on him from like sixth through eighth, but anyway one day about a week before school ended for the summer Brooke dared me kiss him. Me being one to never back away from a challenge agreed.

"What happened?",Nathan asked.

"So Friday afternoon, I spot Jake with all of his friends in the quad ,I just walked up to him and kissed him, Brooke's suggestion by the way. He had braces, let's just say it was not pretty. I think I chipped a tooth, not to mention the boy had food stuck in them since the previous Christmas. I was horrified.

Nathan smiled trying his hardest not to laugh but failing horribly as he burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Nathan ,that's not funny ,see that's why I didn't want to tell you."

"I'm sorry Hales ,but that's hilarious."

"It was traumatic, it scarred me for life. I haven't kissed a boy since, not even the ones I dated."

"Are you serious?",he questioned. Hales, he laughed. I hardly think one horrible adolescent kiss justifies never kissing a guy again."

"It did for me, I brushed and flossed obsessively for weeks after that."

"Well we'll just have to make sure your next kissing experience goes much better", he smiled.

Haley couldn't contain the blush on her face, she suddenly found the white linen cloth very interesting, making sure she looked anywhere but at Nathan.

"Do you want to dance?",he asked sensing her nerves.

"Sure", she replied.

Nathan held out his hand for her as he lead them to the dance floor.

"So are you enjoying yourself?", he asked as they began to sway to the music.

"Yes, this by far is the best date I've ever been on."

"Thank god, I'd hate to have to kill the guy who showed my wife a better time than I did", he joked.

"Nothing is better than this, trust me", she beamed hearing him refer to her as his wife.

Closing her eyes as she got lost in the music, she laid her head gently to Nathan's chest as their bodies molded together seemingly perfected for one another.

"Hales?",Nathan called.

She opened her eyes realizing the music had ended.

'Sorry, I didn't realize", she said.

"Oh it's not that. I wanted to ask you a question."

"OK", she answered.

Nathan got down on one knee in front of a wide eye Haley digging into the pocket of his blazer jacket revealing a black velvet box.

"Haley, I know this isn't a normal situation we find ourselves in, but I think the unexpected surprises in life are usually the best. I promise to always love you, support you, and never take you for granted. I will love and cherish you completely for as long as we both shall live if you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

"Haley James, will you marry me?"

Haley was speechless, she could not stop the steady flow of tears that began flowing down her face. The words he said to her were so beautiful and heartfelt, she thought she was dreaming.

Nathan looked up at her expectantly wondering to himself, were those tears of joy or tears of pain.

"Haley?",he questioned still not having received an answer.

"Yes", she whispered.

He could barely hear her response because she spoke so quietly.

"What?"

"I said yes I'll marry you", she screamed.

Immediately standing from the kneeling position he was in he crashed his lips onto Haley's shocking them both. He didn't know what came over him ,he just knew she made him the happiest man on the planet by agreeing to become his wife.

Shocked that Nathan was kissing her, Haley stood completely still a first before she gave into the kiss. Oh could he kiss, Haley thought .All current thoughts of anything else flew out of her mind as she felt Nathan's tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. Granting him full access, she was sure her legs were giving way as Nathan explored every crevice with his talented mouth.

Feeling her body slump further away as he continued kissing her, Nathan used his free hand to grab a hold of Haley's waist securely holding their bodies closer together .Air becoming an issue for both of them, Nathan disappointedly pulled away his trying to regain his composure.

"Wow!",he said, pretty sure that kissing Haley was the best experience he had ever had in his life.

Opening her eyes Haley flushed head to toe realizing the entire wait staff was furiously clapping and cheering at the scene in front of them. She was so lost in Nathan kissing her lifeless that she forgot they weren't completely alone. She buried her face into Nathan's chest thinking she would die of embarrassment.

"That's so embarrassing", she finally spoke.

"Kissing braceface embarrassing or good embarrassing?", Nathan asked.

"Definitely good embarrassing", she said.

"Good" , he chuckled.


	11. Irritations And Collisions

Thanks for the reviews guys. This chapter is Lucas/Peyton, Lucas/Brooke.

For all lovers of Peyton, sorry but she won't be in this fic much.

Chapter 11

Irritations And Collisions

Lucas laid in bed with his current flavor of the month draped all over him. He hated, no loathed that this girl never would get the hint and leave immediately after their latest roll in the hay. Peyton Sawyer always wanted to cuddle, talk or hold hands or some gay shit like that Lucas hated. She was getting to attached and Lucas Scott did not do relationships. He was sure it would be a matter of time before she would begin to want a commitment, Lucas thought. There was no way in hell was she getting one from him. Easing his way out of the bed as slowly as possibly, he tried to make his escape. Unluckily for him, he tripped over one of his discarded shoes in the middle of the floor causing a loud thud that made Peyton stir.

"Where are you going baby"?,Peyton asked.

"Home", Lucas answered.

"It's early, why don't you get back in bed ,and I'll drive you there in about a hour or so."

This girl did not get the hint, he didn't want to get back into bed with her and sleep. She served her purpose to him 3 times throughout the night, now he was done.

"As much as I would love that Peyt, I can't .After I run home for a quick shower and change of clothes ,I'm due in the office today. My father has some paperwork for me to complete and I'm already running late", he lied.

"Ok, but can I talk you into taking a shower with me instead?", Peyton winked suggestively.

"Take a shower with you?",Lucas asked.

Peyton nodded her head.

"I'll never make it to work, he replied, and you know the money that pays for these lavish hotel rooms you love so much, well there will be no more of that if my father cuts me off. So it's really a bad idea for me to piss him off, sweetie."

"Sweetie?"What was the matter with him, calling her sweetie, would probably only feed her delusions of something more.

"You win, but I expect you to make it up to me tonight several times", Peyton laughed.

Uh could she get anymore annoying, Lucas thought.

"Sure. I'll see you later he said walking towards the door."

"Where's my kiss?"

Lucas came to a grinding halt, shit he thought. He was almost free and now she wants a kiss.

"Sorry I forgot."

He turned his body back in the opposite direction to kiss this girl and get out of there as fast as humanly possible.

Kissing her quickly on the cheek, Lucas once again tried to make his escape.

"What am I, your mother?"

God was this his punishment for screwing so many girls over, this one was by far the most whiny, needy attached girl he ever was involved with.

"Peyt , I really have to go."

"Fine, bye. You owe me", she yelled.

"I'll see you later", he told her once again then making his way as quickly as his sneaker clad feet could carry him out of the room.

Leaning against the door of the room, Lucas felt as if a 20 pound weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He needed to get rid of this girl and quick. He didn't know how yet, but Peyton Sawyer had to go.

Walking out of the five star hotel, Lucas made his way to the nearest Starbucks he could find. After dealing with Peyton he needed his caffeine fix quick. Arriving at Starbucks, Lucas was met with long lines and slow teenagers employees .God he thought, today just wasn't his day. Deciding to forego his usual cup of joe , he turned quickly exiting the Starbucks. Severely frustrated with his day so far, Lucas wasn't paying attention to where he was walking causing him to crash into someone.

"Hey watch it buddy!, Brooke said focused on collecting all of her shopping bags that were spread everywhere due to the unexpected collision. Don't you pay attention to where you're walking , you could hurt someone for god sakes."

"I'm sorry", Lucas said.

"Yeah ,you're sorry. Tell that to my ass that you knocked me on", she complained.

What was the matter with this girl, he thought. He apologized to her and that still wasn't good enough for her to stop bitching.

"If there is one scratch on my best friends present , Brooke stopped suddenly realizing who it was. Lucas!", she said.

Lucas quirked his eyebrow in curiosity wondering how she knew his name . He didn't recall ever meeting her and if she was one of his many one night stands, surely he must have been to drunk to remember.

"Umm", he snapped his fingers desperately trying to produce a name.

"Brooke."

"Yeah right ,Brooke. How are you? I really meant to call you", he said.

Brooke looked at him like he had grown another head. He meant to call her, she thought.

"You did?",she asked.

" We had such a great time that night, I thought we'd do it again."

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Of course I do, I never forget a face", Lucas lied.

"Lucas ,we never dated", Brooke laughed seeing the pure look of embarrassment on his face.

"Well how do we know each other?", he asked.

Brooke shook her head not believing how dense this guy was being.

"Lucas we only went to the same school together for the last 3 years", she laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't know. You think I would remember such pretty face."

Was he flirting with her? He was being so sweet, how could Haley think he's such a creep, Brooke thought.

"Since we don't really know each other, how about we make it official, I'm Brooke, Brooke Davis."

"Lucas Scott", he said extending his hand to her to shake.

"Well Lucas Scott, it was really nice meeting you or running into but I really have to go now", Brooke smiled.

"Nice meeting you too, maybe I'll see you around."

"If you're lucky, Brooke flirted. See ya ", she waved as she made her way down the street.

Lucas stood staring at her figure disappear in the distance, thinking how his day was a complete disaster until he met or crashed into Brooke. Things weren't going well for him today ,but his unexpected encounter made things ten times better. He had a sneaking suspicion things were definitely looking up,all because of the one and only Brooke Davis.


	12. Happy Birthday Girl

Chapter 12

Happy Birthday Girl

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Hales, happy birthday to you", Brooke screamed pouncing onto to Haley's sleeping figure.

"Brooke, Haley whined. It's entirely too early for this", she yawned.

"Don't be such a sourpuss on your birthday tutorgirl. Only happiness and sunshine on your special day."

"Tigger ,it's just another day", Haley said squinting her eyes adjusting them to bright sun peering threw her windows.

"Just another day? This is the day you will receive an ridiculous amount of presents, people bending to your will and catering to your every need. How can you say it's just another day?",Brooke questioned.

"Isn't that what you call your life?",Haley laughed causing Brooke to pout.

"Who knew you could be such a bitch on your special day tutorgirl. I come bearing gifts and this is the thanks I get?"

"Brooke ,you didn't have to get me anything. I have everything I could ever dream of."

Brooke gave her a puzzling look.

"Where do you come from ,she asked."Planet Weird."You can never have enough Hales, Brooke said waving her off. Anyway present time", she said handing her a bright colored gift bag,

"Thank you ,Brooke."

"Well open it up", Brooke excitedly pushed.

Haley began to rip into to the bag admittedly excited to see what fabulous gift Brooke had bought her this year. As Haley finally ripped the brightly colored wrapping paper to shreds she saw a little red jewelry box ,giving Brooke a smile she opened it up to see the most beautiful gold locket ever.

Brooke smiled knowing that Haley would really love her gift when she realized what it truly was.

As Haley continued to examine the locket, Brooke looked on expectantly waiting for Haley to discover the contents of the locket.

Opening the locket, Haley gasped at the pictures that were inside, Brooke had put 2 pictures inside of the locket, one of her and the other of her father.

"Brooke", she began to cry.

"Oh no tutorgirl, Brooke chastised. If you start with the waterworks we'll both be crying messes before long and I'm not wearing waterproof mascara. I just figured this was something that would mean a lot to you, you can wear it on your wedding day if you want . Even though papa James can't be there for your special day, he'll be there with you in spirit."

Haley hugged Brooke nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"This is awesome ,Tigger .Thanks."

"Was there any doubt that I would buy you the most awesome gift."

"No ,but I got an awesome gift last night as well", Haley smiled mischievously.

"Oh you little hussy ,you slept with "Hottie Mchottie."

"No, Brooke, God. Is that all you ever think about?"

"Well I have to, you know to make up for you not thinking about it enough", Brooke laughed.

Haley shook her head laughing at Brooke's silliness as she subtly brought her ring clad finger up to scratch her imaginary itch.

"OH MY GOD! ", Brooke screamed.

Haley knew she spotted the ring but decided to mess with her for a while.

"What Brooke?"

"What's that?", Brooke asked .

"What?"

"That", she said pointing to the ring.

"Oh, just the engagement ring Nathan gave me at dinner last night", Haley laughed.

"Hales, it's beautiful. Wow he's got great taste look at this thing, ice skating anyone, Brooke joked as she continued to examine the ring. You're really lucky Hales, he's one in a million. Hey remember that time you said that I could take your place? I will gladly do it for you if you want", Brooke laughed.

"No thank you, maybe next time", Haley giggled.

"You are so in love with that boy."

"No I'm not, Tigger, it's to soon for me to be in love with him. I'm in ,Haley stopped thinking of a word to describe what she was feeling. Happy ,she said. That's it I'm in happy. Happy ,happy, happy", she repeated.

"Tutorgirl , do you know how silly that sounds, you're in happy, that's ridiculous. You're in love, you just don't know it yet."

"Brooke ,I can't be in love, can I?", she questioned more to herself than Brooke.

Getting lost in her thoughts she couldn't help but feel scared out of her mind. Was it possible that she was in love. Did Nathan open her heart to all possibilities?

"Hales?!, Hales?!, Hales?!", Brooke screamed.

"Yeah", she answered.

"The phones ringing", Brooke said.

Leaning over to her night stand Haley picked up the phone's receiver.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday ,baby". Nathan said.

"Thank you", Haley giggled.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she stood up from the bed.

"Pfft, not in love my foot", she said leaving the room to give Haley some privacy.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Nothing, just talking with THE BEST GIRL IN THE WORLD", Haley screamed knowing Brooke was eavesdropping.

"Should I be jealous?",he joked.

"Maybe a little", she laughed.

'So what do you want to do today?, your choice."

"Actually I'm a little tired , so I thought I would just relax around the house, if you don't mind."

"Oh", he said trying not to sound disappointed.

"How about I cook you dinner, and we spend the day watching movies."

Nathan smiled realizing that even though she didn't want to do anything today she still wanted to spend her birthday with him.

"Hales, you can't cook for me on your birthday, it's like against some sort of birthday rule. I should be cooking for you but I highly advise you pass on anything I cook, especially if you want to live to see your next birthday", he laughed.

"I want to cook for you, as the birthday girl you can't disagree with what I want. Anything I say goes, got it."

"Got it."

"How about you come over around 6,that will give me plenty of time to finish dinner."

"Six it is, do you need me to bring anything?", he asked.

"Just yourself."

"Ok, I see you at 6."

Haley hung up the phone with a smile permanently etched on her face.

"You can come in now, Brooke", she yelled.

"It's scary how well you know me", Brooke laughed.

"So , a night in with the fiancé?"

"Yeah ,I'm pretty beat after the last couple of days. My body could use the break."

"You need help with anything for tonight?"

"Actually I do, what do you say you drive little ol' me to the store to pick up some things for my dinner and then we'll stop and pick up a couple of movies. "

-

After Brooke and I finished our trip to the supermarket ,we spent the next hour fighting over which movies to pick for Nathan and I to watch. Brooke insisted on any action badass movie claiming that guys only love those types of movies ,while I wanted some really lighthearted girly movies that I was sure I could talk Nathan into watching. I got my way eventually pulling the birthday card on Brooke ensuring she agreed with me.

Arriving back home I began to prepare dinner with Brooke's help, making Nathan's and my favorite food.

"Brooke , will you pass me that knife I asked as I prepared a salad. "

"Sure", she said.

"This has to be the oddest dinner someone has ever made, I mean who makes prime rib and mac and cheese as a meal", Haley laughed.

'Well you know what they say ,Hales,."It's your birthday and you'll cook what you want to."

"Brooke it's, "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to", Haley said.

"Tomato, Potato.", Brooke laughed.

Haley smiled shaking her head at her best friends quirky way of thinking. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ringing.

"Wow, hot and punctual", Brooke said.

"Is it six already? Brooke, do me a favor and get the door. I want to go make sure I look okay."

"I'll answer the door, but just so you know, you look beautiful", Brooke complimented.

"Thanks B ", Haley said hugging her and then running out of the kitchen.

Walking to the door Brooke was excited to officially meet Nathan. She knew Haley was happier than she ever been in her life and meeting the man responsible for that beautiful smile on her best friends face had Brooke jumping for joy. Opening the door Brooke was greeted with a big oversized teddy bear covering Nathan's figure.

"AWW", she screamed making Nathan lower the bear to the ground. Nathan you scared me to death, Brooke said holding her chest. I'm the best friend by the way. You'll have to get through me before you can marry my darling Hales", Brooke winked.

"Oh,Brooke right ,Haley has told me so much about you."

"I hope all good", she joked.

"Of course" ,Haley said walking to the door to greet Nathan.

"Happy Birthday" , he said kissing her softly and then passing her the bear and a small box.

"Nathan, you didn't have to get me anything. Last night was more than enough", Haley said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hales. Of course I would get you a present for your birthday."

"Told you, Hales. I knew I liked him, Brooke added."

"That's approval in "Brooke's world", Haley told him.

"That's right "Boy Toy", anyone who brings presents, definitely gets my approval."

"Boy Toy?",he questioned Haley.

"Ignore her, I'm sure you'll have more of "Brooke's nicknames " by weeks end. That's just Brooke, she can never just call anyone by their name", Haley laughed.

"That's not true Tut…", but before Brooke could fully get Haley's nickname out ,her mouth was covered by Haley's hand.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, if you want to live to see your next birthday I suggest you keep your trap shut."

"But Tu … ",Brooke's mouth was covered again.

Nathan stood there smiling at the 2 friends childish antics.

Haley gave Brooke a warning look letting her know she meant business before she once again removed her hand.

"Hales ,why don't you want her to tell me? Nathan laughed. I would love to know your nickname, he smiled. I want to know please."

"No, No, and No", Haley said.

"Yeah, Hales. That's not even the most embarrassing thing about you. What about the time you tore your dress and your ass was hanging out or the time when we were six and you thought we were really supposed to eat the mud pies we made, your face was priceless when you realized the god awful taste mud had", Brooke laughed.

Haley put her head down hiding her beet red face, she was going to kill Brooke later.

"You ate the mud pies?", Nathan asked her laughing.

"Hey I was six, how was I supposed to know", Haley defended.

"You just are", he laughed.

"Whatever, she said. Brooke will pay for this. I can't wait until she meets a guy, I'm spilling all of her secrets", she promised.

"Actually Hales you might get your revenge sooner than you think", Brooke giggled.

"Oh my god you met someone, Haley clapped excitedly. Where did you meet him?, How does he look?, When are you going out?, Do I know him?", Haley fired the questions at Brooke.

"I met him while shopping for your present, he's very cute, were not going out or anything yet and yes you do know him", Brooke laughed.

"Well who is it?"

"Lucas."

"Brooke!", Haley screamed.

"What, he was so brooding and sweet."

"Lucas?",Nathan and Haley both said.

"I've heard my brother called a lot of things ,but never sweet. I guess hell really has frozen over", Nathan said.

"Brooke, he's not sweet, that's just his way of charming you into his bed ,Haley warned. Sorry", she said turning to Nathan not wanting to insult him by badmouthing his brother.

He threw his hands up indicating it was fine and that he just so happen to agree with everything she was saying.

"Look I get your worried sweetie, but doesn't everyone deserve the benefit of doubt , a chance to make things right in their lives. I know Lucas has issues, trust me I do, but I'm willing to give him a chance and I hope you are too."

"Anything for you, you know that ", Haley said pulling Brooke into a hug.

"Ok lovebirds I'm out of here. You two enjoy the rest of your evening and don't do anything I wouldn't do, she laughed. I love you and happy birthday again sweetie. Bye, boy toy, you treat my girl right."

"Always, later Brooke", Nathan waved to her as Haley walked her to the door.

After seeing Brooke out Haley returned to the living room , Nathan immediately pulled her small frame into a hug. She snuggled her head into his chest reveling in the safe feeling she got in his arms.

"Brooke's great", he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah she is, I just hope that your brother knows it."

"Me too, Hales, me too."


	13. The Devil And The SheDevil

Chapter 13

The Devil And The She-Devil

Dan Scott sat firmly against his chair from his office of James Industries surrounded by mountains of paperwork. This was his life, his reason for living. He always look for ways to expand his family's wealth, to him one could never have enough money, why stop trying to seek fortune just because you were already rich. That's what drove him the almighty dollar and Dan Scott thrived on power and wealth. There was no other reason to live if you didn't have status in the world according to Dan. As he continued mulling over his paper work he was interrupted by someone knocking on his office door.

"Come in", he said.

"Hi Danny", the woman replied.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to never to come here. What if Deb had visited?"

"I missed you Danny. This week has been hell without you."

"I told you we can be together this weekend ,Deb will be out of town wedding dress shopping with Haley."

"But Dan, she whined, it's only Tuesday. I can't wait that long."

"You have no choice, he coldly spoke. I told you after this farce of an marriage with my son is over we can really be together. I will officially have controlling stocks in the company forcing Haley out and I will divorce Deb finally so we can be together."

"A year is so long ,Danny. I don't know I I'll survive."

"You will, just think about all of the perks you'll have as my wife as soon as this company's completely mine."

"How did you do it Danny?"

"Do what?"

"Get Jimmy to promise his little girl to your son", she asked.

"Easy, he answered. A little smart maneuvering of Jimmy's signatures and the threat of framing him for embezzling from the company and Bam, he agreed. It's a little hard to say no to someone who can possibly send you to federal jail for your remaining years", he laughed.

_Jimmy James was working furiously at work in his office ensuring he could close his latest business venture.__Suddenly interrupting his concentration Dan Scott barged his way into his office._

_"What do you want Dan?"_

_"__I have a little business proposition for you __Jimbo__"__he evi__l__ly laughed._

_"Business proposition?"__,he__ questioned,_

_"Seeing as we're practically family already,__you know being business partners in __all__,I__ thought we make it official.__"_

_"What are talking about__ Dan?"_

_"Your daughter marrying my son__"__,he__ said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Have you lost your mind__"__Jimmy questioned._

_"__Perhaps__,Dan__ responded,__but you see this way I can ensure the company stays in the family and know that there is no possibility of any out side forces gaining stocks of my company.__"_

_"My company Dan,__I own controlling interest__"_

_"__Maybe __but when Haley marries __**Lucas**__ ,I'll have controlling interest seeing as Haley's husband will _ _inherit 2 of her stocks a year into marriage.__"_

_"Absolutely NOT!"__,Jimmy__ yelled__.My daughter will not be married to the likes of your son.__He's a mini version of you Dan and there s no way in hell will I let my daughter marry him.__"_

_"__Jimmy __you__ have no choice__,he laughed.__You see I have concrete evidence of fraudulent __checks that __were all cashed by you.__"_

_"Don't be ridiculous __Dan__,I've__ never __committed any fraud.__"_

_"__I wonder where these checks with your signature on them came from__"__, Dan laughed throwing__ a __folder full__ of checks onto __ Jimmy's desk._

_Jimmy began to look threw the dozens of checks that he apparently signed.__This is was not unus__u__al __for his signature to be on the company's checks as he often signed many of them in case of emergencies when he wasn't around,__granting his secretary or any other company employee access to funds if they were needed._

_Dan you can't do this__"__,he__ said._

_"Oh but I can,__he laughed.__Haley will marry Lucas and this stays between us__.Don't agree to the marriage and sweet little Haley will lose her precious father to the federal penitentiary__We wouldn't want __that __would__ we.__"_

_Jimmy was cornered.__Spend the rest of his life away in jail leaving his daughter completely alone or agreeing to ruin her life forcing her to marry Lucas__He decided to agree__,at least he could protect his little girl if she married Lucas,__ i__f he was in jail she would be vulnerable to Dan._

_"Do we have a deal?__", __Dan asked._

_"__Yeah __Dan__,we__ have a deal but with one condition.__"_

_"Why not__"__Dan agreed._

_"Haley marries __**Nathan**__,not__ Lucas.__"_

_"Nathan?"_

_'Yeah __Nathan__,if__ my daughter has to marry your son,__it'll be Nathan or we have no deal__"__Jimmy warned._

_"__Fine __,Nathan__ it is__"__Dan gave in because it really didn't matter which son she married as long as she married one._

"Oh Danny you're brilliant", his mistress said throwing her arms around his neck kissing him.

"Dad?",Lucas called walking into his office suddenly halting seeing some woman kissing his father."Sorry", he quickly said, I just need your signature for the Townsend acquisition. They need the paperwork faxed to their offices immediately or the deal could fall through."

Lucas studied his father actions while looking at the woman blatantly straightening her clothes trying to recover from the unexpectant intrusion.

"Lucas ",Dan said." Have you met Lydia Perry? She's interviewing for my vacant secretary's position" ,he lied.

Lucas held out his hand to shake the woman's hand while looking at his father.

"What vacant secretary's position?, Lucas inquired .You have a secretary dad, she's just on maternity leave."

"I know, it's just that I really have needed someone's help around here you know until Joan gets back ,so I thought I would just hire a temp."

"Ok, Lucas answered. I just need your signature and I'll leave you to it, he said passing Dan the documents. You know dad, today is Haley's birthday which means she's of age now so all documents will now require her signature as well."

Dan gave him a pointed look, signaling to Lucas that he did not want to have this conversation.

"Here you go son, he said passing Luke all of the signed paperwork. Do me a favor will you, copy all of those documents and file them for me."

Lucas nodded his head as he turned to leave his father's office.

"Lydia Perry?",Lydia asked.

"Well I didn't exactly have adequate time to come up with a better name or cover story for that matter."

"Yeah ,you're right but that one was pretty good considering", she laughed.

"Yeah", he agreed.

"Hard to believe I gave birth to that little wretch 18 years ago, Lydia laughed. Time sure flies when you're having fun."

"Or abandoning children", he good naturally threw at her causing them both to laugh.

"Well I'll go and let you finish conquering the world, Lydia said as she kissed his cheek. So I'll see you this weekend Danny", she reminded.

"This weekend", he said.

With that Lydia turned on her designer clad feet strolling out of Dan's office leaving him to continue the day's dastardly deeds.


	14. Let The Madness Begin

Chapter 14

Let The Madness Begin

Haley currently sat aboard the private jet of James' Industries on her way to New York city with Deb. She was excited, today would be the day she began looking for her dream wedding gown. After a brief conversation with Deb about possibly wearing her wedding gown, Haley decided against that idea stating to Deb that she wanted a new gown to solidify her new beginning, her fresh start and new life with Nathan. Deb completely understood and wholeheartedly agreed, thus the reason for the trip.

"Sweetie , are you ok?",Deb asked noticing the far off look in Haley's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just really excited to find a dress that's all", she said giving Deb a warm smile.

"I'm glad. I think this is the happiest I've ever seen my son, she said. He deserves happiness and I'm really thankful he found it with someone as special as you."

"Thanks Deb, but I'm the lucky one, Nathan's wonderful."

"Well I think you're both lucky", Deb smiled.

-

Immediately after their arrival into the city ,Deb whisked Haley away to every bridal boutique imaginable. Finding a dress wasn't as easy as Haley anticipated. She never thought herself as a perfectionist or anything but the dresses that she tried so far weren't good enough. She wanted to look and feel like beautiful when she married Nathan, not just okay. She wanted to look perfect. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she was not satisfied with the current gown the adorned her petite frame. Blowing out a breath of frustration she leaned her entire body against the door praying that she could find the perfect gown because this current one didn't cut it.

"Haley, sweetie", Deb called as she knocked on the dressing room door wondering what was taking Haley so long to come out.

"I'll be out in a second ,Deb", she called. With one last at herself she opened to the door to be greeted by Deb and the boutique's employees praising her.

"Haley ,that dress is gorgeous on you", Deb told her.

Noticing the sullen look on Haley's face, Deb took a step closer to Haley touching her chin forcing Haley took look in her eyes.

"Are you alright Haley?",Deb asked concerned that the young girl didn't seem happy.

"I'm alright Deb, it's just that all of these dresses are really beautiful but there not me. When I marry Nathan I want to feel like the most beautiful bride ever. I want walk down the aisle knowing that Nathan's looking at me thinking I'm the most beautiful woman in this world. I just am frustrated that I can't find my dream dress that's all."

"First off sweetie, Nathan would think you were beautiful wearing a sack, second there are many dresses for you to try so don't feel obligated to pick a dress right away. If you want to find your dream dress, I'll help you find your dream dress even if it takes until the day of your wedding", Deb laughed.

"I sure hope not, she laughed. Thanks Deb I feel so much better now. On a more positive note, I really should call my aunt Karen to let her know I'm getting married. I would really like for her to be one of my bridesmaids and also my cousin to be the flower girl in my wedding."

"Are you really close to them?" ,Deb asked.

"Yeah I am, and to think if my mother hadn't left I wouldn't even know they exist", Haley laughed bitterly.

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Well when my mom took off, my father hired every private investigator imaginable to track her down, instead of actually finding my mother he found my aunt Karen and uncle Keith. Apparently my father never knew she had any family because he thought my grew up in a orphanage."

"Wow, that's some tale", Deb said.

"Yeah , I'm just really grateful I know them and I had more family than just me and my dad. My aunt's married to a guy named Andy and they have a beautiful daughter name Lily who's my little angel, then there's uncle Keith the ultimate bachelor. I never thought I would see the day he would settle down but now he's engaged to this wonderful woman named Jules."

"That's great, just think in a couple of weeks you'll have even more family", Deb smiled.

-

An hour and a boutique later ,Haley still hadn't found her dress. What is it with her luck she thought. Did all brides have such a difficult time finding a dress. She just wanted something simple, classy and timeless ,was that to much to ask. On top of having no success with her dress search ,she began to have a major migraine. All she wanted to do at the moment was take some Tylenol and sleep. The ringing of her cell phone gave her a much needed break from the dress chaos.

"Hello?",she answered.

"How's the dress hunt going? My mother driving you crazy yet?", Nathan laughed.

"Not good ,and I'm probably the one driving her crazy."

"Hardly possible. Mom lives for this type of thing, I bet she's thrilled to be there with you. Why are things not going good?"

"I think I'm being to obsessive or something, I can't seem to find the right dress and I'm really getting pissed."

"You'll be fine, I'm sure whatever you pick you'll look beautiful in, so relax and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, I'll try. So what are you doing with the rest of your day?", she asked.

"Nothing just missing you like crazy. Are your sure I can't convince you to fly back tonight?"

"I wish, but at this rate I won't be back until next week", she laughed weakly.

"Don't joke like that Hales, I can barely stand you being away for two nights. I would die if you were away for a week."

"Don't be so dramatic "Brooke", Haley laughed.

"Haley we have the next dress for you to try", Deb yelled from the back of the store.

"Well duty calls, I must go back to the madness", she whined.

"Alright , and remember what I said, "relax" and I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye", he said.

Hanging up the phone Haley prepared herself for more disappointment as she went in search of Deb. Finding Deb she was immediately given five dresses to take into the changing room. Crossing everything on her body she prayed that one of these would be her dream dress. After the first three dresses Haley had officially given up, it was hopeless. She was two seconds away from telling Deb she would wear a sweatsuit down the aisle, this was ridiculous. Sliding the next dress out of it's protective covering Haley's mouth dropped open ,this was it, her dream dress. Quickly putting the dress on, she stared at herself in complete disbelief of finding her dress. Stepping out of the changing area Haley was greeted with Oh's and aww's and everyone telling her how perfect she looked in the gown. Deb's eyes glistened with tears as she stared at how absolutely gorgeous she looked.

"Haley that's the one", she excitedly said.

Feeling so overwhelmed at the moment Haley just simply nodded her head letting Deb know she absolutely agreed.

Haley's dress- my work here is done, Deb joked. Why don't we get out here and fly back home tonight, my son's been calling me like crazy since we've been here. I think he misses you" ,Deb winked.

"Ok", Haley laughed.


	15. Good Brother, Bad Brother

Chapter 15

Good Brother, Bad Brother

Sitting around bored out of his mind, Nathan sat on the couch playing video games. He didn't have to be at the office since his father told him he wasn't an official employee of James' Industries until he returned from his honeymoon. His father was out of his mind, he thought. Why couldn't he work until at the company until after he was married. Nathan knew not to question his father, Dan Scott had his reasons for all things and those who knew him best ,knew never to question him. Hearing the door open Nathan prepared himself for the inevitable presence of his father but was instead was met with Lucas.

"What are you doing?", Lucas asked him.

"Nothing , just missing Haley. Her and mom went to the city looking for wedding dresses."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Not exactly useful when it comes to fashion, besides it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the ceremony."

Lucas laughed.

"What's so funny?",Nathan asked.

"I think that's the least of your problems little brother."

"What do you mean?",he asked.

"I just mean you seem perfectly calm about the whole marriage situation, like totally happy about it."

"I am, Haley's great. I'll never ever admit this to anyone, but I think dad may have did me a favor."

"I'm just happy he chose you, no offense by the way."

"None taken, but Luke don't you get tired of living your life the way you do?I mean don't you want share your life with one person in a committed loving relationship instead of having girl after girl in your bed knowing that there will never be a chance of it turning into something real, something true."

"I get it Nate, but the whole one girl for the rest of your life deal is not me. I don't do commitments. Why commit your life to one person if you'll both end up miserable. People in this world aren't truthful or even faithful so why even try", Lucas said thinking about walking in on his father and his mistress.

"Luke , I feel sorry for you. Life has so much to offer and if you could have a little more faith in things, your life would be so much better. Besides I know someone who seems to believe in you."

"Who?"

"Brooke", Nathan grinned.

"How do you know Brooke?", Lucas asked.

"She's Haley's best friend", Nathan laughed watching the pure look of horror appearing on his brother's face.

Lucas pinched his face, this could not be good ,he thought. Now he would never have a chance with Brooke once Haley got a hold of her. Haley hated him more than life itself and there was no way in hell Brooke would give him the time of day because of it.

"Great", he said. My chances with her are over before it even begins."

"Why would you say that?", Nathan asked.

"Nate ,your girl hates me, are you new ?",he asked. I mean come on you know Haley has probably told her not to get involved with me, spouting all of her rantings to Brooke about what a jerk I am."

"If the shoe fits", Nathan laughed. Sorry", he said immediately regretting being so harsh toward Luke. He loved his brother and knew he could be a good guy if he wanted to and tried.

"See , that's what I talking about Nate, Lucas screamed. Everyone's always looking down there nose at me. Luke the screw up, Luke the jerk. I'm sick of fucking feeling like the scum of earth you and your "girlfriend" make me feel like."News flash" little brother ,I'm not perfect."

"No one expects you to be, Luke."

'"You sure about that Nate? Compared to you,well we know there's no one who can even compare or come remotely close to the "golden boy".

"Lucas", Nathan sighed heavily. It's not a competition, we're brothers not opponents."

"Could have fooled me, he sarcastically answered. Most of our lives mom and dad have compared us. All I ever heard growing up is "look how well Nathan's doing in school", Nathan this ,Nathan that. Give me a break, it's not a competition. Well I wish you would tell our fucking parents that", Luke screamed.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Nathan replied heatedly. He was really starting to get pissed off now. Dad treated you like the second coming all our lives and I was just the inconvenient other child to him. Yeah maybe mom may have showered me with a little more attention than you ,but did you ever think it was just to make up for the lack of attention dad showed me.?Huh?"

"Nathan please", you know it can never compare. Dad may have seemed distant with you at times but at least you have the comfort of knowing he's always proud of you , proud of the man you were becoming, I can't say the same. Everything I ever did never was quite good enough for him, it's hopeless Nate."

"Luke, it doesn't have to be that way, he told his brother. You can change people's mind about you, make dad proud ,make mom proud, it's not to late for you."

"Yeah Nate it is", Luke said sadly .I'm a disappointment and a screw up to our parents. I know it, you know it and everyone else knows it. I may as well accept it, the sooner the better ",Luke said walking out of the room.

Nathan could hardly believe it, he never saw his brother so vulnerable, so defeated. Luke always seemed so satisfied with the way things were going in his life, never having a care in the world a far contrast to the guy who just poured his heart out to him. For the first time in years Nathan saw a glimpse of the old Luke and it was a much welcomed site. His brother had regrets about many things in his life whether he would admit it to anyone or not. Nathan knew he thought of himself as a lost cause but for the first time in a long time Nathan knew there was true hope and redemption for Luke.


	16. Father Knows Best

Chapter 16

Father Knows Best

"Hey ,Danny", Lydia called as they laid in bed after their latest romp.

"Hmm", he answered keeping his eyes closed.

"How do you know Nathan will go along with the plan?"

"Easy", I'll make it so he has no choice, trap him, make him sacrifice his marriage or the company .If my suspicions are correct and he's in love with her, he'll chose the company. There is no way he would sacrifice his marriage, risk losing her. So given the choice he would much rather lose the company."

"It's going to kill him you know, because either way he's hurting her."

"He'll get over it, life goes on."

"Thank god I don't have to sacrifice anything. I love you so much, you make me happier than I thought possible, Lydia cooed."Do you love me Danny?"

"Of course I do, he answered. After all is settled with the company, we'll have it all Lyd. No more sneaking around, hushed phone calls and definitely no more Deb and Haley. I will be rid of them once and for all."

"Oh Danny that sounds perfect", she said kissing him deeply .Things begin to get heated between them again until the ringing of Dan's cell phone broke the moment.

Pushing Lydia aside Dan reached over the bed to retrieve his phone from his pants pocket. Lydia continued her kissing assault on his neck and chest causing Dan to release a small moan.

"Lyd ,you have to stop a second and let me answer the phone."

"I don't want to", she said continuing to leave a trail of kisses down his chest.

"Lyd , just give me a minute" ,he pleaded.

"Fine", she turned over in a huff.

"Hello?",he said finally answering his phone.

"Hi, honey, Where are you?"

"Oh hey Deb, I'm still at the office finishing up some paperwork and then I'm going home to crash."

That got Lydia's attention as she turned her body to face Dan and listen in on his conversation with Deb.

"Good because I'm at home. Haley and I arrived twenty minutes ago."

Dan almost swallowed his tongue.

"You're back", Dan squeaked.

"Yeah, Haley found her dress so there really was no another reason to stay. Besides she missed Nathan, he missed her so we decided to come back home early."

"That's great, Deb, but I really have to finish up, he lied. I'll see you when I get in."

"Wait!",there is another reason I called. We're having a family dinner tomorrow, you know sort of a official welcome to the family celebration for Haley and I just wanted to make sure your schedule was clear."

"Of course hon, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Alright ,I'll see you later and try not to stay so late."

"I won't", he promised.

"I love you" and drive safely."

"Love you too, bye ", he said quickly shutting his phone.

"What was that about?",Lydia asked.

"Nothing", just a family dinner tomorrow in honor of your demon spawn."

"Figures, she was an attention hog even as a child, I see much hasn't changed. Haley ,everyone's perfect little angel .Please she's play so innocent when she's anything but."

"No offense, Lyd , but how do you really what she's like when you haven't seen her in years."

Lydia frowned her face to Dan's comment feeling like an absolute fool.

"Are you taking her side too? Great first Jimmy ,now you."What does a woman have to do around here to get a little respect?"

"Come on", you know I respect you but I was just pointing out the truth. Didn't we always promise each other the truth?", he asked.

"Yes but…."

"No buts, l always tell you the truth sweetheart ,even when you don't like it", he laughed.

"I know, I just hate that she gets everything she wants in life, while my life was ruined the day I had her."

"Don't worry about it, soon you'll have everything and she'll have nothing", he evilly grinned.

"Promise", she asked.

"I promise", he said kissing her once more.

" Tomorrow I'll have to put on my loving father in law act and smile in her face but it will all be worth it, he smiled. Now how about we finish what we started before we were so rudely interrupted."

"I thought you had to go?"

"Naw" , not really. Let the ol' ball and chain wait."

"Ball and Chain", Lydia laughed. I like to think she's more of a blood sucking leach."

Dan burst out laughing.

"That works", he said tackling Lydia to the bed.


	17. Late Night Visits And Confessions

Chapter 17

Late Night Visits And Confessions

Arriving back from the city with Deb, Haley was ecstatic to see Nathan. She couldn't believe how much she missed him in such a short amount time. She was so happy to be back that she rode straight from the airport with Deb not even stopping home. Walking through the Scott estate Haley had an overwhelming sense of comfort. The house had as pleasantly warm feel to it ,which she found completely odd considering Dan and Lucas lived here. She supposed it had much to do with the kind loving ways of Deb and Nathan, their heartwarming nature made you feel love and comfort a feeling that not even Dan and Lucas's cold nature couldn't even deter.

Quietly turning the knob of his bedroom door she entered gently shutting the door the behind her. The vision of him sleeping peacefully moonlight shining brightly on his handsome face made her heart soar. Tiptoeing her way across the room, she climbed into bed with ease ensuring not wake him until she was ready. Laying her head onto his chest ,she closed her eyes loving hearing his steady breaths each one seemingly in sync with her heartbeats. Gently lifting herself back up, she gently kissed his cheek smiling at the little incoherent mumblings he made. After she let out a small audible giggle, Nathan opened his eyes slightly surprised to see her beautiful smiling face staring at him.

"Am I dreaming?", he asked.

She shook her head while bringing her small hand up to caress his face.

"If you were dreaming could you feel this she said kissing his nose, this she said kissing his cheek, or could you feel this", she said covering his mouth with her own.

Nathan let out a small moan making Haley smile against his lips, as the kiss deepened she let her tongue graze his lips as she begged for entrance to which he quickly granted her. The feel of Haley's tongue licking, tasting and exploring every inch of his mouth had him going insane. Pulling her entire body flat against him , his free hand found it's way to the small of her back where he began to make circular stroking motions. Bringing her hand to the nape of his neck, Haley began to drag her fingers threw his hair as the combination of his heated kisses and touches were setting her body afire. She had never felt such pleasure in her life as the sensations rippling through her body had her seeing stars, she was sure she would spontaneously combust any minute. She was completely losing all of her senses, all of her control and she knew if she didn't put a stop to things soon there would be no turning back.

"Nathan", she breathlessly called.

"Yeah", he heavily panted.

"We have to stop", she pleaded.

Slowly detaching his lips from her ,he looked deeply into her eyes hoping that he hadn't pushed things to far or made her feel pressured.

"I'm sorry" ,he said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about .It's just that I never, I mean I am a" ,she stopped suddenly unsure of her words.

Nathan watched her with confusion ,realization suddenly dawning on him that she never had given that special part of herself to anyone yet.

"You mean you never?", his words trailing off not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable or embarrassed.

Giving him shy smile she quickly nodded her head.

Grabbing her waist he pulled her body close to him needing to feel her near, to make sure she was real , he snuggled there bodies as close as possible.

"That's fine, Haley, he said reassuring her. I would never push into something you're not completely ready for", he told her.

"Thank you, she said while sweetly kissing him on his lips. I just want it to be special when it happens, she told him. Not because we're both to caught up in the moment."

"I understand completely ,and if anything it makes me "love you " more."

Haley froze, did he just say he loved her?"Did he even realize he said it? She had a million things going through her mind as she remained completely still afraid of making the smallest movement.

"It's ok, Hales", he said suddenly bringing her back out of her thoughts. I know you're scared of letting yourself be completely open to things, including love and I know you have doubts, but I really do love you with all of my heart and know that one day you'll be able to give yourself to me completely without reservations when you're ready , until that day I'll love enough for the both of us", he said kissing her forehead.

Haley lay with her head firmly on his chest silent tears glistening down her face at the beautiful words he just said to her. She didn't know what she did to deserve him but she was damn sure glad she had him and she would do anything to make sure it remained that way for as long as they both lived.

"Oh by the way, he laughed."Welcome home."

Tightening her hold on his waist, she felt the most secure she'd ever felt in her life. The man she was marrying loved her unconditionally and completely and she really did feel at home in that moment, right in his arms.


	18. Surprise Calls And Invitations

Chapter 18

Surprise Calls And Invitations

Haley tapped her fingers repeatedly as she waited for someone to pick up the phone at her aunt's house. She was so nervous thinking bout what her family's reaction would be to the news of her upcoming nuptials. Would they be happy for her or would they think she had completely lost her mind. Her family meant the world to her and she never wanted to disappoint them in anyway, she just hoped they understood.

"Hello", a cheerful voice answered.

"Aunt Karen", Haley excitedly spoke.

"It's so good to hear your voice sweetie, Karen said. We miss you so much."

"I miss you guys so much too, more than you know."

"What a coincidence that you are calling. I was just telling Andy the other day we had to make a trip down to visit you soon."

"How's does tomorrow sound?", Haley asked.

"Tomorrow?, Karen questioned. Goodness Gracious that's awfully soon. What's the rush , sweetie?"

"I'm getting married", she lowly spoke.

"Ha!, Ha!, sweetie, very funny", Karen laughed.

"No joke, aunt Karen. I'm getting married", Haley told her.

"When are you getting married ,honey?"

"Two weeks"

"Two weeks?, she shouted. That's awfully soon."

"I know but there is going to be a family dinner tomorrow and it won't be complete for me unless you all are there. I need my family to be there, I love you guys and it would mean the world to me", Haley said.

"You know we wouldn't miss it for the world. Karen laughed. Wow our little Haley getting married, wait until Keith hears this."

"I know ,sometimes I can hardly believe it myself", Haley said.

"This is wonderful sweetheart, you sound happy."

"I am aunt Karen. You guys coming makes it perfect. There is also something else that would make my wedding day complete."

"Whatever it is, you got it", Karen told her.

"Really?", she asked.

"Really. Now what is it that you want?"

"I would love for you and Lil to be apart of the wedding, you can be a bridesmaid and I would love for Lily to be my flower girl if she wants."

"Haley, it would be a honor. Lil is going to love this when I tell her, she has been asking about you nonstop lately."

"I miss her too, it's been way to long since I last seen her."

"Don't worry, Karen told her, we will fix that. So tell me about this young man lucky enough to marry my niece."

"He's wonderful aunt Karen, he's the most amazing loyal loving man I've ever met and I'm so lucky to be marrying him."

"What's Mr. wonderful's name?", Karen asked.

"It's Nathan Scott", Haley said.

"Scott, Scott, Scott. Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"It should ,he's the son of daddy's business partner."

"Dan Scott!, she yelled. You are marrying Dan Scott's son. Haley have you lost your mind!"

"No, he's nothing like his father trust me, she said. If I didn't know it I would think he was adopted", she laughed.

"Honey , why would you marry into that crazy family?"

"It was daddy's wishes", Haley told her.

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"He put into his will that I had to marry Nathan or I won't inherit my stocks or trust fund. "

"Haley ,we can find a way around this. We'll have a lawyer look at the will and see if there is way out of it. You'll still get everything you're entitled too. Don't feel pressured to do this."

"I don't feel pressured, ok not now, she joked. It was my father's wishes and I don't think he would force me into something that could ruin my life."

"I believe that too but it still is so unlike Jimmy", Karen wondered.

"Yeah , trust me I was ready to forgo everything to get out of this marriage but Nathan's a good man, I'm lucky."

"You know I always wondered what made your father go into business with someone as evil as Dan Scott", Karen told her.

"Me too, but the only thing I can think is that Dan was a much different person back then when him and my father first started out, otherwise daddy would never had went to business with him."

"Yeah I guess. I'm just worried for you. I know you said that Nathan was different but Dan's still his father and I don't want you to get hurt."

"He is. He won't hurt me or let anyone else hurt me, I believe that with all of my heart. I trust him completely. I can't wait for all of you to meet him", Haley said.

"We can't wait either. I'm going to go now and round up the troops, we have a lot of packing to do if were going to make it to your dinner. I love you sweetie and I'm so happy for you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too, aunt Karen. I can't wait until tomorrow. Bye", Haley said.

"Bye sweetie", Karen said before hanging up the phone.

Haley had a mega watt smile upon her face once she hung up from speaking with her aunt. The call had went better than she expected and her aunt actually supported her decision and was genuinely happy for her. Haley felt on top of the world, she had a loving family ,an awesome best friend, and the most terrific guy any girl could ask for, she was truly blessed.


	19. Uninvitied Guests

Chapter 19

Uninvited Guests

"Hey tutor fiance', did I ever tell you how much I love you right now, Brooke said. I can't believe we're having dinner tonight with the Scott's to celebrate your engagement. If someone would have told me this a month ago I would of thought they'd lost their damn mind", she laughed.

"I know pretty unbelievable how much my life has changed, Haley agreed. I'm the one who's always said marriage wasn't for me and now I'm getting married in two weeks. I just knew that I would be marrying you off to your third husband before I would ever consider marriage", Haley joked.

"Third?. I was thinking maybe fourth or fifth, Brooke laughed. Tonight is going to rock. You get to see that soon to be hot husband of yours and I get to see 'Broody' again."

"Who the hell is ,Broody?"

"Lucas ,of course Hales, that boy is all kinds of fine and I can't wait till I get my wonderfully manicured hands on him, Brooke laughed. Speaking of H.James soon to be Scott have you gotten a chance to take 'boy toy' on a test run?, you know sample the merchandise before you commit the rest of your life to him."

"No, but things did get a little heated between us the other day, he's definitely not lacking in that area either. Tigger , he told me he loved me."

"What?",Brooke screamed.

"Yeah, it totally took me by surprise, one minute I'm telling him I wanted to wait to be together and the next he's declaring his undying love for me."

"Well ,what did you say?"

"Nothing ,absolutely nothing. I laid there like a speechless idiot who lost all ability talk, I froze Brooke."

"Wow he loves you, do you love him?"

Haley gave Brooke a look of uncertainty. She knew she had feelings for Nathan but was she really ready to open her heart completely, be in love.

"I don't know, she finally answered. Sometimes I feel completely sure of my feelings but then there are the times where I think I must be out of my mind to believe in love. I'm just scared Brooke. What if I'm like my mom, what if I don't have the capacity to love or what if a few years into marriage I up and leave Nathan just like my mother left me and my father. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him that way Brooke. The pain of my mother leaving will probably be with me for the rest of my life and there's no way I would ever want Nathan to ever suffer that way."

" You aren't your mother Hales, you are the most loyal kind loving person in this world and deserve nothing but happiness. Hales your mother leaving you was terrible and unforgivable but don't let that woman continue to hurt you. She's the one that left and there is no way in hell you should think you're anything remotely close to that selfish bitch. Anyone who could abandon not only their husband but their child as well ,is reprehensible in my book. If you love Nathan, tell him sweetie . Don't let Lydia James cause you anymore pain, she's not worth it."

Haley forcefully wiped the tears from her face trying to regain her composure. She knew Brooke was right in her mind but could she get her heart to believe it as well.

"Ok Tigger, let's get out of here before I put more of a damper on the evening. Tonight's about celebration, no more tears for me ,I promise. Time to face the devil himself Dan Scott," she joked to lighten the mood.

"Oh the man can't be that bad, I'm sure his bark is much worst than his bite."

"I'm afraid not, his bite is much worse than his bark, Haley said. You'll see."

-

The drive to the Scott estate was spent mostly in silence, my thoughts were all of Nathan while god knows what that crazy Brooke was thinking. I was really worried for her, I didn't want her getting involved with Lucas because I knew he could possibly break her. Brooke is such a fierce believer of seeing the best in people and I just didn't want that belief to come and bite her in the ass. She was willing to give Lucas a chance, so being supportive to her as she has always been for me I agreed to him a chance. I swear as god is my witness, if he ever so much as cause her any pain I will hunt him down like the dog he is and kill him.

"Ready for this James?",Brooke asked as the car pulled in to the Scott estate.

I nodded my head unable to speak, to engrossed in my thoughts scared with worry for me, scared with worry for Brooke. Knocking at the door to Nathan's house I got the overwhelming feeling of déjà vu', memories of my first time here still fresh in mind. The door opened and once again I was face to face with Lucas Scott. Do I have the worst luck ever,I thought. He had that same shit eating grin on firmly planted on his face.

"So we meet again", he smirked at Brooke.

I had to fight hard to contain my eye roll.

"Lucky you", she flirted.

"Haley", he spoke.

"Lucas."

''Come in ",mom and Nate are in the garden.

Entering the house I led Brooke to Deb's beautiful garden were she had decorated it to perfection making it look absolutely romantic for the dinner party.

"Hey Deb, I greeted. We're not to early are we?."

"Not at all you're just in time", she said pulling me into a motherly embrace.

"Deb, this is my best friend Brooke, Brooke this is Deb, Nathan's mother", I introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Deb greeted Brooke. I'm so glad you could be here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Scott".

"Where is Nathan?", I asked.

"Right here ,he said walking into the garden. Hey baby, you look beautiful he said giving me a peck. Brooke ,always a pleasure", he laughed.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine 'boy toy', Brooke said eyeing Lucas.

"So I'm expecting Dan any minute, he had some last minute things to wrap up at work , Deb said. Haley were you able to get in touch with your aunt and uncle?"

"Yes ,I talked to my aunt. I told her about the engagement and the wedding and she's absolutely thrilled, shocked but thrilled, I laughed. They're all coming tonight, I can't wait for them to meet you guys."

"Even me?", Lucas asked.

"Yes Lucas, even you", I said.

"That's great baby, I can't wait to meet them either" , Nathan added.

The doorbell rung a second later alerting us to someone's arrival.

"I'll get it", Lucas said.

Few minutes later Lucas came walking into the garden with the newly arrived guests.

"Haley, your family's here."

Nathan immediately released his hold on me and I ran excitedly into the arms of my uncle.

"Uncle Keith!", I screamed.

"How are you ,sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, I said. Happy."

"Good darling."

"Aunt Karen", I let out with another excited scream, hugging her tightly as possible.

"Someone's excited", aunt Karen joked causing everyone to laugh and me to blush.

Releasing my aunt I greeted Jules and Andy ,as I received congratulations from both them. Turning my attention away I found my precious Lily standing quietly taking in all the atmosphere.

"Lil", I called opening my arms to her. Running as fast as she could she threw herself into my arms causing me to almost lose my footing.

"Hi ,Haley, she excitedly spoke mirroring my own excitement just seconds ago. I missed you so much, mom said I get to be the ring girl in your wedding."

"No sweetie, Karen laughed. You get to be her flower girl", she corrected Lily.

"Oh flower girl," she blushed at her mistake.

"I think you are going to be the most beautiful flower girl on the face of the planet", Haley told Lily.

"I agree", Nathan spoke.

"My god where are my manners, Haley said quickly grabbing Nathan's hand. Aunt Karen, Uncle Keith , this is Nathan."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Keith said shaking his hand. I look forward to getting know you, you know make sure you're good enough for our little Haley", Keith looked giving him a stern eye.

I could see the nervousness in Nathan's face as he swallowed the large lump in his throat with a loud gulp.

"Stop it Keith, he' s just joking babe", Haley said.

Keith burst into laughter telling him he was just joking making Nathan breathe a huge sigh of relief before giving me a soft smile.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Nathan , Keith's a big ol' teddy bear, Karen laughed. Trust me he's harmless."

Turning her attention to Deb and Lucas ,Haley introduced everyone watching as they all exchange pleasantries.

"And of course you all remember Brooke", Haley spoke.

"How could we forget", Keith laughed.

Brooke did her little curtsy thing with her ever charming smile on her face.

"Well I am pretty unforgettable, she smiled. It's really good seeing you guys again."

_DING DONG!_

"Good lord who could that be?", Deb asked.

"I'll get it this time", Nathan said walking into the house to answer the door.

Opening the door he was greeted by a really tall attractive blond with lots of bouncy curls. He didn't know who she was, but he was pretty sure he saw her around school or something once before.

"Who are you?", he politely asked.

"Peyton, she sweetly replied. Nathan , right? "

Nathan just continued to stare at her completely clueless to how she could possibly know who he was, know his name when he himself had just met her.

"I'm Lucas's 'girlfriend', she said. He never mentioned me?"

Nathan eyes bugged out of his head. His 'girlfriend', his brother never mentioned having a girlfriend. As far as he knew Lucas was interested in Brooke but now he has a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, I can't say that he has", Nathan said allowing her into the house.

"That silly boy, she giggled. Always so forgetful."

Walking back towards the garden Peyton trailing him, Nathan could feel the tension head to toe. His brother caught in between two women in this close proximity could not be good. Things would definitely be interesting, he thought.

"Hey little brother, who was…, his words suddenly cut off seeing Peyton following his brother. Peyt, what are you doing here?" ,he asked lowly through gritted teeth.

"Baby, I missed you, she said walking up to him throwing her arms securely around his neck. You promised to call me and I waited for days and you still hadn't called", she whined.

"Peyt , I told you, I'm really busy with work and I would call you when I could. Now left me see you out and I promise to call you soon", he said pushing her towards the door. I have this family thing tonight that I can't get out of so I'll see you later."

Haley and Brooke stood near the doorway taking in the whole scene with Luke and the mysterious blond. They couldn't hear what was being said but they both could see Lucas looking severely aggravated and down right uncomfortable, like he wanted to be swallowed by the nearest deepest black hole.

"Who's that ?",Haley asked Nathan as he walked up to her and Brooke.

"His girlfriend apparently", he answered.

"Girlfriend", Brooke asked truly shocked.

"I thought he didn't have a girlfriend", she asked facing Nathan.

"I thought he didn't have one either. My brother doesn't have girlfriends, so color me shocked when she showed up at our front door."

Brooke stood there completely still. Lucas has a girlfriend, she couldn't believe it. What was she thinking. Haley was absolutely right, he would never change. Here she was thinking he wasn't the man everyone thought and he's flirting with her when he has a girlfriend. IDIOT,IDIOT,IDIOT , she repeatedly thought.

"Tigger , you alright", Haley asked.

"Yeah fine, Brooke quickly recovered. It's not like he's with me or anything. You were absolutely right . I shouldn't get involved with him."

Haley knew Brooke was hurting, she could hear the disappointment in her voice and it pained her. She didn't want to be right at her friends expense, but she couldn't help feeling a little relieved that maybe this was for the best before things got to far and Lucas could do more damage to Brooke. Continuing to watch the scene unfold in front of them, Haley could see that Peyton was now introducing herself to everyone including Deb. What's with this girl, she thought. It was pretty clear that Lucas wanted her gone and now she's making introductions.

"Mrs. Scott, it's so nice to finally meet you", Peyton chirped. Lucas talks about all of you so much I feel like I already know you."

Deb gave her a polite smile and hand shake clearly turned off with the girl's presence. Being the kind women she was ,Deb kindly extended an invitation for Peyton to join them which she eagerly accepted. Lucas looked ill, how could he have a chance with Brooke with Peyton around being her usual clingy self. Trying to dispel the tension Deb kindly asked everyone to be seated while she contacted Dan to see where he was .A few minutes later Deb came out to the garden hand in hand with Dan as he immediately introduced himself to everyone putting forth his best "good guy act".

"Well ,now that we're all here, I would like to propose a toast", Deb smiled .

Everyone raised lifted their glasses as they waited for Deb to begin.

"As everyone know, she said. This marriage with my son and Haley started a little unconventionally, but I believe that some things are just meant to be, people are destined to find each other and I believe that about Nathan ad Haley. They are each others destiny . So Nathan, Haley may you live a full happy life together with more happiness and love that both of you deserve. To Nathan and Haley", Deb raised her glass.

"To Nathan and Haley ",the group toasted everyone raising their glasses.

_DING DONG!_

"OH for the love of god", Deb said getting frustrated. Who could this possibly be now? You know what everyone hang on, I'll l get it this time", she offered.

"Well ,we're one for two", Nathan whispered in Haley's ear causing her to giggle. It couldn't possibly get worse", he laughed.

Deb quickly excused herself making her way to the door to answer it. Opening the door ,she was faced with a sharply dressed woman around her age.

"May I help you?", Deb asked.

"Yes ,I'm looking for my daughter."

"Your daughter? Who's your daughter?"

"Haley James. I'm her mother, Lydia."


	20. A Night To Remember

Chapter 20

A Night To Remember

"Yes, I'm looking for my daughter."

"Your daughter? Who's your daughter?"

"Haley James. I'm her mother, Lydia."

Deb's face fell, she couldn't believe her ears. This was Haley's mother, the woman who abandoned her.

"I really think you should go", Deb said.

"I will do no such thing until I see my daughter."

"Your daughter. Lady you have a lot of nerve, Haley's not your daughter anymore, you gave up that right the day you walked out on her."

"I don't see how that's any of your business. I want to see my daughter and I want to see her now", Lydia demanded.

"It is my business, I love Haley and I'm more of a mother to her then you ever were", Deb screamed.

The raised voices of Lydia and Deb drew the attention of everyone as they made there way into the house to see what was going on. Making there way to the door everyone stood shocked at the woman arguing with Deb.

"Mom", Haley whispered.

Lucas couldn't believe his eyes, his father's mistress standing in their home and she was Haley's mother.

Dan looked on completely frightened of Lydia blowing their affair out of the water.

Karen and Keith looked pissed. How could their sister just barge back into Haley's life and disrupt her happiness after she'd been gone for so many years.

Nathan, Andy, Jules and clueless Peyton looked on in confusion while poor innocent Lily looked completely oblivious to anything going on around her.

Grabbing her hand in support Brooke looked worriedly at Haley .She was scared that this could break Haley and it terrified her.

"What the hell are you doing here, mother?"

"I missed you Haley bop, and I heard you were getting married."

"Don't you call me that. Haley screamed. Only my father has the right to call me that."

"Why are you so upset , baby?"

"Upset ,why am I up upset? Let's see the mother who abandons me as a child suddenly comes barging back into my life years later acting as everything fine and normal. Damn right I'm upset. "I don't want you here ,please leave", Haley asked.

"Haley bop."

"Get out!"

"Please baby, hear me out. Your father forced me to leave you."

"What the hell are you talking about?",Haley asked.

" We were having problems baby, I told him I wanted a divorce and when I left I was taking you with me. He threatened me, he told me that if I wanted to leave him there was no way I was taking you too. He knew you were the one thing I loved most in this world so he used you to punish me. He took you from me baby."

"You're lying, my father would never do that or use me that way", she screamed.

"Lydia ,how dare you come back into her life making these accusations, Karen yelled. The only thing you ever cared about in this world is yourself. Get out of her life, let her be happy."

"Karen will you stay out of this, this is between Haley and I, no one else."

"No it's not" , Dan spoke. This involves all of us. We will not stand by and watch you hurt Haley anymore, stay away from her. Now I would appreciate if you left my home", he said pointing to the door.

Lucas looked at his father insisting Lydia leave but wondering was it all a show or was his father sincere. Would Dan end the affair now that he knew Lydia Perry was actually Lydia James, Haley's mother, god he hoped so.

Giving one last pleading look at Haley, Lydia turned to leave the house slamming the door loudly behind her.

Haley couldn't take it anymore, everyone looking at her with such concern and worry was her undoing. She knew they loved her but the last thing she needed right now were sympathetic pitying stares. Running out of the room she ran as fast her legs could carry her she to the safety and comfort of Nathan's room throwing herself onto the bed.

Nathan was quickly trailing her after telling everyone he would make sure she was ok, stepping into his darkened bedroom he saw Haley tucked tightly into a ball sobs racking through her body.

"Baby", he softly called.

She continued to cry as her loud sobs filled the air.

"Hales", he said gently touching her arm. I don't know what's going through your mind right now or how you're feeling ,but will you please talk to me", he begged.

Still gaining no response from her he felt absolutely helpless. He didn't know what to do to help her, make her feel better. Deciding to let her have time, he stood from the bed making his way out to leave her alone.

"Don't go please", she spoke softly.

Quickly returning to her side he saw the pained expression on her face ,she looked so devastated, so defeated and it broke his heart.

"What can I do for you?", he asked.

"Just lay here and hold me please", she said .

Climbing into bed with her, Nathan wrapped his arms around body pulling her into the safety and security of his arms. He knew she was in pain, but if she needed him to just lay here and hold her, he would gladly do it , he would do anything to always keep her from hurting.


	21. Putting The Plan Into Motion

Chapter 21

Putting The Plan Into Motion

It had been a week since the "dinner disaster", and Haley still was so sad and down about everything. Deb had been practically planning the wedding alone making sure every detail was taken care of to ensure a beautiful ceremony. Nathan didn't know how to help her, between him and Brooke they were getting more worried by the day as Haley withdrew herself more from everything as the days passed. When Brooke would suggest they go out or handle wedding details Haley would simply say she was too tired or not feeling well. Nathan tried to cheer her up by bringing her favorite food or movies to her but she would never take more than a bite while often falling asleep before the movies opening credits had passed. Things for the wedding were looking bleak, would Haley even go through with the wedding, he thought. She seemed as if she had lost all hope and will to be alive and enjoy life, a wedding was the last thing on her mind.

"Nathan", Dan yelled from his office in their home.

Surprisingly thankful from the distraction of his thoughts Nathan walked to his father's office to see what he wanted.

"Yeah dad", he answered.

"I need your help with some things for work", Dan told him.

"What is it?"

"There has been an emergency board meeting called that I must attend, the thing is I already had a business lunch scheduled with Bill Townsend for weeks. I can't be two places at once so I need you to meet Bill for me."

"Why are you meeting him? I thought that the Townsend acquisition was complete."

"Well it is son, this is merely a formality, you know tying up lose ends per se'. I really need you to do this for me, it would make me feel so much better if you were there instead of some executive from the company I hardly know."

"Dad", Nathan sighed heavily. What about Luke, I'm sure he could do it."

"He could except he's attending the meeting. Come on Nate, do this for your old man."

"Fine, he agreed. Maybe I'll invite Hales, see if she wants to get out."

"NO!", Dan screamed.

Nathan looked strangely at his father, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"No?, why not dad?"

"I just mean it's a business thing, you shouldn't bring along your girlfriend."

"Dad ,she's about to be my wife and it's her company too or have you forgotten. I think that this is a completely different situation then just bringing along my "girlfriend" as you put it to a business lunch. Any and everything involving the company she should know about it."

"I didn't mean it like that son. Of course she should know about everything. What I meant was, do you really think it's wise to bring her along when she has so much going on in her life. She has the wedding to worry about, not to mention the reappearance of her absentee mother, she doesn't need the added pressures of work", he reasoned.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Nathan agreed. What time do I have to be there?"

Dan looked to his watch, "you have about an hour."

"Ok. I should go change so I'll be ready in time."

"Thanks son", Dan smiled wickedly watching Nathan leave his office.

-

Nathan had been waiting at the restaurant for over an half and hour and Bill was still no where in sight. He was getting extremely pissed off sitting there waiting for him. What kind of business man keeps people waiting for them long after their scheduled meeting Getting up from the table Nathan decided he had waited long enough, If Bill wanted another meeting he'd just have to meet with Dan because there was no way in hell he ever meet with him again. Lost in his thoughts Nathan crashed into someone as he turned from the table to leave.

"Excuse me", he said.

"Nathan Scott as I live and breathe, how are you?"

"Rach, oh my god", Nathan said hugging her. How long has it been?

"Too long, she said in a overly excited voice. You know move to Paris for while and a guy forgets about you", she joked.

"I could never forget you Rachel, he smiled. What are you doing back here?, he asked."

_Rachel had been living in Paris for the last year of her life enjoying the pure bliss of living in such a magnificent place.__Her parents had __been wanting__ her to return to figure out what she wanted __out of life instead of shopping and massages. She told them she had what she wanted out of life and thanks to the trust fund they had given her she was perfectly capable of just surviving off that__ for the rest of her life__ and if__ need be she would __ get married._

_Laying flat on her stomach enjoying her current massage thanks to the wonderfully skilled hands of __Sergio ,Rachel__ was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone alerting her of call from the last person she ever expected._

_"Hello", Rachel answered._

_"Long time no __see __Ms__Gatina__."_

_"Mr. Scott."_

_"She remembers."_

_"Of course I remember __you ,you're__ the father of my first and only true love, she laughed .What can I do for you?"_

_"Well I don't know if you heard all the way over the__re__ in__beautiful __ Pari__s__N__athan's getting married."_

_"Are you serious?__",__ she asked._

_"Dead serious, and the reason I called is because I need your help."_

_"Need my __help ?What__ could I possibly help you with?"_

_"__I have a little business proposition for you that could be mutually beneficial to both of us."_

_"I'm listening", she said._

_"The girl my son is marrying owns majority shares of my company and when she marries Nathan he will __get percentage__ of her shares after a year of marriage."_

_"I still don't get it, what does that have to do with me__?"_

_"Do you still want my son?__"__ he asked._

_"I don't know, we broke up because we wanted different things in life and I really don't see that changing anytime soon"_

_"Yes or no Rachel?"_

_Yes I still want him."_

_"__Good ,__ here's what you do. I want you to get him a compromising position and record it .I don't care how you do it__ just__ make sure it looks real. After you turn the tape over to me __I'll use__ it to make him sign legal papers allowing me to control his stocks in the company."_

_"What if he doesn't agree", she asked. _

_"Oh he'll agree, __especially if__ he wants to keep his little get together with you a secret from the wife .I'll threaten to show her the tape and he'll do anything I say."_

_"So s__ay __he'll agree__ to do what you want, where does that leave me? He'll __still have__ his__ wife __ and you'll get what you want."_

_"Ms .__Gatina__ you slay me. As much as you may want my son back, there is something you want and love more."_

_"__Really ,__ what's__ that?"_

_"Money, the almighty dollar.__ If you are successful with my plan Ms. __Gatina__,I__ will hav__e you__ swimming in __ enough money to buy Paris and kick everyone out if you wish", he laughed.__ So what do you say, do we have ourselves a deal?"_

_"You got yourself a deal", she laughed._

"Oh you know I missed my parents and good ol' American traditions, she laughed. No, but seriously I've been away entirely to long and I just needed reconnect with the people in my life you know ,I couldn't accomplish that half way around the world.

"That's great, Rach. This is actually kind of perfect that you're back because I'm getting married."

"What!", she feigned shock.

"Yep in one week. I would really like it if you came ,you know see what you gave up, he joked."

"Wow one week, that' really soon."

"Not soon enough", he laughed. I can't wait to marry Haley."

"So she has a name. How long have you two been together?"

"Not long, maybe a month and a half."

"Nathan, she screamed. You can't marry someone you only known for a month and a half, what's wrong with you?"

"Rach ,lower your voice", Nathan said noticing the stares of everyone around them. I know it seems soon but I love Haley, she's the best thing that has ever happened to me .I don't care that we haven't been together for months or even years, I love her and that's all that matters."

"You used to talk that way about me, Rachel said sadly. I thought I would be the one you married, not that I would be attending your wedding to some other woman."

"I'm so sorry ,Rach, if its to hard for you, don't feel obligated to come. I'll completely understand", he told her.

"Of course I'll come, this is just me being silly she said wiping the crocodile tears from her eyes. This is my fault I mean did I really think a great guy would stay single for long. I just had this dream that we would eventually find our way back to each other, but know it's too late for us."

"I thought that too, you were my first love Rach. Things are so different now, we're so different but you and I shared something special, I will never forget it."

"Thank you Nate. Now how about we order some champagne and celebrate your upcoming nuptials and my destiny of becoming an old hag that lives with a million cats", she joked.

"Sounds good", he laughed.


	22. Drunken Escapades

Chapter 22

Drunken Escapades

After several glasses of champagne Nathan was officially drunk, he didn't mean to drink as much as he did but between all of the celebrating and reminiscing with Rachel he lost count of how many glasses he actually had. Rachel seemed perfectly sober to him which wasn't a big surprise, the girl was a natural partier and drinking large quantities of alcohol didn't faze her the way it did him, Nathan was not a drinker by any means. Unbeknownst to him Rachel had requested the waiter serve her sparkling cider instead of champagne when Nathan had excused himself to use the restroom. Realizing he spent most his day with Rachel, he told her needed to go check on Haley and make sure she was ok. Rachel quickly agreed as he stood up kissing her on the cheek telling her that they had to do this again but invite Haley along next time. Stumbling to the entrance of the restaurant, Nathan requested for a cab to be called because even though he brought his car there was no way he could drive in his condition.

Rachel watched his every move as he struggled to maintain his balance and keep his eyes open as the alcohol took it's toll on him. She knew this was her chance, probably her only chance to get Nathan in her bed and she was not going to blow it. Continuing to watch him she saw him leaning against the wall trying to stay upright as the valet repeatedly asked him was he ok and if he needed him to call someone. This was her chance to make her move. Walking to the front of the restaurant she took control of the situation telling the valet she was a family friend and that he would ensure he got home safely. Holding Nathan up with most of his weight leaning on her she led him to her car as the valet brought it around. Nathan was out cold before she even hit the end of the block.

Driving back to the hotel she was staying in Rachel knew her job was nearly done. All she had to do now was get Nathan to her room and let nature take it's course. Struggling to maintain Nathan upright, Rachel swiped her key card opening the door to her penthouse suite. Moving fast as she could to the bed, she laid Nathan as gently as possible not wanting him awake until she had everything set up. Removing her shoes she quickly got to work setting up all of the surveillance equipment Dan had provided her with. Setting the camera atop the television making sure it was focused on the bed getting a good view. Making her way to the bed she begin unbuttoning her shirt revealing a black lace bra that she was sure Nathan would love. Dropping her shirt onto the floor she laid her body next to Nathan's as she began quick work of removing his shirt leaving him in just laying there with just his pants. Nathan still to drunk to fully know what was going on began to turn his body making it difficult for Rachel to continue undressing him.

"Come on baby, she said. You have to work with me here."

"I'm so tired", he mumbled.

"I know but I have just the thing to wake you up", she promised.

She begin kissing him slowly while her hands found their way to the button of his pants. Nathan still hadn't responded to her as he continued to lay there to drunk to fully know what was happening. Finally after undoing his pants, Rachel began to make some progress as Nathan slowly started responding to her kisses and her touches.

"Hales, he drunkenly mumbled. You taste so good."

"Hmm baby you taste good too. I love you so much Nate, I know you love me too. We belong together"

"I love you too Hales, Nathan said before passing out again ,leaving Rachel frustrated because she couldn't keep him awake long enough.

Sighing heavily as she hopped from the bed turning the camera off, grabbing her cell phone to call Dan she went into the bathroom in case Nathan had woke up. Waiting as the phone ring in her ear she hoped that what she had was enough for Dan and that he wouldn't be pissed at her for the half ass job she did.

"Hello", Dan answered.

"Mr. Scott, it's Rachel."

"If you're calling then am I correct in assuming mission accomplished."

"Not exactly", she said. You see Mr. Scott I did everything you told me but Nathan is out cold. I think he may have had a little too much to drink."

"Rachel you were supposed to keep him coherent not passed out completely", Dan angrily snapped.

"I know and I'm sorry but I have him in bed kissing me on tape so hopefully it's believable enough for you."

"For you sake Rachel ,it better be", he said hanging up the phone.

Nearly in tears Rachel made her way out of the bathroom climbing into the bed where she covered her and Nathan's body with a sheet before falling to sleep. She was worried sick about disappointing Dan and hurting Nathan this way. She really did love Nathan, what she thinking agreeing to help Dan. This plan was despicable ,it could ruin his life forever and that was something she'd never want or have to live with and now it was too late.


	23. Morning Hangover And Guilt

Chapter 23

Morning Hangovers And Guilt

Nathan woke to the sun shining brightly in his face as he felt like there was an two ton truck pounding on his head. What the hell happened, he thought. Last thing he remembered was having a drink with Rachel and then leaving to see Haley. Rolling over slighty to his left Nathan's eyes begin to focus more as hetook in the unfamiliar surroundings, where the hell was he, this wasn't his room or his bed. Moving his arm up , they came into contact with another arm that was not his. Maybe it's Haley, it had to be Haley, he thought. Who les would he be in bed with. Looking at his disheveled appearance he noticed that majority of his clothes had been removed and it definitely didn't look like he was sleeping. Puzzled by the weirdness of the situation, he slowly raise up taking n a better view. Seeing the brightly red hair of someone draped over the pillows, Nathan's eyes widened with realization that it was definitely not Haley.

"No, no, he said wiping the sleep from his eyes. This can't be happening."

What had he done, Rachel was practically naked in bed herself definitely looking like she did more than just sleep.

"Rachel!", he screamed startling her from her peaceful slumber.

"Nathan, why the hell are you screaming?", she asked.

"Why the hell am I screaming , Let's see I wake up in a strange bed with you half naked, that's why."

"No need to be angry", she said.

"Of course there is. I'm an engaged man. I can't be off canoodling with my ex girl friend. Why did you let this happen?", he yelled.

Rachel was getting pissed now, How dare he blame her for this, she was all ready to come clean about everything, tell him the truth and risk losing him completely but not now.

"Me?, this is not all on me, she yelled. This is your fault too Nate."

"Rachel , you were completely sober when I left last night. Why would you let this happen?"

"You wanted this Nathan, just as much as I did. Don't blame this all on me."

"I didn't want this Rachel. I'm in a relationship!", he continued to yell.

"Could have fooled me, she snapped. You were all over me last night and let me quote , Rachel I love you, I want you. "

"I couldn't have, I wouldn't say that , I love Haley."

"Yeah well that's not what you said last night while you were screwing me.

"Oh my god, how am I going to tell Haley?, he said as he paced the room.

"Don't tell her Nate, she doesn't have to know", Rachel said.

"I have to tell her Rachel, she deserves the truth."

"No you don't ,as far as she know I don't exist, Let's keep it that way."

"Rachel , she's been so hurt all of her life, I have to tell her."

"Well that's your decision but I won't say a thing", she said.

"She's going to hate me, he sadly said. She'll call off the wedding, I know it."

"Nothing has to change. You can still get married , just don't tell her."

"I have too, he said beginning to collect his discarded clothes that were thrown everywhere. I'm sorry Rachel, he apologized. I shouldn't have blamed you, this is my fault", he said leaving the hotel room.

-

The cab ride to Haley's house was hell. How would he tell her, break her heart. After promising so many things to her , he broke those promises with one stupid drunken night. Opening the door to Haley's house with the key he gave her, he took deep breathes as he prepared to confess all to her. This was the first time in his life he ever did something wrong and boy did he hit the homerun of mistakes, he thought. When Scott's did something they sure knew how to do it all the way, what a jackass he was, to cheat on Haley and then to put the blame sorely on Rachel when it takes two. Standing out side of Haley's door he felt the walls closing in on him as he prepared to face the consequences. Slowing entering Haley's room he was greeted with something he hadn't expected or seen for days, a happy Haley.

"Hi baby, she greeted sweetly kissing him on the lips wrapping her arms securely around her neck. I missed you last night."

"I missed you too", he said.

"Where were you?, I called your cell but I kept getting the voicemail."

"I had a business meeting so I turned it off."

As soon as the words business meeting left his mouth he felt sick. Things had started that way but definitely took an unexpected turn.

"Oh, she said. The reason I called is because I realized something last night."

"What's that?", he asked.

"I just realized how incredibly lucky I am. I have the most loving family, an awesome best friend, more money than I could spend in this lifetime and most importantly I have you. I'm marrying my dream man in less than a week and there is no way in hell am I letting my mother ruin that. She's no longer apart of my life and she doesn't control my happiness, as far as I'm concerned she doesn't exist, and that's just fine with me."

"That's great baby, he said. I'm glad."

"And you know what else", she smiled.

"What?"

"I love you", she whispered leaning her forehead flat against his.

The moment he had waited for, prayed for and he felt like dying. This was supposed to be the perfect moment when she finally opened up herself completely to him. How could he shatter her now when she was clearly so happy and content. Trying to swallow his nerves and gather up the courage to break her heart, Nathan couldn't seem to find the words as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes, so he did the only thing he could do.

"I love you too", he said.


	24. Dress, Lies, And Barely Escaped

Chapter 24

Dress, Lies And Barely Escaped

"I can't believe by this time next week I'll be Mrs. Nathan Scott", Haley cooed.

"Pretty unbelievable ,James. This dress has got to be the most hideous abuse of taffeta I've ever seen", Brooke said looking through random dresses in the boutique.

All the women were currently at their final dress fitting before the ceremony. Haley had chosen the gowns everyone would wear, she chose for Karen and Deb to have the same dress while Brooke's dress was completely different. Lily's dress was absolutely beautiful and she looked like a princess in it and Haley couldn't have been happier.

"You know sweetie, these dresses that you chose are beautiful, Karen said. Maybe I'll have reason to wear this again when Andy takes me out."

"Wear it again?, Brooke questioned. I would never be caught dead in the same outfit twice."

"That's the Brooke we all know and love, Haley laughed. Don't pay her any attention aunt Karen, the girl thinks wearing something more then once is a life sentence on the horrible fashion highway."

"Hey!", Deb and Brooke yelled.

"I happen to agree with our young Brooke. I have never wore the same outfit twice in my life", Deb said.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Haley taunting her because Deb agreed with her. Haley loved Deb to death but she didn't see anything wrong with wearing the same clothes again. She had her favorite pairs of jeans that she loved and would probably still have until the day she died and there was no way Deb or Brooke could get her to ever part with them because of their silly no repeat rule.

"I like to wear my care bear shirt all the time", Lily added causing all of the women to laugh.

"That's right you tell them Lil , Haley said high fiving the little girl. Well ladies as much fun as this has been, I really must go now."

"Are you serious tutorgirl? What kind of bride abandons her bridal party at a dress boutique?", Brooke asked.

"The kind who misses the man she loves and haven't seen him all day", Haley smiled.

"Leave her alone Brooke, I think it's cute ",Karen added.

"Yeah it's cute", Deb laughed.

"Cute!, Cute!, Cute!", Lily screamed.

"Fine, fine . I'm outnumbered here, but you so owe me James because as much as I love your aunt Karen and Mrs. Scott, my Idea of fun is not spending the afternoon with them", Brooke said causing Haley to giggle.

"Alright I owe you B. Davis, you're the best."

"I know", Brooke laughed hugging her.

"Bye guys, thanks for everything", Haley said.

"Bye", they all yelled to Haley's figure leaving the store.

Denial is a powerful thing. Nathan had been walking around for the last two days in pure denial, he thought if he didn't think about what happened with Rachel then it didn't happen, boy was he wrong. Every time he saw Haley's smiling face or felt her loving kisses a little piece of him died. Haley had became so open and free it was like she was a completely new person. Their wedding was a few days away and he was miserable, nothing he did could diminish the pain and guilt in his heart.

_DING DONG!_

"Great", he said. Just what he needed some friend of his mother or father coming over offering more congratulations telling him how lucky he was or something. He knew how lucky he was to be marrying Haley ,he just didn't feel that way at the moment. Opening the door Nathan got the surprise of his life as he was face to face with Rachel.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?", he asked.

"I just wanted to come by and tell you again how absolutely sorry I am for the other night."

"It's fine, he said. It's my fault. I should have known better than to drink so much."

"So I assume Haley forgave you since the wedding's still on."

Nathan looked at her guiltily.

"I uh , I didn't tell her" ,he confessed.

"Wow , you didn't tell her. Can you really go into a marriage with such a big secret?"

"What? Aren't you the one who said don't tell her and that it would stay a secret?", he asked.

"Yeah I did ,but after some thought I realized you were right , you should tell her", Rachel said.

She was putting on the best concerned act as she possibly could. She didn't want him to marry Haley , this was her last chance to try to get him to confess all with the hopes of Haley calling off the wedding. She would not lose him, he belonged to her and she refused to let some girl he knew for such a short time take what rightfully belonged to her.

"I don't know if I can , Rach, he said sadly. I can't lose her, she's my life."

Nathan noticed a car pulling onto the grounds of the estate, taking a closer look he realized it was Haley.

"Shit!", he screamed.

Pulling Rachel into the house he pushed her into the nearest closet telling her to be quiet, and to let herself out when he got Haley out of the room. She agreed but not without one more push of him confessing to Haley. Running back to the door he saw Haley's smiling face walking to the door.

"Hey you, she greeted. How did you know I was here?"

"I heard a car from the kitchen but I didn't know it was you" , he lied. What are you doing here, I thought you had wedding crap all day."

"Wedding crap? You are so lucky I love you because referring to anything about our wedding as crap is not acceptable Mr. Scott", she laughed.

"Well soon to be Mrs. Scott, I love you too, and you're right it's not crap", he said kissing her passionately on the lips causing her to giggle.

Rachel thought she was going to be sick. How dare she be all over her man like this, Nathan belonged to her and the sooner Haley accepted that the better.

Backing away from Haley breaking the kiss, Nathan remembered that Rachel was still in the closet and he needed to get Haley out of the room so she could escape.

"Why don't we take this upstairs", he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Are you trying to take advantage and rob me of my innocence?", she joked.

"Yes", he laughed.

"Ok", she laughed running up the stairs Nathan chasing behind her.

The little whore ,Rachel thought as she came out of the closet to hear the loud happy squeals of Haley from upstairs. This was not acceptable, she had to put an end to this quick. Haley would have Nathan over her dead body. Good thing I saved a copy of that tape she thought, it could come in handy.

Brooke's dress- dress- and Karen's dress- 


	25. Second Chance, Last Chance

Chapter 25

Second Chance, Last Chance

After her spending the rest of her day with Deb and Karen completing all of her wedding duties, Brooke was exhausted. She was going to officially kill Haley for leaving her alone so she could spend time with "boy toy". All she needed now was a hot bath, her comfy bed and she would be one happy girl. No such luck as her cell phone begin ringing incessantly.

"Hello", she answered quite annoyed.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Pretty girl? Who's this?"

"The man of your dreams", he laughed.

"Brad I don't think Angelina would appreciate you calling me while you two are still together", she joked knowing that it was Lucas.

"Ha! Ha!, you're funny. How are you Brooke?"

"I was good until you called. How did you get my number and don't say Haley because she would never give it to you."

"No and don't kill me for this ,but I kind of conned my mother into giving it to me. I knew she would have it since you guys are in constant contact trying get all of the wedding details together."

"Well you can lose it now, wait you know what I'll just have it changed, goodbye Lucas."

"Wait! Brooke please don't be like that."

"Be like what?, smart. I should have never thought you were any different then everyone says ,but you know what it's a good thing I found out before you had a chance to hurt me."

"Brooke, I'm trying here but you have to meet me half way", he said.

"Meet you half way?, I don't want to meet you any way Lucas. You have a girlfriend so stop calling me", she yelled.

"Peyton is not my girlfriend Brooke, she never was. The night of the dinner I told her we were through, that I didn't even want to see her anymore."

"Why did you do that?"

"I told you she wasn't my girlfriend ,besides I'm interested in someone else."

"I feel sorry for her or is it a him, Brooke snapped. You look like one of those guys who decides to switch teams in the middle of the game."

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?", he chuckled.

"No, why should I? You already had a chance to prove you were worth my time and guess what ,you blew it big time buddy."

"I just need you to give me one more chance Brooke, one more chance to prove to you I'm worth it."

"I'm sorry Lucas, I can't", she said.

"What are you so afraid of? Are you afraid that I'll hurt you or are you afraid that I may actually prove you wrong, be the type of guy you want."

"Don't be ridiculous. I 'm scared of putting my trust in someone who can't be trusted, that's what I'm scared of."

"Be my date for the wedding?", he asked.

"What!, Are you crazy? Haley would kill me."

"No she won't, she'll be to busy playing kissy face with my brother to notice."

"Oh she'll notice ,and I love my best friend to much to let her spend her wedding day in jail."

"It' not that bad ,I'm sure she won't kill you."

"Not me, you" ,she laughed.

"Ok if I tell you that I'm willing to risk bodily harm from the bride, will you say yes then?",he asked.

"I'm not sure ,Lucas."

Come on, and look at it this way, if I get on your bad side you could always still sick Haley on me. That girl is scary."

"Damn right she is, especially if someone hurts the people she loves", she laughed. If I agree to this and I see one tiny insignificant appearance of the manwhore Lucas, I can bail right?"

"You can bail, I will be on my best behavior , so you get ready for the best night of your life", he promised.

"We'll see. Alright Scott, you have yourself a date. Don't make me regret this because there will be no more chances, this is it. If you really mean everything you're saying we won't have a problem."

"I mean it Brooke, you'll see."

"Ok then, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Saturday, night Brooke", he said.

"Night."

Brooke closed her cell phone with a smile on her face, happy she officially had a date with Lucas but worried about what Haley would think. She loved Haley and never wanted her to be disappointed in any of the choices she made in life, her opinion meant the world to her. She just hoped that she would understand.


	26. You Almost Blew It

**AN****:I**** know you guys hate any Rachel and Nathan, trust me so do I. It's necessary for the story though, don't worry and stick it out to the end. I am all ****Naley**** , all the time, have faith.**

Chapter 26

You Almost Blew It

Lydia came walking into Dan's office building to see him after her surprise visit to the Scott estate. She hadn't seen him for a couple of days and she was starting to think he was blowing her off. Walking boldly passed his secretary without a word she went into his office without knocking to see him sitting at his desk concentrating on his work.

"Hi Danny", she said.

"I thought I told you too never come her again", he coldly said.

"I know, but I missed you ,Danny", she said.

"I don't care. What do you want?"

"Why are you being like this , Danny?, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Lyd don't be so clueless. I'm upset that you would think showing up at my home was a good idea."

"It was", she said.

"How do you figure?", he asked eyeing her.

"I just though if I could rattle Haley a little it would help things."

"Well it didn't . You could have made things worse, you almost blew it, ruined everything I worked so hard for. What if she would have called off the wedding because you upset her so much? Huh ? What then?"

"She didn't Danny, she'll still marry Nathan and then we can get everything we deserve", she said.

"Not anymore?", he said focusing his eyes back on his desk.

"Of course we can, thing haven't changed. We'll still get married after you have the company and divorce Deb."

"We're not going to be together anymore Lydia, it's over", Dan said.

"What do you mean it's over, I don't understand", she whined.

"There is nothing to understand, we are through, kaput, the fat lady singing. Are time together has come to and end, do you get it now?", he questioned.

"Danny I'm so sorry, she said. I never meant to upset you. I shouldn't have come to the house, I was just trying to help you darling."

**"Yeah well it's too late, you completely did the opposite. Do you know Lucas may** get suspicious now, he may start questioning my involvement with you and that would be a complete disaster. I can't have Deb being on me for infidelity in divorce proceedings, she could take me to the cleaners, inherit half of everything. You are a liability I can no longer afford to keep around."

"Please Danny don't do this", she begged.

"It's done Lydia, get out of my office."

"No, you love me , she screamed. We are supposed to be together Danny."

"I don't love you Lydia. You were just my bed buddy, that's it. We enjoyed each other while it lasted", he said.

"You don't mean that, I know it, she cried. You just need some time to calm down think things through and then things will get back to normal."

"I don't need time Lydia, get it through your head, it's over", he said raising his voice.

"Danny please, she continued to beg, we belong together. I love you", she screamed.

"That's good for you, he said, but I told you I don't love you."

You do, I know you do."

"Leave my office Lydia!", he simply said.

"No I won't, she yelled, not until you change your mind. I'll make you see we belong together forever", she cried hysterically.

"Lydia, Dan blew out getting sick and tired of this conversation. I will not change my mind. This decision is final, nothing you say or do can change that. I can not and more importantly will not marry you. You were just a placeholder that I no longer have a need for", he coldly told her.

"Oh Danny please!", she screamed and cried.

"Don't be Lyd, it's not becoming. Now I'll ask you one more time, please leave my office before I have security remove you. We both could avoid a whole lot of embarrassment and office fodder if you just left", he said.

"I'll leave Danny, she finally agreed, but this is not over. I know you love me and when you cool off you'll call."

"Goodbye Lydia", he said not even looking at her.

Lydia was beyond upset, she couldn't lose Dan over some silly misunderstanding, no it would not happen. Holding her head up high she left Dan's office knowing that everything would be ok between her and Dan by the needed space and time to cool off. He would come back to her so they could live the life they planned together and no one could tell her otherwise. They would be just fine.

"We belong together Danny, she said riding alone in the elevator, you'll see", she smiled.


	27. Don't Marry Her

Chapter 27

Don't Marry Her

Nathan was currently laying in bed watching television trying to do anything to calm his nerves. Tomorrow was the big day and he was scared out of his mind. Having to deal with normal things grooms dealt with like pre- wedding jitters was enough but the guilt of his infidelity was weighing heavily on his mind as well. How was he going to live with this secret hanging over his and Haley's marriage forever, he was barely holding it together for a week ,what would he be like in a year. Not able to concentrate on the crap on his tv he climbed out of his bed deciding to get a late night snack hoping that it could be a distraction for him. Trudging through the halls of his home he quietly went down the back way so he wouldn't wake anyone. Once he entered the kitchen he grabbed an apple from dish his mother kept and began biting into making a loud crunching sound. Sitting down in one of the many chairs in their lavish kitchen, he ran his hand over his face as he sighed heavily. Could he really walk into a marriage with such a huge secret, could he declare his love and promise honesty and fidelity to Haley tomorrow in front of their friends, family , and god when he already failed so miserably. The walls were closing in on him and if something didn't give soon he would be definitely crushed, resting his head against the cool surface of the table he hadn't even realized someone had begun ringing the doorbell, suddenly snapping his head up he looked to the clock on the wall to see exactly what time was it, who could possibly at their door this time of night he thought.

"Hi Nate", Rachel greeted as he opened the door.

"Rachel, he answered truly shocked at her late night visit. What are you doing here?, I'm getting married tomorrow."

"That's actually why I'm here, can we talk", she asked.

Wondering what she could possibly want ,he stepped aside waving his hand for her to come in. He watched as she nervously played with the hem of her shirt looking as if she were in deep thought about something. He had never seen her display this type of behavior, Rachel was usually a confident sure woman and seeing her like this was freaking him out.

"What is it Rach, I mean it couldn't of waited until after my wedding?", he asked.

Rachel remained silent as she tried to find the words but nothing seemed right for this moment. No matter what she said things would be different from here on out. She would either get exactly what she wanted or she could lose Nathan completely forever.

"Rachel?"

"Don't marry her! ", she blurted out.

Nathan staggered back on the heels of his feet. He could hardly believe she said that, it was like he was being unexpectedly hit with a two ton brick. If he were not standing here himself, he wouldn't even believed it.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" , he asked suddenly finding his voice.

"Don't marry her!", she repeated loudly.

"I heard you the first time Rachel. Why would you say that?"

"Nathan how long have we known each other?" , she asked.

He was beginning to get frustrated rather quickly. He didn't see the purpose of this question or where it was leading. Looking into Rachel eyes he saw that she was waiting expectantly for an answer, wanting this conversation over and done as quickly as possible he decided to answer.

"Practically our whole lives", he responded.

"Right ,and in that time how long would you say that you loved me?"

"Rach ", he sighed heavily.

"How long Nate?"

"I don't know Rachel, maybe since we were twelve. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You see for years, that's why you can't marry her Nate. You haven't known her long enough to commit your life to her. She doesn't really know you either, two people shouldn't enter a lifetime commitment without truly knowing each other. I know who you are, what dreams you have in life, things that no one else knows and do you know why Nate, it's because we tell each other everything, our hopes, our fears. We know each other heart, body and soul, Nate and no one will ever share the amazing unbreakable bond that we share together" , she said.

"Haley and I love each other and it's more then enough. There are things we still haven't learned but it will come with time and love as our relationship continues to grow."

"No it won't Nate. You don't love her , not like you loved me, still love me. She just a replacement, someone to take my place until we found our way back to each other", she said.

"Rachel we did share some amazing times together that I'll never forget but that's in the past. I'll probably always care for you but I am not in love with you Rachel and I'm sorry if that hurts you but I love Haley and only Haley, she's the only one in my heart."

"Well, what do you think Haley would think of her fiance's extra curricular activities with his ex girlfriend?"

Hanging his head dejectedly, there it was again, the horrible reminder that he betrayed the woman he loved .

"She wouldn't understand, he whispered. She would never forgive me."

"Damn right she wouldn't forgive you Nate, and you see that's the difference between her and I.I would forgive you in a heart beat, I love you flaws and all, I don't have some warped vision of who you are, nor do I expect for you to be perfect."

"She doesn't expect that Rachel ,but she expects for the man she loves not to betray her, to always tell her the truth, as she should, he said. She deserves someone who will never hurt her and always put her first above anything else in this world."

"Nathan call off the wedding, it's not to late. Everyone will understand, just tell them it's to soon and then we can be together, get married and start the family we always dreamed of. I'm begging you Nate, put a stop to this wedding business before it's to late."

"I can't Rachel, I love her. Please you have to go, he said ushering out of the door. I know you mean well Rach but this is my life and tomorrow I will marry Haley."

"I hope you know what you're doing Nate. This is a mistake and I hope you won't live to regret it" , she said before walking to her car.

Closing the door he felt emotionally drained, he was getting married in a few hours and he was an absolute wreck. The lie hanging over his head and Rachel pleading with him to stop the wedding was enough to have him out of his mind. He had to get him self together though because he couldn't let anyone see him this way, they would surely now something was wrong. Even though he was dying inside he would suck it up, put on his extremely happy face and get married because Haley deserved no less.


	28. My Father, The Hero

Chapter 28

My Father, The Hero

Haley awoke to a beautiful day, the sun was shining, birds were singing and she couldn't have been more happy. Today was the beginning of the rest of her life, the day she would become Mrs. Nathan Scott. She laid on her bed with the most goofy smile adorning her face as she felt pure excitement and joy knowing that in a few hours she would be happily married woman. Sighing dreamily , she rolled to her side to stare out the window admiring the beautiful perfection of the day, she felt at peace, happy and nothing could ruin this day for her.

"Morning sleepyhead/bride to- be!", Brooke screamed busting into the room.

"God Brooke, always so loud in the morning. Who needs an alarm clock when you have cheery Brooke around", Haley joked.

"I can't help it, I'm so excited. It's your wedding day. I think I'm going to cry."

"One ,Brooke you're always excited, two, it is my wedding day, she giddily added and three, save the crying for the actual ceremony."

"Are you smoking something tutorgirl? Cry during the actual wedding ,where there are so many people and cameras around, not hardly. I don't want to look like some horrible washed out hooker in all of your wedding pictures. Well maybe a hooker but not washed out", Brooke joked.

"Brooke ,Brooke ,Brooke, what am I going to do with you and your always entertaining "Brooke –isms".

"You love them, their so lovable", Brooke laughed.

"That they are", Haley agreed.

"I have to tell you something", Brooke said turning serious.

"Ok, she answered worriedly.

"Now hear me out before you go all bridezilla on me", she nervously laughed.

Haley gave her an I'll see look that made Brooke even more scared to tell her about being Lucas's date.

"Promise", Brooke said.

"Fine, I promise", Haley agreed.

"Alright. Lucasismydatetothewedding", she rushed out quickly.

"What? ", Haley asked not understanding what Brooke said.

"I said, Lucas is my date to the wedding", she closed her eyes waiting for the tongue lashing she was sure Haley would give her.

"Ok", Haley answered calmly, shocking herself and Brooke.

"Ok?, Brooke asked. Just ok? No Brooke what the hell is wrong with you or have you lost your damn mind?"

"Nope, I trust you and if you are willing to give Lucas a chance then so am I, but if he hurts you all bets are off", Haley promised.

"WOW, maybe I should get you married everyday, you're so agreeable", Brooke joked.

"I can't do anything to stop you from liking Lucas, so my new motto in life from here on out is don't stress the things I can't control and I will be more relaxed and surely have a lot less headaches", Haley laughed.

"That sounds very zen of you", Brooke laughed.

"Just more open to things, I'm learning to trust and have more faith in things and people and that starts with Lucas. He's going to be my family soon, he deserves a real chance from me without all of the preconceived judgement hanging over him", Haley said.

"Thanks tutorgirl, Brooke said pulling her into a hug. Now how about we get our butts out of this bed and start getting you beautiful."

"Sounds great", Haley laughed.

_DING DONG!_

"Ok who could that possibly be?", Haley asked.

"I don't know but you go hop in the shower ,I'll get it and it better not be "boy toy" sneaking over to have some freaky pre- wedding celebration.", Brooke told her.

"I would kill him, Haley giggled. Then again no I wouldn't, he's so cute", she said walking into the bathroom while Brooke went to answer the door.

After taking her shower and getting dressed Haley noticed that Brooke had yet to come back after answering the door, putting on her slippers she went in search of Brooke to see where she was and who was at the door.

"Hey, Brooke said , enjoy your shower."

"Very much, what didn't you come back up?"

"I wanted to make you breakfast and give you this, she said passing her an envelope."

Haley gave a puzzling look to Brooke before once again looking at the envelope in her hands.

"Who was that at the door?", she questioned Brooke.

"Your father's lawyer, he said to give that to you" , Brooke said as she continued to make breakfast. Well aren't you going to read what the mysterious letter says."

Opening the letter Haley wondered what possible reason her father's lawyer could have to visit her out of the blue and of all days, her wedding day. Unfolding the letter her eyes went wide with surprise as she began to read the letter from the last person she expected.

_My angel__ If__ you're reading this it means that I am no longer with you and it's your wedding day. I am truly sorry that I can not be there with you on such a joyous occasion in your life. My one dream in this world was always ensuring your happiness.__I kno__w you were always so doubtful about love __,and the __belief __ of it truly existing__but I believe it does .I know you're probably doing that eye roll thing you perfected thinking how someone like me can be so optimistic after my experience with your mother, the__ answer to that is really easy__ Angel.__ I would never take back anything I had with Lydia, even if it meant going through the pain of her leaving us all over __again,__ do you know why baby__ because she gave me the most precious __gift I had ever been given , __**you **__.Love is a great thing Haley bop if you just believe, have hope. You have the most beautiful heart of anyone I ever known, don't close it off, share it and love completely. You have a wonderful day and live it to the fullest, I can't be there to give you away but I'm watching my angel, __I love you._

When Haley was finished reading the letter she could hardly see Brooke through her cloudy vision. The wave of emotions she was experiencing through her body had the tears flowing at a unstoppable rate she could hardly control.

"Tutorgirl , Brooke asked worriedly. Are you OK?"

"I'm ok, she answered not wanting to worry Brooke. It was just a letter from my father congratulating me."

"Maybe you should sit down", Brooke said thinking she was losing her mind. I'll get you some tea."

"I don't want any tea Brooke". Here", she said handing Brooke the note which she immediately read.

Smiling ,Brooke handed the letter back to Haley, tears shining in her own eyes.

"Damn it, I'm not supposed to be crying, Brooke said. Thanks Papa James", she laughed making Haley tearfully laugh with her.

It was a great day, Haley thought, but her father just turned it into the most perfect day. He was not here on earth but he still was very much her hero.


	29. My Dream Come True

Chapter 29

My Dream Come True

"You ready for this little brother?", Lucas asked a nervous looking Nate.

"Yeah, I never been more ready for something in my life, he answered. Did you see Haley? Is she ready?"

"No I didn't see Haley and I guess she's just about ready. Mom won't let anyone within ten feet of Haley, besides her ,Karen and Brooke, which I think is weird since technically you're the only one who's not supposed to see her," Lucas laughed.

"I'm so nervous man", Nathan admitted to his brother.

"I thought you just said you were ready."

"I am, but I'm still nervous. I just want everything to be perfect, especially for Haley."

"It will be Nate, don't worry."

"I hope you remember that on your wedding day", Nathan laughed.

"Oh but you see little brother I won't be nervous on my wedding day and do you know why?"

"Why, Nathan asked. Wait let me guess, nothing can make the absolutely cool demeanor of Lucas ever crack. Am I right?"

"True but no. The reason I'll never be nervous on my wedding day is because I'm never getting married", he laughed.

"We'll see", Nathan smirked leaving the room.

"Hey!, Lucas screamed after him. What was that knowing smirk Nate and what do you mean we' ll see. Come back here!"

"Haley you look beautiful ", Deb praised.

"Do I, I feel like a princess in this dress, it's perfect."

"Tutorgirl you're setting some pretty impossible standards for me to meet on my big day, Brooke laughed. You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks Tigger ", Haley said hugging Brooke.

"Alright girls it's about that time, Karen said walking into the brides chambers where Haley was getting dressed. Haley you're beautiful ,sweetie, wow. Nathan is going to drop dead seeing you walk down that aisle."

"I hope not, Haley laughed. Then I'll have to find some other poor sap to marry", she joked.

"My son would die before he ever let you get away", Deb laughed.

"Well let's get the show on the road", Haley said.

"I'm impressed tutorgirl, you seem totally calm and collected, not at all the nervous wreck you should be", Brooke said.

"I wasn't nervous until now , thanks Brooke!"

"Sorry., I didn't mean to make you nervous. Everything is going to be ok , you'll see."

"Alright."

"It's time Haley, Karen said handing her a bouquet of purple wildflowers that were Haley's favorite flower. You ready for this sweetie?"

"I 'm ready", Haley said.

Haley waited patiently as Deb, Karen and Brooke walked down the aisle. The moment she waited for was almost here, the moment she would pledge her life to Nathan, she chewed the corners of her lips as she watched Lily begin the long walk down the aisle as she distributed the white petals of roses from her basket, this was it, she thought, the beginning of her life. Hearing the music begin to flow through the church , she knew it was her cue to began her walk towards the man she loved. With one last expelled breathe and a silent prayer, she slowly began to walk down the rose covered aisle.

Nathan's breathe hitched in his throat as he saw the vision of her seemingly gliding towards him, she was absolutely beautiful .Smiling brightly , his and Haley's eyes focused on one another never breaking contact as there were the only ones in the room. Finally reaching Nathan, Haley took his extended hand as she passed Brooke her bouquet.

"You're beautiful", he whispered to her making her smile brighter.

"Please be seated", the minister asked of everyone.

"We are gathered here today to take part in the most time honored celebration of the human family, uniting a woman and a man in marriage. Nathan and Haley have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember, theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being. Dedication, love, ad joy can grow when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only wish this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives. Now before I continue on ,Nathan and Haley would like to say a few words to one another that they have prepared. Nathan you may begin", the minister said.

Nathan turned facing Haley as he began to speak the words in his heart.

"Haley, there was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and the light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this in front of all of our family and friends to be your husband from this day forward, Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you today, tomorrow, and forever. I love you Haley, you are my world", Nathan tearfully added as he was being swept up in all of the emotion.

"Haley", the minister said.

"Nathan , she begin her own emotion choking her up, I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I know I always said that I didn't believe in true love or even marriage but you make me believe. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day. I love you Nathan, you are my world."

Wiping the tears from her eyes. Nathan gently placed a sweet kiss on her hand as she smiled lovingly at him.

"Haley , will you take Nathan as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?", the minister asked.

"I will", Haley said placing the ring on Nathan's finger.

"Nathan, will you take Haley as your wife, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I will" Nathan answered placing the ring on Haley's finger.

"If there's anyone who can show reason why this marriage shouldn't take place, speak now or forever hold your peace", the minister commanded.

Looking happily to all of their guests, Haley knew there would be no objections as she focused her attention back to Nathan noticing he looked pale. Following his gaze, she noticed him looking toward the back of the church staring at a someone who she couldn't get a clear view of because the person quickly disappeared leaving through the door.

"Nathan", she whispered grabbing his attention.

Smiling at her reassuringly, he gave her a nervous smile while squeezing her hand.

"Ok if there are no objections, the ministered continued. In years which shall bring Nathan and Haley into greater age and wisdom , we hope that their love shall be ever young, that they shall be able to always recover from moments o despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home."

"in as much as Nathan ad Haley have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife", the minister said.

"Nathan you may kiss the bride."

"We're married", Haley excitedly declared making everyone burst into excited laughter.

"We're married, Mrs. Scott", he proudly added.

Taking her face in the palm of his hands, he placed his lips on her as they shared their first kiss as man and wife. Kissing her had always made him crazy but somehow none of their kisses compared to this one. He didn't know if it was because of the significance of this kiss and what it meant, but he never had a kiss like this in his life. Completely lost in each other ,they soon became painfully aware of everyone else watching as the catcalls and whistling began as him and Haley unabashedly kissed as if their lives depended on it. Breaking away Haley laughed as she brought her fingers to his lips as she wiped her lipstick from his stained lips.

"I love you", she whispered.

"I love you more", Nathan responded.

"It is my honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott", the minister announced as Nathan and Haley faced all of their love who were happily cheering for them as they walked hand in hand down the aisle.


	30. Happy Moments Interrupted

Chapter 30

Happy Moments Interrupted

After leaving the church, Nathan and Haley got into the limo where things were quickly getting heated as they enjoyed their first moments together as husband and wife. Nathan slowly kissed and nipped at Haley's neck as she got lost in the feel of his hot tongue heatedly leaving a trail of sensual kisses in it's path, raising his head from her neck, Nathan was met with an impatient Haley as she immediately attached their lips as her tongue roughly delve into his mouth with so much want and need. He begin to moan as Haley loved the reaction she was having on him, hearing the continuous moans eliciting from Nathan spurred Haley on as she began moving her hands to his shirt wanting, needing to feel more of him as she never could seem to get enough. Nathan's hands begin to work their way up her long dress as he felt her creamy skin beneath his fingertips, he began kneading her thighs causing Haley to release her own moans as Nathan's talented hands heated her body to the core. Suddenly feeling the car come to a stop Nathan moaned against Haley's lips making her giggle at his impatience.

"We're here baby", she laughed.

"No Hales, come on I'm sure they won't miss us if we leave and start our honeymoon early", he winked his eyebrows suggestively.

"Honey considering it's our reception, I think they'll notice if we're missing", she said.

"Fine, he said pouting, but we leave as soon as possible."

"Ok, she agreed kissing his pout away. We'll pick this up later, I promise."

"You better, he laughed. I love you so much baby."

"Hmm, I love you too, she said once again getting lost in his kisses. Nathan we have to go in."

"Just a little longer Hales", he begged.

"Nathan if we don't go in there now, we'll never make it in", she moaned.

"Fine with me."

"Nice try mister, out now", she commanded.

"Hey not even married for an hour and already she's bossing me around, he joked. I like it."

Haley laughed as he stepped out of the car extending his hand to her as she graciously accepted and stepped out of the car. Walking hand in hand they enjoyed the peacefulness that they both felt, at that moment the quiet of the day seemed fitting matching the serene feeling they both felt.

"There you two are, Deb said walking toward the happy couple. I thought you guys got lost."

"Not lost mom, distracted, Nathan said.

"Distracted? What could possibly distract you on your way to the reception?"

Haley gave Deb a shy smile as her face burned with embarrassment of having this conversation with her mother- in law.

"Nothing, Haley said. We were just talking in the car."

Deb gave her a knowing look before letting her off the hook not wanting to embarrass her any further.

"Right talking, of course. There are so many things to discuss, Deb agreed. Now that you two are here I'll let the mc announce you."

"You ready?", Nathan asked Haley.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep", he answered reaching for her hand.

"I now present to you ladies and gentleman, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott", the dj announced.

Kissing Haley's hand once more they walked into the reception hall where they were greeted by loud cheering and clapping of their loved ones. Brooke was standing at a table next to Lucas cheering the loudest as Haley couldn't contain her own laughter watching her exuberant friend.

"Yay tutorwife!" , Brooke yelled completely forgetting that Nathan didn't know Haley's nickname. Luckily for Haley it was so loud that Nathan seemed completely oblivious to the name spilling from Brooke's lips.

"The couple will now share their first dance as husband and wife", the dj said.

They took the floor as all eyes were on them they began to sway to the smooth sounds floating through the air.

You need a friendI'll be aroundDon't let this endbefore I see you againWhat can I say to convince you to change your mind?..Don't leave

chorus:I'm gonna love you more than anyoneI'm gonna hold you closer than beforeAnd when I kiss your soul, your body will be free, I'll be free for you anytimeI'm gonna love you more than anyone

"She looks happy", Brooke whispered to Lucas as they watched the couple dance.

"Yeah, so does he", Lucas agreed. So Miss Davis would you do me the honor of dancing with me", he asked.

Smiling, Brooke took his extended hand as they joined Nathan and Haley out on the dance floor.

Look in my eyesWhat do you seeNot just the colorLook inside of meTell me your need and I will tryI will try

"Are you happy baby?" , Nathan asked Haley.

"I'm happy", she cooed enjoying the feel of his arm wrapped tightly around her small frame.

chorus

I'm gonna love you more than anyoneI'm gonna hold you closer than beforeAnd when I kiss your soul, your body will be free, I'll be free for you anytimeI'm gonna love you more than anyone

"You enjoying yourself Brooke? ", Lucas asked.

"So far but the night is still young ,which means you still have plenty of time to screw up", she laughed.

"You're so sure I'll mess up, he chuckled. I'm wounded, no faith in me. How about this, if I don't disappoint you tonight, you have to go on another date with me alone."

Brooke looked skeptically into his eyes.

Free for you whenever you needWe'll be free together baby, free together baby

"What do you say Brooke, do we have ourselves a deal?", he asked after she failed to respond.

"I don't know Lucas, I mean being your date to the wedding is one thing but…..

"But what? If you are so sure I'll let you down, then you have absolutely nothing to lose agreeing to my proposal."

"Proposal!, Brooke screamed. Who said anything about a proposal."

"Shhh, Lucas told her. I didn't mean a proposal, proposal, I meant the date. I'm the last person who's ever getting hitched."

"Oh ok, Brooke looked shyly. Hitched?, who says hitched", she laughed making him burst into laughter too.

chorus

I'm gonna love you more than anyoneI'm gonna hold you closer than beforeAnd when I kiss your soul, your body will be free, I'll be free for you anytimeI'm gonna love you more than anyone

As the song ended all of the guests clapped furiously as the two couples left the dance floor to be seated and begin the toasts. Lucas stood lifting his glass as he waited a minute before he began speaking.

"For those of you who don't know , I am Lucas, Nathan's older more good looking brother , he joked causing everyone to laugh. Most our life I have always beat my little brother at most things, I was always the fastest runner, the best at sports, the one who got to stay up late, the one who even shaved first, Lucas laughed, but the truth is Nathan's always been miles ahead of me with the real things that matter or count in this world. He's a smart, loyal friend, brother, and son, I have no doubt he will be the same type of husband to Haley. Nathan was never afraid to be himself or go after what he wanted , to show his true self, he was never afraid to open his heart to the world and love. I don't know Haley to well but I know if my brother loves her the way he does , she has to be a pretty remarkable woman. I wish you two nothing but a happiness and undying love for the rest of your lives, you both deserve it. So everyone please join me in raising your glasses in a toast to the bride and groom. To Nathan and Haley may your life be full of love, happiness and everything that comes with it", Lucas said.

To Nathan and Haley everyone toasted.

Haley was blown away by the heart felt toast that Lucas gave, she couldn't help the overwhelming urge she had to hug him, so she did pulling her brother in law into an unexpected embrace that shocked them both.

"Thank you", she whispered in his ear, which he just nodded his head before passing the microphone to Brooke so she could begin her speech.

Brooke took a deep breathe smiling at Haley before she began.

"I'm Brooke, Haley's best friend and maid of honor. I have known Haley for practically our whole lives. I've seen her with guys before, but never happy, or in love. The first time she talked about Nathan I knew she was a different person. She was relaxed, happy, and carefree. This was the way Nathan made her feel, like the princess she is. He has shown her that she is special and shown her true love. I know that if I am half as happy and loved as Haley is when I get married, I will be blessed, Brooke smiled at the couple. Nathan and Haley , it's hard to put into words how seeing you together, so happy, makes all of us here today feel. And when we all witnessed you in the church today make those vows we all knew they would last forever. Ladies and Gentlemen, please could you stand and raise your glasses once again for the "Bride and Groom". Long may their love and happiness last", Brooke finished.

After all of the toasts were done everyone spread out doing their own thing while the newlyweds sat by them selves reveling in each other and their love.

"I can't believe your brother made such a beautiful toast", Haley spoke.

"Yea, Luke can be a pretty great guy when he wants to be", Nathan said.

"Hi guys, Karen said sitting at their table. Are you both enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes aunt Karen, Haley answered. Everything is perfect, right honey?"

"Absolutely", he agreed.

"That's great, Karen said. You should really take in all these special moments together because you'll never get them back, so take it in and enjoy it as much as possible."

"We will", they both answered.

"Nathan do you mind if I have a moment alone with my niece?, I promise I won't keep her to long", Karen laughed.

"Sure, Mrs. Hardgrove ."

"Hey what is that?, Karen chastised.

"I mean aunt Karen, he laughed.

Standing up ,Nathan kissed Haley softly on her lips telling her he loved her before leaving her and Karen alone.

"He's sweet", Karen said.

"I know . So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh nothing important. I just wanted to tell you how proud we all are of you. Jimmy would be too if he were here sweetie. It's really great to see you happy."

"Thanks", Haley said hugging her.

-

Nathan was walking through the reception hall with the most goofiest giddy grin he was sure he'd ever had in his life. Taking in all of his family and friends on such a joyous occasion was a really great thing to see. Looking toward the dance floor he noticed his brother and Brooke once again dancing and by the look on their faces he would say they were having a good time with each other. The thought of his brother possibly finding love and with Brooke brought an even bigger smile to his face , he just wanted Luke to be happy.

"Well, well, you actually did it", someone from behind him said.

"What the hell do you want Rachel, he angrily said. How dare you show up to my wedding and now my reception, please leave before my wife see's you."

"What your wife of all of five minutes. I have a right to be here, you invited me remember", she smugly asked.

"Of course I remember, but that was before…"

"Before what?, we slept together."

Pulling her into a side room away from the party, Nathan had to figure out a way to get Rachel to leave and away from Haley.

"Rachel it was a mistake, a horrible , horrible mistake. "

"It wasn't a mistake for me Nate, and sooner or later you'll realize that too."

"Just leave. If you don't understand Rachel, I can't help that but it's over between us forever."

Stomping out of the room Rachel was pissed off at Nathan's constant rejection, he belonged to her and she was going to make sure that everyone knew.

Nathan walked back into the reception area to feel Haley immediately wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Where were you?", she asked.

"Oh no where, just the bathroom", he lied making him feel like the scum of the earth for once again deceiving Haley.

"Alright, so how about you dance with your wife?", she asked.

"I have one of those", he joked to get his mind off of the mess with Rachel.

"You're so funny baby, I didn't know I married a comedian", she laughed.

Together they once again joined many of their guests out on the dance floor where Haley felt as if she didn't have a care in the world, while Nathan felt as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, carrying around such a horrible secret was taking it's toll on him and he hoped things would get better very soon.


	31. Wedding Night , Worried Minds

**AN: I didn't know exactly how to convey the wedding night scenes, they are really the most difficult to write, but I did my best, sorry if it's terrible.**

Chapter 31

Wedding Night, Worried Minds

After the reception begin to wrap up Haley decided that her and Nathan should leave like she had promised him so they could be alone. There official honeymoon vacation didn't start until the following day but they agreed to stay in the city's most finest hotel to celebrate their first night as husband and wife. Haley had to admit she was a little nervous about her wedding night, not that she wasn't completely comfortable with Nathan, it's just that this would be her first time making love to her husband and it was a little scary for her. The ride on the elevator was the longest ride of her life and did nothing to alleviate all of the frantic nerves coursing through her body. Holding tightly to Nathan's hand she was sure she cut off all of his circulation with her death grip but he didn't seem to mind or notice, because he said nothing at all.

"Ok Mrs. Scott, he said. Are you ready?"

Haley's eyes got wide in surprise as she thought he was asking her was she ready to be with him completely.

"Not that, he laughed knowing what she was thinking. I meant for me to carry you over the threshold ,my love."

"Oh, she giggled. Don't be silly Nathan, you don't have to do that, you'll hurt yourself."

"Haley of course I have to do it, it's tradition, and as far as me hurting myself, please you weigh about one hundred pounds soak and wet, I hardly think you'll hurt me baby."

"I know but my dress weighs about another fifty pounds , she argued. You're off the hook."

Before she could protest any further Nathan had swept her in his arms kissing her while entering the room.

"What were you saying?', he smirked.

"Nothing, she giggled. Nothing at all" ,she said swooping in for another searing bone melting kiss.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" , Nathan said between kisses.

"About a million times", she panted heavily.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now stop talking", she demanded.

Walking them to the bed Nathan gently laid Haley down careful not hurt her. Moving his own body over her, he reattached his lips to her' s kissing her frantically. Needing to feel more of him, she begin quickly unbuttoning his shirt thankful that he lost his tie and jacket earlier giving her easier access. Sensing what she wanted Nathan brought his hands to the buttons of his shirt as he helped her rid him of the restricting nuisance. Throwing the shirt to the floor Nathan begin sucking, licking and gently nipping the collar of her neck as he heard her sighing with pleasure.

"You taste so good", he told her.

"You too", she whimpered barely able to speak.

Raising her body up, Nathan's hands found the zipper of her dress as he begin slowly lowering it. The look of lust she saw in his eyes was nothing she ever saw and she was sure no one had ever looked at her that way, it was driving her crazy. Letting the top of her dress fall Nathan was met with her beautiful mounds and her rosy pert nipples alive and begging for attention. Moving his hand to touch her, he heard Haley's breathe hitch in her throat as she closed her eyes loving the sensations in her body his touches were causing. Kissing down the valley of her breasts Nathan attached his lips to one of her nipples as Haley's body begin moving against him causing a wonderful sensation in him, he was sure that if she kept doing that things would be over before the even begun. Stilling her body with his free hand his lips found their way to her lips again as their tongues fought for dominance. Nathan began yanking at her dress at the offensive object was really getting in his way. Sitting upright Haley started peeling the remainder of the dress from her body freeing her of all restraints. Seeing Nathan's eyes on her body had her feeling at little insecure and exposed, bringing her arms to cover herself she was suddenly halted by Nathan's hands pulling them away.

"You're beautiful, he said making her cheeks blush deep red.

"Nathan, she said breathlessly. Please I need you now, I 'm ready."

After ridding himself of the remainder of his clothes he gently lowered himself over her kissing her slowly as he began to enter her in one swift thrust. Hearing her scream out in pain ,he soothingly kissed her hoping to ease any pain and discomfort she had, feeling her body relax Nathan started thrusting in and out of her at a slow steady pace as he felt Haley met him stroke for stroke as her body began to shiver with pleasure.

"I love you", he whispered to her sending her over the edge feeling her orgasm hit her with such an intensity she thought she would burst. Bringing their lips together in another frantic kiss Haley felt Nathan's body quiver as he felt his own orgasm ripping through his body.

Laying their together joined as one, Haley never felt more alive or loved in that moment. She just gave her most precious gift to the man she loved and she couldn't have been any happier.

Rolling off of her ,Nathan securely pulled Haley into his arms kissing her forehead. The pleasure of making love to his wife was the most exhilarating experience in his life. He'd been with other girls before but nothing compared to this moment with Haley.

"Are you ok?",he asked.

"I'm perfect, you were perfect, she laughed. I'm glad I waited for you, until I was sure I was in love. I know I can trust you baby, you'll never hurt me."

Nathan felt a pain in his heart, she gave herself to him in everyway and he betrayed her in the worst possible way. How could he spend the rest of his life knowing he didn't deserve the trust she had in him. He knew he had to tell her the whole truth about Rachel, he just hoped with everything in him he had the courage to tell her and when he did they would work past it, that their love would see them through because this would be the ultimate test of their love, he just hoped they passed.


	32. Dates ,Truths, And Understandings

Chapter 32

Dates, Truth ,And Understandings

It had been a week since the wedding and Brooke missed Haley like crazy. They were never apart for more than a day in their lives and this week had been pure torture on Brooke without her Tutorgirl. Tomorrow Haley was due back from her honeymoon and Brooke was thrilled, she couldn't wait to hear the wonderful time her friend had and all of the new experiences she had. Tonight though Brooke's focus was on her date. Lucas would be picking her up any minute and she was admittedly nervous, which was a completely foreign feeling for her considering she had never bee nervous around any guy a day in her life, she was Brooke Davis, nothing scared her until now. Opening her self to Lucas was a risk but definitely could have a big pay off if he could be a decent guy. He was so sweet at the wedding with his speech to Nathan and Haley, and when they danced together he actually made her laugh, very few people in her life had the wit or charm to get laughter out of her but Lucas did. He had an ability to leave her pissed one minute and then totally happy and forgiving the next, she didn't know how he did it but it was a dangerous weapon that she knew was the reason for the flock of women in his life that he bestowed his unlimited charm on. He was good at charming people and Brooke was scared that could be her downfall, falling for his line of bullshit, she didn't want to be that girl, the next nameless girl in a line of endless girls that Lucas screwed over.

_DING DONG!_

Staring at her appearance one last time , Brooke made her way to the door to greet Lucas.

"Hey", she said opening the door to a smiling Lucas.

"Hi", he said passing her a single rose.

"Thank you."

"No problem. You all ready?"

"I'm ready" , she said stepping out of the house closing the door behind her. Where are we going?", she asked.

"Well at first I was planning on taking you to some expensive stuffy restaurant, he laughed, but I decided to plan something little more intimate for us, if that's ok with you?", he smiled.

"It's ok, she laughed. So what do you have planned for us?"

"I thought I would take you to my parents beach house where we could enjoy a beautiful moonlight/candlelight dinner on the deck since it's such a beautiful night."

"You're parents beach house with you?", she asked nervously.

Going on a date with Lucas was one thing but going to an empty house with him alone was treading dangerous waters, could she trust him and more importantly could she trust herself.

Seeing the apprehension in her face, Lucas quickly thought of alternate plans to let Brooke off the hook.

"Now that I think about it , he said, it's really to cold to have dinner outdoors. How about we see a movie or something, anything you want", he promised.

Looking him in the eyes she could see the disappointment and the hurt he felt about her not liking his plans, she felt horrible for making him feel that way.

"I'll go, she suddenly said. I would love to go to your parents beach house", she smiled.

"Brooke you don't have to do that", he said.

"Do what?"

"Go just because you feel bad or guilty."

"Lucas I don't do guilt and as far as me feeling bad , I don't feel that either. Now are we going or have you changed your mind?"

"We're going", he said.

"Good."

The ride to the beach house was fairly quiet except for the sounds of the radio filling Lucas' car. It was a beautiful night and Brooke loved the way the sky lit with the stars and the moon , it made her feel at peace. Before she knew it ,Lucas was pulling the car into the driveway of the most beautiful house she'd ever seen, she always been in gorgeous houses but this one was had to be one of the best. Stepping out of the car , she was mesmerized at everything around her, the atmosphere had such a romantic feel that Brooke knew she was in big, big trouble.

"You like the house?", Lucas asked her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"It's beautiful", she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe it will give you a reason to want to visit more often", he flirted making Brooke blush.

"Maybe."

"Shall we" , he nodded toward the house.

Shaking her head she reached for Lucas's hand that he held out for her to take. She couldn't help feeling the overwhelming giddiness coursing through her body as he held her hand leading her inside of the house.

"Your house is amazing, she said. I really like it."

"Well looks like you and the house have something in common", he smirked.

Brooke looked at him confused not understanding what he meant.

"Huh?", she said.

"You're both beautiful and amazing, he smiled making Brooke blush. Ok even I have to admit that was a little cheesy", he laughed.

"No, no, Brooke laughed. Ok it was" , she admitted.

Luke lead her out onto the deck where he had it beautiful decorated with a picnic style dinner awaiting them. Brooke was shocked at how sweet Luke was being, he was surprising her at every turn, making her believe he was so different then everyone thought.

"You really thought of everything", she smiled.

"Don't praise me yet, Luke laughed. I hope you like my gourmet recipe of ham and cheese sandwiches. I can't cook worth a lick, I was being safe", he smirked.

"This is fine", she assured as her and Luke began to dig into their sandwiches.

Luke looked across at her admiring her beauty as the night's light gave her an extra glow making her look more beautiful than usual.

"What, she said noticing him staring. Do I have food on my face?" she asked quickly wiping herself with a napkin.

"No, he smiled, you are absolutely fine. I just was thinking about how gorgeous you are."

"Stop it Luke", she giggled.

"You are", he laughed.

"Alright now that you have completely embarrassed me, tell me something real about yourself", she questioned.

"Something real?", he asked and Brooke nodded. Something real, something real. I had a dog named rocket", he laughed.

"Come on Luke, something more personal like why do you like me so much or why were you always such a jerk all the time, she laughed realizing Luke had turned completely serious. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just want to know how you seem so different with me ,then from what everyone else thinks."

Luke hunched his shoulders not knowing if he wanted to be completely open and honest with Brooke.

"I just did what everyone expected, he said. People always had this certain view of me, even as a child and I just went along with it. If people thought I was an ass, why not be one."

"Why would you do that Luke?, that's not who you are", Brooke said.

"It was just easier", he admitted.

"You are good guy , you shouldn't be afraid to show that, screw what everyone else thinks. That's just like my parents, they never pay me any attention, they just think I'm some brain dead Barbie who 's favorite hobby is shopping, but if they really knew me, they would know I hold a 3.7 grade point average, that I want to be a fashion designer and know I have no desire to marry some guy in their country club that they find suitable. I want things in life and contrary to popular believe it is not all about money and the things it can get", she said.

Luke was really impressed with her at that moment, she really bared her sole to him and the least he could do is return the favor.

"I feel like I'm always second in this family, he said, no matter what I do it will never compare to Nathan . I love my brother, don't get me wrong but living in his perfect shadow can get hard sometimes. It's not his fault though that everyone put him on a pedestal while I was placed in the slums, it's just the way it was."

"You're just as good as Nathan, she said soothingly rubbing circles on his hand. I believe in you Luke, don't let people place you in some mold they think you belong in."

"I feel stuck there."

"Break it , she said getting up taking the seat next to him. You shatter that mold and let your self be the good guy you were meant to be."

"I don't want to hurt you, he whispered. I like you Brooke, the thought of having something real with you scares me."

"Why?", she asked.

"I can't be Nathan, perfect guy, that's not who I am. I never been in a committed relationship for god sakes, it's not normal."

"Do you want one?", she asked.

"Sometimes yes, then other times no. I'm scared of being that open and vulnerable to someone", he admitted.

"Me too", Brooke whispered.

Her and Luke just stared into each other's eyes completely quiet in understanding, knowing that they both had reasons to be afraid but together they could make each other believe. Luke brought his hand gently to her cheek as he slowly glided them over her beautiful structure. Brooke naturally closed her eyes as the feel of his warm hands feeling her were so comforting. Luke couldn't resist her anymore, closing the gap between them he placed a small kiss on each corner of her mouth before seizing her lips in a kiss that started off sweet and gentle but quickly got heated as their tongues battled for dominance in a never ending battle. Parting themselves when air became an issue, Luke looked into her eyes and for the first time knew he could open his heart, be his true self. Brooke was the kind of woman that he cold fall in love with ,if given half the chance.

"What are you thinking?", she asked.

"I'm thinking I want us to be together, he smiled , really be together. What do you think?"

"I think you should kiss me", she laughed as their lips were once again connected, bringing them both new understandings and hope.


	33. Back To The Real World With Real Problem

Chapter 33

Back To The Real World With Real Problems

Their honeymoon was now over, it was time to get back to life's responsibilities. They both would officially time for both them to start fulfilling their obligations to James Industries, the thought of seeing his father even more the usual made Nathan sick. If it wasn't for his wife being majority owner to the company he was sure he would have ran the other way long ago before ever agreeing to work with Dan. Working with Dan had been the last thing on his mind though, while he and Haley were away he made a decision to tell Haley the truth once they returned home, he knew it had to be done and he realized the sooner he told her the better. Looking down at her angelic sleeping face on his chest , Nathan sighed heavily knowing this could possibly cause him to lose her. Feeling the plane make it's downward motion to land , he gently shook Haley to alert her of their arrival home.

"Baby?". he said.

"Hmm.", she mumbled, sleep evident in her voice.

"We're landing", he told her.

"Already, she whined. We just took off."

"Like seven hours ago honey, he laughed. You just slept the whole time."

Hitting him on the chest for making fun of her she yawned wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I did not sleep the whole flight", she pouted."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right , he agreed. You stayed awake the whole twenty minutes it took to take off", he laughed.

"That's not funny baby. Besides if someone would have let me get some sleep on vacation I wouldn't be so tired, she smiled giving him a knowing look."

"You know on second thought, get all the rest you need because I plan on keeping you up for a very long time tonight", he smirked.

"Nathan", she whispered eyeing the elderly couple seated close to them praying that they didn't hear what he said.

"What?"

"People can hear you", she chastised.

"So what, there is nothing wrong with two newlyweds having a healthy se.."

Before he could finish, Haley covered his mouth with her own just to stop him from further embarrassing either of them.

"You were saying?", she asked ending their heated kiss.

"I forgot, but it's not important, I think", he said confusedly ,making Haley burst into laughter.

-

The ride to the Scott estate was spent cuddling and making out in the car enjoying their last moments alone together, they were happy to be home but nothing could compare to the time they had to themselves.

"Ready to enter the devil's lair?", Nathan joked as they sat on the outside of the house.

"Devil's Lair?. Why would you say that baby", she asked.

"Hales have you met my dad? The man could outsmart Lucifer himself if he ever needed to. I just don't know if I'm ready to deal with him so soon."

"We won't have too, she said. We agreed to stay here just for a while until we find our dream home. I'll protect you from the big bad Dan Scott, he won't dare hurt you as long as I'm around, I promise."

"You'll protect me?", he asked skeptically raising his eyebrows.

"What, you don't think I can? Dan Scott doesn't stand a chance against Haley James", she boasted.

"I believe you, and it's Haley Scott now, you know just for future reference", he smiled.

"How could I forget", she said hopping out of the car.

Following her lead, he got out the car walking to the door dreading seeing his father. This week away had been the best time of his life without the constant voice of his father in his ear. Throwing his arm around Haley's shoulder, they went into the house expecting to find someone but the house seemed completely dead.

"Mom?!, Dad?!, Luke?!", Nathan called.

"Sweetie, Deb said happily smiling walking in from the garden. I wasn't expected you both back until later."

"Well we were supposed to be on a later flight but we missed you guys so much that I convinced Nathan to book an earlier one", Haley said.

"I'm happy you did", her mother in law said pulling them both into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe mom," Nathan gasped for air.

"Sorry, I just missed you both more than you know. How was the honeymoon? Was it everything you imagined?"

"It was mom", he said.

"It was absolutely perfect in everyway Deb, Haley added. The island we stayed on was beautiful and the people were so nice and friendly, we have to take another trip there someday, maybe make it a family thing", Haley suggested.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, dear. Nate your father would like to speak with you. He asked me to have you come to the office immediately after you returned."

Rolling his eye Nathan couldn't believe the nerve of this man. He barely been home ten minutes with his new wife and Dan was demanding his presence at work.

"What does he want?, he asked his mother.

"I really don't know but he said it has to do with your future."

"It's probably nothing then, Nathan brushed off. I'll go later."

"Nate he wants you there now."

"Mom! I just got home, my wife and I haven't even had a chance to settle down and unpack, he can wait!", Nathan screamed.

"But Nate."

"No mom, I'm not going."

"Maybe you should babe", Haley said.

Nathan looked at her wondering why she would wanted him to meet Dan so soon after their arrival.

"Haley, he sighed. It's not important."

"It might be, she reasoned. I'm sure it won't take long, besides it will give me time with your mother and I can even catch up with Brooke, I miss her so much. Go, she said. I'll be fine."

"I'll go, he finally gave in, but you owe me for this because I'm only doing it for you."

"Ok I owe you, she said kissing him. I love you and drive carefully."

"I love you too", he said before waving to Haley and his mother walking out the door he just entered.

"He'll be ok", Deb said trying to reassure Haley.

"Yeah, she said. I hope so."

-

The whole way to James Industries, Nathan felt a strong sense of dread and discomfort. What could possibly be so urgent that his father requests his presence in the office immediately after he arrived home. The drive to the office went fairly quickly when normally traffic was extremely heavy downtown it took quite awhile to get there, Nathan was even more frustrated by his fast arrival, he was in no hurry to see his father and on all days there was no traffic .His day was going downhill fast and he knew the meeting with Dan would only cause it to plummet more.

"Hey Joan, Nathan greeted his father's secretary. Is he in his office", he asked.

"Yes he is, she answered. He's expecting you, go right in."

With one last deep breathe, Nathan turned the knob opening the door to his father's extravagant office. Nathan never understood why someone could possibly need such a over furnished work area, Dan's office could rival some of the best rooms in the most expensive houses. Nathan never needed a office anything close to this, he just needed the essentials to fulfill his job duties and that was it, he guessed that was just another way him and his father differed.

"Dad", Nathan sullenly greeted.

Looking up from his desk, Dan smiled ear to ear seeing his youngest son.

"Nate, he said getting up from his desk to give him a manly hug. How was the honeymoon? Did you and Haley enjoy yourselves?"

"We did dad, he answered but what's with the urgent meeting ."

"Can't a father just miss his son and want to see him?"

Nathan really knew something was going on now, Dan never just missed someone a day in his life, what could he possibly want.

"No, what do you want dad?" , he asked.

"Why do you always expect the worst from me?"

"Experience dad, you always have some ulterior motive for everything, now cut the concerned father act and give it to me straight. What do you want?"

"Since you put it that way, he laughed. I do want you to do something for me."

"What is it."

"Give me your stocks."

"Stocks?, Nathan asked completely lost. Stocks for what?"

"Your stocks in the company, I want you to sign them over to me", Dan said.

"Dad are you smoking something? I don't own any stocks."

"Not yet, but you will in a year?"

"What are you talking about?"

"In exactly on year you will inherit 2 of Haley's stocks because you're her husband and it is in the best interest of the company if you sign them over to me."

Nathan finally knew the reason behind the arranged marriage, Dan wanted the company. Making him marry Haley was all a ploy to get what he wanted, he should have known. Dan always looked out for number one, himself.

"Why would I do that?", Nathan asked.

"Because if you want to keep you marriage together you will sign them over giving me controlling power of the company and away from Haley. It's for the best son, she doesn't know how to run a multi billion dollar company and I'm just making sure you and your brother have a secure future, that won't happen if she's running things."

"Dad I won't do that to my wife, she loves this company and there is no way I would help you take it from her", Nathan said.

"I was afraid you would say that. So you really leave me no choice, Dan threatened."

"Of course you have a choice. Stop trying to run Haley out of her company."

"This is my company Nate and there is no way some wet behind the ear barely legal girl is going to say otherwise."

"Don't talk that way about her, she's a very smart capable woman. She knows how to run the company and what she doesn't know I'm sure she'll learn."

"Funny thing about her not knowing some things, don't you think? Like I bet she doesn't know about your little blast from the past one night stand, huh?"

Nathan was absolutely speechless, how could Dan possibly know what went down with Rachel, it was impossible.

"I don't know what you are talking about", Nathan finally answered trying to keep his cool.

"Oh come on Nathan, I ran into Ms. Gatina, she still speaks very fondly of you. She mentioned your little thing at the hotel and even somehow taped it all", Dan said suddenly waving a mysterious cassette in front of Nathan.

"NO!, she wouldn't do that", he said.

"So it is true, thanks for confirming, I really didn't get a chance to view your little "Paris Hilton" stunt. Maybe we could do it as a family, you know me, your mom, Lucas, Haley."

"No!, Nathan screamed. You can't show that to Haley."

"Why not? I 'm sure it's very entertaining", Dan chuckled enjoying making Nathan squirm.

"Dad, just don't please."

"Oh Nate, what's the worst that can happen? She'll be little hurt but she will get over it eventually and forgive you?"

"No she won't. That tape can ruin my life dad, destroy it."

"I will, in fact this tape doesn't even exist as far as I'm concerned if you sign papers giving me control of those stocks."

"Dad do you know what you are asking me to do?, either way I'm hurting the woman I love, please don't make me do this", he pleaded.

"You know Nate, you were always to sensitive and emotional. Grow a pair, life is tough and if you are not tough right along with it , it will chew you up and spit you out", Dan said.

"Dad please don't make me choose", he continued to plead.

"I'll give you a day or two to think about my deal and not a minute longer, make the right choice Nate. Lose the company or lose Haley." It really is a no brainer son, but then again you take after your mother so you have no brains", Dan coldly added.

Nathan felt the bile raising up in his throat, Who was this man, he was not the loving father Nathan knew as a child, he was now a cold manipulative evil man. How could he put his own son in a position like this, force him to make such an impossible choice, it was downright inhumane and cruel. What was he to do, he didn't know but he had to make a decision and make one quick, he words of his father running circles in his brain, "Lose the company or lose Haley."He was trapped.

"Who are you?, Nathan spoke. You supposed to love and protect me dad, not use me as a pawn in your schemes. I'll think about what you want but after this "DAD", you're no longer apart of my life. I don't want to know you, Nathan sadly said. You are "NOT" my father. I hope this company keeps you warm at night because it'll be the only fucking thing you have left, Nathan yelled walking out of the office leaving a stunned Dan, he never had seen Nathan that angry in his life, nor had he ever spoken to Dan in such a disrespectful way and in some sick twisted way Dan actually liked seeing him this way, it made him proud.


	34. A Different Man

Chapter 34

A Different Man

After Nathan had left for the office Haley talked a little more to Deb filling her in more on all the honeymoon details, well maybe not all but she told her of everything she and Nathan did outside of the bedroom. Deb had been extremely pleased that they had enjoyed their trip to the fullest and was happy to see them so in love, it was always her dream for her two boys to experience a once in lifetime love. She was happy that one of her sons had it and could only hope and pray that Luke would have it as well one day. Going to the bedroom, Haley begin unpacking all of her and Nathan's clothes including all the things that they had acquired from their trip, sorting through their luggage she picked up her white two piece bikini that Brooke insisted she take. When she first rejected the idea, Brooke convinced her that she had to get over the fear of over exposing her body because according to Brooke, it was to good to hide. Rubbing the smooth material across her face, Haley smiled remembering Nathan's reaction to seeing her in the swimsuit. Brooke had been right when she said it would drive him crazy, let's just say that they didn't make it out of their room that afternoon, the bikini didn't get much use either because Nathan had it off of her before she knew what hit her.

"You are either really happy I'm here or you are having some really naughty thought about your new hubby", Brooke laughed entering the room.

"Tigger!, Haley screamed running throwing her arms around Brooke hugging her. I missed you so much", she said.

"I missed you too, Hales. Now tell me which is it?"

"Which is what?", Haley asked.

Brooke gave her a glare knowing Haley knew exactly what she meant.

"Don't play with me tutorgirl, Brooke emphasized, you are entirely to smart to play dumb."

"Yes of course I'm happy you're here and no I was not having naughty daydreams about Nathan", she blushed.

"You lie!, Brooke screamed. Tutorwife having dirty thoughts about boy toy, I'm so proud, she clapped. So how was the honeymoon Hales?"

"Awesome Brooke. We had so much fun, Haley excitedly told her. We went jet skiing, scuba diving , we swam with the dolphins and Nathan surprised me with a romantic hot air balloon ride one afternoon, it was great."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's all fine and well, but how was the sex?", Brooke cut straight to the chase.

"I should have known, Haley laughed. Always your first and last concern."

"You know it ,so don't keep me waiting."

"It was good, Haley praised. I mean I don't have anything to compare it to or anything but I'm sure nothing could top it ,Brooke. He was so gentle and loving with me and I couldn't imagine giving that part of myself to anyone else in this world."

"My little Haley's all grown up, Brooke fake cried wiping the non existent tears from her eyes. I knew he would be good for you Hales, I knew boy toy wouldn't disappoint you."

"He couldn't disappoint me if he tried Brooke. I'm so lucky, he's perfect."

"Well I hope that runs in the family", Brooke smiled hopefully.

"Why?", Haley skeptically asked.

"I went on another date with Luke yesterday, Brooke said. He took me to the beach house for a romantic dinner. He's such a great guy Hales, I can't wait to learn more about him, find out what makes him tick."

"That's great Brooke, Haley replied genuinely happy for her best friend. I hope you have all the happiness you deserve and if it's with Lucas then fine, if he can be the type of man that's good enough for you, then who am I to stand in the way. As long as you are happy ,then I am happy. I love you Tigger, I only want the best for you, even if it's Lucas", she joked.

"Thank you tutorwife , Brooke said smiling pulling Haley into a hug. I think everything's going to workout for Lucas and I, he's great."

Both girls were locked in another one of their long loving embraces that they hadn't even heard the heavy foot steps of Nathan walking to the bedroom until the heavy bang of the door slammed against the wall from the sheer force he opened it with.

"Nate?", Haley questioned seeing the look of pure hate and frustration in his clenched jaw, she had never seen him look so angry ever before and it worried her.

"Geez boy toy, Brooke joked trying to lighten the moment. I'm going to have to start calling you super strength boy if you keep nearly destroying doors like you're doing", she laughed.

Looking at Brooke in the face, Nathan didn't even crack a little smile as he looked at Brooke hoping she got the point to just leave. Haley continued to stare at him wondering what could have possibly have happened between the time he left the house to go to the office to now, what could have possibly angered him to this point.

"Brooke will you excuse us, Haley asked. I'll call you later I promise", she told her with her eyes still firmly planted on Nathan.

"Sure Hales, she replied. I'll see you later" ,Brooke said before exiting the room.

"Baby, she said cautiously. What's wrong?"

Nathan said nothing as he walked to the closet getting the luggage that Haley had put there not long ago. He begin repack their bags quickly as Haley watched confused at what was going on in his mind.

"We're leaving ", he said.

"Leaving? Nate we live here, why would we leave?, we just got here", she said.

"Yeah and now we're leaving."

Grabbing onto his hand she felt the coldness and clammy feeling they had, Nathan always had warm comforting hands but not now they were different. Directing his eyes to hers, she looked pleadingly into them begging for him to tell her what was wrong.

"Nate , she whispered, you're scaring me. Please talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about Hales. I just thought about it, I mean really thought about it and we should live at your father's house until we find one. In fact we could just live there permanently, you love that house and I'll be happy living anywhere as long as we're together", he said.

"I like that, but what's with the sudden change of heart? We agreed to start our life together with a fresh start, including a new house so why are you so adamant about living in my house all of the sudden, not that I'm complaining because I would love too. It's just weird that you changed your mind so fast."

"Not really Hales, he reasoned. We want our lives to have a fresh start and I just don't think living in my parents house for any amount of time is a new start. We should go, let's just leave ok."

Seeing the pure look of determination in his eyes , she agreed knowing he must have his reasons for the sudden change of heart.

"Ok baby, if it's really what you want and you think it's for the best, let's do it, she said beginning to help him pack."

"Thank you, he said relieved she agreed. I love you baby", he told her.

"I know, she said. I love you too."

Haley knew something was wrong but decided to let it go for now. Nathan was acting so different right now that it scared her to think what was really going on, was he hiding something or was he trying to keep her away or protect her from something. She didn't know but she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her whatever was going on was not good. Nathan was being so different from the man she had come to know and love, something was definitely wrong and she knew would soon find out, she just hope whatever was going on their relationship would not be affected or destroyed by it.


	35. Working Late And Pulling Away

Chapter 35

Working Late And Pulling Away

It had officially been a week since they had suddenly agreed to move into her house. Haley felt Nathan pulling away from more and more each day which worried her to no end. She knew he loved her , she felt it in his kisses ,touches , and every time they had made love but it still something was different. He was currently working at the office, his nights were becoming longer and longer s he often came home long after Haley had went to bed. Most mornings after he had gotten home so late, he would be either gone or about to leave before she even woke for the day. Work was becoming his life. Haley had yet to go into the office because even though she didn't trust Dan, she trusted Nathan and knowing he was there protecting her best interest was a comforting thought, so she was in no rush to go there. Lately she had been seriously contemplating just letting her husband run the company for her and pursue her other dream she had in life to teach handicap children. She loved being a tutor in school and wanted to help children in any way she could. Being a teacher to disadvantaged children helping them would give her such a fulfilling feeling of accomplishment and self worth that she knew it was what she was destined to do. Rolling over in bed she heard the movements of Nathan in the bedroom getting ready for work. She needed to talk with him to discuss what she wanted and her plans about teaching.

"Good morning", she said yawning.

"Morning" , he said not even facing her as he continued to get ready for work.

"Can I talk to you before you leave for work?", she asked.

"Hales, I really don't have time, he answered. I need to get to work, Dan's been riding my ass about this new account, I can't be late."

Dan she thought, that was another thing different. He had starting referring to his father as Dan, never dad anymore.

"I know she said, but technically I'm your boss so you can be a little late", she laughed hoping to gain a reaction from him.

"We'll talk later when I get from work", he promised.

"Yeah when you get from work in the middle of the night, she asked. I'm sleep most nights when you get in Nate."

"Look Hales, I'm doing my best, he snapped. It's just really busy at work and I'm needed."

"Well I need you too ,but excuse me if I'm not your top priority, you know being your wife and all, I just thought I come first, not fucking work", she heatedly screamed.

"I don't need this right now, his own voice becoming raised. I'm under a lot of stress right now and I don't need you putting more on me, please."

"I'm putting stress on you?!", she yelled.

"Yes!", he answered.

"Funny how that happens, considering you're barely home and when you are, we're both sleep", she said sarcastically.

"You know what, I don't have time for this. I'll see you later", he said walking out of the room leaving a teary eyed Haley.

This had been their first official argument they had together and it was killing her. She loved him so much and never wanted him to feel pressured or anything from her, she just wanted him to be as happy as he always had made her. Wiping the tears from her eyes she refused to cry, that wouldn't help things. She made a silent vow to straighten things out with him tonight even if there had to be more arguing, they would fix things before they spun completely out of control and ruined their marriage.

-

The whole drive to work all he could think about was how cold and insensitive he was to Haley. He never ever wanted to talk to her or treat her in such a manner like he did that morning, she didn't deserve that from him. His strong need to protect her was turning into a failure because instead of fixing things, he was beginning to hurt her and make them worse, that's not what he wanted. Getting off the elevator Nathan was met with his newly hired secretary telling him that Dan requested his presence immediately upon his arrival. He knew exactly what his father wanted, today was the day he needed an answer, sign the company stocks over or risk losing Haley. As much as it pained him and may have seemed selfish, the decision was a no brainer. He would not lose Haley over some stocks he could care less about, he would give them up to Dan helping him possibly boot his wife from her company.

"Son, Dan greeted watching Nathan stand rigidly in his office door. Come in and close the door", he said.

Doing as he said Nathan continued to stand expectantly waiting for his father to speak.

"What do you want?, I have work to do", he coldly spoke.

"Have you made a decision? I gave you ample time to decide and now I need a answer."

Staring coldly at his father he couldn't believe he was acting as if it was no big deal ,as if he were simply asking him what color bike he wanted as a child or something, Dan was a cold, evil man.

"I'll give them to you", he said barely above a whisper.

"What is that?", Dan asked.

"I said I'll give them to you", he said louder.

"Good boy, Dan praised. I knew you were smart, son."

"Don't call me that, I'm not your son", he said staring daggers at Dan.

"Very well, I'll have the lawyers prepare the paperwork and we can sign them making everything official. Don't worry so much Nathan, she'll have plenty of money once she's out of the company, she'll be fine."

"Whatever, he said. Everything is not always about money, he yelled. This is her father's company and it means something to her."

"She'll get over it, we all lose things we love in this life", Dan laughed.

"You fucking bastard!, Nate yelled. She's already lost so much and now you want to take more away from her". I hope you rot in hell you selfish son of a bitch, he said storming out of his father's office.

Going into his own office he laid his head down on his desk thinking about how his one stupid ass mistake was costing him and more importantly costing Haley. He knew he was to blame and deserved whatever came his way but Haley was being railroaded because of his stupidity and the worst part about it was that she didn't even have a clue about what was really going on and that hurt him more than anything, he was costing her so much.


	36. What To Do

Chapter 36

What To Do

Haley had been cleaning the house obsessively since Nathan and her argued and he left for work. She needed anything to keep her mind off of their problems tht coincidently she didn't really know they had. They had been married for less than a month and she was already feeling inadequate, like she was a failure as a wife. She couldn't even keep him happy for this short amount of time, how would she manage forever. Scrubbing the color off the tiled wall she didn't even realize the trail of dears now soaking her face as she begin to cry for the millionth time that day, she couldn't do this to herself, make herself sick with worry . Deciding to get out of the house she hopped in the shower letting the hot water cascade down her body soothing some of the tension she had, after she finished she quickly got dressed grabbing her cars keys. She didn't have anywhere specific to go ,she just needed to be away from the house and the reminder of her argument with Nathan. Driving for a hour or so with no particular destination in mind Haley eventually stopped in a small café just outside of town just to have lunch alone to think things through without worrying about running into someone she'd known. Sitting in the corner of the small café she noticed a pretty redhead keep looking her way as she stood at the counter , Haley wondered why the girl that was about her age couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Deciding to stop focusing on her, Haley buried her head back into the magazine she was reading hoping the girl would stop staring and focus her gaze elsewhere.

"Excuse me", someone said.

Lifting her head ,Haley was met with the mysterious redhead standing above her.

"Yes", Haley answered.

"I was just wondering if you mind if I sit here with you. There's no seats left except this one and the other one by that creepy guy over there and I rather sit here" , she laughed.

"Sure , sure ,no problem. I'm just about to go."

"Please don't leave on my account, I could actually use the company."

"Ok", Haley said.

As the girl sat down Haley couldn't help but think how dangerously short this girl skirt was, I mean who wore things this little, she thought except maybe Lily.

"The name's Rachel', she said sticking her hand out for Haley to shake.

"Haley", she responded.

"So Haley, why is a pretty girl like you all alone in a crowed café?"

"Just thinking", she answered not wanting to discuss her problems.

"Uh oh!, that sounds like major man trouble. What is it?, did he forget your birthday, miss an important anniversary or did the jerk cheat on you? I wouldn't be surprised, she laughed, I've seen it all."

Haley was surprised at this girls ability to know she was having guy trouble but she was definitely wrong about why she was having the trouble.

"Nothing like that, he would never cheat on me or forget my birthday and as far as anniversaries , we haven't had any together yet", Haley said.

"Well then what's the problem?", Rachel asked.

"Ah the million dollar question that I don't have the answer too. He's just different lately, distant. Every time I ask him what's wrong or try to figure out myself he just tells me it's nothing."

"In my experience with men, when they say it's nothing , it's something. In fact it's a big something and you better find out what he's hiding from you quick because it can't be good", Rachel connived.

"I know it's just the more I push the more he shuts down. I don't want to make him feel cornered."

"Honey that's his problem , you have a right to know what's going on in your boyfriends life", she said.

"Husband actually, Haley corrected. Nathan's my husband."

"Even more reason you should know then. If he's keeping secrets they can't be good. There is rarely ever a good secret if you know what I mean."

"Yeah", Haley said sadly.

"Do you mind if I'm a little honest with you?", Rachel asked.

"Sure , by all means."

"Men sometimes can't helping living their lives without lying or deceiving the woman they love. I learned that the hard way, as much as we love someone sometimes we can't help hurting them or doing something that could potentially destroy them. The most loving loyal man on this earth has the ability to cheat and lie to save themselves heartache when necessary. Now I don't know this Nathan of yours but even money says he's cheating on you or something."

"I don't think so, Haley confidently said. He would never, he loves me to much and I don't care about other men, Nathan would never do that to me, I'm sure of it."

"Ok, Rachel said. Just be careful because like I said even the most loyal man can mess up at times, it's possible."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind", she said staring in space.

Could Nathan be actually cheating on her, was it possible she was wrong about him, shaking the thought from her head she looked at Rachel who seemed to be studying her every move. Completely tired of this conversation she had to get out of there before her head exploded.

"It was nice meeting you, she politely told Rachel, but I have to go now. Thank you so much for the advice, you gave me a lot to think about."

"Nice meeting you too, Rachel smiled with a fake grin that Haley didn't seem to notice because she was to wound up in her own thoughts. I hope everything works out for you and your husband."

"Thank you", she said gathering all of her things leaving behind a smirking satisfied Rachel.

"Stupid Bitch", Rachel said watching her leave. This is going to be easier than I even thought. Nathan will be mine again before I know it and the princess won't even know what hit her", she wickedly laughed.


	37. Advice From The People We Love

Chapter 37

Advice From The People We Love

Her conversation with Rachel had not done much to dispel her worries, in fact it actually had made things worse. Could Rachel be right, was Nathan actually cheating on her and she was absolutely clueless about it. Haley felt like she was losing her mind, she was on the ledged and she needed someone to pull her to safety and quick and there was only one person who could make her think rationally at times like this. Wiping her face one again of the tears that wouldn't seem to stop she drove herself to Brooke's house knowing that she could help her through anything .

-

"Stop it Lucas!", Brooke screamed as he tickled her to death.

They were currently spending the afternoon getting to know each other better and just having a relaxed day enjoying each other's company.

"I'll stop if you admit that Batman can kick Spiderman's ass any day", he laughed.

"No she screamed. I'm telling you Spiderman would use his spidey senses and deadly webs to wrap batman up, besides isn't batman gay?"

"Gay?, he asked., why would you say that?"

"Because, she yelled while Luke continued to tickle her. What superhero do you know who needs a sidekick aka robin. I'm telling you Luke, their lovers", she laughed.

"Lovers? Ok you have official ruined my love for batman, he feigned upset. I can't like gay superheroes", he pouted.

"Why, I figured their just your type", she joked hopping from the bed away from the inevitable tickling attack Lucas was going to give her again.

Laughing at her behavior, Luke couldn't help but think how adorable she was with her childish antics, she had the ability to bring out a playfulness in him that he didn't even know he possessed. Getting up from the bed he pinned Brooke against the wall with his body threatening to tickle her again if she didn't take the gay batman comment back.

"Take it back", he said.

"And if I don't?", she staring him in his beautiful eyes.

"Well then I can't date you anymore", he threatened trying to hide his smile.

"You mean all I had to do to get you to leave me alone was call your favorite superhero gay?", she asked.

Lucas nodded his head.

"Damn it, she said. I should have thought of this weeks ago."

Lucas look at her hurt that she felt this way until he heard the laughter spilling from her lips.

"Oh my God!, she laughed. You should have seen your face."

"That's not funny Brooke", he said.

"It is, you're so easy."

"I'm easy?, he questioned.

"Yep", she said proudly.

"Let me show you how easy I am", he said crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Brooke pushed him away immediately looking him in the eye.

"Did I tell you to kiss me?", she smiled.

"I didn't think you needed to", he laughed once again connecting their lips in a slow sensual kiss.

Kissing Lucas was great, Brooke had kissed plenty of guys but none of them could even compare to the way Lucas kissed. The way he held her face with his hands and the soft caresses of his tongue massaging hers was enough to drive her crazy. Brooke and Lucas suddenly broke apart hearing a upset Haley calling out.

"Brooke!, she screamed. Where are you?"

"In here Hales", she called out.

Walking into the bedroom it was clear to Haley that she had interrupted something and she immediately apologized.

"I'm so sorry, she said. I had no idea you had company. Hey Lucas", she spoke.

"Hey Haley", he responded.

It was very clear to both Lucas and Brooke that Haley was upset and had been crying, they both wondered why she looked so unhappy in one of the most exciting periods in her life, it least it should have been. Her and Nathan were still newlyweds what could she possibly be sad about.

"Hey Luke, can I have a moment with her alone?, Brooke asked. You can just wait in the family room I'll be there soon."

Sensing Haley needed Brooke longer then a few minutes he decided to tell Brooke he would catch up with her later.

"Umm you know what Brooke, I have to run to the office for a while so I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?", she asked.

"Yeah, he said pecking her on the lips. I'll let you guys talk. See you Haley" ,he said leaving.

"Bye Lucas", she softly replied.

"Ok, what's wrong ?", Brooke asked walking them over to the bed.

"I don't know, she answered. It's Nathan, he's being so distant and I don't know what to do Brooke, he's different. "

"I don't understand sweetie, I thought things were going good, you were happy."

" It was ,we were happy, I was happy ,but now I don't know", she said.

"Did you try talking to him about it?"

"Yeah but that's the thing he won't tell me anything, he just acts like everything is perfectly fine and nothing's wrong", she cried.

"Try again, Brooke told her. Don't give me any excuses tutorgirl, you're strong, you can get through anything. Make him talk to you even if you have to yell to get your point across, make sure he understands that your marriage depends on honesty and if he can't be honest with you, you guys marriage doesn't stand a chance, because without honesty sweetie you have nothing."

"I'm scared to hear the truth, Haley admitted. What if he says he realized he doesn't love me or he's cheating on me. I had this conversation with some girl I met earlier and she said that he probably was."

"Ok first, Nathan does love you, second ,he would not cheat on you and third, I don't care what that girl said, she doesn't know you or Nathan so she hardly can say what either of you would do, do you understand me?", Brooke asked wiping tears from Haley's eyes.

"Yes, Haley whispered. I'm just really tired, can I stay here for a while and rest?", she asked Brooke.

"You know you can sweetie, Brooke told her helping her lay in the bed. Hales you can stay but you have to talk to him soon ok."

"Ok", she agreed closing her eyes sleep coming to her easily.

Covering Haley's small frame with a blanket, Brooke looked worriedly at her friend praying that things would workout and her and Nathan could resolve things. Haley deserved some peace and security for once in her life and she hoped with all of her heart that Nathan could provide it for her.

-

Lucas knocked on his brother's office door for a minute receiving no answer. He knew he was in there because Nate's secretary had informed him that he was. Opening the door Lucas saw his brother staring blankly at the wall looking zombie like.

"Nate?", he called.

Turning to Lucas with the same blank expression he remained absolutely silent.

"What's going on little brother?, he asked concerned. First Haley, now you. What happened?"

"You've seen Haley?", Nathan asked.

"Yeah, she came to see Brooke and she was upset, she looked like she had been crying", he told his brother.

"We had an argument", Nathan said looking back at the wall.

"About?"

"Nothing, he answered, just me being asshole to my wife".

"Stop being an asshole then!", Lucas scolded his brother.

Nathan was already upset enough with himself for mistreating Haley, the last thing he needed now was Lucas telling him what to do.

"I'm handling it, he snapped at Luke. When I get home from work tonight I'll apologize, grovel ,whatever I have to do to get her to forgive me , alright. I love her man, I don't want to ruin things."

"I hope you mean that Nate. I know I'm the last person who should be giving relationship advice but I know she's the best thing that ever happened to you, don't blow it because of something stupid. If there is something going on, tell her or you'll live to regret it", Lucas said.

"What if the thing I have to tell her could potentially destroy her, destroy us, then what?", he looked sadly to his brother.

Nate what happened?, I've never seen you like this man."

"If I tell you what's wrong it stays between us , got it."

"Nate", he blew out a frustrated breath.

"No Lucas, do you get it. This doesn't leave the room."

"Fine , he agreed. What did you do?"

"I slept with Rachel", he choked out to Luke his own words making him sick.

"What!", Lucas yelled. What do you mean you slept with Rachel, your ex girlfriend Rachel. What the hell is wrong with you Nate!?"

"I know, I fucked up, I was drunk man. I swear I don't even remember."

"Nate, Haley's not going to forgive this", he sadly told his brother.

"I know, I'm going to lose her". That's not even all of it, he told a surprised looking Luke.

"There's more?"

"Yeah, Dad knows and he's using it to blackmail me."

"Blackmail you?"

"Yeah, there's a tape of Rachel and I when we were together, he has it."

" How did that happen?, Luke questioned more to himself then Nathan.What does he want?", Luke asked.

"The company. Apparently as Haley's husband I stand to inherit some shares of the company, he wants them so he can have majority shares and control, he can have that if I give him my shares."

"Don't do it Nate, Luke said shocking his brother. We'll find a way around it so you can keep the shares and Haley ,but Nate you have to tell your wife the entire truth."

"I'll lose her, I'm scared", he admitted.

"Nate I know this scares you, but if you lose Haley could you really live with costing her the company as well?"

"No, he spoke softly. I can't do that to her."

"Look at me Nate, he ordered. We'll get through this together as brothers. I'll try to help you make Haley understand, I got your back for life little bro, ok."

"Thanks Luke, he answered. It's nice to have my brother back", he smiled.

The two brothers sat together peacefully not a word spoken ,for the first time in years finally learning to co exist and realize all they had in this world was each other and the ones they loved, things would work out for the best.


	38. Mother And Son

Chapter 38

Mother And Son

Mom!, Lucas yelled walking into the large Scott estate.

"Hey sweetie, she said walking to Luke pulling him in a hug. Would you like to have a late lunch with me?. I was just about to sit, I would love it if you joined me."

"Yeah, he answered. Can I talk to you about something while we eat?"

"Of course you can", Deb said happy that her son wanted to talk with her.

"Mom I don't really know where to start ", Lucas said sitting at the island in their kitchen.

"Oh Luke what did you do?, she asked worriedly. Is everything going ok with Brooke? She's not pregnant is she?"

"NO!, he screamed. God mom ,why do you always assume the worst about me? You know what forget it, I should have known I couldn't talk to you."

Pushing Luke back in the chair she looked apologetically into his eyes regretting hurting his feelings in that way.

"I'm sorry honey. It's not that I expect the worst out of you , I just worry for you sweetie. I want you to be happy with every aspect of your life, that's all. I don't want something to happen in your life before you are completely ready for it. I love you Lucas, please forgive me?", she asked.

"I love you too mom", he answered.

"Do you forgive me sweetie?", she asked again.

"Yeah mom, I forgive you", he spoke.

"Good , she kissed him on his cheek. Now talk to me. What's going on?", she asked.

"It's Nate mom. He messed up really badly ,and I honestly do not know what to do to help him."

"I don't understand. How did he mess up?"

Swallowing hard Luke prepared to tell his mother the whole truth even though he was about to betray Nathan's confidence, it had to be done, maybe their mother could reign Dan in. The most difficult part of what he was about to reveal to his mother wasn't about Nate, he was about to expose Dan's affair with Haley's mother and shatter his own mother's heart n the process.

"Honey?", she questioned softly rubbing his arm.

"Mom, he spoke. It's bad for all of us. Nate's going to get hurt, you're going to be hurt, Haley will be hurt, and I have to sit back and watch knowing I can't do anything to stop it, so it will hurt me to watch all of you so heartbroken", he choked out.

"Sweetie, I'm sure it's not that bad, she optimistically said. We can get through whatever it is as a family", she promised.

"Sometimes I wonder mom. I'm trying to stay strong and positive but it's a little hard considering the circumstances", Luke said.

"It's ok honey, just tell me."

"Nathan cheated on Haley ,mom", he got out quickly watching for his mother's reaction.

"No, there has to be some kind of mistake", Deb said.

"No mistake, mom. He cheated with Rachel."

"Rachel?, she asked shocked. Last time I heard she was living in Paris."

"Yeah she was, but now she's back and apparently her and Nathan slept together", he told his mother.

"Oh my god, Haley, was the first thing from Deb's mouth. The poor girl, does she know?"

"Not yet, but I told Nate to tell her mom. Dad knows and he's hanging it over his head. He wants Nathan to sign over his shares of the company to him or else he'll expose the whole Rachel thing to Haley."

"My god, Deb said. She couldn't believe this, Nathan cheated, Dan using him this way, what the hell was going on , she thought."

"There is more and this is going to hurt you mom, I haven't even told Nathan."

"I don't know if my heart can take anymore bad news sweetie", she cried.

"One more thing mom, but it's a big thing. Dad' having an affair, he cringed at the words."

"No!, no!, no!", she said repeatedly in denial.

"Yes mom, the woman he's seeing is Haley's mother. When she came to our house during the dinner that wasn't the first time I saw her."

"When did you first see her?", she asked.

"I saw her in dad's office kissing him. He tried to give me some song and dance about her interviewing for a secretary's position but I knew. I could tell right away they were comfortable with each other, entirely to comfortable to have just met. I'm sorry mom, he looked to his mother who was sobbing quietly. I never wanted you to hurt in this way."

"I know honey , she said wiping her tears. I always known your father was not faithful but I never really had any true evidence until now", she sobbed.

"Mom you have to leave him, he begged. You deserve so much better then that, someone who will cherish the wonderful woman you are. Dad doesn't deserve you."

"I know, it's just I have loved your father practically my whole life, I still love him. I don't know if I can just let him go."

"You can, you're strong. You have me, you have Nate, you don't need Dan anymore", he told her with so much conviction in his voice.

Seeing his mother completely devastated was tearing him apart. This is what he was afraid would happen once he told her the truth and now that everything was out he regretted telling her, not because of Dan but because of the pain he caused her, now it was too late.

"I'll think about it sweetie, but now we have to focus on saving your brother's marriage. Once he tells Haley the truth, Dan loses all his power over him. Hopefully we can get them into counseling, she said. They can try to work through this and make that marriage work because they love each other entirely to much to give it up without a fight", Deb said.

"I hope you're right mom. I just worry that Haley has been through so much in her life that this could possibly be her breaking point, not to mention her mother is having an affair with her husband's father. It's unbelievable, its like a bad Jerry Springer show."

"It's going to be fine, she said hugging her son, you'll see."

Lucas held onto his mother tightly for the first time in what seemed like forever. He was truly impressed by her strength and belief that things would workout even though her own heart was breaking. She wasn't even concerned for herself, she was worried about her children and their happiness. Lucas knew how lucky he was that she was his mother ,and for the first time realized he wanted his life to be different because there was no way in hell was he going to turn into the same bitter, uncaring, evil jackass, like Dan.


	39. Revelations And Truths

Chapter 39

Revelations And Truths

Waking up an hour later in Brooke's bed, Haley decided to go home and wait for Nathan so they could face their problems head on. She had to admit she was scared out of her mind to hear any truth Nathan may have told her, but she knew their marriage couldn't survive without it. Sitting in her car outside their home, Haley noticed a small box along with the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen leaning against the door. Smiling softly she hopped out quickly grabbing the flowers in her hand. Looking for the card she read what it said her smile immediately becoming that much brighter.

Haley, I'm so sorry the way I left things, I know we can get through anything together and when I get home we'll work it out, I promise. I never ever want to cause you pain in anyway, I love you so much. I'm sending you this little gift to show you how truly sorry I am and hope that you are in a forgiving mood when I get there. Love Nate.

Haley felt so much better already, she had a feeling things would workout and everything would be ok. Lifting the gift she ran excitedly in the house deciding to prepare a romantic dinner for the two of them for tonight. She sat on the bed peeling the box open to reveal a tape that said watch me. Looking at the tape quite intrigued she wondered what crazy stunt Nathan was pulling on her. Popping the tape in she grabbed the remote flicking the television on excitedly watching for the tape to start. Staring intently at the blank screen she wondered why the tape had yet to start, getting up she suddenly saw a picture appear as it looked like to people kissing on a bed, headed for a lot more. As she continued to be puzzled at this she began to notice the guy on the tape looking a lot like Nathan but that definitely was not her. What the hell is this , she thought. Grabbing the card once again, she flipped it over to read another message that escaped her at first glance.

Just thought you would like to know what your husband was up to.

Sinking to the floor, she could barely feel her legs as she continued watching the man she loved so intimately involved with a woman that was definitely not her. She could barely breathe or think clearly. Nathan was cheating on her, there was no more denying it to herself , here was the evidence loud and clear. Managing to get to her feet she ran to the bathroom were she proceeded to empty her stomach of all of it's contents into the toilet bowl, she felt sick. Her life was official over, she could trust no one, she thought. Leaning her head against the wall she began sobbing uncontrollably as the tears streaked down her already swollen face. What was she going to do now.

Nathan had stopped at a florist on his way home from work picking Haley up some roses. He was scared out of his mind with worry ,how would she react to his betrayal. Could they get pass this and make their relationship stick or would Haley hate him forever, god he hoped it was the latter. Entering the house he noticed that he was absolutely quiet and dark, usually Haley would have light streaming through the house when he came home but something was off, different.

"Haley!", he called out receiving no answer.

Setting down his keys along with the flowers , he proceeded to their room opening the door where he saw Haley planted on the floor staring at the tv.

"Haley, he called again. What are you doing?", he asked.

"How was work?", she asked in sort of a robotic tone.

"Ok I guess. Why are you on the floor?"

"Are you always working when you come in late?"

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?", he asked confusedly.

"Maybe with your whore!", she screamed.

What are you talking about?", he laughed nervously.

"I'm talking about this you bastard!, she screamed grabbing the remote to reveal his actions on the tape.

Nathan eyes bugged out of his head as he saw him and Rachel together in her bed.

"Haley it's not what you think", he tried to explain."

"It's not what I think?, she asked. What I think is that you're fucking someone else while you're married to me , that's what I think", she screamed.

"Haley."

"No, you tell me I'm wrong, tell me!", she cried.

"I can't", he whispered making her cry hysterically.

"All of your empty promises, Haley you can trust me, I'll never hurt you, I love you, none of it was real ", she whimpered.

" It was real, it is real. I do love you!", he spoke louder.

"Don't you say that to me, not now, Haley said. You don't love me. If you really loved me then why Nathan? Why!?", she screamed throwing the remote in his direction forcing him to dodge the flying object.

"It was a mistake , a drunken mistake. I'm sorry it happened, I'm so fucking sorry baby , you have to believe me", he pleaded his own voice thick with emotion.

"Believe you? Everything out of your mouth has been a lie and you want me to believe you. You cheated on me you son of a bitch, you broke the vows we made to each other in front of our friends, our family, god."

"No!, he screamed. I would never break our vows. It happened before we were married", he told her.

"Oh I guess that makes it all better now, she sarcastically asked. That makes what you did that much worse Nathan. You married me knowing full well what you did and how it would hurt me, there's no excuse."

"I know, but I was coming home to tell you the whole truth about everything, hoping we could work past it and save our marriage."

"What marriage? There is no marriage as far as I'm concerned. The day you slept with another woman you ruined any chance we had together, she said. It's over."

"No, he said walking close to her, but she backed away not wanting him near her. Don't do this to us", he pleaded.

"Don't do this to us, you did this. How could you do this to me, to us. All this time I thought you were different. Nathan was nothing like the typical Scott man, but when it comes down to it you're just like your father and brother, she screamed knowing that comment would hurt him like no other, you can't keep it in your pants. Any little whore comes throwing it your way and any commitment to your wife goes right out the window. I knew I could never trust you, you make me sick. How could I've ever thought I loved someone like you. I don't want to be your wife anymore, I'm leaving , she told him. I'm going to Brooke's and when I get back in the morning I expect you gone, pack your things and go please."

It was breaking her heart looking into the pleading eyes of Nathan, she didn't want to lose him but this was not acceptable. She would not be a fool and except a cheating husband, she deserved so much more and she was afraid that Nathan couldn't give her what she needed.

"Haley please, he begged sounding like a helpless child. We can work this out."

"I can't, she said looking to the floor. I'll have my lawyers draw up papers to annul the marriage on fraud or something, I'm sure we have a case."

"An annulment?, that means our marriage never happened", he said.

"I'm sorry, she said. It shouldn't have, this was a mistake."

"I love you Haley, you don't mean that?"

"I do", she whispered as she quickly walked passed him to leave the house.

"Please", he said one last time making her halt for a second before she continued out of the bedroom leaving a broken Nathan.

Leaning his head against the wall of the bedroom, Nathan let the tears begin to flow, crying for the first time in years. This is what he was afraid what happen, he would lose her, there would be no forgiveness. It was really over, he lost the woman he loved because of his stupidity, there was no one to blame but himself and he knew it. As much as he blamed Rachel or even Dan, it was his own fucking mistake that caused this and now he had to live with it.


	40. Turn To The Only Person You Trust

Chapter 40

Turn To The Only Person You Trust

Haley was so distraught after finding out about Nathan's betrayal. This was the reason she was so guarded in her young life, someone always disappointed her. She figured if she hid behind the ten foot walls she had built around herself no one could ever get through and have the chance to cause her any type of pain. The pain she was feeling was the third time in her life she felt this way, first there was the abandonment of her mother, then she lost her father ,the one person besides Brooke that never let her down and now the betrayal of her husband, the man she loved more than life itself. The walls felt like they were closing in on her as she felt as she would suffocate from the pure pain and hurt coursing through her body. Her face was so red and swollen that she knew she probably looked like a mad woman as she drove quickly to Brooke's house, all she could think about was the comfort and security that Brooke would be happily provide her with in her time of need. She needed something stable right now and Brooke was definitely it.

Running into Brooke's house like she did so many times before, Haley immediately found her friend throwing her sobbing body into her arms.

"Sweetie, What's the matter? Did you talk to Nathan?", Brooke asked worriedly.

Haley continued to cry as she could not bring herself to speak any words to Brooke.

"Haley talk to me, she begged. What happened ?"

"He cheated", she whispered.

Brooke could hardly believe her ears. No way would Nathan ever cheat on Haley, he loved her to much to do that.

"Are you sure?", she asked.

"Yes, Haley continued speaking in a barely audible tone. I saw him, she cried, I saw him."

"What do you mean?, you walked in on him."

"No. There was of tape of him sleeping with another woman, she told Brooke. How could he do this to me, I thought he loved me. It's over Brooke, I can't be with someone who could betray me in this way."

"Sweetie you know I'll support whatever decision you make but are you sure you can't work this out?, I know how much you two love each other."

"No we can't fix this, she whispered. It's done. I'll give up the company and the hell with the trust fund. I can't stay married to him any longer, do you understand", she continued to cry.

"Yeah whatever you want."

"I told him to leave Brooke, you should have seen his face, Haley said. It broke my heart to hurt him ,but I was so angry and upset ,I said awful things to him."

"Like what?", Brooke asked.

"I told him he was just like Dan and that I wish that I didn't love him. It's not true, she sobbed, I don't regret loving him. I still love him even though he hurt me so much. What am I going to do Brooke, I don't know if I can live without him."

"You can Hales, if you can't forgive him or get past his mistake then you have to let go completely, you'll be ok. I know you will find love again someday, if that's what you want", Brooke said.

"I don't want to find love, it will just end in disaster, me a crying mess, torn apart by another person in my life. It's not worth it, I rather be alone then to feel this pain ever again."

"You have so much to offer Hales. You have one of the most kind loving hearts of anyone I know. Don't close yourself off to the world because of a few uncaring jerks that don't know a good thing when they have it. Nathan will be sorry he ever did this to you. Look at me, she directed Haley. Someone will treat you the way you deserve someday, life has a funny way of balancing itself out and trust me after all of the pain and heartache you have experienced in your young life , karma owes you some serious kickass favors."

Haley let out a small laugh at Brooke's reasoning, only Brooke could make her smile or laugh at one of the worst times in her life.

"Ok", she smiled tearfully looking at Brooke.

"You are going to be ok H. James", Brooke said squeezing her tightly.

"I know. As long as I have you, aunt Karen, Keith and Lily that's all I need, she told a smiling Brooke.

"To be honest, I like you better as H. James because my darling H. Scott doesn't sound to good", Brooke joked making Haley laugh again.

"Yeah anything I can do to help the cause", Haley laughed.

"That's the James I love, the always look on the bright side girl, things will get better."

"Yeah at least things with you and Lucas are going ok .Who would have thought the brother that I didn't trust turned out to be the more trustworthy of the two, go figure", Haley unbelievably chuckled.

"Yeah", Brooke whispered.

The truth of the matter is her mind was so focused on Haley that she didn't even give her blooming relationship with Lucas a second thought. Now that Haley had mentioned it, Brooke didn't want to be hurt in the way she saw her friend suffering. She didn't want to give herself completely to Luke and give him the same opportunity to her hurt the way that Nathan had hurt Haley.

"Earth to Brooke, Haley said waving her hand in front of Brooke's face. Where did you go?", she questioned.

"Oh no where, just thinking", she answered.

The truth of the matter now was that she seen Nathan and Haley's relationship fail , it had officially killed her hope about falling in love. If them two couldn't make it, what the hell kind of chance did any of them stand at making it, she had to break things off with Luke fast. As much as it killed her, she had to stop it before it got any further.


	41. Life Over

Chapter 41

My Life Is Over

Nathan had tried to pull himself together after Haley had left him, he began to clear all of the closets and drawers making sure to collect everything so he would not have to bother her again, he at least owed her that much. Half way through the painful task he decided he had enough, he couldn't do this. All of his things could be trashed and burned by Haley for all he cared, none of those possessions mattered, tossing everything aside he decided to just go with whatever was on his back. He needed to be away from the memories he had shared with Haley, good and bad, he needed to clear his mind of all things. Driving to the one place where he knew he could clear his mind , he went to a small pub that him and Luke often frequented and used their fake IDs in their rebellious teen years , he needed to drown all of his sorrows. In the back of his mind he knew that this was the exact reason he was in this situation, drinking. For some reason he didn't care though, no one did, so why should he, he needed to numb the pain he was feeling and drinking until he couldn't see straight was the perfect way. Sitting at the bar for he estimated a good two hours he was absolutely smashed, bringing his next drink to his lips he felt the warm liquid burn his throat as he poured into his mouth. He had drink so much that he had lost count of the numbered of drinks he was consuming.

"Hey Mike, he called. Give me another."

Mike knew Nathan was not a heavy drinker from the times he and Luke would be there ,and seeing Nathan drink this much had him worried for the young kid.

"I'm sorry man, he apologized but I have to cut you off, he told Nathan. You have drank entirely too much, let me call you a cab", Mike offered.

"I don't want you to call me a cab, I want you to do your damn job and pour me another shot", Nathan demanded.

"What's going on with you?, he asked. Do you want me to call somebody?"

"Yeah call Jack Daniels and tell him to bring me a lifetime supply of vodka or maybe call my wife, oh never mind I forgot I don't have one of those, he bitterly laughed. Now are you going to give me my drink or do I have to take my business elsewhere."

Deciding against his better judgment Mike gave him another shot hoping to temporarily satisfy Nathan while he called someone to get him.

"Hello", Luke answered.

"Hey Lucas, this is Mike from Clover's pub. I just thought you would like to know your brother's here and he doesn't look good."

Blowing out a shaky breathe, Luke knew things had not went well with Nathan and Haley if his brother was drinking.

"How long has he been there?", Luke asked.

"I don't know. Maybe two ,three hours, he was here already when I started my shift. I never seen him drink so much and I thought he needed someone because he can not drive home in this condition", Mike said.

"Thanks Mike , I'll be there in twenty minutes", he said hanging up his cell phone.

Quickly throwing on his shoes ,Lucas went in search of Deb to inform her of what was going on.

"Mom?", he said entering her bedroom.

"Yeah", she answered looking up from the book she was reading.

"I just got a call from Mike at the pub downtown and he told me that Nate's there and he doesn't look to good."

"Has he been drinking ?", she asked.

"Yeah, he answered. I'm guessing things didn't go well with Haley", he told his mother.

"Do you need me to go along?", she offered.

"No, I think he'll feel ganged up on if we both go. I'll just be an hour or so getting him and then we'll come back here."

"Ok baby, please be careful and tell Nathan I love him."

"I will", he promised as he left to get Nate.

-

"Haley, Haley, Nathan repeatedly mumbled with his face planted on the bar. Please I'm so sorry."

"Nate!, Nate!", Lucas called shaking his brother.

Raising his head he saw Luke looking at him worriedly in his eyes.

"I didn't know you had a twin", he slurred.

"Come on little brother , lets get you home", Lucas coaxed.

"I have no home anymore, Nathan said. I have no one."

"Of course you do man. You have me and mom, always, nothing could ever change that."

"I don't have Haley. I messed up and lost Haley, he continued to slur his words. I got drunk and cheated on her and now my life is over. I want to die, Luke. I can't live the rest of my life knowing I will never have her, that she's out there somewhere with someone else when she belongs with me", he choked back the tears.

"You'll be fine, you just need some time", Luke told him.

"Time? I don't need time, I have all the time in the world and nothing to do with it. Just leave me alone Luke please. I don't need a savior, what I need is another drink."

"Not tonight little brother, you'll thank me for this tomorrow", he said lifting Nate from the bar stool.

-

As soon as Luke got Nathan into the car he was out cold. Lucas knew that this was just the beginning of Nathan acting out, when they were hurt they both tended to lash out at the people closest to them and unfortunately that meant him and Deb would bear the brunt of Nathan's anger. Holding majority of Nate's weight on him, Lucas struggled to get him up the stairs as he saw his mother coming to assist him with his brother.

"How much has he had to drink?", she asked helping Luke with a snoring Nathan.

"I don't know, he answered, too much."

"Let's get him to bed , he'll be better in the morning", she told her oldest son.

"I hope so mom. He said he didn't want to live without Haley, that his life was over. It scared me, I never heard him sound so lost and hopeless", Lucas told his mother concerned.

"I'm sure it's the alcohol talking, she assured Luke. Nathan would never hurt a fly, let alone himself."

"Alright", he said as they dropped Nate's barely active body into bed.

Watching his brother closely, Luke was scared for some reason. His mother was right Nathan would never hurt anyone but this Nathan, a drunk, no reason to live, nothing to lose Nathan could. His anger would probably be directed at the person he hated more than himself right now, Dan and that scared Lucas shitless.


	42. One End Forces Another

Chapter 42

One End Forces Another

It had been a day since the whole Nathan/Haley mess. Brooke was doing her best to help Haley through the pain and disappointment she was feeling because of her failed marriage. The truth of the matter is that Brooke was greatful to be so wrapped up in Haley's problems, that way she didn't have to think of her own. Luke was proving to her what great guy he could be but that scared Brooke out of her mind, he was getting to close to breaking down her walls. During the last few hours ,her and Luke had brief phone conversations to touch base with one another as they each dealt with heartache of their loved ones. She could not bring herself to end things with Luke over the phone knowing how cold and heartless it would seem. How could she end things with him before they ever truly had a chance, this was going to be one of the hardest things she ever did in her life, she just hoped Luke understood.

"Hey pretty girl", Lucas greeted surprising a stunned Brooke that he was there.

"What are you doing here?", she asked as she continued picking up random items of clothing scattered all around her bedroom.

"I missed you , I thought I would stop by for a quick visit", he smiled.

"You should have called", she told him not meaning to sound so cold.

"Sorry", he apologized.

"That's ok, I'm actually glad you stopped by."

""That's a relief, he laughed. But there is a reason for my visit."

"There is?", she asked.

"Yep, I thought since we haven't had anytime to ourselves I could take you out for a short romantic dinner tomorrow. It will give us a rest from all of the drama. We could both use the break."

"I can't", she answered as she went into her bathroom with Luke trailing closely behind her.

"Oh, he said. I'm so sorry. Haley must really need you and here I am being insensitive wanting to take you away when she needs you the most in her life."

"It's not that, Haley's leaving tonight", Brooke said.

"Leaving. What do you mean she leaving? As in never coming back?", he questioned.

"No, I mean she is leaving ,but she's coming back. She just needs to get away for a little while so I suggested she take a trip to visit her aunt and uncle for a few days", Brooke told him.

"Oh, then why can't I take you out for dinner tomorrow?", he asked.

"I just have some things to do, you know busy day. I'm sure once I'm finished everything I'll just want to crash. Sorry", she apologized.

"Well what do you have to do?, maybe I can come along and help you get finished quicker, he suggested. I'll do anything to spend time with you."

"Umm, she stuttered. Just some things and I appreciate the offer but I really need to do this alone", she told him.

"OK, what's going on Brooke? First you say you can't go out with me and now you are giving me stupid excuses for why you can't. What's up?"

"I'm just busy that's all. I don't want or need your help, ok."

"Fine" , he spoke getting a little agitated.

"I'll call you when I'm have some free time", she said.

"When you have time? Right, after you finish all the "things" you have to do."

"Is that a problem?", she asked trying to escalate the argument to make the break easier on herself.

"Yeah it is Brooke. I kind of feel like you're brushing me off for no good reason at all", he told her.

"If you feel that way then maybe I won't call at all", she screamed.

Examining her thoroughly for a minute, he was confused by this newfound attitude she was giving him, she was very hostile and seemed like she wanted a fight.

"I do want you to call. I like you Brooke a lot, Luke said. I want what we have to grow, have a chance to become something more, don't you?"

This was the in she needed, her chance to break things off, let him go.

"No, that's not what I want ", she lied. I don't want anything serious in my life right now, she spoke her bottom lip quivering. We had good times Luke, but this is not leading anywhere, it was fun while it lasted."

"But I thought…."

"You thought wrong. This time we had together was great but it's a temporary thing, something to pass the time, we are not soul mates or anything."

Lucas was stunned to the point of disbelief. The one time he thought of possibly committing himself fully in a stable monogamous relationship he was being rejected and big time.

"Why the sudden change Brooke? I thought you wanted something stable", he asked.

"I did but after what went down between Haley and your brother ,I realized it wasn't possible."

He finally got it, that's what this was all about, her being afraid of getting hurt. She lost all hope when she seen first hand the pain her friend was experiencing.

"That won't happen to us", he quickly told her.

"What are you talking about?, what won't happen to us?, she asked.

"Me cheating on you and breaking your heart."

"That's what your brother told Haley", she sarcastically spat.

"He made a mistake , a big mistake, but it hardly makes him a bad guy", he defended.

"Tell that to my best friend who has been crying her eyes out nonstop for days."

"Brooke you can't base our relationship on other things or people, it's not fair to me or you."

"I can and I say we can't be together or see each other anymore, we're through" , she said immediately regretting the words.

"That's what you really want?", he questioned.

"It is, spare us both any future heartache and pain, end it now before we both regret it."

"If that's what you really want, he sadly said. I just hope you don't live to regret this Brooke, running from this relationship that has amazing possibilities beyond any of our dreams. I'm sorry you feel this way, I won't bother you anymore", he said before exiting her room and life.

"I hope I don't regret it either", she whispered knowing Lucas was long gone.

Had she just made the biggest mistake in her life, pushing away such a great man who could possibly ensure her a great future with him. What if Lucas was her future and she just sent him away, out of her life. Had she just sentenced herself to a life without true love, happiness, was Luke the key to all of it and she tossed him away forever trapping herself in a locked empty cold room, destined to be alone.


	43. New Start, Old Pain

Chapter 43

New Start, Old Pain

Haley was currently sitting in the park watching Lily play as the young girl had no worries in the world. Lily was so carefree and untouched by the pain of the world, Haley wished in her heart she could be the same way, have the same innocence. She had been at her aunt's house for less than a day immediately crashing when she arrived because of the late hour. Karen had promised to talk with her but Haley really wasn't in the mood to have the same conversation over again about Nathan. The more she thought about, the more her heart broke and she couldn't deal with the crushing grip of pain surrounding her heart.

"Hey Haley are you ok?" ,Lily asked standing directly in front of her.

"Yeah fine sweetie, Haley lied brushing off all of her thoughts about Nathan. I'm just daydreaming", she told the young girl.

"About what?", your prince charming?", Lily innocently asked.

The comment by Lily made Haley want to burst into more tears, she was sure they would start pouring in uncontrollable buckets any minute.

"No", Haley sadly whispered.

"Oh silly me , Lily laughed slapping herself in the head. You have your prince charming, she giggled. Nathan is your prince."

Lily was unknowingly killing Haley piece by piece as she continued to remind Haley of what she had lost. Lily didn't know about what happened, that her and Nathan weren't together, so in her child's mind everything was all fine in the world.

"Yeah I found my prince, Haley smiled at the girl fakely covering her pain. One day you'll find your prince charming to Lil", she laughed tickling her.

"No way, Lily screamed. Boys are gross, they have cooties", she cringed her face, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Haley laughed at her baby cousin's reaction to the opposite sex as she watched Lily run off to finish playing.

-

"My two favorite girls", Karen said watching them enter the house.

"Mommy!, Lily yelled throwing herself into Karen's arms. We had so much fun at the park, she said. Haley let me play in the park really long, not short like daddy or uncle Keith and then she bought me a ice cream cone, this big", Lily laughed opening her arms wide.

"Wow sounds like two had quite the day", Karen told an excited Lily.

"We did, we really did, Lily squealed , but I think Haley is sad", she told her mother whose eyes immediately flew to her niece.

Haley guessed her cousin was more perceptive than she thought and could tell that Haley was putting up a façade.

"I'm fine Lil", Haley finally spoke trying to reassure her cousin.

"Ok", she accepted.

"Alright, Karen said. How about you get cleaned up and I make you some lunch", she told Lily.

"I'm not hungry mommy, I ate ice cream."

"Yeah you ate ice cream but no food, now go", she told a puffed out Lily.

"No fair", she said.

"No fair", Karen mocked watching her precocious child leave the room.

As soon as Lily was out of the room Haley knew the inevitable talk was coming. It had to happen sooner or later, and judging by her aunt's worried stares, it was coming sooner.

"You ready to talk and tell me what you are really feeling?", Karen asked her.

Haley stood quietly watching her aunt, trying to find a way to get out of this conversation.

"I'm fine aunt Karen, I swear."

"Nice try. Don't want to try again? I'm not Lily sweetie, I can see your pain and no fake smile you put on your beautiful face is going to convince me otherwise. Come on , she grabbed Haley's arm sitting her down. Talk to me."

"I swear one minute I feel fine and then the next I feel like my world's ending", she confessed.

"Understandable, go on", Karen coaxed.

"Like today for the first time I felt like things were going to be ok but then I had a little conversation with Lily and I felt hopeless again."

"About what sweetie?"

"Nothing it's silly", she told her aunt.

"Nonsense, it's not silly if it upset you, tell me."

"She just asked if I was thinking about my prince charming ,which is kind of ironic considering my mind has been on nothing but Nathan lately. It just threw me for a loop, that's all."

"Children can sometimes be very perceptive to many things and at other times completely oblivious, Karen told her, but that's the beauty in them, they have not been marred or destroyed of their hope like us dopes who have lived much longer."

"Yeah she didn't know, I didn't want to upset her", Haley said.

"Have you talked to him?"

No, not since I ended things. I honestly don't know if I could face him", she admitted.

"Well sweetie we have this new little invention called a phone, maybe you should try it. You can talk to him without seeing him", Karen nudged her.

Haley laughed at her aunt's awful joke knowing she was right.

"I know , she said, but hearing his voice would tear what's left of me into shreds. I can't handle it yet."

"Take your time honey. You'll know when you're ready. I'm here for you if you need support. One little piece of advice though, I know you are hurting baby, but please don't rush into any major decisions until you really think things through. Make sure this is what you want, that your marriage is not worth saving before you end it for good. You don't want to regret this decision 50 years down the road wondering what could have been, promise me that", Karen asked.

"I promise", she said hugging her aunt.

"Ok, Karen softly smiled at her niece. I'm going to make the little one some lunch, are you hungry? I could make you something too", Karen offered.

"Maybe later", Haley said.

"Alright but you have to eat something soon", Karen said heading toward the kitchen leaving Haley alone with her thoughts.

Looking at the phone, Haley wondered if she could bring herself to actually call him. The truth of it was no matter how much he had hurt her, she was worried about him, how he was doing, was he in just as much pain as her or was he moving on not caring at all what pain she was going through. She knew in her mind and most importantly her heart that Nathan would not just forget her, he was too good of a man to just toss her aside and move on. Picking up the phone she began dialing his cell putting the receiver to her ear, hearing the combination of the ringing in her ears and the pounding in her heart was enough to drive her insane. What was she thinking calling him, she was not ready for this. Just as she was about to hang up, chicken out, she heard his beautiful groggy voice answer.

"Yeah", he said into the phone completely hung over.

Sitting there holding the phone to her ear, she closed her eyes listening to the sound of his voice making her heart ache.

"Hello?", he said again still receiving no response.

Hurriedly disconnecting the phone, Haley burst into another round of tears as she ran into her aunt's bathroom so no one would see her crying. How could she speak with him when she was such a basketcase herself, calling him was a mistake. She was not ready and she had feeling she would not be for a long time.


	44. A Man Possessed

Chapter 44

A Man Possessed

Nathan was confused by the silent phone call as he heard it being disconnected, figuring it was the wrong number he hung up shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"Oh god", he mumbled feeling the affects of his drinking binge.

" I bet you'll think twice next time you get plastered", Luke said walking into his brothers room passing him a glass and some aspirin.

Accepting the offered things, Nathan swallowed the pills followed by a loud gulp of water.

"How much did I drink?", he asked.

"I don't know, you were already wasted when I got there", Luke told his brother.

"Thanks for getting me", he said leaning his back against the bed.

"Hey what are big brothers for. I'm just glad you are ok."

"I'm not ok, he said. I'm anything but ok."

"I'm taking things went bad with Haley" , he asked Nate.

Nathan sadly nodded his head as he closed his eyes trying to reel in all of his emotions.

"Yeah, I told her. Well I didn't actually tell her but someone sent the tape to our house", he told a shocked Luke.

"Who would do something that cold and calculated?"

"Dan", they both said.

"You know what I can't figure out though?"

"What", Nathan asked.

"Why would Rachel have taped you two together and how dad even knew about it and got his hands on the tape", Lucas questioned.

"I don't know man, honestly I don't care. All I know is that I lost the woman I love and for that I will never forgive dad for trying to force me to hurt her. On the brightside of things, she will not lose the company."

"She will though Nate", Luke told him.

"No she won't. What are you talking about?"

"She had to be married to you, that was in her father's will. If she doesn't not keep her end, she loses everything."

"We did get married though", he pointed out to Luke.

"Yeah but I don't think this counts, you weren't married that long and this marriage could be looked at as a means to a end. The law might think your marriage was all scam for her to gain everything without following through with the terms of the will."

"That's not true, we love each other", Nate said getting agitated.

"I know that , you know that, but will the law believe that."

Luke did have a point, the quick demise of their marriage could discredit Haley's intentions and cause her to lose everything.

"Luke I can't let that happen, she can't lose the company because of my stupid careless mistake."

"I know what you mean, but I don't think there is anything we could do stop it", Luke told his brother.

"I know", he sighed heavily realizing it was out of his control.

"I told mom, Luke looked into his brother eyes. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust but she really needed to know, I thought she could help."

"It's alright. She would have found out eventually, I rather she hear it from one of us instead of one of her gossip hungry society friends. How did she take it."

"She was upset, but you know mom, she's the always optimistic person. She thinks you and Haley could get pass this, that your relationship is worth saving."

"I wish we could ", Nathan lowly spoke.

"There is something else Nate", Luke said.

"There is?"

"Yeah."

"Well", Nate asked looking at his brother expectantly.

"Dad's having an affair, I caught him in his office with his mistress."

"I can't say that I'm surprised, Nathan admitted. Does mom know?"

"She knows, I told her."

"How did she take it?", he asked.

"Ok I guess, I think she has always known dad messed around on her."

"Probably, she needs to leave him", he admitted feeling a little sick that he had done the same exact thing to Haley.

"I hope she can, she loves him, Nate."

"She was right", he zoned out on his thoughts.

"What?, who was right?", Luke asked.

"Haley, she was right."

"Right about what man?"

"When we were fighting, she said that I was just like Dan ,and I am. I did the same exact thing to her, dad did to our mother. I'm no different, I'm just as bad as he is. She was right to leave me, I don't deserve her."

"No Nate, you are nothing like him and I'm sure Haley didn't mean that ,she was just angry."

"She meant it, I saw it in her eyes. I never saw so much anger in them , except for the time when her mother showed up."

Luke took a big loud gulp as he prepared to lay the final piece of info in his brother's lap.

"Speaking of Haley's mother , he spoke cautiously trying to ease his brother into the news, she's the one dad's having the affair with", he cringed waiting for his brother to explode.

"Where is he?", Nathan spoke calmly.

"I think downstairs in his office, why?", Lucas asked worriedly.

Watching his brother zombie like body suddenly spring to life, Lucas knew where he was headed as Nathan flew like a bat out of hell to find their father. This could not end good, Lucas thought as he quickly jumped to his feet to following his brother to try and defuse the situation. Hearing a loud shattering sound Lucas quickened his pace to their father's office to be met with Nathan beating the daylights out of Dan while Deb screamed for him to stop.

"You stupid son of a bitch, Nathan yelled throwing another punch into Dan's face. How could you do this?"

"Nate stop it", Luke pleaded as the sheer force of Nathan's strength and anger knocked him on his heels.

"He can't get away with this, he said continuing to beat Dan. You cheated on my mother, you hurt my wife", he screamed slamming Dan forcefully against the floor.

"Nathan please, Deb pleaded. Look at me, stop this immediately", she yelled.

Luke was once again at his brothers side pulling him away with success this time as they watched their father wipe the blood from his lip.

" I knew there was a man in there somewhere", he taunted Nathan causing him to launch himself at Dan again before Luke stopped him.

"You cold unfeeling bastard, Nathan yelled .How could you do this?"

"I do want I want Nathan, I don't answer to anyone", he boasted.

"Not even me, Deb spoke angrily. Do you answer to me or have I just been your bed warmer for twenty years while you've been sleeping with anything in a skirt."

"It's not personal Deb. I'm a man, I have needs that you weren't fulfilling ,so I looked elsewhere."

Luke and Nathan looked on at their father in disgust, how could he be saying these things to his wife of twenty years without a hint of regret or remorse in his heart.

"Get out Dan!, she screamed, so help me god you won't have to worry about Nathan because I'll kill you myself."

"This is my house Deb, I will not be pushed around", Dan said.

"Get out!. Lucas yelled trying to be strong for his family. No one wants you here , just go."

"Luke I would expect this from Nathan, he's always been such a momma's boy, but you , I thought you were strong with backbone like me. Don't let them turn you against me."

Luke laughed with disbelief at his father's gull.

"You insult my mother and brother, destroy our family and you expect me to side with you, unbelievable", Luke said.

"Leave my house you son of a bitch, Deb yelled. You have destroyed us enough, I will not allow you to hurt my children anymore."

"Their my children too Deb."

"We're not your children "Dan", you're dead to us. Do us all a favor and stay the fuck out of our lives! ", Nathan coldly told him before storming out of the office.

He had to get out of there quick before he really did kill Dan, the anger boiling inside him was dangerously high, Nathan knew if he stayed any longer he would do something her regretted big time. Leaving the house Nathan went to the only place in the world where he could always find some peace, his life was so out of control right now. He needed to be alone ,away from everything and everyone.


	45. We Can Be Together Now

Chapter 45

We Can Be Together Now

Sitting in the town squares gazebo just out of town, Nathan knew this was the one place in the world that always made him feel safe even as a child. His thoughts were on Haley, thinking about all of the pain and heartache he caused her. The promises he made to her where nothing but weightless lies to her, he screwed her over the first chance he had and for that she could probably never forgive him.

"Is this seat taken? ", a woman's voice said.

Nathan looked up at the glare of the sunlight to see a smiling Rachel standing above him. Scooting over to make room for her, he felt her sit closely next to him.

"How did I know you would be here?", she softly laughed.

"I don't know ,he answered. Maybe because I'm such a predictable sap", he sarcastically said.

"Not hardly Nate. It's because I know you better then anyone else in this world, that's how I knew. You told me once when we were together , this was the only place in the world you felt safe, that gave you peace. When I called the house for you, Lucas told me what happened, I knew you would come here."

"Yeah I guess, he said. I just didn't remember telling you."

"You did Nate, we told each other everything, she laughed. You are the only person in this world who knows absolutely everything about me. Not the Rachel everyone else gets."

"I'm sure I don't know everything", Nathan said.

"Well, not everything, she seductively laughed. There has to be a little mystery."

"What are you doing here Rachel?", Nathan asked.

"I was worried about you, I heard about you and Haley", she faked concern.

"Funny how that happens. How did you know she knew?", he asked skeptically.

"Oh you know hearsay", she joked.

"Hearsay?"

"Yep, you know there is always the latest gossip floating through the country club. How did she find out?, you finally told her. How did she take it?"

"How did she take it? How do you think she took it, she took it like any sane person who has been betrayed would", Nathan told her.

"I knew she wouldn't understand", Rachel said grabbing his hand which Nathan immediately pulled away.

"Don't please, I don't want any sympathy."

"It's not sympathy. It's just support from one friend to another."

"Friend?, he asked. Are you sure that's all you want?"

"No ", she looked away trying to portray innocent.

"Can I ask you a question?", he asked.

"You just did", she laughed.

"No , not that, another one."

"Sure, shoot."

"Why did you film us together?"

Rachel looked away quickly trying to produce a logical reason so that Nathan wouldn't get suspicious.

"It was your idea Nate, she said watching his shocked expression. You told me it was always your secret fantasy to explore and experiment sexually, so that's what we did. You know to spice things up, make them a little more interesting", she lied.

Nathan didn't know what to say, his memory of that night was nonexistent so who was he to say otherwise, for all he know he could have ran ass naked around the town and he'd be none the wiser.

"I just don't understand how my dad got a hold of the tape or even knew about it for that matter", Nathan asked confusedly.

"Your dad knew?", she feigned shock.

"He knew and he sent the tape to Haley."

"My god. That poor girl, for her to find out the way must have been devastating."

"Yeah. It really was, our marriage is over, we're getting it annulled, he told a smirking Rachel. I don't think this is a smiling time Rach, I'm hurting. Why are you smiling?"

"Because it's my dream come true", she said.

"Come again, it's your dream to see me hurting?", he asked her.

"No, of course not. It's my dream that we get a second chance at happiness together Nate."

Nathan looked into her hopeful eyes trying to figure out a way to let her down easily. Rachel was his friend and he cared about her but not in that way, he loved Haley completely and there was no room for any other woman in his heart.

"Rach…"

"No, think about it Nathan, it's fate. The universe's way of setting things right , telling us we're meant to be. I love you, why can't we try again?"

"Because I'm not n love with you", he said lowly.

"You are, you just need to remember all the great times we had together, you'll see. It will come back, I know you still love me, I felt it that night we were together."

"It was wrong for us to be together, I was in love with someone else, I am in love with someone else", he said trying to get through to Rachel.

"She doesn't love you, if she did she wouldn't have abandoned you when things got a little tough."

"I can't listen to this", he said quickly jumping to his feet to leave.

"Wait, please give us another chance Nate", she pleaded.

"No Rachel, he said. What we had is over, please understand."

"What about your baby?, she screamed. Is it over for it too?"

Nathan looked at her confused.

"What baby? What are you talking about?", he asked.

"I'm pregnant Nathan, pregnant with your child", she lied.

Nathan lost all feeling in his legs as he uncontrollably dropped back into the bench where he was sitting. This couldn't be happening, out of all things, why this. If he had any hope of winning Haley back now it was completely shattered by his impending fatherhood, what was he going to do.


	46. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Chapter 46

Home Is Where The Heart Is

Haley had a chance to a lot if thinking while she was away. The visit to her family's house had done some good for her giving her new perspective, and new hope. Karen had gave her lots of great advice and wisdom to prepare her for life as knew it back home. She was finally ready to return to her life, finally face Nathan. She didn't know what the future held for them but she was willing to put the annulment on hold to see if they could get pass this major roadblock in their marriage, after all being married meant taking the good times right along with the bad, and this was definitely the bad. If they could make it through this, she knew that they would be ok. Sitting in her car, she smiled at the house in front of her knowing the person inside would be just as happy as she was to be back. Deciding to make her return a surprise she quietly closed her car door as made way into the house in search of her best friend. Haley quietly laughed walking into the Davis house to find Brooke in some weird pretzel like position, from what she could tell Brooke was doing some retard pilates that she swore was some type of magic potion to achieve the perfect figure.

"Just imagine if Lucas saw you now", Haley laughed startling Brooke making her flip on her back.

"Ouch, Oh my god!, she yelled, Tutorgirl."

"Wow don't see me for a few days and the first word to me is ouch", Haley joked.

Brooke was already off the floor running arms wide open to crush Haley in the most loving hug.

"What do you expect?, she laughed still hugging Haley. You scared me, I was in the zone. What are you doing back?, I thought you were staying for another week or so."

"I was, I just missed everyone. It was time for me to come home to where I belong", Haley smiled softly at Brooke.

"I'm not complaining, trust me Hales. I missed more then life itself. What would I do without my favorite girl in the world, Brooke laughed. It's so good to have my tutorgirl back", she clapped excitedly.

"I missed you too, Haley laughed. How have things been around here?", Haley asked skating around what she really wanted to ask her.

Brooke studied her friend , knowing what she really was asking.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask?"

"Ask what?", Haley said.

"About Nathan."

"I wasn't asking about him."

"OK, Brooke said. Just so you know, I haven't heard anything lately but from what Luke told me last week, he wasn't doing good", Brooke told her.

"Well what did Luke tell you today or even yesterday, has anything changed?"

Brooke eyes looked to the floor as she realized she hadn't informed Haley of her split with Lucas.

"I uh, I haven't talk to Luke since last week."

"Why not? Are things ok between you two?", Haley asked her.

"Yeah, yeah fine. We just aren't seeing each other anymore. I kind of put an end to things the day you left."

"Why would you do that Tigger?, I thought you liked him."

"I did, I do, it just wouldn't work out though."

Haley knew there was more to the situation then that , so she decided to push Brooke to tell her the whole truth.

"Alright tell me what's wrong, she questioned her friend. I know when something is wrong, so just tell me."

"Fine, I don't want to get hurt Hales. After watching what Nathan put you through, I just don't want the same thing to happen to me", she admitted.

"Honey, Haley sighed. That won't happen. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Lucas is a pretty decent guy and I think he really cares for you."

"Tutorgirl what the hell are you saying. Are you telling me to be with Lucas?"

"Yes, she smiled. Don't let what's happening in my life affect your happiness. I want you to be happy."

"I can't Hales, not when you are so miserable. It doesn't seem right."

"You know what would make me happy, knowing you're happy Brooke. Don't push Lucas away, give him a chance."

"How can you be so optimistic Hales?, when things are so terrible in your life", she asked.

"Easy, she laughed. I'm looking to the future where I know good things are for me and whether or not Nathan is a part of that I will survive and have a good life, that's how."

"Are you going to forgive him?", Brooke hopefully asked.

"Maybe, Haley smiled. We'll have to see, there is a lot we would have to work on but it's a definite possibility. If he's willing to work on our relationship then so am I."

I'm glad Hales, you deserve happiness and I hope you guys can work it out."

"Me too. Now what about you? Are you going to call Lucas and tell him you made a mistake ending things?"

Thinking for a minute , Brooke nodded her head before jumping up to make the call. Haley let out of small laugh as she watched Brooke run out the room only to return pulling Haley into another hug.

I love you, Brooke said. I'm so glad you're home, I needed some of that good tutorial advice you always provide", she laughed before running out of the room again.

Haley sat there smiling feeling the most peaceful she had ever felt in her life. For the first time in a while she really felt as things would be fine, things would work out for everyone and that made her smile brighter.


	47. So Close, Yet So Far

Chapter 47

So Close Yet So Far

Nathan as floored by the news of Rachel's pregnancy, just when he thought his life couldn't get anymore complicated this new thing aka the pregnancy made things worse. The whole drive to his house he stole quick glances to the side of him wondering what was going through Rachel's mind, was she just as scared as him or was she happy about it thinking it would help them reconcile and move towards a future together. The baby would see their lives forever intertwined but Nathan didn't see anything beyond them being friends who shared a child. How was he going to beg for Haley forgiveness, ask for another chance when he was having a child with another woman.

"You ok?", Rachel asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," he answered.

"About Haley?"

"I don't know how to tell her about this", he admitted.

"I can be there when you tell her", Rachel sneakily offered.

"No!, he blurted out. That's the last thing I need. Letting her see my pregnant ex girlfriend who I cheated on her with will not help things. I need to do this alone", he told Rachel.

"After you talk with her will you come to my house?, Rachel asked. We need to have a serious discussion about our situation", she reminded.

"Yeah . As soon as I tell her, he said focusing his eyes back on the road continuing to Rachel's house to drop her off.

-

"Haley!, Brooke screamed. Would you hurry ,I want to see Luke", she whined.

"I'm coming Tigger, I just want to look nice ok", Haley told her.

"You want to look nice?, Brooke laughed. I think that maybe just took a leaping jump into definitely. You are taking boy toy back", she excitedly spoke.

"I love him Brooke, she smiled. He's my other half, I need him like I need air."

"Good for you", Brooke smiled.

"No good for us. You never told me what Lucas said."

_As Brooke listened to the continued ringing of the phone in her hear, she was getting nervous with each second passing. What if Lucas didn't want to be with her __anymore ,__ what if she had blown her chance._

_"What do you want?__",__ he coldly answered._

_"How did you know it was me?__",__ she asked._

_"Caller Id."_

_"At least that's good news you still have my number", she tried to joke but Luke stayed silent making what she had to say harder to get out._

_"Don't be flattered, I just haven't got around to erasing it, you know more important things to think about other than your number."_

_"I'm sorry", she said._

_"Nothing to be sorry about.__ We have no ties to each other or obligations. You don't owe me anything, so don't apologize", he said._

_"__There is__ Luke, we do have obligations to each other , to ourselves to make sure we're happy.__"_

_"Brooke__ where is this going?"_

_"I __made __ a__mistake, a big mistake. You were right, I want to see where we could go, what we could be. You just have to give us another chance", she told him._

_Lucas sat quietly with the phone glued to his ear thinking about what Brooke was saying. The truth of the matter is that Brooke scared him a little, she was the kind of woman that could tear down all of those perfectly crafted walls he put up, __it__ frightened__ the hell out of__ him._

_"Luke?__",__ she whispered when she received no response._

_"Yeah", he answered._

_"What are you thinking?__",__ she asked._

_"I'm thinking you better get your cute little ass over here soon, I miss my girlfriend."_

_"Ok__, I'm bringing Hales with me__, Brooke laughed loving that he called her his girlfriend. I'll see you soon, Bye", she said closing her cell to a laughing Luke._

"You two are sickly cute", Haley laughed.

"This coming from one half of "Naley", the cutest couple on the planet."

"Naley?", Haley asked.

"Oh , Brooke blew out a exaggerated breathe, must I explain everything, Nathan and Haley equals Naley. All of the hottest couples are doing it. You have Brangelina, Brad Pitt/Angelina Jolie, their saving the world one adoption at a time, I swear they'll have 5 more kids by next year guaranteed ,then you have Tomkat, Tom Cruise/Katie Holmes, their into that whole Scientology thing, and then there's Bennifer , well actually there were two Bennifers, first there was Ben Affleck/Jennifer Lopez but then he dumped her crazy ass and married Jennifer Garner, hence Bennifer two. Then we have the Spederlines, that's Britney and her back up dancer but let's not even get into that, then there's………"

"Brooke?"

"Oh I almost forgot about Paris and her namesake, Paris Latsis, if that girl isn't shallow enough ,she goes and date some moron with the same name", Brooke rambled.

"Brooke, Haley smiled. I get it and no more gossip rags for you", she laughed seeing the look of horror on Brooke's face because she was banning her gossip magazines.

"Don't joke like that ,Hales."

"Now that you have officially scooped me on every couple in Hollywood , can we go?", Haley asked.

"We can go, Brooke laughed. I need to see my man", she smiled as her and Haley left to go to the Scott estate.

-

"Hey man, Luke said to his brother seeing him enter the house. I'm glad I caught you. Are you in for the day or do you have somewhere to be?"

"No, I'm here for the day, why?"

"Haley's coming over, he laughed watching his brother's shocked expression. Her and Brooke are on their way as we speak and I have a feeling she may want to work things out with you."

"It can't work out Luke, it's too late."

"Why the hell not? This is your second chance little bro, don't blow it."

"I already did, he sadly said. Something happened today that changes everything, I can't be with Haley."

"Of course you can, it can't be that bad after the cheating thing, What happened?"

Nathan eyes fell to the floor as he was about to tell Luke about the pregnancy, making it all too real.

"It's Rachel , Luke. She's pregnant, she's pregnant with my child", he admitted neither of them realizing that Nathan had not shut the door completely and both girls were standing there listening to his confession.

Hearing Haley's purse drop to the floor, the guys quickly turned to see the stunned faces of the girls.

"Haley!", Nathan called worriedly, praying she hadn't heard him.

"I, she stuttered, I have to go ", she said spinning on her heels running out the door with Brooke on her tail.

"Damn it!, he yelled. This is not how I wanted her to find out."

"Go after her ,Luke pushed his brother. Avoiding each other is not going to solve anything or make it go away, deal with it Nate, go he said again as he watched Nathan leave the same way Haley just left.

"Oh god, Luke said out loud, Please let them be ok."


	48. You Don't Belong To Me Any more

Chapter 48

You Don't Belong To Me Anymore

"Brooke, Haley cried. Did you hear him?, she sniffed. Please tell me I heard wrong", she begged.

"I'm sorry sweetie ", Brooke said trying to comfort her distraught friend.

"Am I destined to never have happiness, to always have things in my life go wrong. Tigger there's something wrong with me", she continued to cry.

" No there is not anything wrong with you.You will be happy Hales, Brooke began to weep with her, I know it."

"Please get me out of here", Haley begged Brooke.

"OK", Brooke agreed.

"Hales?", Nathan voice interrupted.

Nathan this is not a good time", Brooke said.

"I need to talk to her", he said watching Haley divert any attention his way.

"Maybe another time, but it's too soon."

"It's ok Brooke, I'll talk to him", Haley softly spoke.

"Alright , she said facing Haley. I'll be just inside if you need me ok", Brooke told her.

Haley nodded her head watching as Brooke left her and Nathan alone.

"I'm sorry, he said. I never wanted things to be this way and I damn sure didn't want you to find out this way."

"I know, she whispered, but they are."

"How are you?, he asked. I miss you so much."

Haley nervously played with her fingers watching all the emotions flashing on his handsome face.

"I'm ok. I went to visit my family, you know to think things through", she told him.

"That's good, you needed time. "

"Yeah", she agreed.

"Why were you coming over here?", he asked dying to know the answer.

She thought of a quick lie to tell him instead of the real reason for the unexpected visit.

"I wanted to see when it was a good time for our lawyers to meet, she lied. We need to get the ball rolling on the whole annulment thing."

"Oh, he said disappointed. I just thought that maybe….."

"Maybe what?", she interrupted.

"It's just that Luke thought you might want to work things out and I got this silly notion that it was true."

"What if I did?", she asked.

He didn't know what to say to her, in his heart that's what he had hoped for , but could he expect her to want him after this.

"It would make me the happiest man alive", he told her.

"I did want to work things out , she admitted. But now I don't see how we could, things have changed."

"Not the most important thing, Hales.

"What's that Nathan?", she asked.

"We love each other, I love you more than I ever thought possible , and if we can get past this last thing I know we can be happy together."

"I love you too, she said to a smiling Nathan, but it's not enough."

"It is Hales, You just have to believe in us", he told her.

"Nathan, she blew out a loud breath. You are going to be a father, a father to a child that's not mine, it can't work."

"Yes, he said walking to her cupping her face. I love you, and my child will always be a part of our lives, but I need you too, so much. My life feels completely empty, useless without you."

The tears begin streaming down her face as she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his hands on her. She felt the pads of Nathan's thumbs gently brushing away her tears as she opened her eyes to see him staring intensely at her with those beautiful blue orbs.

"How can it work?", she cried.

"I don't know baby, but we'll figure it out together", he said.

"Nathan your child needs you, I'll be in the way."

"He or she will have me, but that doesn't mean we can't be together too."

"No child should have a part time parent, and that's what you will be. Half your time will be spent with me ,while the other half is designated for your child. It's not right Nate, you'll have two families to take care of, no child deserves that", she reasoned.

"Haley you are my family, always. Nothing is going to change that, we just have to make room for this little unexpected miracle. I know we can do it."

"What's her name?", Haley suddenly asked.

"What?, whose name?"

"The girl you got pregnant", she said.

"Why is that important?", he questioned.

"It's not, I just want to know."

"Rachel, her name is Rachel."

"Did you know Rachel before that night or was she someone you just met?"

I knew her, she was my ex girlfriend ", he admitted.

Haley's mind began to reel as she thought of this woman being with the man she loved. It was already hard knowing he was involved with someone else, but finding out it was someone he once had feelings for made it harder on Haley.

"Did you love her?", she asked.

Nathan stared at Haley wondering why she was suddenly asking these questions.

"I did, but baby that was so long ago. You are the only woman in my heart", he adamantly told her.

"You could probably love her again", she sadly said.

"I won't. I care about her as a friend and now the mother of my child, but that's it Hales."

"You two are sharing the most wonderful thing two people could share in this world. It's possible your relationship could grow into more."

"No, I love you", he told her again.

"There is no room for me Nate, things would get to complicated for all of us. The worst part of it all is that everyone would get hurt, most importantly your child. I will not be responsible for causing a innocent child pain."

"You won't", he said.

"I will, maybe not intentionally, but I will. Rachel and your child are your family now, your first priority, as it should be. I will not get in the way of that, interfere."

"You're making a mistake Hales, you know it", he told her.

"No, she spoke lowly. For the first time in a while I feel like I'm making the right decision, no doubts. You don't belong to me anymore, you belong with Rachel and your child, she cried as the tears begin streaming down her face again. I love you, she said cupping his face lightly kissing him on the lips. I'm so sorry things couldn't work out for us. Just know that I don't regret any of it, it was the most happiest time of my life, she admitted walking away before he had a chance to respond, leaving Nathan more heartbroken then before.


	49. Fulfilling My Own Needs

Chapter 49

Fulfilling My Own Needs

Dan had been out of the house for some time now and he didn't even care, well that' not true, he did care but not for the reasons he should. He didn't worry about the pain and heartache he caused his wife or children, he was worried about Deb living in his house , brainwashing his children. How dare she turn his sons against him, he thought. He would make her pay, her and that stupid bitch who still controlled his company. He hated Haley so much, and the thought of her in charge of him made him sick. After all of his hard work ,sacrificing, and planning for his son to marry that wretch , he still didn't succeed in taking the company away. The thought of her being a permanent fixture in his son's life had him seeing red as he imagined her possibly being the mother of his grandchildren. He didn't want any child with Scott blood to have James blood as well., she was beneath him in his mind. Dan had a new plan though, if he couldn't have the company, Haley couldn't have his son. He needed to find a way to keep them permanently apart. Dialing on his cell phone he called the one person he knew would want Nathan and Haley apart, just as much as him.

"Hello", Rachel answered.

"Ms. Gatina, Dan Scott speaking", he said.

"What do you want Mr. Scott?, I did what you wanted. We no longer have anything to discuss."

"See that's where you're wrong. We can still help each other get something we want", he laughed.

"Didn't I hear this before and guess what neither of us got what we wanted, so I'm having a hard time believing anything out of your mouth right now", she said.

"Things didn't go as well as I planned but when life hands you lemons , you make lemonade and I have a lot of lemons to squeeze. Now do you want a glass or are you going to die of thirst?", he coldly asked.

"What do you want this time Mr. Scott?

"Just plain old revenge, if I can't have the company, Haley can't have Nathan and you are just the person to make sure that happens , you can even get Nathan back in the process."

"I already have Nathan back" , she bragged.

"How do you figure? My son's head over heels about that girl, and someone as insignificant as you can't change that", he smartly told her.

"Insignificant as me?, she asked. For your info, Nathan and I are going to be a family, I'm pregnant", she yelled.

Nice try Ms. Gatina, a little advice, he laughed. Never play poker, you would be terrible at it. There is no way you are pregnant by Nathan unless you are the virgin Mary herself. You seem to forget there is one minor little detail that I know about, you never slept with my son, so unless you want me to blow your little secret sky high, you'll do as I say."

"You won't do that, she challenged ,because then neither of us will get what we want."

"Touche', I don't really want anything from you, but for you to keep them apart and it seems like you are doing a pretty swell job of it all on your own", he praised.

"Thanks, I think."

"Keep them apart and I'll keep your secret Rachel, don't and things will go downhill for you very quickly", he said hanging up in her ear.

Hanging up from Rachel , Dan began to dial another familiar number listening for an answer.

"Well hello stranger", he said to the voice answering the phone.

"Danny, Lydia cheerfully spoke. I knew you would call, she said. You just needed to cool off."

"How are you Lyd? ", he happily asked.

"I'm good Danny, I'm happy you called. It's so good to hear your voice."

"Good to hear your voice too, he said. I'm just calling because I miss you and I want to see you, he lied. The truth of the matter is Dan wanted to see Lydia for purely sexual reasons and nothing else. He had meant what he said to her that day and fully intended on keeping her out of his life, this was just a last hurrah for them and nothing else.

"Oh Danny, she cooed. I miss you to. When can I see you?"

"How about now?", Dan asked.

"Really Danny, she excitedly spoke. We can meet at our favorite hideaway in about an hour. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good Lyd, I'll see you in a hour", he said before disconnecting their call.

-

Dan and Lydia were currency laying together with nothing but sheets draped over their naked bodies. Dan had forgot how hot she actually was and the ways she had always satisfied him. This was the best break up sex in his mind that he had ever experienced in his life, but now it was time for him to go. Lifting out of the bed, he literally sent Lydia's body flying out of the bed onto the floor as he rushed to leave.

"Where are you going Danny?", she asked.

"Away from you", he said not even looking her way as he put his clothes back on.

"What do you mean?, I thought we were going to be together now, things were ok between us", she said getting worried.

"We're not together Lyd, he coldly spoke. This was a thanks for the memories kind of thing and nothing else. I meant everything that I said to you, we are not going to be together."

"You used me", she realized.

"I didn't use you, you got your jollies off as well. We both benefitted from this ,he waved his hand back and forth, but now it's done."

"We're not done you bastard, she screamed . You owe me everything you promised."

"I owe you nothing but a goodbye."

"You won't get away with this Danny", she yelled.

"Oh yeah , he laughed, and who is going to stop me? You?"

"You damn right I will?", she promised.

"You have had one two many martinis , he laughed. You are going to stop me, Ha!"

"I will make you pay Danny!"

"Don't threaten me . You are nothing but a money hungry opportunist. You have no power over me, he laughed walking to the door leaving a screaming Lydia.

"I will make you pay, she yelled again, you will regret the day you crossed Lydia James, she continued to yell long after Dan was gone. She would get her revenge she vowed, There was no way Dan was getting away with this.


	50. Fifty Percent Happy, Fifty Percent Sad

Chapter 50

Fifty Percent Happy, Fifty Percent Sad

"Hey Hales?!", Brooke yelled from the bathroom where she was getting ready for her date with Lucas.

"Yeah", she answered.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into coming out with me and Lucas?", Brooke questioned.

"If my life is not pathetic enough, not you want me to be the tag along third wheel on my best friends date?, she weakly joked. Thanks but no thanks."

"Sweetie it's not like that, I promise. You wouldn't be a third wheel, and I'm sure Luke wouldn't mind. We are just going to see a movie or something, you should come."

"Thanks for the offer ,but I have a very hot date tonight with Ben and Jerry and lots friends reruns, no way am I passing that up", she laughed.

"Alright but you have to start getting out honey, you can not sit around moping forever", Brooke told her.

"I won't, but tonight I just want to be alone away from everything and everyone, I just need a break from it all."

"OK", she said.

_DING DONG_

"I thought you said Lucas was picking you up at eight", Haley asked.

"He is, oh my god, I'm going to kill him. I'm not ready", she screamed.

"Like you would have been in twenty more minutes, Haley said earning a glare from Brooke. Don't worry ,you keep getting ready and I'll answer the door."

"Tell him I need a few more minute and then I'll be down."

"Alright Tigger, take your time", Haley told her as she left to let Lucas in.

Haley walked down the long stairway as went to let Luke in. She was a little nervous to face anyone from Nathan's family since the break up but she knew it would just be a matter of time before it happened.

"Hi Lucas", she greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey Haley", he said entering the house and pulling Haley into a hug which surprised her.

"Brooke will be down in a minute", she said her words coming out muffled because of her head was buried in Lucas's chest.

"Alright, that's actually kind of perfect" , he said finally releasing her.

"It is?", she asked.

"Yeah, it gives me a chance to talk with you. How are you?", he asked concerned.

"I'm ok, better than the other day", she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the way things went down between you and my brother. He's heartbroken you know."

Haley simply nodded her head letting Luke know she knew and the feeling was mutual.

"He'll be ok, he has so much to look forward too and I know he will be a terrific father", she said sadly.

"I know that all babies are a blessing Haley, but this is not right. You should be the one preparing to have his child, not Rachel. He doesn't love her Haley, you are the only one he wants and loves."

"I know, but life doesn't always work out the way we plan. This is the hand we were dealt and as much as I hate it, it's mine", she said.

"Are you sure you can't get through this?, be together regardless of circumstances", he asked.

"No, not if I want to have a clear conscience, I can't separate him from his child just so I can be happy. What kind of person would that make me? I would be just as selfish and bad as my own mother if I could live with something like that. The pain my mother caused me as a child will be forever with me and I wouldn't want to inflict the same scars on another child."

"You're to damn selfless, Lucas smiled. You are a wonderful , good person Haley , too good you know that? I can see why my brother loves you so much. Haley you have to fight for him and your happiness, and that may sound a little selfish of me to say that but if you ever want complete happiness in your life, don't let Nathan go."

Brooke had been standing at the landing of the stairway out of view of Lucas and Haley listening to every word they were saying. Lucas was impressing her more by the day, and she knew everything that Luke was telling Haley was right. Haley needed Nathan and their love could survive this hurdle if they fought hard as hell to overcome it.

"Thank you, Haley said pulling her brother in law into another hug. I was wrong about you, she admitted. I'm glad you and Brooke found each other."

Lucas laughed causing both of their bodies to shake with laughter at the unbelievable turn their relationship had took, who knew they both thought.

"Now if I was a more insecure person I would be jealous ", Brooke laughed as she watched them in a warm embrace.

Releasing each other they turned to see a smiling Brooke who looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You look beautiful", Lucas told her as their eyes locked on each other.

"Thank you", Brooke blushed.

Haley looked on at the two of them seeing the lustful looks they were giving each other and it made her nervous, she was sure they would rip each other clothes off right there if she wasn't with them, deciding to break the moment she cleared her throat to gain both of their attention.

"So where are you two off to?", Haley asked.

"Just to a movie and dinner, Brooke reminded Haley as her eyes stayed glued on Lucas. That is if he's not too cheap to spring for both", Brooke laughed.

"I'm not cheap", Lucas defended making the girls laugh.

"He's not cheap", Haley defended Luke which pleasantly surprised Brooke.

"Whatever, Brooke laughed. Can we please get out of here now?"

"Yeah we can go", Luke smiled.

"Hales are you sure you don't want to come?", Brooke asked again.

"No Tigger, you two have fun, don't worry about me", Haley said.

"Alright sweetie", Brooke said hugging her while Lucas waved goodbye as him and Brooke left for their date.

Is she going to be ok?, Luke asked once they were out of the house.

"God I hope so, Brooke said. She has seen enough pain and heartache in this lifetime, she needs peace."

"Yeah ", Luke agreed as him and Brooke left.

-

Haley was currently sitting with her eyes glued to the television , tissue in her hand crying. If someone were to walk in on her they would have thought she completely lost her mind. She was actually crying over a friends episode that made her sad, who cried at friends she thought, except for maybe psychos .

"You weren't on a break Ross, she cried wiping her runny nose. How could you do that to Rachel", she said as she continued watching her favorite show.

Rachel ,a name that Haley was starting to despise. It seems like lately that name has been a constant in her life, first she met a Rachel one afternoon having lunch, then a Rachel was the official cause of her marriage ending, and now she was sitting here watching her one of her favorite television characters named Rachel, she just couldn't escape it no matter how hard she tried.

_DING DONG_

Haley looked to the door wondering who could possibly be disrupting her pity party. Reluctantly walking to the door after some debating on whether she should answer or not , she could always pretend to be sleep or not at home but she decided just to answer the door and get rid of whoever it was. Pleasantly surprised as she looked through the glass door, she was happy to see her mother in law standing there waving at her.

"Deb", she happily spoke opening the door.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?", she asked in her always motherly voice.

"I'm fine, she answered. Just spending the night with my two favorite men", she joked watching as Deb eyes got as big as saucers.

"Your two favorite men?"

"Yeah Ben and Jerry", Haley laughed pointing to the half empty carton.

"Ah I see", Deb laughed.

"What are you doing here?", Haley asked.

"Oh nothing important. I just wanted to stop by and see you, make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine Deb. It's been hard ,but I'm surviving."

"I want you to know that I hate what's happening between you and Nathan" , Deb told her. It breaks my heart.

"Me too."

"Between you and I, I never liked Rachel, Deb smiled. I never trusted that girl one bit and I still don't. I can't believe she's actually carrying my first grandchild, she's not nearly a good enough person for my Nathan."

"What's she like?", Haley asked.

"Well, Deb said. You ever meet one of those people that you knew was always up to something?"

Haley nodded.

"Well that's Rachel in a nutshell. I wouldn't be surprised if she planned this."

"Is she really that terrible?"

"She is sweetie , I'm so sorry she helped destroy what you and Nathan had."

Haley's emotions were ripping through her entire body thinking about what Deb had just told her. If Rachel was as bad as person as she thought , did she really deserve someone as wonderful as Nathan. Haley didn't know, but what she did know is that she had to meet this Rachel, see for herself what kind of person she was before she surrendered the man she loved to her.


	51. This Is My Life Now

Chapter 51

This Is My Life Now

Nathan was currently sitting in some stuffy country club with Rachel to discuss their situation further. Pushing and picking at his salad, he sat there completely quiet as his mind was focused solely on Haley. Every time he tried to concentrate on something else in his life ,he would quickly lose focus as his mind wandered back to the same thing, her. How would he survive his life without her was beyond him but he had to try for the baby's and his sake.

"Why are you so quiet?", Rachel asked.

Hunching his shoulders, he looked at her seeing she was beginning to get annoyed by his behavior.

"I'm sorry, he said. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like Haley?", she snapped.

"Yeah", he lowly admitted.

"You know this is getting real old Nate", Rachel said.

"What?", he asked.

"This, she said pointing at his slumped body in the seat. I am sick and tired of you moping around about Haley every 5 seconds. It's over, your ties to her no longer exist , so stop dwelling on it."

"You wouldn't understand Rachel", he said.

"I wouldn't understand, are you fucking kidding me? I understand perfectly what is it to want something or someone you can't have. I want you but that's not going to happen anytime soon so……"

"Rachel………"

"No, she said cutting him off. I am pregnant with your baby and still you worry more about her than me. How fucked up is that?, I deserve little attention and consideration from you", she said standing up to leave.

"You're right, he said. I'm sorry, please sit."

Rachel looked him in the eyes truly pleased with herself that she had perfectly guilt tripped Nathan into showing her some attention.

"Are you going to sit?", he asked a still standing Rachel.

Sinking back into her chair, Rachel apologized for her outburst claiming pregnancy hormones were sending her emotions into high alert.

"So tell me", she said.

"Tell you what?", he asked.

"How did she take the news of my pregnancy?"

"I thought you didn't want to hear any more about Haley."

"Not when you bring it up, she laughed, and remember, she said pointing to her belly, pregnancy hormones. I'm entitled to change my mind an second, now talk."

"She was upset, but she dealt with it the best she knows how", he said.

"Really?"

"Really. She was ready to give our marriage another shot until she found out about the baby. She doesn't want to take me away from my child ,and she believes if we're together that's what would happen."

"Wow, Rachel said. She must be a saint. Stupid bitch," she mumbled so Nathan couldn't hear her.

"Not a saint ,but a really special person", he said.

"I know this is hard for you Nate, but I appreciate you being there for me and our child, I will never forget it."

"No problem, he smiled softly at Rachel. It's my pleasure."

"So I know we are supposed to be discussing the future and plans for the baby and I have an idea", she said excitedly.

"You do?", he asked chuckling at her excitement.

"Yep", she said.

"Well are you going to tell me what your idea is or are you going to keep me waiting ?", he laughed.

"Ok, she said taking a deep breath. I think we should move in together and before you say no, I think this could benefit all three of us."

"Us, living together?"

"Yeah, what do you think?", she asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rach. It could give people the wrong impression about us."

"People or Haley?"

"Come on, that's not it at all, you know it. It's just we are not together and I don't want to confuse anyone , most importantly our child. Having it's parents live together ,but they are not together is a sure fire way to confuse a child, I don't think it could work, besides what would people think."

"I don't give damn what anyone thinks. This is our decision and I could care less about the what the gossip hounds think."

"I don't care what they think either , but it just wouldn't be right", he said.

"Fine", she said clearly pissed off.

"New subject", he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright", she agreed.

"When is your first doctors appointment, I would really like to be there."

Rachel almost choked on her iced tea she was drinking. She never imagined Nathan actually wanted to be that much involved.

"Actually, I went already, she lied. The next one is not for another couple of months, you can come to that one."

Why didn't you tell me?, he asked, I would have went with you."

"I know , it's just that you were dealing with your own issues with Haley, I didn't want to pressure or bother you", she smiled.

"You wouldn't of have, I would have been there for you", he said.

"Good, she said. You will be there next time. The doctor told me that we could probably learn the sex of the baby the next visit."

"Really?", he asked excitedly which pleased Rachel.

"Really, so what do you want, a girl or a boy?"

"Wow, I never really thought about it. I would love either one, he said with a gleam in his eye. A boy I could play sports with and teach really cool things too, like those silly spy games me and Luke used to play, but a girl would be nice too, she could be daddy's little girl " , he smiled imagining the possibilities .

"You say that now, but when she's ready to date you'll be singing a different tune."

"I won't sing a different tune, do you know why?, he laughed.

"Why, she asked?"

"Easy, she's never dating, he chuckled. No guy would dare get near my little girl as long as I'm breathing."

"Alright overprotective daddy", she laughed.

Daddy, Nathan knew in his mind that's would he would be in a few months, but hearing someone refer to him as that made his heart feel full, well as full as it could be without Haley. Thinking of holding his child ,seeing his child was enough to make all seem right in his world. He would be ok as long as he remembered the reason his life was different then what he had expected, his child, and that's all that mattered to him now.


	52. I Have The Most Brilliant Plan

**AN-Thank you all so much for all the reviews.**** I see most of you either want to murder me, Dan, or Rachel, LOL! That means I'm doing my job hopefully. I need something to keep the story interesting, and before someone asks because I know it's coming. Nathan will not ask Rachel for a pregnancy test, he is very trusting and believes that Rachel is the same girl he grew up with. He has no reason to believe she is not the same person as she once ****were****. I'm a obsessed ****Nalien****, so don't worry .All things will com****e**** to light eventually, thanks for being patient a****nd sticking with the story, it means the world to me.**

Chapter 52

I Have The Most Brilliant Plan

"Oh , Brooke said sitting up from Lucas's chest on the bed. How brilliant am I."

"Not to brilliant, go to sleep", he coaxed severely tired out from the latest sexual encounter.

"I will baby, I promise. Just hear me out.", she asked.

Reluctantly opening his eyes , Lucas waited expectantly for her to talk.

"You have my attention, now what is it?", he asked.

"What if we set Haley and Nathan up, plan a romantic date for them", she smiled.

"Baby as much as I would love for them to be together, I don't think it's a good idea , he said to a pouting Brooke.

"Why not?", she whined.

"Because they agreed to end their marriage and I think we should respect their decision, that's why", he said.

"Their wrong though, she continued to whine as only Brooke could. They belong together."

"I know , but if we go setting them up we could make things worse, harder on them then they already are.

"Or we could make them realize their making a huge mistake", she optimistically said.

"It's not a good idea. You are going to cause them more pain, honey. Do you want that?", he asked.

"No, but please help me with this, she smiled sweetly. I will owe you in ways that even you can't imagine , she said trailing hot wet opened mouth kisses down his exposed neck. I will let you do anything , and I mean anything you want to me, for however long you want ", she continued to bribe as she connected their lips.

"Anything"?, he asked breathlessly.

"Anything", she purred while lightly nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Ok", he squeaked flipping Brooke's body so he was now on top.

"Hey, she squealed. None of this until you hold up your end Scott."

"My end is up", he said huskily in her ear.

"We don't have time for this", she moaned losing all of her control with each touch or sensual kiss Luke gave her.

"We do", he said.

"Ok, she said giving in to the passion. But after, she moaned, I mean right after Luke ,we work on the plan", she squeaked.

"Hmm , right after, the plan, he agreed before once again connecting their bodies together in another beautiful session of hot passionate sex, giving them both such a tremendous feel of satisfaction they had never felt or experienced in their life.

-

"Baby, how does this look?", Brooke asked leaning over the table situating the centerpiece.

"It looks perfect, absolutely perfect, Luke said looking at her ass. I think you should keep it right there", he laughed.

Brooke turned around to see a smiling Luke focusing on her and not the table she worked so hard on decorating.

"Luke, she whined. I'm serious, how does it look?"

"It looks good, he laughed walking over to her wrapping his arms around her petite waist."

"Are you sure?, because this has to be absolutely perfect for your brother and Haley. I want things to work out for them", Brooke said.

"Hey, he said turning her body so she was facing him. Everything you did is great, now the rest is up to them. Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it, baby, I want my friend happy. She's needs Nathan for that to happen."

"I know. What did you tell Haley to get her here?", he asked.

"Oh nothing, just that we needed a girl's night together, you know. I was getting a little sick of you", she laughed.

"You're sick of me?" , Luke asked as he playfully bit her neck.

"Yeah, Brooke giggled. I'm so sick of you, I think it's time for me to trade you in for something better", she joked.

"I'm the best, he bragged, at least that's what you were screaming a few hours ago", he smirked looking at her flushed face.

"Don't make me blush", she said hitting him in the chest.

"You like it", he said.

"You're mean, she said lightly kissing his lips. So what did you tell Nathan to get him here?", she asked breaking their kiss.

"I told him that I needed a ride because my car wouldn't start."

"That's weak, Luke."

"What?, he asked shocked. Why would you say that?"

"Baby, you have an 80,000 dollar car. Do you really think it wouldn't start for you, she laughed. You could have came up with a better story than that."

"Well it worked and that's all that matters", he pouted.

"I hurt my baby's feeling, Brooke laughed. I'll make it up to you tonight", she promised.

"You know it, besides I expect generous compensation for helping you with this little set up", he reminded.

"I always pay my debts", she said as she sensually kissed Luke with such an intensity that set both their bodies on fire.

Moving her lips to Lucas's ear , she began lightly sucking and nipping at his lobe enjoying the moans and reactions she was getting out of him. She felt his lower region firmly pressed against her leg alerting her of Luke's desire for her.

"Don't start something you can't finish", Luke mumbled.

"Who says I can't finish?", she asked as her hands begin to roam his perfect body.

"We can't , he moaned ,they'll be here soon", he barely managed to say.

"Not for another hour or so", she moaned.

Lucas pulled his head back so he was facing her to see if she was serious, he was met with a smiling Brooke who knew he was surprised that she actually suggested a little quicky before their guests of honor had arrived.

"An hour?, he asked a nodding Brooke.

"A whole hour", Brooke seductively purred.

"I can work with that", Luke said throwing a giggling Brooke over his shoulders running to the bedroom.

Please REVIEW!

-FRAN


	53. Mind Your Own Business

Chapter 53

Mind Your Own Damn Business

Haley had spent the whole afternoon preparing for her and Brooke's girls night, she had rented their favorite girly movies along with stopping at the store to round of plenty of junk food for them to pig out on. She thought it was a little strange of Brooke to suddenly suggest a night together out of the blue especially since Brooke and Luke were still in the honeymoon faze of their relationship together. Why would Brooke want her company, she wasn't the most pleasant person to be around these days, but she guessed that was just Brooke, always putting her in front of her own needs.

"Brooke?!", Haley yelled walking into her house.

Receiving no answer ,she begin to walk through the house in search of her friend , but instead of finding Brooke, she was met with a beautifully decorated room that had such a romantic atmosphere. Quirking her eyebrow in confusion, she wondered if Brooke actually forgot about their plans for the evening and was having some romantic dinner with Lucas. Deciding she didn't want to make Brooke feel bad or obligated to her for the evening, she turned quickly to leave but plowed straight into the hard chest of Lucas knocking her down.

"Tutorgirl , are you ok!?", Brooke asked bending down to examine Haley.

"Yeah", she answered as her and Brooke got off the floor.

"He did the same thing to me", Brooke joked giving Lucas small smile.

"I'm so sorry Haley", he apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry, she said brushing her clothes off. Did I get our girls night day mixed up?", Haley questioned.

"No, no ",Brooke said.

"Then what is all of this?, she asked pointing to the elaborate set up. You and Lucas have plans, I'll just go."

"No Haley, I'm actually leaving in a few", Lucas said.

"You are?"

"Yep he's leaving Tutorgirl and so am I", Brooke smiled.

"Ok now I'm officially confused. Would somebody please explain what's going on?", Haley impatiently asked.

_DING DONG_

"Hold that thought", Brooke told Haley.

"I'll get it ,babe, you fill her in on all of the details", Lucas said kissing Brooke.

"I'm waiting", Haley said realizing Brooke was stalling.

"Before you get mad, I just wanted to help."

"Help do what Brooke?, she asked.

"I had this whole thing planned to set you and Nathan up tonight so you could work things out."

"Brooke, she yelled. Why would you this, you'll just make things harder on us both."

"I'm sorry Hales, I just want you happy and I figured putting you and Nathan together would help things .Just give it a chance, you never know", Brooke smiled.

Haley stood completely still letting her brain take in every word Brooke was saying. She loved Brooke for trying , but this was a bad idea, a bad idea that would only end in disaster.

-

Lucas had left the girls alone to open the door to what he had assumed was Nathan arriving to pick him up. He got the shock o his life as he opened the door to find his brother but he was not alone. There she was in the flesh, the sole reason for his brothers marriage problems , Rachel. There she was hanging proudly on Nate's arm , smiling like the cat who ate the canary. Rachel couldn't be here, he thought. This was not good, in fact it was terrible, this could be the start of world war three in Luke's mind. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Brooke, damn his weak mind, all cause he couldn't resist her feminine charms.

"Luke?, Luke?", Nathan called waving his hand in front of his brother's face.

"Yeah", he answered.

"Where were you ,dude?" , Nathan laughed.

"Sorry I'm just tired."

"Oh, so you all ready?"

"Uhmm, uhmm", Luke stuttered.

"Actually he is , Brooke said walking to the door. I'll drive him home why don't you….., she suddenly stopped noticing the redhead hanging onto Nathan. Who are you?", Brooke asked.

"Rachel", she said sticking her hand out to Brooke.

Brooke saw red, how dare this girl be all over him like that. So what she was pregnant with his child, Nathan was technically still married, a married man who was married to her best friend.

"Why would you bring her here?!", Brooke yelled.

"Whoa, Brooke calm down", Nathan said.

"Babe", Luke got out before Brooke cut him off.

"No, why would you bring her here Nathan?!", she continued yelling.

"She was with me when Luke called me to get him, so I came straight over, he explained. Wait , why am I explaining myself to you?", he asked.

"You don't, she yelled, but what about your wife? Huh?"

"Excuse me little girl, Rachel said, but this is not any of your business."

"Oh I'll show you my business, Brooke said reaching for Rachel before Lucas held her back. Let go of me Lucas, I'm going to kick that skanky bitch's ass!", she screamed.

-

Haley had been nervously waiting for Nathan to arrive after Brooke had convinced her to stay. Now as the minutes passed she wondered what was taking everyone so long to return back to the dining room. Haley begin to hear the raised voice of Brooke and she wondered what could be possibly causing her friend to yell, so she decided to go and investigate whatever it was.

"You stupid whore!, Brooke yelled. How dare you show your face around here after what you did."

"Whore, at least I am a well dressed whore, Rachel snapped. Where did you get your clothes from, the salvation army."

"Look ,Brooke we don't want any trouble, Nathan said. I just came to pick up Luke and that's it."

"Don't say a word to me you cheating bastard!", Brooke screamed.

"That's enough Brooke!", Haley said gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"But Hales……………."

"But nothing, this is my problem, I can handle it", she strongly said.

"What are you doing here Haley?", Nathan asked surprised by her presence.

"It's not important", she said recognizing Rachel from that day in the café.Rachel, What are you doing here?", but before Rachel could answer, Haley begin to connect the dots, Café Rachel was Nathan's Rachel.

"Haley, oh my god", she said acting surprised as she pulled Haley into a fake hug shocking the other three. I had no idea you lived here."

"I don't , Haley said pulling quickly out of the hug. This is my friend's house", she said looking at Brooke.

"Oh be sure to have everything you're wearing fumigated then, Rachel sarcastically said. I would like to introduce you to somebody, she excitedly said. Haley this is Nathan", she smiled.

"We've met", Haley said focusing her eyes on the ground.

"You have, Rachel played along. Wow small world", she laughed.

"Haley's my wife, Rachel", Nathan spoke up.

"What?! This is your wife. I knew her name was Haley ,but not this Haley. We talked about you. I never would have thought, oh my god, she said acting upset. I'm so sorry, I caused you all of this pain."

"Oh brother", Brooke rolled her eyes as Haley shot her a warning glance.

"That's ok Rachel, Haley said. I'm sorry for this big misunderstanding, I should go", she said clearly upset with the whole situation.

Nathan looked at her worriedly as she left quickly jumping in her car and speeding away. He could tell she was upset but trying to act as if everything was fine and it killed him. Turning back to his brother pissed, he knew he had been set up.

"Luke the next time you and Brooke want to do me a favor, don't!, Nathan yelled.

"We were just trying to help, Nate", he said.

"I don't need your fucking help, mind your own got damn business from now on!", he screamed as he dragged Rachel out of the house.

"That went well", Brooke said as Lucas blew out an exhausted breath.

"Remind me to never listen to you again", Luke said.

"Deal", she said sticking her hand out.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	54. Explain To Me

Chapter 54

Explain To Me

Nathan was reeling from the confrontation of Haley and Rachel, actually it wasn't even a confrontation, Haley being the terrific person she was had been completely sweet Rachel even though she had every right to rip her apart. He couldn't believe Lucas would be so stupid to think that setting them up was a good idea, the idiot, he thought.

"Nate are you ok?", Rachel asked for the passenger seat.

"Fine", he spat.

"You are not fine", I can see the steam coming from your ears", she joked but Nathan stayed completely stone faced keeping his eyes on the road.

"Rachel, I'm fine, he snapped again. Please just let it go."

"Ok, she agreed ,but if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

The truth is something was bugging him, he did need to ask Rachel something that had him completely confused in his mind. When she initially saw Haley she acted completely oblivious to her being his wife, but Rachel had saw Haley before when she unexpectedly hid in the shadows of their wedding and reception.

"Actually, he said breaking the silence. Why did you act as if you never saw Haley before?, he questioned giving her a quick glance before focusing back on the road.

Rachel began scrambling, how did she explain this to him quickly without casting suspicion on herself.

" I just find it a little weird, Nathan continued, that you didn't know she was my wife ,when you attended the wedding and saw her."

"I did Nathan, but I was so upset that day, I didn't even really notice. Even though I saw her, I didn't, she lied. You could have married big bird and I wouldn't have noticed."

Accepting her answer he continued to drive serious drained of the whole day. The whole Rachel/Haley thing with them knowing each other was eating at him so much he had to further question Rachel.

"Haley and you met before right?", he asked.

"Yeah, she answered. We were both having lunch in some small over crowed café, so we decided to share a table together ."

"You said you talked about me. What did you talk about?", he asked.

"She just told me how she was having major problems with her husband."

"Problems with her husband?"

"Yep, she said how she thought she had made a terrible mistake marrying him", she lied.

Nathan didn't know what to say. Had she really thought marrying him was a mistake.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it , Nate. She was just upset. We all say things we don't mean when we are angry or upset", she said to Nathan who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Did my name come up?", he asked.

_"Husband actually, Haley corrected. Nathan's my husband._

Rachel stared out of the window knowing this could be the final nail in the coffin for Haley and Nathan. Sighing deeply she faced Nathan giving her best sympathetic look before answering.

"I'm so sorry, Nate, it didn't. Not even once, which I found a little weird considering we had a whole conversation about you. I guess your marriage didn't mean as much to her as it did to you", she said rubbing his shoulder.

Nathan felt awful as he continued driving. Haley didn't even mention his name. Maybe she really did regret everything they had shared together, he couldn't say he blamed her though. He caused her so much hurt and pain he wouldn't have been surprised if she never ever wanted to see his cheating face again for the rest of her days on this earth.

Rachel sat with her face completely opposite of Nathan as she was sure she had firmly planted all doubt of Haley's love for Nathan is his mind. He was almost hers completely, she knew it. It was just a matter of time. That thought alone had her sneakily smiling as she watched the passing trees as Nathan continued to drive her home.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	55. Sexually Charged And Trapped

**AN-Hey ****guys ,**** after reading some of your reviews I feel a little bad. This is my first stab at writing a ****fic****, and while I know it's not up to standards, I'm doing my best to improve my writing skills with each chapter and story that I continue to write. I really do appreciate the constructive criticism, it helps me get better and focus on the things that I need to improve. I really am sorry if the story is dragging, but I hope you stick with the story. There are 19 more chapters after this one. I have decided to give all of you one more update today since you have been good supporters. I know that you all crave for some ****naley**** interaction so hopefully this chapter will appease all of you for the time being. Sorry for the long ****AN's ,LOL**

Chapter 55

Sexually Charged And Trapped

It had been a week since the awkward encounter with Rachel, Haley was just over the whole damn situation. Of course she still loved Nathan and it saddened her how things had turned out, but life moved on and she had to move on with it. She was currently in her bedroom getting ready to go into the office to work and possibly see Nathan, that was the hardest thing about going into James's Industries because she knew that their paths would evidently cross.

Her life was so different at this moment then she ever expected, just months ago she was thinking of surrendering all ties to the company over to her husband so she could pursue teaching ,but now she was thinking of ways to avoid seeing him at work on a daily basis. It's like the end of her marriage damaged all of her dreams of everything in her life, including teaching.

"Hey, where are you going looking all librarian?", Brooke laughed walking into Haley's room.

"The office", Haley answered as she continued to get ready.

"The office?, Brooke asked. Where Nathan is?"

"I can't avoid it forever Tigger. We are bound to see each other, she said. Nathan will probably always be in my life in some capacity, I might as well get used to it."

"Have I told you lately how much I admire you, Brooke said smiling at her friend. You are the strongest person know, Hales . I don't know if I could handle seeing my ex everyday."

"Yeah, she agreed. I'm not as strong as I look, she laughed. I'm a nervous wreck. I mean what do I say to him if I see him, when I see him . Hi, or how's Rachel and the baby. I mean what?", she questioned Brooke.

Brooke sat there thinking about the awkward position Haley was in, she had no clue what Haley should say to Nathan.

"Brooke?", Haley waved her hand in her face.

"Yeah", she answered.

"What do I say?"

"I don't know, Brooke admitted, but whatever you do, don't ask about "Hussy HomeWrecker", she said. She does not deserve you concern , sweetie. She ruined your marriage, you really have to stop being so damn sweet and understanding."

"I can't help it. She's carrying Nathan's child , I love him. It' not the baby's fault I'm in this situation."

"Maybe not, but it's damn sure it's parents fault", Brooke snapped.

Haley continued to listen to Brooke rant, barely focused on what she was saying. Brooke had become even more bitter towards Nathan then she was in the recent weeks. She knew Brooke was just looking out for her , but sometimes she tended to make Haley feel worse when she started badmouthing Nathan.

-

Haley was currently riding in the elevator having a panic attack from the stress of the situation. Just seconds from now her and Nathan would be a few feet away from each other , feeling the elevator stop five floors from where she was going, she was thankful for the having a little more time before she reached her floor. Haley smiled kindly at the older woman who entered then focused her attention on her appearance, just as the elevator doors were closing someone quickly put their arm through to reopen them up. Haley was in complete shock to see Nathan getting on the elevator with a stack of papers his arms. She could not believe this, did god really hate her this much. She kept her head down finding her shoes very interesting, but she could feel Nathan's eyes burning into her. Feeling the elevator stop she lifted her head to see the woman exit, leaving her and Nathan alone, she wanted to die. Why, why, why?, she thought.

"I'm sorry, he said suddenly breaking the silence. I never would have brought Rachel to Brooke's if I had known you were there. It's just she was with me when Luke called and I came straight over, he explained. I would never do that to you, you know that right?"

Haley just nodded her head as she had not yet opened her mouth to speak.

"How have you been?", he asked Haley who remained quiet nervously biting her lip.

"I'm ok", she whispered.

"I miss you so much", he said.

"Don't do this Nathan, please."

"Do what?, tell you the truth."

"I can't handle you saying that", she admitted.

Nathan quickly walked to the elevator's number pad pulling the button to stop the elevator.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing?", she asked confused.

"Forcing you to talk to me", he said walking closely to her pinning her body against the elevator wall.

"We said everything we needed to say, it's done", she said trying not to shiver from his heated breath tickling her face.

"We haven't. Do you miss me?", he asked looking into her eyes.

"Nathan", she breathlessly whispered as her eyes closed trying to hide the desire he was invoking in her.

"Do you Haley?"

"No", she forced, but it came out sounding far to weakly, she knew Nathan would never buy it.

"I think you're lying, he said as their faces were mere inches apart. Your body is saying something completely different. I miss you and I know you miss me. I miss your smile, that cute little way you bite your lip when you are nervous, the way you smell, he said burying his nose into her hair, the way you taste, the way you feel when our bodies are one, I need you", he said kissing her mouth heatedly.

Haley was quickly losing control as she felt Nathan's velvety tongue massaging hers, lighting a fire in her that she didn't know had existed.

"Nathan", she pleaded as she tried pulling away.

"Say it , say you miss me. Tell me your heart aches for me , as mine does for you ", he demanded as their lips teasingly grazed against each other.

"God help me, she moaned , yes, I miss you Nathan, she heavily panted. Please we can't do this, it's not right."

"It's right ,baby", he said gently sucking on her collar bone, it's so damn right.

Giving into all of her desire and want for him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as Nathan lifted her off the ground. Haley naturally wrapped her legs around his waist opening them wider giving him easy access to her moist heated center. Nathan pushed her knee length skirt up in one swift motion as he hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear ripping them away with purpose and force. He could feel the heat radiating from her as she quickly undid his belt pushing his pants down with her foot, needing to feel him inside of her.

"I love you, so much", he said in a breathless tone.

"I love you", she whimpered through her lust filled haze.

Hearing her admit her love to him was enough to send Nathan over the edge. Looking into her half lidded eyes he wanted to make sure she was absolutely sure before doing this, it would be no turning back for either of them. Haley nodded her head in confirmation letting Nathan know she was sure, she wanted this, needed this, to be with him.

Bringing his lips to hers in another heated kiss, he thrust into her in one swift motion hearing her gasp out in pleasure and satisfaction as she firmly gripped his shoulders. The pure pleasure coursing through their bodies was enough to have them both in a satisfied fog for weeks to come. Nathan continued to thrust in and out of her at frantic steady pace as he watched the euphoric look on her face as she succumbed to everything her heart desired. He could see she was nearing the release her body so desperately needed, bringing his hand to her chest he began kneading her bra clad breast sending her flying over the edge. Feeling Nathan buried deep inside of her was pure ecstasy, satisfaction, she felt home. They were made for each other , Haley knew no other man could ever satisfy her or make her feel this way. She threw her head back in pure pleasure as she felt Nathan body began to convulse along with her releasing himself fully inside of her as she heard her name spilling from his lips. Both breathing heavily , Nathan pushed her stray hair out of her sweat covered face as he once again slowly kissed her bringing them both down from the high they just experienced. They stayed connected in every way possible as they both caught their breath, Haley could feel their calm steady paced breaths and heartbeats in sync as they reveled in their sexual afterglow. Nathan gently let Haley's body slide the down wall as he tried to gather any strength left within him to say upright, making love to Haley was always fantastic in his mind but this quick frantic unexpected encounter had him craving much more. Haley began quickly straighten her clothes as the tears begin streaming down her flushed face at a unstoppable pace.

"What's the matter, baby?", he asked when he noticed she was upset.

"This was so wrong, she cried. What we did was wrong. What was I thinking?", she said more to herself then Nathan.

"Hales, he tried touching her but she backed away. This was right, he said trying to get her to look him in the eye. It was right, baby."

"No, I made things worse. You are about to be a father soon, you can't be so careless with your decisions in life anymore."

"We can make this work, stop the annulment ,please", he begged.

Haley just sobbed harder ,hearing Nathan's pleads were making it impossible for her to say no to him ,but she knew there was no way she could say yes. Walking to the button, she quickly pushed the start button feeling the elevator jolt as it started to move again.

"Hales", he sighed.

"Please don't make this harder on me, she pleaded with tears in her eyes. Let me go, just think of this as goodbye", she said kissing him on the cheek just as the elevator doors opened allowing her to make her escape.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	56. Runaway Denial

**AN-Thanks guys for all of the awesome reviews, I really appreciate it. I feel like this chapter and the next is a turning point in the story for everyone and some things will begin to become apparent to Nathan. ENJOY!**

Chapter 56

Runaway Denial

Haley hated looking at herself in the mirror. She felt disgusted at times, disgusted that she allowed herself to be so weak with Nathan on the fateful day in the elevator three months ago. She had avoided him like the plague at work often arriving extra early and leaving extra late just so she could avoid any awkward meetings between them again. Her appearance was getting worse as each day went on, her skin was a horrible chalky mess, while her weight was dropping so drastically she was hardly recognizable. Brooke had stayed on her constantly forcing her to eat or leave the house to get some sunshine but Haley felt dead inside, sun or food were the last things on her mind. Her mind was on things that she tried her damndest to keep tucked way in the back of her mind, but the more she denied it , the more she knew it was the absolute truth. There was only one solution to her problem and that was to leave, just pack up and leave. She couldn't risk staying here complicating matters any worse then they already were.

"Ok", she said as she continued to pack up as much as she could. She knew she would have to leave most things behind but she packed up the things that meant the most to her that could easily fit into her car.

"Tutorgirl?!", Brooke yelled.

This was the last thing Haley needed. She was planning on calling Brooke from wherever she went but she didn't want Brooke trying to talk her into not going, more than that she didn't want to give in and stay.

"Hey, there you are, Brooke cheerfully entered the room. I was calling you forever, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was busy, Haley said wiping her tear stained cheeks. I had some things to do."

"Things to do?, are you packing?", Brooke realized.

Haley stayed quiet continuing the task as hand as Brooke looked on worried.

"Hales?"

"I didn't want you to know until I was gone."

"Gone?, Brooke asked. Where are you going?"

"Away, just away."

"I'm sorry, Brooke said stilling her hands, but you have to do better than that."

"I just need to go, I can't stay here anymore, please don't try to stop me."

"Is this about Nathan?, Hales."

"No", she lied.

"I don't believe you, sweetie. What happened?, you were doing so much better these last months."

"Nothing, just leave it alone, Haley said. I just have to go."

"Hales don't run from your home because of Nathan, don't do this". Brooke pleaded.

"I'm not, there is nothing here for me, Haley said hurting Brooke in the process without even realizing. I have no family here, so there really is no reason to hang around."

"No reason, Hales?"

"None at all", she said.

"What about me? I'm your family, I'm here", she said sadly .

"I'm sorry ,I didn't mean it like that. I love you ,but I can't stay just because you're here Tigger. Its too hard for me", she said sniffling.

"Sweetie, look at me, Brooke commanded. Why now?"

Haley looked into the face of her most trusted friend as the tears began falling, she didn't want to leave Brooke ,but there was no way she could stay.

"Haley please talk to me", Brooke said soothingly wiping her tears away.

"I'm pregnant, she cried, I'm pregnant, Brooke. What am I going to do?"

Brooke sat there stunned, she knew Haley had reasons but this was the last thing she thought was wrong with her. Haley continued to cry as Brooke rocked her small body back and forth trying to show her some comfort and support.

"Nathan?", Brooke asked.

Haley just nodded her head against Brooke's arm in confirmation.

"When?, sweetie , you two haven't been together for a while."

"We were three months ago", she told Brooke.

"Three months ago", Brooke asked shocked. You weren't together three months ago."

"I know, she whimpered. I made a mistake Tigger. I should have been strong , now I made things worse. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Yeah, Brooke laughed, that's a first" , she said as Haley let out a small laugh.

"How could I put myself in this situation, Haley asked. I'm not ready to be a mother , Brooke. My life is a mess right now , how can I possibly add a child to it. I'm not with Nathan anymore, I'll be a single mother."

"Hey, you won't. Nathan will be there for you, help you. I'll help you."

"I don't want him to know, he has too much to deal with. This would just make it worse on him."

"Hales, he has to know", Brooke told her.

"No, no , I can't tell him, I won't."

"Haley, he would be happy you know. I think that's what is scaring you, you know this could give you the push you need to fix your relationship with him, isn't it?"

"It's just best I leave", Haley said avoiding the question.

"Whatever you want , sweetie. You know I will respect any decision you make, including leaving, even though I would miss the hell out of you."

"You could come visit me where ever I go, I want you there when the baby is born", Haley said.

"The baby, Brooke said in complete aww. My tutorgirl is having a baby, I get to be the most fabulous aunt/godmother ever", Brooke laughed.

Haley tearfully laughed at Brooke as she continued to cradle her body, Brooke was the best friend any girl could ask for and she knew she would make the greatest aunt for her baby when it was born, and that made Haley's day that much better knowing she always had the support of Brooke and that's all she ever needed.

"I love you ,Brooke said, You are going to be just fine, I know it."

"Yeah, I love you too Tigger ", Haley whispered enjoying her last moments with Brooke before she was off for her new life, her future so uncertain, her destination unknown.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	57. Office Chat

Chapter 57

Office Chat

"Hey man, Luke said walking into Nathan's office. Here is the finalized paperwork from the Townsend project. Dan wanted us both to have a copy of it, you before all of that stuff went down with him."

Nathan picked up the legal documents Lucas tossed on his desk looking over them.

"Can't believe we're in business with someone as flaky as Bill Townsend", Nathan commented.

"Nate, Bill Townsend is a lot of things but flaky is definitely not one of them", Luke laughed.

"Yeah, well he was that day when he stood me up for our business lunch to go over the deal and tie up loose ends", Nathan said.

Luke looked at Nathan confused, why would he be meeting with Bill.

"Why would you be meeting with him?", Luke asked.

"I told you, to tie up loose ends on the deal", he said.

"Nate I'm just not understanding why you would suddenly be meeting with Bill when Greg handled all of the business with us."

"He did?", Nathan questioned.

"Yeah Nate. Apparently Bill had to many things on his plate to deal with, so he passed the account on to his son to work on. We never had a conversation with Bill after that, everything went through Greg and only Greg", Luke said.

Nathan was beyond confused, why would his father insist on him meeting with someone that wasn't technically involved in the deal.

"I'm confused, Nathan said, Dad wanted me to meet him, he insisted."

"Nate, I don't know what the hell is gong on, but dad knew Greg was handling the deal. It just doesn't make sense", he said.

"Something's not right, I mean…", Nathan said before becoming quiet. The conversation with his father prior to his business lunch began running through his mind. His father had a strange reaction to him saying he would bring Haley along and when he questioned it Dan had given valid reasons for not wanting her there spouting all of his bull shit fake concern. Nathan knew in his mind that Dan Scott worried about no one but himself , warning bells were sounding all in his head as he went over word for word.

_"Maybe I'll invite Hales, see if she was to get out."_

_"No!__",__ Dan__screamed._

Why had his father been so adamant about Haley not attending unless………….

"Nate?", Luke called his spaced out brother.

"Yeah"

"You alright?", he asked.

"Yeah, he answered. You said that Dan knew Greg was handling the deal right?"

"Yes Nate, for the millionth time, yes, he laughed . What's going on?"

"I think I was setup", Nate said.

"Setup? That sounds a little paranoid little brother", he chuckled.

"Not at all when you're dealing with Dan, Nathan bitterly said. Answer me this Luke, was there some sort of emergency board meeting called a few days before my wedding that you had to attend?"

"Not that I can recall, Luke answered. The last board meeting we had since January was the one we all attended………..

"Last week ", they both said.

" I thought so ", Nathan, said.

"Nate, I still don't understand. How were you set up?"

"Rachel, he said. Dad set me up with Rachel."

Luke looked to his brother still not understanding what he was saying.

"I might be a little slow on the uptake, Luke joked. Please explain to me what you are talking about."

"Don't you get it, man. It was all apart of his plan to take the company away from Haley, Nate said. He needed me in a position where he could control me. I'm so fucking stupid, he yelled. How could I fall for this, I mean Rachel has been living in Paris for so long, then for her to come back and be in of all restaurants as the one I had a business lunch in that afternoon ,it was no coincidence."

Luke was dumbfounded listening to his brother's theory. He knew Dan could be a ruthless man, but this , this was beyond despicable. How could any human being stoop this low to get what they wanted.

"I can't believe this, Luke finally said. Do you think she knew or did he use her as another pawn in his sick twisted game?"

"I don't know , Nathan admitted, but I need some fucking answers. I lost the woman I love because of this, I can't even believe Rachel would be helping Dan."

"You do what you have to do, Nate. I hope for your sake she's innocent, Luke said. I would hate for you to be tied to her for life knowing she could do such a terrible thing."

"Oh I wouldn't", Nathan said.

"Yeah ,you would little brother. There is the little matter of Rachel carrying your child."

Nathan knew Luke was right. Rachel was carrying his child forever linking them for eternity, he just hoped with all his heart she was the sweet girl he always known. She could never do the things he was thinking, at least the old Rachel couldn't. As much as he hated to admit, he really didn't know her anymore, she had been way from some time and could have very well been a different person the he had known, hut he continued to hold onto that tiny chance of hope that Rachel was a good person and he would continue to until he had proof otherwise.

"I don't know what to do, Nathan admitted. Do I confront Rachel or dad?", he asked.

"Well I'm betting you if Rachel doesn't know about Dan's plan, she would be your best bet because knowing Dan he will never give you the whole honest truth", Luke said.

"And if Rachel helped him, then what?"

"You deal with it Nate. Like I said, she's carrying your child so you kind of have to always deal with her", Luke said with neither of the knowing Rachel was not pregnant.

"Deal with it, Nate said. Easier said than done."


	58. The Comfort Of A Mother

Chapter 58

The Comfort Of A Mother

"Hey honey, what are you doing home so early?", she asked Nathan who was walking through the door.

"I'm just had a lot of things on my mind, couldn't really concentrate on work", he answered.

"What's the matter is everything ok with Rachel and the baby?", she asked.

"Yeah, yeah fine, it's just that there are some things that have come to attention and I don't really know how to deal with it", he said.

"Well maybe I can help", she said patting the seat next to her for Nathan to sit in.

"I was talking to Luke at the office today just having a conversation about some business deal and some things we talked about didn't make sense."

"Like what sweetie?", she asked.

"A few days before the wedding, dad asked me to meet one of his business associates for lunch and I agreed, but the thing is he never showed."

"Ok", she said.

"So today I'm talking to Luke and it turns out the company never dealt with this guy, all of the transactions went through his son, so why would Dan have me meet with this guy knowing that exact thing."

"I have no idea, I stop trying to figure out any of your father's motives a long time ago", she weakly laughed.

"Me too, trust me, but the more me and Luke talked the more I realized something", he said.

"What's that?"

"I think Dan set me up, it was all apart of his plan to take the company away from Haley. He knew Rachel would be there, he figured if I could screw up in some way, he had me cornered into doing exactly what he wanted, giving him the stocks."

"That son of a bitch, Deb said. When will he stop, he continues to be poison in all of are lives, I'm just glad you boys realize he's not worthy of being in your lives anymore."

"What about you?, do you know that too?"

"I do honey, she said. It took me a while but I realized your father will never change, that's why I officially filed for divorce yesterday. "

Nathan was absolutely shocked, he knew they were separated but he never in a million years would think his mother had the courage to leave him permanently. He was so proud of her.

"I'm so proud of you, he said hugging his mother. You deserve so much more than Dan has ever given you."

"Yeah, she agreed, but he gave me the two most precious gifts in my life, honey. You and your brother are my world, I only want the best for you."

Nathan sadly looked into his mothers eyes thinking how her life was spent living miserable for a man who didn't appreciate her one bit, his mind couldn't help but wander to Haley wondering whether she was in for a similar fate.

"What's the matter?", Deb asked rubbing the side of his face.

"I was just thinking about Haley, he said. I hurt her so much, mom. You know she avoids me as much as she can. I barely even see her at work anymore ,and when I do she's goes out of her way just so she can avoid any kind of interaction with me", he sadly said.

"She just needs time, she'll come around and you guys will be friends someday."

"Friends mom?, I don't want to be her friend. Well I do, he said, her best friend, her husband, the father of her children. I want it all. The worst part of all of this is that Rachel may be in the whole scheme with Dan."

"What?!", Deb asked shocked.

"I don't know for sure but the thought of my marriage being ruined for someone who can do something like that, it just makes me sick to even suspect it."

"Did you confront Rachel?", she asked.

"No, not yet, but tonight I'm going to ask her. What if I don't like the answers she gives me? I can't live with knowing Haley is hurting for nothing."

"It won't be for nothing, even if it serves to make both of you stronger, honey. You do what you have to , get Haley back, Deb encouraged."

"She doesn't want me, mom", he said as his voice begin to crack with emotion.

"She does, honey, she comforted her son. She's scared."

"What about the baby?, he asked. There is still a baby involved."

Deb hated the fact that Rachel was carrying her grandchild, a woman like her was not capable of being a suitable mother and Deb knew she was not the right woman for the job.

"Can I ask you something Nathan?"

He nodded his head for his mother to continue.

"How do you know Rachel's even pregnant?, she asked watching Nathan's eyes go wide. I'm not saying she's not but what if by some sudden case of guilty conscience she admits to helping Dan, how do you know she didn't deceive you about the pregnancy as well? Did you ever go to an appointment or see her take prescribed prenatal vitamins, something that would give you an ounce of proof that she's pregnant."

The cogs in Nathan mind begin working overtime, he hadn't even had proof of her deceiving him or helping Dan , and now Deb had him questioning the pregnancy , if the baby even existed.

"I haven't been to the doctors with her, he admitted. She told me she went alone the first time and we're supposed to go next week for the baby's first ultrasound."

"I hope I'm wrong about this Nathan, she could be lying. I would hate to know you and Haley had a chance and it was blown cause of some fabricated lie Rachel told."

"What do I say?, do I just say Rachel are you really pregnant. I can't just come out and ask her something like that, it's insulting," he said.

"You can just ask her Nate, and if she has a shred of decency she will tell you the truth about everything. You have a good heart Nate and unfortunately people with good hearts usually are taken advantage of. Don't you be afraid of insulting Rachel with your questions. You think about this, would your rather lose Haley or spare the feelings of a girl that might not deserve your sympathy or consideration."

"I know you're right, he said, it's just a really screwed up situation."

"Especially for you and Haley, you guys deserve a break. Find out the truth Nathan, before it's too late."

"I'm going to talk to Rachel tonight, he said. I have to settle things once and for all."

He sat there in the comfort of his mother , thinking of how he would approach the whole conversation with Rachel. He didn't know exactly what to say ,but he knew whatever she said could determine his entire future, seal the deal on his future with Haley one way or the other.


	59. My Life Anew

Chapter 59

My Life Anew

Haley didn't know where she was going once she left her life behind but she needed some peace and closure from all of the pain that she had recently experienced in her life. It was just her and the baby now and is much as it pained her, she knew this was what best or her and the baby. Getting in her car and just driving ,she had landed in a small little town about a hundred miles south of her hometown that seemed like the perfect place to raise her child in. The people were friendly, the schools were good and Haley felt an extreme sense of comfort being there in this confusing time in her life. She had officially been gone for a couple of days and with the exception of Brooke, no one knew. Haley had initially felt bad leaving without saying goodbye to the people she loved, there was Deb who became her surrogate mother and just because things didn't workout for her and Nathan, Deb had treated her exactly the same and loved her, then there was Lucas, her brother in law, boy was she wrong about him, he was a pretty decent guy and she was glad him and Brooke found each other, then there was Nathan, the man she loved more than life itself, how could she face him, tell him goodbye knowing she was carrying his child. She was carrying this tiny miracle that there undeniable love had created at one of their weakest moments when they had gave in to their desires, it was a moment she regretted at ties ,but when she thought about the beautiful baby that would be in her arms in six months, how could she regret it.

"Haley?", the nice woman around Karen's and Deb's age yelled through the door. She was the first person Haley met in this new town and it just o happened she owned a little bed and breakfast that Haley was now staying at until she could find a suitable permanent place for and the baby to live in.

"Hi Susan", she said opening her door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you", she said.

"Not at all, Haley said. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to give you a few extra towels and make sure you had everything you needed to get settled."

"Thanks, Haley said taking the towels from Susan. I have everything I need except for a nice long hot bath", Haley joked.

"Alright, Susan said. If you need anything at all don't be afraid to ring, I'll get it to you right away."

"I'm fine, Haley smiled. Oh you know what I could really use. I need some suggestions on some really good neighborhoods in this town to live in. Somewhere nice to raise my baby."

"You have a baby?", Susan asked surprised.

"Not yet, Haley smiled rubbing her still flat belly, but in another six months or so."

"Wow, you seem so young", Susan said.

"I am, Haley laughed. I never thought I would be a mother at such an early stage in life, but you know the best surprises are always the unexpected ones", she said.

"Where's the father?, Susan asked regretting the invasive question immediately. I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

"It's ok, Haley said. We are not together anymore, our marriage didn't work out, to many hurdles, you know."

"Yeah, she smiled. You are looking at a two time divorcee. I know all about hurdles, Susan said. Is he going to be apart of the baby's life?"

Haley lowered her head in sadness as she thought about Nathan never knowing their child.

"He doesn't know I'm pregnant", she whispered.

"Why not? Was he a bad guy who could hurt you or the baby."

"No, Nathan would never hurt me, at least not physically if that's what you mean. He's a wonderful guy who just got himself in a difficult situation. That's why our marriage couldn't work, but I still love him", she admitted.

"Sounds like a hard position you are in", Susan said.

"It is , but with this little one on the way , I have a lot of good things to look forward too, that's what I'm focused on", Haley smiled.

"Good for you, Susan smiled. I'm going to leave you and the little one to get some rest, trust me enjoy the peace while you can ,because once that one gets here you'll miss the good old days of boredom and quiet, she laughed. I have three of those little monsters and I wouldn't trade them for the world but they can get tiresome."

"Three, wow. I don't think I could handle three", Haley said.

"It's not so bad, they are good kids, Susan smiled. I'm going, you get some rest", she said turning to leave.

"Oh wait, Haley said. I still need help finding somewhere to live."

"Don't worry so much, I'll help you find something, you just enjoy your bath and get some rest", she smiled.

"Thank you so much, Susan. I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too, night."

"Good night, Haley smiled closing her door.

Haley walked over to the bed picking up the phone to make a call. She had promised Brooke that she would call her once she was settled no matter what time it was.

"I was just about to send a search party out for you", Brooke joked in her usually cheery voice.

"Don't worry Tigger, I'm fine", she laughed.

"And the little one?"

"She's fine", Haley answered.

"She?", Brooke asked.

"I'm kind of hoping it's a girl," Haley laughed.

"Want to know a secret?", Brooke said.

"Sure", she answered.

"Me too, I keep imagining a little miniature tutorgirl that will be drop dead gorgeous. Between you and Nathan that kids good looks will be blinding", Brooke joked but she didn't hear any response as Haley remained quiet.

"Yeah, she sadly said. Just my luck she would be an absolute carbon copy of Nathan. I know any child I have with Nathan would look exactly like him, she smiled. He or she would be beautiful."

"It's not to late you know, Brooke said. Come back Hales, tell him about the baby before it's too late."

"I know you mean well ,honey , but this is for the best."

Haley wiped the tears from her face that began trickling down in spurts as she tried to hide any sadness in her voice not wanting to worry Brooke.

I'll be ok, Brooke."

Ok, sweetie. It's late so I'll talk to you tomorrow , first thing", Brooke said.

"First thing, Haley agreed. Night Brooke."

"Night sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too", Haley said hanging the phone before she let out loud sob. Could she do this, raise this child alone without Nathan. She didn't know if she was strong or capable enough to do this, but she was about to find out.


	60. The Truth, Rachel's Truth

**THANKS FOR THE REPLIES!**

**AN-Don't kill me for this everyone, but I swear this ****is**** one of t****h****e last obstacles as the story is nearing its end.**

Chapter 60

The Truth, Rachel's Truth

Nathan was getting ready to head over to Rachel's to finally ask her some very important questions, questions that could determine his future, seal his fate. His brain and heart was on over load as he had Haley, Rachel, Dan and the baby constantly on his mind. Was Rachel actually the type of person went along with his father's evil plan, as much as he wanted Haley back ad would give anything for that to happen, a little piece of him hoped and prayed Rachel was innocent of all the things he was thinking. He didn't want to think that the girl he once loved could be so different from the girl he knew, could Rachel had actually changed so much in her time away and their time apart. Opening the front door to his home, Nathan was met with an mysterious envelope sticking to the door gracing his name. Peeling it away he looked around for any sign of someone leaving or possibly hiding in the shadows waiting for him to get the letter. After only seeing the darkness of the night, he stepped back into the house as he begin ripping the paper letter open to read.

_Nathan, I'll probably be gone once you receive this letter. I wanted to tell you this in person but I didn't think I could__ say goodbye to you face to face, I'm not strong enough.__ My world changed so much when you enter__ed my life, more than you know .Y__ou are the one person in this world besides my father or Brooke __that I truly believed loved me, __and I still do.__ Even after all of the things __we've __ been__ through, I never doubted you __loved me, that our love was real. __You were my one sole reason for believing and that is truly accomplishment all on __it's__ own. I don't know if I'll ever fall in love again and truthfully I don't want too. You will probably always have my heart u__ntil the day I leave this world.__ I'm yours and __your mines__ forever__ baby__, even if we're apart. Please don't think I'm a coward or hate me for __leaving__. I need to go for my own sanity, __I'm not running from you, believe me. It's just that seeing you everyday knowing I ca__n__'t have you or we can'__t be together was killing me, torturing my soul. To see yo__u, and not being able to feel__ you__ kiss__ you__, or tell you how much I love you__ was a feat all in its__elf as I dealt with the lost__ of our marriage. You were my hope Nate__ and I will be forever __greatful__to__ you__ for the hope you gave me, the belief in love. I hope your life is filled with much happiness and love as you prepare for the next stage of your life, I can't think of a better person who deserves it__. I love you Nathan,__ with all of my heart,__ know that, __always. You be happy._

_Forever Loving__ You, Haley_

Nathan's eyes were blinded by tears as he read Haley's letter. He couldn't believe she was actually gone, they may have been apart but he was always comforted with the feeling of her always being near, somewhere close, reachable. Now she was gone and he had no idea where she was even at, who she was with. Stuffing the letter back into the envelope, Nathan quickly reeled in all of his emotions as he became more determine than ever to find out the truth from Rachel.

-

Standing in front of Rachel's house, Nathan was a wreck, not only did he have the conversation he needed to have with Rachel eating at him, Haley's words were flowing through his mind making it unbearable for him to breathe with each thought. Bringing his hand to the doorbell, he waited patiently as the door opened with a smiling Rachel standing there in some sort of spandex looking outfit breathing heavily.

"Hey Nate, she panted. What are you doing here?, I thought we were meeting for lunch tomorrow."

"We were ,but I really needed to see you tonight", he said.

Rachel's smile went from giddy to absolute mischievous in two seconds flat as she thought of all the reasons that Nathan could want to see her at this time of night. In her mind it could be only one reason and that made her feel absolutely wonderful.

"Sure come in, she said stepping aside letting Nathan in. I was just working out trying to stay in shape ,you know."

"Rachel, you are fine just the way you are", he said.

"Glad you think so Nate, but I'm afraid your opinion doesn't count. If I ever want a husband, I need to be at my absolute best, not looking like some fat porker", she laughed.

"Yeah I guess", he said completely disinterested in this conversation.

"Sit here, she said directing him to the couch. Let me just clean this up and then we will talk."

Nathan nodded as Rachel got to work picking up her weights, floor mat, and water bottle from the floor making sure she gave Nathan a good view of her ass with each bend. Nathan didn't seem to notice though as he sat there in deep thought while Rachel made an futile attempt to entice him. She could have stood in front of him completely naked and he wouldn't have noticed, there was only one woman in his eyes and Rachel was definitely not her.

"Ok, she said plopping down next to him on the couch. What did you want to talk to me about?", she smiled.

"I don't know how to ask you this ,so I'm just going to come out and say it, he said. Did you know what my father had planned? Did you help him?"

"Nathan of course not, she coolly answered. I hadn't even see your father since before I left, why would I help him?"

"Doesn't mean he didn't contact you Rachel. I'm just trying to figure out how he knew that we were together, let alone got his hands on some tape that I don't even remember making, it just doesn't add up", Nathan said.

"Nathan I don't know, you know your father has his ways. I would never help him hurt you, she lied. I love you Nathan, I just want to see you happy."

"Even if that meant with Haley?", he asked examining her closely.

"Yes, she answered. I made no secret that I want to be with you Nate, but that doesn't mean I would help destroy your marriage. I was just as surprised to see you that day in the restaurant as you were."

"Do you know what my mother said to me today? She told me to fight for Haley, don't let her go."

"If that's what you want", she said trying not to sound pissed at Deb. That woman was a thorn in her side and when she and Nathan got married she would make quick work of turning him against Deb.

"And you know what else she said?"

"No, what?"

"She said that you might not even be pregnant."

Rachel was reeling, she had to make a big show now, pretend to be insulted, upset. Make him regret doubting her.

"What the hell are you accusing me of, Nate?, she screamed. Are you saying that I'm lying about the baby?", she continued to rant.

"No, no, he said. I just haven't seen any proof of you being pregnant. You barely go to the doctors, you don't take any vitamins or anything, you don't even look pregnant, it's just strange that's all."

"Your mother got to you, she yelled. Putting all of these thoughts in your mind. What the hell do you know about vitamins and stuff? I can't help that I'm naturally thin , that my ass has gotten overly fat yet like your mother or you expects. I'm hurt that you could think this about me, she began to cry. Since when is my word not good enough for you?"

"I have to be sure, Rachel. I lost the love of my life over this, I have to make sure you are being one hundred percent honest with me."

"This?, she questioned. Your child and I are this. Whatever, get out Nathan, she screamed. Don't come back until you apologize for accusing me of these things."

Nathan stood up walking to the door feeling like he should apologize to Rachel but he didn't want to seem insincere about it, so he just decided to leave. Truth is even though he felt like he should apologize to her, he really didn't want too. Something was not right in his mind, he just didn't know what yet. Looking to Rachel as he stood at her doorway, he could see the pure rage in her face as she ushered him out.

"Rach ", he said but the door was slammed into his face before he could get the rest out.

Rachel stood leaning against the door as the tears of rage poured onto her face. She couldn't believe Nathan, the bastard she thought. How dare he try to cast her aside for that worthless piece of trash, she was not having it, Haley and Nathan would never be together if she had anything to say or do about it.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	61. I Knew It

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!**

Chapter 61

I Knew It

Brooke was currently lying on her back waiting for Luke to come over as she softly hummed some silly tune she had heard to herself. Deciding to kill some time, she picked up the phone to call Haley to see how she was settling in the house that she had found.

"Hello?", Haley answered her phone.

"Tutormommy, how are you?, Brooke asked.

"Tigger, I'm good", Haley happily answered.

"Good, How's the new house treating you?", she asked.

"Just fine, it's really beautiful, Brooke, I can't wait for you to visit so you can see it. It's a little two bedroom cottage that's perfect for me and the baby, you'll love it."

"Only two bedrooms Hales, where am I going to sleep?", she asked.

"Well considering my stomach is the baby's room for the next six months, I was thinking in the other room", she laughed.

"And when she gets here?"

Her and Brooke had been referring to the baby now as her, because they both desperately wanted the baby to be a girl.

Don't worry, you can share my room as long as you don't go all Ellen on me", Haley joked.

"Do you know what you are asking, you know how hot you are. I can't resist you, I want you so much", Brooke joked back as her and Haley laughed.

"We're crazy", Haley said as she continued to laugh.

"Yeah, Brooke agreed, but good crazy. If I ever went all lesbo on you I would definitely want you though Hales."

"Likewise Tigger", she giggled.

"I'm so excited I get to see you this weekend. We are going to have the most bitchin time ever, Brooke said. Well as good a time we can have seeing as though you can't drink being preggers and all."

"Damn kid, Haley laughed, ruining my life all ready. I wouldn't give you back for the world", Haley said rubbing her stomach.

"You sound so motherly Hales", Brooke laughed as she saw Luke standing in the doorway of her room. Oh god ,she thought, please tell me he didn't hear me, she silently prayed.

"Luke", she greeted.

Haley stayed quietly listening to Brooke greet Lucas.

"I wasn't expecting you for an hour", Brooke said.

Yeah, he said pecking her lips. I left work early because I missed you so damn much", he laughed watching Brooke surprised face.

"Is that Luke?" ,Haley asked.

"Yeah", Brooke answered.

"Tell him I said Hi", she said.

"Hales said hi, Luke."

"Tell her hello", he said as he stretched his lean body across Brooke's bed pulling her with him.

"He said Hi", she told Haley.

"I'll let you go, Haley said. Enjoy your time with Lucas and I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, and you get some rest, love you Hales."

"Love you too, bye", she said.

"Bye", Brooke said closing her cell phone.

"How is she?", Luke asked.

Brooke turned her head facing him wondering whether he had heard her and was just waiting before springing the questions on her. She felt slightly relieved when Lucas seemed like he hadn't heard what she said.

"She' s good, she said. Found a house, now she's getting settled."

"That's good, he said. She's doing much better than Nate, he's a mess. Haley left a note telling him goodbye, that on top of everything else is just killing him. I'm worried."

"Everything else?", she questioned.

"Brooke there is so much more that you and Haley don't know", Luke sighed.

Brooke looked at him completely shocked, she thought that she knew everything thing and that her and Haley were the ones withholding info from everyone, but apparently she was wrong.

"Like what?", she said.

"You know how Nathan and I don't want Dan in our life anymore?"

"Yeah, you told me he cheated on your mother."

"Well yeah, that's part of it ,but there is more. He was having an affair with Haley's mother", he said watching Brooke go wide eyed.

"Hell no!, are you serious?", she asked.

"As a heart attack , they have been seeing each other and I walked in on them at the office."

"Oh god, this is all Haley needs now. She doesn't need stress on her right now", Brooke said thinking about the baby.

"There is more. My father somehow found out about Rachel and Nathan and used it against Nathan to try and steal the company away from Haley."

"Steal the company, she said as she began to hyperventilate. He can't do that, can he?, it's not possible."

"It is, or it was. You see when Nathan married Haley, he would obtain some of her stocks a year into marriage, so my father threatened to expose his infidelity to Haley if her did not sign them over giving him complete control of the company."

"Haley would have been devastated, she loves that company, it's her father's."

"I know but now that Haley knows about Rachel, Dan no longer has any leverage. He can't get the stocks now, which is kind of moot point anyway since Nathan and Haley have not been married for a year."

"This is unbelievable", Brooke said.

"Ready for more?", he asked.

"There is more, my god. What can possibly be worst than this?"

"Nathan thinks Dan set this whole thing up with Rachel and she could possibly be in on the whole thing", he said watching Brooke's face flash with pure anger.

"I knew it!, she screamed. That lying bitch, I knew there was something not right. I can a spot sneaky conniving whore miles away", she said.

"Calm down, Lucas said sitting her pacing body back on the bed next to him. We don't know for sure if Rachel knew, it's just a theory."

"Theory my ass. She knew Luke, trust me. She wanted Nathan and probably would have done anything to get him. I have to call Haley", she said picking up the phone.

Before she could dial the second number, Luke was snatching the phone from her hands stopping her from calling Haley.

"What the hell?, Luke."

"Don't tell her, not yet. Just let Nathan try to learn the whole truth before you go upsetting Haley with all of this."

"Luke ,she needs to know", Brooke said.

"I agree, but please think this through. Wait until we know all of the details before telling her. It's what's best, you know I'm right", he said.

"Ok, she agreed in a much calmer voice. Only because I don't want to upset her."

"Good , he said bringing her into a sitting position on his lap. I know you are worried about your friend but just give it sometime, everything will work out."

Brooke nuzzled her head into his chest as she continued to process everything he just told her. She would not let her friend lose the love of her life to some conniving little whore. She would tell Haley everything soon if the truth didn't come out, she owed that to her being best friend.

"You ok?", Luke asked a quiet Brooke.

"Yeah, she answered. I was just thinking how much I love you, how much I need you", she admitted.

Lucas was elated to hear her admit her feelings to him, he had known he loved her for a while now, but being cowardly he could never gather up the courage to actually tell her. Lifting her head so that their eyes could meet, Luke smiled at her before gently kissing her on the lips. After a few seconds of silence he was ready to return the sentiments as the moment was finally there that could change his life.

"I love you too", he said earning a bright smile from Brooke as she brought their lips together kissing the life out of him.

"You better", she laughed when the kiss ended.

"Or what?, you'll threaten to dump me again?", he joked.

"No, she smiled, but let's just say you would be enjoying the pleasure of many cold showers Scott."

"As long as you're in there with me, I could deal", he laughed as both their bodies fell completely on the bed as they lost themselves in each other again. For the first time since they were together, things felt so different. Having sex with each other was always great ,but now as they lay together as one, it was like the first time. This time it wasn't just sex, they were making love, they were in love.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	62. The Things I Do For You

**AN-Someone asked how many more chapters were ****left ,and**** the answer to that is 12. The story goes to 74 chapters, just wanted to let everyone know incase they were interested. I'm posting two more chapters today, this one and the next. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 62

The Things I Do For You

Nathan was currently sitting in his office thinking about the train wreck his life had become. When he first heard about the marriage agreement to Haley, he was so pissed off at his father for putting him in that situation. He had no idea he would meet the woman that would forever change his life , Haley. She was the single most important person in his life and he drove her away, not only did she leave him, she left her home , the place she loved most in this world just to escape the nightmare of their marriage. If living with the fact wasn't enough for him to deal with, he had to deal with an extremely pissed off Rachel, who still refused to talk to him until he apologized. Usually Nathan was the type of person to quickly make amends for his mistakes or fix whatever problems he caused ,but something about apologizing to Rachel didn't sit right with him. The conversation continued to eat at him as time passed, why would someone get so upset over something if it wasn't true. Was she hiding something after all that's why she had became so defensive. Maybe it as pregnancy hormones for all he knew, but he never seen her so angry in all of their years together.

"Whatever", he said to himself as he blew out an exhausted breath.

"Mr. Scott?", his secretary suddenly called through the intercom interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah Diane", he said pushing the button on the speaker.

"There is a Mr. Williams here to see you."

Mr. Williams, he thought. He didn't know any Mr. Williams and as far as clients , his afternoon was clear of any meetings .

"Diane , I don't know any Mr. Williams", Nathan said.

"Yes sir, she said. He says that he's here on business for Mrs. Scott."

Nathan was beyond fed up with work today and now he had to see someone on behalf of his mother.

"Send him in ", Diane, he finally said wishing he could just be over with this as quickly as possible.

A few minutes later as Nathan sat at his desk , his door was opened up as Diane eagerly ushered in Mr. Williams.

"Do you need anything? Sir", she said being the dutiable assistant she always was.

"That will be all ,Diane", Nathan said as his eyes looked over the sharply dressed man in his late 40's.

"Nathan Scott, Mr. Williams said extending his hand for Nathan to shake. I'm Gus Williams, attorney at law and I'm here on behalf of Mrs. Scott to discu……."

"Let me guess, Nathan interrupted. My mother wants to change her will again, Nathan chuckled. She gets so crazed over that thing every year thinking she's going to die, she'll probably outlive me and Luke", he laughed.

Gus Williams looked at Nathan as he continued rambling about some woman's will that he had no clue about.

"Umm, Gus said. I'm sorry ,but I'm here on behalf of an Haley Scott, your wife."

Nathan's heart fell into his stomach, this was Haley's lawyer he was talking to, not his mother's ,which only meant one thing. Haley sent her lawyer to have him sign the annulment papers officially ending their marriage.

"Hal, Haley", he stumbled out trying to recover from his shock.

"Yes Haley, your wife", Gus said getting fed up with Nathan.

"I know", Nathan said.

"She sent me here to have you to sign thes….."

"Annulment papers", Nathan said before Gus could finish.

"No Mr. Scott, he said. She wants you sign these papers giving you complete ownership and power of her stocks in James Industries, making you controlling owner."

Nathan was completely speechless, why would Haley do such a thing. As far as he knew she would lose the company because of their failed marriage.

"I thought she would lose all of her rights to the company" , he said.

"No, Mr. Scott. Mr. James made a lot of provisions in his will ,including Haley receiving the company, James industries , the James estate, and any money that he had left behind. Her one obligation to fulfill was met the day she married you. Your wife is a very rich woman, and now she wants you as her husband to have the company her father left her."

" I thought we had to be married for a year", he said still not believing what Gus was telling him.

"No just married, he said. Jimmy was a long time client of mine and made sure to always protect his daughter's best interest in case of his untimely death. He wanted to make sure everything went to Haley ,and people like his ex wife , Haley's mother could never take what rightfully belonged to her, that was always his only concern. From what Jimmy told me, his ex wife was a really bad person, he never wanted her to hurt his daughter in any way when he was gone."

"Yeah, she sure tried", he said thinking about Lydia's affair with Dan. Lydia ,he thought , his wife's mother and father's mistress, that woman was a piece of work.

"I don't know about you, Gus said but I have some other clients to see, so if you can just sign these, he said shoving a bunch of papers in Nathan's face.

"So I just sign these and the company's mine, just like that?," Nathan asked.

"Just like that", Gus said.

He was overwhelmed with so many motions in that moment. Haley giving him this generous gift and opportunity, even after everything, she was truly an angel. Signing all of the necessary papers, Nathan passed all of the paperwork back to Gus as he watched him carefully line it into his briefcase.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Scott, Gus said once again shaking his hand. Congratulations."

"Thank you", Nathan said watching Gus exit his office.

What a day this had been, he thought. When Gus first entered his office , he thought it was totally different reasons then is actually was. Haley had sent him there to change his life, which he initially thought meant signing his marriage away , but instead the woman he loved sent Gus to give him something she truly cherished, that was a big deal to her. Haley loved James Industries and for her to sign it away to him , it was unfathomable. Nathan knew that her giving the company to him was giving a piece of her heart. Haley was giving him a permanent piece of it by signing it over to him, knowing that made him so happy, so hopeful.


	63. To Tell Or Not To Tell

Chapter 63

To Tell Or Not To Tell

"Surprise!", Brooke yelled to a shocked looking Haley as she opened the door to her cottage.

"Brooke!, she screamed loudly. What are you doing here?, you are not supposed to be here for two more days."

"Are you complaining?", Brooke laughed.

"No, of course not. I'm glad you're here, come in" , Haley said as Brooke lugged all her things in.

"I missed you so much, Brooke said, so I decided to come early, stay some extra time with you, if you don't mind."

"Aww sweetie, Haley said hugging her. I missed you too, I'm so happy you came early."

"Look at you Hales, you're glowing. Pregnancy sure agrees with you, and how's my beautiful niece?" , Brooke said as she put her hand to Haley's stomach.

"She's fine", Haley giggled.

"Good, Brooke laughed. So come on, tell me about this little town that has stole my heart."

"It's really nice here, I like it. The people are really friendly and warm, it's the perfect place to raise the baby, she smiled. It has everything I need."

"It doesn't have Nathan", Brooke said turning serious. She had been fighting a major inner battle with herself trying to figure out if she should tell Haley about Dan, Rachel , and Lydia. The best friend in her said yes, tell her, she deserves to know , but the protective side of her wanted to keep Haley, happy, healthy , and stress free during this time in her life, said don't.

"This town doesn't have Nathan", she said again as Haley stared at the wall.

"I know, Haley whispered. Do you know the other day I picked up the phone to call and tell him everything", Haley admitted.

"Why didn't you?, she asked.

"Because I'm a coward, she weakly laughed. I'm hiding from him, our love, everything. If I don't think about it, it doesn't exist, you know."

"How's that working out for you?", Brooke asked.

"Not good. The more I fight it, the worse it gets. You know I went into a baby store yesterday, first time, she smiled. I was surrounded by all these beautiful clothes and toys, books, everything I need for the baby and I suddenly got this overwhelming feeling of sadness."

"Why, honey?"

"There were couples everywhere, happy couples, making plans, enjoying everything together that expectant parents are supposed too, and there I was all alone, with no one. I never felt so empty in my life, Haley said wiping a stray tear from her cheek. I'm not going to do this, she said. I promised myself, no more tears."

Honey, it's allowed, Brooke comforted. You know how I said that I would support any decision you made?"

Haley nodded her head as she waited for Brooke to continue.

"I think this is wrong, Brooke said. Before you want to kill me, hear me out. You and Nathan belong together, you're having his baby. I know I got a little harsh with him at times , but it was only because he hurt you, I didn't like seeing you in so much pain Hales. Nathan is a good man, who made a horrible mistake, if you can forgive him then I believe your marriage can work. Come back honey, give yourself a chance to be happy."

Haley started to do the one thing she promised she wouldn't do anymore, cry. On top of all of the sadness in her life, she had to contend with pregnancy hormones that made her cry for the stupidest of reasons. Yesterday she was watching some stupid game show and she actually broke out into full on loud sobbing because some contestant lost their chance at winning a car.

" I forgave him. Now he'll never forgive me", she suddenly said finding her voice.

"Forgive you, there is nothing to forgive you for, honey."

"I left, didn't tell him about the baby. He'll hate me for taking his child away."

"Nathan could never hate you , Hales. I bet he would be shouting from the rafters with joy at the news of the baby, I'm sure of it. He might even pull a Tom Cruise and destroy a few couches", Brooke laughed.

"He would be happy?" Haley asked needing some reassuring.

"He would be happy", Brooke told her.

"If I say I'll think about it, is that enough?", Haley questioned.

"More than", Brooke said hugging her.

"Alright, Haley said smiling. How about we do some crazy out of hand shopping for the princess, she laughed pointing to her stomach. I have some awesome ideas for her nursery and who better to help then style guru Brooke", she giggled.

"Oh, Brooke clapped excitedly before putting her face to Haley's stomach. You are going to be the most fashionable newborn on the planet, little one. Auntie Brooke is going to hook you up", she laughed as Haley just shook her head at Brooke's crazy antics.

"Brooke, she's sleep, don't interrupt", Haley laughed.

"Oh please, Brooke waved off, if she's anything like her mother, then she's been awake for hours."

"Yeah but if she's anything like her father, then she has five more hours to go, Haley laughed. That was the first time she ever made any comparison between Nathan and their baby and surprisingly she didn't feel sad when she did. It made her feel elated with joy and happiness.

"That lazy bum liked to sleep in?", Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, Haley laughed with her. The whole time during our honeymoon, the boy was either about sleep or sex. I had to fight tooth and nail to get him out of that room", she giggled.

You little whore, that's why you're pregnant now, Brooke joked. Sorry honey", she said to Haley's stomach.

"Anyway he'll be up early every morning now that he owns the company", Haley said.

"Hold up, back up and rewind, Brooke said, He owns a company? What company?"

"I gave him James Industries", she said.

"What!, you did what. Why would you do that?, you love that company."

"I know, but the reason I loved that company so much no longer exists, my fathers gone and he was my reason for loving it the way I did."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure, she smiled. As much as I love the company, I love Nathan more. I can't see a more perfect person to run my father's company with dignity and respect. Dan would never do that and at least I know with Nathan running things people will be treated fairly and not cast aside by the likes of Dan Scott."

"I think you're right. If you're not going to run it, then Nathan's perfect for the job", Brooke agreed.

"Thanks Tigger, now what do you say we get out of here and start our awesome day of shopping."

"Hell yeah!, Brooke screamed. Let's go."

Her and Brooke left the cottage as they laughed some more about silly girl stuff as they prepared for their day of shopping and relaxation. Haley was so thrilled to have her Brooke back , even if it was just for a few days , she was more than happy to take what she could get during this time in her life.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	64. Family Relations

Chapter 64

Family Relations

"Thanks for the ditch at work the other day, Nathan said to Lucas as he came into the kitchen. I was having the day from hell and you bailed on me."

"Sorry ,hot babe waiting for me, Luke chuckled. I missed Brooke, I had to go see her."

Nathan shook his head as he watched his brother slip into some sort of Brooke lull, completely forgetting he was sitting there. He was happy his brother was finally in a stable committed relationship that had the potential of being forever.

"I never thought I'd see the day", Nate laughed.

"See the day for what?", Lucas asked.

"You ,sprung so hard over one girl. I'm telling you Luke, you have it bad."

"I'm not sprung. What are you talking about?"

"OK it's either that or you' re……………………….naahh couldn't be", he laughed.

"What?, couldn't be what?, Luke asked.

"You're in love", Nathan guessed.

"No!", Luke said admittedly nervous about revealing his feelings to everyone so soon. It's not that he was ashamed or anything, but this was a new situation for him and he wasn't sure how to handle it yet.

"Oh you are, I have never in my life seen you act like this. Brooke has gotten to you, so you may as well admit it", he laughed.

"Admit what?", Deb said walking into the kitchen with the boys.

"Lucas is in loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee with Brooke", he teased.

"I'm not mom, Nate's just being stupid", he laughed trying hide the goofy smile on his face.

"I think that's wonderful, honey, she said kissing Luke on the cheek. Brooke is a wonderful woman, you're lucky."

"Thanks mom", he smiled.

"Yeah lucky, Nathan said, and in love", he laughed.

Both brothers burst into laughter as Nathan continued to taunt Lucas about his feelings for Brooke. Lucas was so happy their relationship was so much better now. It felt like they were kids again when nothing in this world mattered but playing stupid video games and sports with each other as they stuffed their faces with candy until they both were so damn sick that Deb had to give them that yucky pink medicine to cure their tummy aches.

"Good to see my boys getting along, Deb smiled. I'm so glad you guys are close again, I was worried there for a while."

'I'll always love the jackass", Nathan laughed.

"Language", Deb said.

"Me too dickhead, Lucas said earning a smack on the back of his head from Deb. Hey!, you didn't smack him."

"First time, warning, second time ,head smack", Deb laughed.

"I'm abused here", Luke said rubbing his head as Deb and Nathan laughed. It was so good to just be acting like a normal family, being able to smile and be happy without any other worries in the world.

"So what do my boys have planned today?", Deb asked.

"I have nothing planned considering my girlfriend is gone for four days", Luke said.

"Gone?, Deb asked. Where is she?"

"She went to visit Haley", Luke said earning a look from Nathan as their eyes met.

"She did, I wish I would have known, I may have went with her if she didn't mind. I would love to see Haley", Deb said as Nathan continued to sit there quietly.

"Maybe next time mom", Luke said as he watched his brother go from happy to sad just that quick.

"I miss that girl so much, she said, I really wish she would come back. The company is still here, Brooke's here, and we're here. She belongs here with us, all of the people that love her."

"She doesn't have the company anymore, Nathan said finally speaking. One less attachment she has to this town, he sadly said. She gave James Industries to me", he said as he watched the shocked faces of his mother and brother.

"Can she do that?", Luke asked.

"That's what I said. Her lawyer told me she can. We were thinking all this time that the marriage had to be at least a year ,but it didn't. Jimmy made sure to protect Haley in his will, the only stipulation was marriage."

"Well, Luke said. Dan's going to shit bricks when he finds out you're his boss now, Lucas snickered. Talk about major karma", he laughed.

"That's fantastic, sweetie, Deb said. I know you will do a great job at running the company."

"Thanks mom. I just wish I was running it with Haley."

"Haley's father must have been a smart man to secure Haley like that", Luke said.

"Yeah, I guess so. He never wanted Lydia to hurt Haley, try to take what was rightfully hers when he was gone."

"He was a great man, Deb added. How could such a decent man fall for someone as horrible as Lydia James?"

"Maybe she wasn't like that at first, you know like how dad was a good guy when you first married him."

"Maybe", she said.

"I don't know , but I will never let her hurt Haley, Nathan said. I don't care if we're together or not. I will never let that woman hurt her again."

"You'll be together, Luke encouraged. Did you ever talk with Rachel to straighten this whole mess out?"

"Didn't go so well, Nathan said. She kicked me out for accusing her of being in cahoots with Dan, told me not to come back until I was ready to apologize."

"Why would you apologize?", Deb asked.

"She said I'm listening to you, that I should trust her and take her word."

"Hey you listen to me , honey, Deb said. You have a right to question her, don't let her make you feel guilty for trying to learn the truth."

"I won't", Nathan promised.

"Yeah, Luke added. Man ,we can't get away from Dan and his evilness", he said.

"Why would you say that?", Nathan asked.

"Think about it, Dan knew that his affair with Haley's mother would hurt everyone, yet he continued on with it without second thought. Then we have the whole, did Dan recruit Rachel scenario. The man just lives to make our lives a living hell."

"I still don't know if he did it though", Nathan admitted.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Haley's mother knew what Dan did, she could be the one person to expose him, Luke laughed. It would serve him right to be taken down by someone just as cold and unfeeling as him."

Nathan sat there quietly as he thought of Lydia maybe knowing something about Dan's plans. Could she expose their father for the sneaky bastard he was, could she finally give her daughter a piece of happiness, something she had never given her before. He didn't know but he sure would find out. He had to talk to Lydia James, find her and seek out the answers to the many questions swirling in his mind.


	65. Lydia's Revenge

Chapter 65

Lydia's Revenge

It had been a couple of days since Nathan got the idea of finding Lydia in his head, with the help of an private investigator, he was surprised to learn that she still resided here in town. He didn't know why but ever since that conversation with his mother and brother , he had an overwhelming sense that he heeded to speak with her. Maybe Lydia could help him win Haley back in some way or knew something Dan may have had planned to ruin their relationship, he knew it was a longshot but considering his options he had to try. He only could hope that Lydia would have some little shred of decency and help him and Haley if it was possible. Nathan nervously rode the elevator up to the penthouse floor as he prayed that Lydia would help him, he needed a break, just one little tiny sliver of hope. He would give up everything of value he possessed if he could just have Haley, none of that stuff in this world mattered anyway without her. She was his world and he was now more determine ever to get her back. Arriving at her door he took a deep breath ss he prepared to deal with the awfulness of Lydia James, this was the last place he wanted to be but the place this was the place that could possibly help his heart be whole once again after he got Haley back in his life. He began timidly knocking at the door as he heard a faint voice yelling they would be there in a minute, this was it , his moment of truth, at least he hoped. Lydia opened the door looking pissed as she pulled her white cotton robe securely around her waist.

"What is it?, she snapped. I told the front desk that I didn't want to be bothered."

"Ms. James, Nathan cautiously said. I don't know if you remember me, I'm Na……"

"Nathan Scott, she said. How could I forget, you married my only child, she laughed. What do you want?"

"I was actually wondering if you could spare me a few minutes of your time?", he asked.

Lydia gave him a pointed look wondering what he could possibly want with her.

"Sure, she said, but make it quick, I have a masseuse coming in a half hour."

"Can I come in?, Nathan asked. I would rather have this conversation inside if you don't mind."

Lydia stepped aside letting Nathan enter her extravagant room as she bolted the locks on the door.

"What can I do for you?", she impatiently asked as she eyed the clock.

"Well", Nathan said unsure of how to approach her with the questions he had.

"Come on kid, Lydia said. Spit it out, I don't have all day."

"Do you know if my father planned anything to break me and your daughter up?", he asked.

Lydia smiled wickedly as she knew this was her chance to get back at Dan for dumping her like last week's trash. Knowing that she had the power to destroy Dan or at least his relationship with his son was something Lydia possessed and she knew that this was the perfect time to use it against him. Before she gave Nathan anything though she got a naughty thought in her mind as she eyed this young built stallion, she was a woman after all, a woman who had needs and Nathan Scott could turn on any woman that had eyes.

"Say I do, she smiled at Nathan. What are you willing to do to get it?, she suggestively said putting on her best seductive stare.

"I'll give you anything you want", Nathan said out of desperation.

"Anything?", she said running her hands along his t-shirt covered torso.

Nathan's eyes trailed her hands as she blatantly groped him .

"Ms. James, he said appalled. What are you doing?"

"You said you would give anything to know what I know, she purred. Come on baby, work with me."

_"Come on baby, she said. You have to work with me here."_

Nathan shook his head of the cobwebs as he got the severe sense of déjà vu washed over him hearing Lydia say those words to him.

"Ms. James , he said loudly removing himself from her grasp. This is not what I came her for, he yelled. You know what, I should have known you couldn't be there for your daughter one time in her life, be her mother. This was a mistake coming here", he said as he walked to the door.

"Wait Nathan, Lydia said. I'll tell you what I know."

Nathan turned his focus back to Lydia as he waited for her to tell him all.

"You know your father hurt me too, she said to a disbelieving Nathan. He did , really bad. He promised me the world, told me we'd be together and then he took it all back without a second thought."

"Ms. James, I don't mean to be impatient but what does that have to do with me and your daughter."

"He wanted the company, you know."

"Yeah, he thought I could give him some of Haley's stocks making it easy to boot her out. I know all of that", Nathan said.

"Do you know the lengths he was willing to go to, just to secure the company. He told me once that he would trap you into doing what he wanted. Make sure that you had no choice, you had to do what he wanted."

"I have an idea", Nathan said.

"I overheard him talking to some girl one day , a Reese, Robin, Raquel or something that began with an R", Lydia said.

"Rachel", Nathan said.

"That's it Rachel. I initially thought Danny was cheating on me with some floozy, but when I questioned him about it he just said that it was someone to help him with his plan to get the company."

Nathan was reeling as Lydia had just provided him with all of the proof he needed that Rachel was in cahoots with Dan. Why else would he be talking to her, it's not like Rachel and him were still involved. Dan never even spoke to her longer than two seconds except to just to say hello, and often times that seemed like that was a task for him.

"Did he say anything else?", Nathan asked.

"He said that she would be your weakness, the one thing that could cause conflict, that's all, Lydia said. I didn't know what he meant ,but I knew it couldn't be good for you or your marriage with my daughter."

"Thank you, Nathan said to Lydia. You'll never know how much this means to me."

"Nathan I know you think I'm a monster, but I do care what happens to my daughter despite my actions that say otherwise."

Nathan just nodded his head not knowing how to take what Lydia was saying to him, was she sincere, could she actually mean these words or were they just another scam in a whole line of scams. Turning one last time to Lydia, he thanked her again before he proceeded to leave her room with all of the newly acquired information. He had a lot of work to do, to top his list of priorities was getting Haley back, that's what this was about, getting the woman he loved back. Rachel he just needed to be rid of her, he could care less what happened to her anymore, she could rot I hell right along with Dan for all he cared. Dan he would deal with in another way, he was going to take the one thing in this world his father loved, Dan won't even know what hit him, he thought. He would have his revenge on the man who tortured him all his life, Dan nearly cost him the woman he loved. Dan was going down, and Nathan damn sure glad he was the one taking him.


	66. Where Is She

Chapter 66

Where Is She

Nathan was driving like a bat out of hell as he kept trying to remember his night with Rachel, something was not right. The harder he tried to remember the further any recollection of that night seemed to be.

"Damn it, he screamed as he hit his steering wheel. Why can't I remember?"

He would have to worry about his memory later, he thought. The only thing on his mind now was finding Haley, he had to tell her everything. Whipping out his phone, Nathan dialed Lucas as he waited at the red light.

"Hello", Luke answered.

"Where are you?", Nate said.

"Who is this?", Luke said screwing with Nathan.

"Not the time for jokes Lucas, where are you?", he asked again.

"I'm at some…….., Lucas stopped to ask what store they were in. Babe, he called. What store is this?"

"Lucas?", Nathan called through the phone hearing his brother and Brooke laughing.

"Sorry man. She has me in some girly store, he laughed. Victoria's Secret, nothing in here hides any secrets though", Lucas badly joked.

"I need to see you and Brooke now, it's an emergency. Can you both meet me at the house in ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes? Nate are you crazy? There is no way Brooke will be done in ten minutes and I'm not rushing her if I want to see her in any of this stuff", Lucas said as he ran his fingers over a scantily clad Brooke who was teasing him from the dressing room.

"Luke I really need you right now, so can you please put your needs on hold for a day and meet me", Nathan asked.

Luke blew out a frustrated breath reminding himself to kill Nathan later.

"Ten minutes, he gave in. Meet us at Brooke's", Luke said.

"Thank you, I owe you man."

"You have no idea", Luke grunted closing his cell phone.

-

"What did he want?", Brooke asked.

"I have no idea, but he acted like it was the end of the world. This better be good", Lucas said as he and Brooke watched Nathan pull in the driveway.

"Hey guys", Nathan greeted them both.

"Hey", they both said.

"Alright man. What's with the emergency meeting?" , Luke asked.

"I need to find Haley, he said. I need to tell her we can be together now.

Brooke looked to Lucas as he just hunched his shoulders telling her he had no clue at all what Nathan was talking about.

"Nate, what are you talking about?", Luke asked.

"You know how we had suspicions about Rachel working with Dad, he excitedly said to a nodding Luke. Well it's true, I have proof. Rachel helped Dan, I have to tell Haley so we can be together."

"Proof?, his brother asked. What proof?"

"Lydia James, Haley's mother. She told me she overheard Dan talking to Rachel and when she asked about Rachel he just said it was someone to help him get the company. Don't you see Luke, that's the proof", he smiled.

"I'm sorry, Brooke said finally speaking. That's not proof. You are taking the word of Lydia James, a woman who wouldn't know the truth if it smacked her in the face. Why would she help you, help Haley. She doesn't care what happens to Haley, never have, so I refuse to believe she would do anything to help her."

"I'm telling you Brooke, Lydia was telling the truth, Nathan said. She even said she cares about Haley."

"Now I know it's a lie, she said. That woman hasn't cared about her a day in her life, why now?"

"I don't know, but I do know what she told me was the absolute truth, Nathan said. Now I just have to find Haley, tell her, and everything will be ok . Where is she?"

"I'm sorry Nathan, Brooke said again. I can't tell you that."

"What do you mean you can't tell me, of course you can", Nate said.

"I can't. You don't know if what Lydia told you is the truth, it could be another scheme she's in on with your father for all I know, I can't tell you where she is."

Nathan was getting pissed off, who did she think she was not telling him where Haley was, she was still technically his wife.

"Luke", he called hoping he could talk some sense into his girlfriend.

"Babe, Luke said turning to Brooke. Maybe you should tell him where she's at."

"I can't Lucas, I thought you would understand that I'm protecting my friend."

"I do, but maybe they need to talk", he reasoned.

"About what?, his so called proof, she snapped. Let me ask you this Nathan. Did you confront Rachel, tell her what Lydia said?."

"No, not yet, but…………"

"You see, Brooke said to both brothers, that's why I can't tell you. You are still stuck in the same position you were in three months ago and there is no way I'm letting my best friend be dragged back into the mess. You resolve something Nathan and I will gladly tell you where Hales is, hell I'll personally take you to her myself", she promised.

"Sounds reasonable, Luke said trying to dispel the tension in his brother. What do you say Nate. Talk to Rachel and then she'll take you to Haley."

"This is bullshit Luke, and you know it. Brooke you have no right, she's still my wife!", he yelled.

"Not for long if you keep this shit up!, she screamed back. Deal with your problems Nathan ,before you hurt Haley anymore than you already have."

"Listen man", Luke said before Nathan cut him off.

"Whatever dude, I knew I couldn't count on you. Just like old times", he bitterly said as he stormed out of Brooke's house.

"Nate!, Nate!, Lucas yelled after his pissed brother. I should have took his side", he said.

"No, you did the right thing, Brooke said. Deep down he knows it. We can't risk Haley and the baby", she slipped.

Lucas looked at a wide eye Brooke as he saw the panic rising in her usually calm features.

"The what?", he said.

"The baby, she timidly spoke. Haley's pregnant, Brooke said as the baby secret was now lifted off of her small shoulders. It was a relief when she accidently let it slip to Lucas, and as much as she hated betraying Haley's confidence, it was a relief to share this secret with someone else.

Lucas didn't know what to say, Haley was pregnant, who's child was she carrying, did Nathan know?"

"Is it Nathan's child?", he asked.

"Yes", she admitted.

"Does he know?, of course he doesn't know, he would have never let her go knowing she was carrying his child. This is unbelievable."

"Yeah, she agreed, pretty unbelievable."

"Yeah!, Luke screamed picking up Brooke unexpectedly spinning her body as she squealed in surprise. Their having a baby, he continued excitedly as if he had hit the jackpot or something. Baby, do you know what this means?", he asked excitedly as their eyes met.

"No", she squealed at his excitement.

"They can be together, have the family they both dreamed of, it's perfect."

"You're not mad?", she asked.

"No I'm not mad , this is the best news I have heard in a long time", he smiled.

"I'm glad you th"………….. Brooke said before her lips were engulfed in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

Breaking away from the kiss, Brooke tried to regain her breath as she stared into the lit up eyes of her boyfriend.

"Maybe Haley should get pregnant more often", she joked.

"I'm so damn happy for them, baby. Nathan is going to be ecstatic when he finds out."

"You can't tell him yet, not until he straightens this Rachel thing out."

"But…………."

"Promise", she said.

"Fine, he said, but as soon as he does, I tell him , ok."

"Ok", she agreed, hoping Haley wouldn't be pissed.

"Now how about we do a little celebrating of our own", he said as he began sucking on her neck.

"We have nothing to celebrate", she moaned.

"There is plenty to celebrate, Nathan and Haley maybe be together soon, they are having a baby", he said continuing his assault on her neck.

"Hmm, Brooke said, but that's not our things to celebrate Scott. You just are trying to get me in bed", she laughed.

" Or the shower, up against this wall, he joked making Brooke laugh. Ok , how about this, we make it national Victoria's secret day. A day for all girlfriends to be at their boyfriends beck and call, catering to their every need, he moaned as Brooke tongue ran across his lips."

"Their every need?, she asked, that seems unfair."

"Yeah, he answered. Sounds like the perfect day to me."

"What's in it for me baby, I need some guarantees that I'll be thoroughly pleased."

"I'll please you", he teased as his hands found her smooth thighs under her miniskirt.

"Alright Scott, she continued to moan as she got lost in all of his touches. You got yourself a deal, she giggled. I love you."

"Hmm baby, I love you, he said as he carried her up the stairs surprising both of them that he hadn't just taken her right there in the foyer.

Brooke was so happy her relationship with Lucas was going great, she was happy , in love ,and could only pray that Haley would have the same thing very soon, because no person deserved happiness more then she did.


	67. I’m Sorry

**AN-I'm giving two more updates today because someone begged me, LOL!I feel like you all have been very patient so this chapter is ****Baley**** and the next is Nathan confronting the Skank,LOL!Enjoy!**

Chapter 67

I'm Sorry

"How much do you love me?", Brooke asked Haley as soon as she answered the phone.

"Uhh, Haley said. More than the world", she laughed.

"I hope you still feel that way after I tell you this", Brooke said.

"I'll always love you, you know that. Now what's going on?", she asked.

"Lucas knows about the baby", she rushed out.

"Brooke!, she screamed. How does he know?"

"It just kind of slipped out ", Brooke said.

"Brooke , how the hell does that just slip out. Let me guess how it must of went, Lucas what do you want to do tonight, oh and by the way Haley's pregnant."

"I know , I know, and I'm sorry Hales, I swear. I just was telling him we had to protect you and the baby part just came naturally as well since two you are a package deal."

"Tigger, you could have ruined everything. Oh my god!", she said.

"What?", Brooke asked.

"Nathan, that's what. Luke will tell him about the baby, Brooke. What now?"

"He won't , Hales, I swear. That's what I wanted to tell you. The baby is still a secret from everyone except you, me , and now Luke. He won't tell."

"He will, Brooke. This is his brother's child, his niece or nephew, he'll tell Nathan."

"Niece" , Brooke joked but Haley stayed quiet.

"So not the time ,Tigger. We have a major problem on our hands, Nathan will hate me."

"I told you, he won't. Besides Luke will keep your secret, he wants to protect you too."

"Protect me?, she asked, protect me from what?"

"Haley there are some things that you don't know. I have been debating with myself on whether I should tell you or not . I don't want to risk you getting upset while you're pregnant", Brooke said.

"Brooke, Haley said sweetly. The only one who will be hurt is you ,if you don't tell me what the hell is going on! I'm pregnant, hormonal, and I gained ten pounds this week alone, don't screw with me! ", she yelled scaring Brooke to death.

Brooke knew Haley meant business if she was resorting to physical threats. Haley never got angry at Brooke and she was not about to risk a pissed of pregnant woman hunting her down.

"If I tell you everything you have to promise to remain calm, if not for you, then for the little one."

"I'll stay calm", she promised.

"Alright tutormom, it's about Nathan" , Brooke said as she heard Haley inhale a really deep breath.

"Is he ok", she asked panic in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine physically . There are just some things he found out that might be true."

"Like what?", she asked her curiosity now peaked.

"Well he thinks the whole Rachel thing was a setup by Dan", Brooke said.

"What!?", screamed.

"Hey, you promised to remain calm , Hales. I will not risk you and the baby harm if you get upset, I won't tell you anymore, got it."

"Got it, I'm calm, Haley said with her voice becoming much lower. Please continue."

"He think that this was apart of a plan Dan had to take the company from you, Hales. He wanted you out of James Industries completely. "

"Why would he want that?", Haley asked barely above a whisper.

"I don't know , sweetie, because he's an evil ass", Brooke said.

"I knew he was a bad person, but this. Never would have expected something this heartless and cruel. Why would he want to take the last piece of my father I have left?"

"The man's the devil, Hales. You knew it all along, you even tried to tell me."

"How did you find this out?", Haley asked.

Brooke begin to panic as she had yet to tell Haley about her mother's affair with Dan ,or the part about Rachel possibly playing role in the whole scheme.

"Your mother", Brooke got out.

"My mother?, how the hell could she possibly know", she asked.

"You know how there was always suspicions of Dan's infidelity, of him cheating on Deb?"

"Yeah", she said.

"Well there is proof now" , Brooke said.

"There is , she asked surprised. He always seemed so discreet about that sort of thing."

"Yeah he was, but Luke caught him with his mistress at the office one day", Brooke told her.

"That must have been awkward."

"I guess. The woman Dan was seeing was not just any woman though, Hales. She was someone we know."

"Who is she?", she impatiently asked.

Brooke swallowed hard as she prepared to tell Haley, hoping this wasn't a mistake to tell her during such a stressful time in her life.

"Brooke?!", Haley yelled to a silent Brooke.

"Oh sorry", she said.

"It's fine, just tell me who she is", Haley demanded.

"It's your mother, Dan was having an affair with Lydia, Hales."

Haley was absolutely stunned. Her mother had did some awfully low things in her life, but this was one of the lowest. She was cheating with an married man, a man who was her husband's business partner. She shouldn't have been surprised though, her mother was always out for herself and securing a wealthy lifestyle, Dan was the perfect person to provide her with those things, so of course Lydia would pounce when the opportunity presented itself. Dan and her mother were the same people, they would run over, destroy , and do anything necessary if it meant they would benefit from it.

"Haley?", Brooke worriedly called.

"I'm fine, she said. Just a little sick thinking about my mother's actions, that' all."

"You sure you feel ok?, Brooke asked, the baby's ok?"

"We're both ok, but I don't understand Tigger. What did my mother say?"

"She told Nathan, honey. He went to see her because he was already suspicious himself and he said that she confirmed it, all of it. She knew that Dan wanted the company from you, she overheard a conversation between Dan and Rachel.

"Why would Nathan go to my mother ?", she asked.

"That's the easiest question you ever asked me , Hales .He went for you, because of you. Everything that boy does is for one reason, you. He loves you Haley, and he would probably move heaven and earth just to get you back in his life."

Tears began to pour from Haley's eyes as she was becoming increasingly emotional with each passing day. She knew Nathan loved her, she never doubted it, but could it really all work out for them.

"I know he loves me, she said as the emotion in her voice became evident. I never doubted it."

"He wanted me to tell him where you were, Brooke said. I told him no, that he had to fix things here first."

"There is nothing to fix, Even though Dan did this, it still doesn't change the fact that he's having a child with another woman", Haley said.

"It might", Brooke said a she forgot to tell Haley ,Rachel might have knowingly played a part in Dan's plan.

"How?"

"Can I ask you a question, Hales. Just something I want you to ask yourself."

"You know you can", she said.

"Say that a woman loved a man , but he was having a child with another woman, so the woman he loves gave him up. Would you think its right that the pregnant girl got the guy if she was a bad person who did awful things, while the girl who truly loved the guy suffered and was miserable."

"I never really thought about it, Haley admitted, but I guess not. Why should the nice one suffer."

"Exactly", Brooke said.

"Brooke, why are you asking me this?"

"Good things , Hales, good things. I just want you to know that I truly believe that things are going to work out for you, Nathan, and mini Brooke", she laughed.

"Mini Brooke? I love you , but no. That's the last thing the world needs is two Brooke's running around raising hell, Haley laughed. Besides there is only one Brooke."

"I guess your right, besides I have to make sure the little one makes her own mark on the world, Brooke Davis 2.0, Brooke excitedly said. Look out world, there is a new diva I town."

Haley laughed at her friends excited chatter as Brooke always found some type of way to make her feel better, help her forget all of the problems that weighed so heavily on her mind and heart . Brooke was the really the best friend any girl could ask for, and one of the best people she knew.


	68. I Know

Chapter 68

I Know

Nathan was pissed of at Brooke for not telling him where Haley was, he was even more hurt that his brother had not sided with him. He needed to fix things in his life before he pulled Haley back into, they both had spouted to him. Sitting I his car outside of Rachel's place, Nathan leaned his head back against the leather seat trying to piece together everything that had happened in the last few months. It was becoming such a task to even remember the slightest things as his mind just constantly wandered to Haley, she was his concern, but in order to set things right with her, he needed to remember. As his mind began to scan through every conversation he had with Rachel, so many things didn't add up. Like her so called tale of not really seeing Haley during the wedding, her accounts of their night together, pr her seemingly non existent doctor's visits. Why would a woman who was supposedly four months pregnant never have appointments and check ups at such an critical stage in her pregnancy, it didn't make sense. Now that he thought about it, a lot didn't make sense, with the constant guilt he felt for betraying Haley, or the pressure of Rachel in his ear, so much had escaped him. The there was the whole tape thing, he was hardly bashful guy , but to actually want to display himself like some sort of exhibitionist in such an intimate moment was way beyond him, he would never suggest something like that ,like Rachel had told him he did. The stupid damn tape had ruined his life, why would his father send it, unless.

"Stupid!, stupid!, stupid!", he said out loud slamming his head repeatedly into the seat.

"His father didn't send that tape, he knew right there in that moment. What would Dan have to gain by exposing him before he had what he wanted. If he knew anything about Dan, it was that he needed to benefit in some way from everything and sending that tape would have been a dumb move on his part, and Dan Scott was no dummy. Rachel was playing him all of this time, feeding him this line of bulllshit , knowingly sabotaging his relationship with Haley trying to get him back.

"How long are you planning on sitting out here?", Rachel said knocking on the window jolting Nathan.

Lifting his eyes to meet her, he saw that her mood seemed to be more pleasant then it was during their previous encounter.

"I was going to come in a minute", he said stepping his body out of the car.

"Come on then", Rachel smiled as Nathan followed behind her to the house.

Once inside, Nathan studied her for a minute wondering could this girl he once loved be capable of all of these conniving underhanded things.

"So, Rachel said. I guess you are finally here to apologize for being such a jerk the other day."

"Not really, he mumbled. I think you owe me an apology", he said looking into her confused eyes.

"I do? Why is that Nathan?", she asked.

"What happened to you Rachel?, how could the girl I grew up loving turn into such a manipulative bitch", he coldly said.

"Nathan, she said. Why are you acting like this?"

"All this time I thought it was just Dan manipulating, scheming and plotting, but you, never in a million years would I thought you would do those things. How stupid could I've been? Thinking that my father sent that tape to Haley, when it was you all along, my father had nothing to gain by exposing me, at least not yet", he said.

"Nathan, what are you talking about ?" ,she asked.

"I know, Rachel, I know everything."

Rachel stared into his eyes horrified that he known the truth.

"Nathan , please you have to understand. I only lied about the baby because I was losing you, she spilled thinking he knew absolutely everything. I didn't want you to walk away from me , so I did what was necessary."

Nathan was absolutely stunned, he didn't even know if the whole pregnancy was all apart of Rachel's plan ,but she just had admitted it to him.

"Nathan say something", she begged as he watched her with so much hate and rage flashing on his features.

"How could I have ever loved someone like you, he said. You lied to me about everything, made me start to care about a baby that doesn't even exist. Did we even sleep together that night!?, because I damn sure can't even remember", he yelled.

"Yes", she said.

"Are you kidding me? Be fucking honest one day in your life, Rachel. Did we sleep together or was that just another figment of your fucking imagination like your fake pregnancy?"

Rachel began turning on the tears figuring she could appeal to Nathan's caring side as he waited impatiently for is answer.

Nathan brought his hands up as he began clapping at Rachel's obvious performance.

" Nice show , you were always a fucking drama queen. Answer the damn question, Rachel!, he yelled. You at least owe me that much!"

"No!, she heatedly yelled. We didn't sleep together! Are you happy?"

"Why", he asked. Why would you do this to me?"

"Because of your father, she admitted confirming her connection to Dan. When he called me in Paris to help him, I took the chance, Nate, she cried. I always thought we would be together and when I heard you were getting married, I couldn't risk losing you to some girl that hardly knew you. That's why I agreed to your father's plan, I wanted you back damn it!, she yelled. He wanted me to seduce you, get it all on tape so he could get Haley's company away from her. I didn't care what I had to do or who got hurt, as long as you didn't marry that bitch!"

"Don't you fucking call her that, he said defending Haley. She is the most kind hearted, loving person I know. Don't you dare call her a bitch, you're the coldhearted bitch!", he yelled.

Nathan was quickly losing all of his control as he had so much anger and rage building inside of him. He never would hit a woman for any reason at all , but Rachel was seriously testing his resolve in everyway possible.

"Yeah, pure perfect Haley, saint of all saints, sacrificing her love you so that she can be made into a martyr. I bet she was a virgin too, she looks like the type who thinks she's too precious to just give it up", she said looking at Nathan.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?", he asked.

"Oh my god, she was. That's just perfect, you are head over heels for some inexperienced girl who will never love or satisfy you the way I do, yet you can't love me."

"That's where you are wrong, he smirked. She satisfies me just fine, better than you ever could."

"Keep telling yourself that, she snapped back. You'll never find a woman as good and love you as much as I do", she said.

"Love? If this is your definition of love, then I don't want it. If this is how you treat the person you love, I would hate to see what you would do to a person you hate."

"You know I love you, Nathan, she said. I only want the best for you."

"Something we both can agree on then. I had the best, Haley is the best woman in my life, and I fully intend on winning her back. She's nothing remotely close to the conniving little whore you turned out to be", he said.

"That's a mistake, Nathan. Don't go crawling back to her, she doesn't deserve you", Rachel said.

"She doesn't deserve me, no you're the one who doesn't deserve anything but to live the rest of your life in hellish solitude. It's not a mistake, my only mistake was believing in a girl that I once loved, only for her to lie, cheat and betray me in everyway possible. You didn't want to lose me Rachel, well nice job because you did exactly that. We could have been friends, but after this I don't even want you cleaning my toilets. You are lower than dirt, scum of the earth. The worst part of this is that the people you go after don't even know you're coming. You are the most dangerous kind of person there is, you stalk you're victims like pray and pounce when they least expect it. At least my father has the decency to be a fucking menace in plain view, people expect it from him. Well no more, your days of manipulating me are over, stay out of my life you miserable bitch!", he yelled.

"Nathan, she pleaded, you don't mean that."

"I never meant something more in my life. You and my father deserve each other. I hope you both live an unhappy, miserable existence alone , which to be honest is still to good for filth like you", he said as he stormed out of the house leaving a stunned Rachel.

She watched from her door as he sped away, his erratic driving mirroring his mood. She knew he meant ever thing he said to her, she had lost him for real this time, and nothing in this world could get him back. It was over for her, Nathan would get Haley while she got nothing. This was not right, she thought. She didn't go through all of this to walk away empty handed. Someone owed her, and big time, so she decided it was time to go collect.


	69. One Down, One To Go

**AN-I am blown away by all of the awesome kind reviews everyone gives me, you all are really the best and I thank you so much. I saw some of you think there is more trouble ahead, but I'm here to reassure you that there isn't. The story is in it's final chapters .Nathan just has some unfinished business left, you'll see what I ****mean after**** you read this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and thanks again!**

Chapter 69

One Down, One To Go

"Hey man, Luke said walking into the office of Nathan. Your secretary summoned me, what's up?"

Nathan eyes met his brothers as he had the most dorkiest smile on his face because he was so happy.

"Ok, Luke said to a silent smiling Nathan, you're freaking me out."

"I'm just happy, excited, pleased, whatever , all rolled in one", Nathan said.

"Why, Luke laughed, Dan fall off a cliff?"

"I wish, Nathan said, it was a lie , Luke , all of it was lies. Rachel, the baby, all of it", he happily told his brother.

"Are you sure Nate?", Luke asked.

"Yes. After I left you and Brooke, I went to Rachel's to confront her and before I could really even ask her , she admitted all, the whole ugly truth."

"Wow, Luke said, that's amazing. So she was helping Dan with everything?"

"Yeah, and can you believe she said that she did it because she loved me, she loved me. She claimed she didn't want to lose me. Who does those type of things to the person they supposedly love."

"Apparently Rachel", Luke said. This changes things big time ,Nathan."

"Yeah, he agreed. I have to find her , Luke. We can be together now", he smiled.

Luke knew what his brother was thinking before he even told him. That's what all of this was about , winning Haley back. He just hoped that it would be as easy as Nathan thought, that this was the solution to all of his problems. Then there was the little added complication of Haley being pregnant with his child, he knew Nathan would be over the moon about it, and that it would strengthen his resolve to get Haley back more than he already wanted.

"You both should try and work it out, Nate. You deserve to be happy, Luke said, especially after the last four months, it's time."

"You mean that?"Nathan asked.

"Of course I mean it, I never meant anything more."

"Good, then I need you to get Brooke to tell me where she is. I know she's protecting her, but I need to find her. Will you help me?"

"I'll help you", Luke said.

Nathan jumped from his seat quickly pulling his brother into their first embrace in years.

"Ok Nate, Luke laughed. You're welcome."

"It's not just that, you have been there for me so much during this nightmarish hell, and I don't know how to ever repay you", Nathan said as he released Luke.

"No need little brother, you would have done the same for me", Luke said.

"Yeah I would. There is just one more thing I need from you though, and I know you helped a lot already, but I think you'll like this", Nate smiled.

"Name it and it's yours", Luke said.

"I don't really need anything from you , but for you to attend the board meeting tomorrow."

"What board meeting?, I didn't know there was any meeting", Luke said.

"There wasn't , Nathan laughed at his brother's confused expression. Until now", he said.

"I'm lost Nate, would you please explain to me what you are talking about."

"I called a meeting, since I'm boss now, there's a meeting."

"For?", he asked.

Nathan just continued to smile as he watched his brother rack his brain for the reasons why there was an unexpected meeting.

"Nathan if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, you won't be alive for the meeting tomorrow", Luke threatened.

"You know how Haley gave me her shares of the company", he asked as Luke just nodded his head. That puts me in charge and Dan has no idea. Today I was thinking about it, and what exactly did that mean, the type of power did that give me, so I found out."

"Ok, Luke said hesitantly. What does it give you?", he asked.

"I can boot Dan from the company", he laughed.

"Nathan are you sure? Is that even possible? Dan owns 49 percent of the company."

"Oh not only am I sure it's possible ,I can be the one who does it. That's what dad probably was always afraid of, Haley could have fired him anytime and he knew it. You see Luke, he owns his 49 percent , but I own 51 percent ,making it my decision legally and otherwise to say who actually works for the company itself. Dan may have stakes in the company , but I can hire and fire whoever I please including Dan. He will still have his shares , but not a job. If he had any good sense he would just sell his shares to me and sever all ties to James Industries because he'll have no power."

Luke burst out into laughter, joining his brother. This was the ultimate payback against their father. Take the one thing he always worked for, prided in away. Luke knew Dan would be pissed, but so the hell what. After all the pain and heartache he caused all of them, it was finally his day to be paid back tenfold for the years of damaged he had caused his family.

"So what do you think?", Nathan asked trying to regain his composure from his and Luke's laugh fest.

"I think this is great, Luke said as he slapped Nate's hand. It's the ultimate payback, it's perfect."

"Yeah it is. I want to do this though before I find Haley. I want to be able to give it back to her without any interference or anything from Dan when she takes over. I know she still loves this company ,Luke. It would make her so happy."

"You're doing a great thing little brother. I know Haley will be happy too."

"Thanks man. So all we have to do is wait for Dan to show up tomorrow and I'll lay all of this on him."

"He won't know what hit him", Luke laughed.

"I know, Nate agreed. That's what I'm counting on. He always had such a sneaky underhanded way of conducting business, it's only right his sons learn from him, don't you think?"

"I don't know if I can sleep tonight thinking about Dan's reaction tomorrow, it's going to be great, Luke said. I'm tempted to tape the whole thing, he laughed, "Priceless Payback" could be the name."

"That's good. After all he is the tape master, that's how he wanted to get me."

The two brothers sat there laughing thinking about how they would finally have some payback against Dan, the man who was supposed to always love and protect them, but turned out to be the person they needed to watch most. He was finally going down, and the best part about it was that they were doing , not only for themselves but for the people they loved.


	70. Homeward Bound

Chapter 70

Homeward Bound

Haley had thought about her conversation with Brooke and she was more confused then ever. Brooke had spouted so many things she didn't understand, telling her that she believed things would workout for her ad Nathan, but she wasn't so sure. She needed to come clean to Nathan, tell him about the baby. As much as the thought scared her, she knew she could not keep this from him. He deserved to know his child, be in his child's life, she loved him to much to deprive him of any time he would lose. After hanging up with Brooke the other day, she had came to a decision, go home and face Nathan, it was the only way she or her child could have peace. Hiding I some other town living in complete denial would not solve anything, it was tie for her to go home.

Haley had arrived back in town and she had her first destination in mind as she drove around the familiar streets she loved. Today was a very special day for her and she always went to the same place ,never missing one year ever. This was her little tradition and her way of keeping her memories and love close to her. Parking her car, Haley stepped out grabbing the flowers from her passenger seat before closing the door. She took a big deep breath as she enjoyed the fresh air of an Carolina spring, she had sure missed that smell , nothing could ever compare. Walking to the headstone she knew so well, Haley kneeled down gently placing the flowers in front of it.

"Happy birthday, Daddy, she said. I missed you so much. Things are not good for me right now, I'm so confused about so much. I wish you were here to help me like I know you could, she cried. My life is a mess, I'm separated from the man I love, away from everyone I love, I'm back though daddy. I'm going to fix things , she vowed. I will never leave you again, I promise. I know you're watching over me, keeping me safe, like only you can, I feel it. You don't have to worry, I'm ok, she tearfully laughed, or least I will be once I straighten things out with Nathan. He's wonderful , I wish you were here to see the man he has become, I love him so much. There is something else too, I want you to know that I'm carrying your first grandchild, she smiled bringing her hands to her stomach. I know you're probably thinking ,how the hell did that happen. The girl who didn't believe in anything, is in love and having a baby. Pretty funny huh, daddy? I think so. That's life though, expect the unexpected."

"That's life" , Haley heard someone say.

Quickly wiping her tears, she stood up turning to face the person talking.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"I come here every year."

Haley gave a disbelieving look to the person standing in front of her.

"I don't believe you, she said. That would require you to have some feelings or a heart , and we both know you don't", she snapped.

"Haley bop", Lydia said before she was cut off by the raised hand of Haley.

"Please, she said. I just want some peace for once in my life, can you give me that to me?", she cried.

"I can give you that , Haley. I'll leave you alone", she said turning to leave before Haley's voice stopped her.

"Why?", Haley cried.

"Why what ?", Lydia asked.

"Why do you come here, why did you leave me, why did you make my life hell?, she asked as her tears begin flowing even more. Wasn't I good enough for you, was my father not good enough for you, how could you abandon us like that?"

"I come here ,Haley ,because I loved your father despite what you think. It's my way of feeling close to him, even after all of this time. As far as my reasons for leaving, there is no excuse. It was pure selfishness on my part, I wanted things that didn't include a child or a husband."

"What kind of mother could just leave their child like that?, Haley half yelled and cried. Do you know that I'm pregnant with your first grandchild? I could never imagine leaving my child behind for any reason on this earth and it hasn't even been born yet. I'm supposed share this time in my life with my mother, getting support, tips on what to do to be a good mother, but no I don't even have normal relationship with you. What do I tell my child when it asks where it's grandmother is or my mother? Do I just say ,oh she didn't want mommy so she left, you tell me. How do I explain that? I used to cry in my room for hours each day after you left us , thinking it was my fault you were gone. Do you have any idea what that did to me as a child?", she yelled.

Lydia was shocked by the out pouring of Haley's feelings and years of frustrations and pain, it absolutely floored her. She really thought Haley could care less if she was around or fell in some deep dark hole.

"Haley, I've made mistakes, tons, but that doesn't mean I want to continue to make them. I do want you happy, that's why I told Nathan everything", Lydia said.

"Are you sure, is that really the reason you told him or was it because it could help you in some way?", Haley asked.

"Ok, I'll admit, I wanted to pay Dan back for dumping me , but I also wanted to help you", she said.

"I knew it, I knew it, you never do anything that you can't benefit from. What did expect to happen with Dan, he's a married man for gods sakes. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Marriage is sacred, it's supposed to respected, cherished, and you made a mockery of it, not once, but twice", Haley said.

"What do you want me to say, Haley, I'm sorry. I can't take back the things I did, but I can try and change things, make my life right, fix my relationship with you."

"Do you really think we can have a relationship, after everything, all the betrayal. Can I ever really trust you?", she asked.

"If we work really hard at it I'm sure things could be better between us. I'm not expecting a miracle, Haley. I just want a second chance with you, to know you and my grandchild", Lydia said.

"I can't trust you, Haley whispered. I don't want to be disappointed or hurt anymore, I want to be happy, she whispered, I just want to be happy for once in my life."

" I won't let you down Haley, I promise you", Lydia said.

"I'll think about it, Haley said. I'm not making any promises though, if I let you back into my life ,my child's life and you hurt us in any way , that's it. You will be dead to me, mom, I swear it", Haley promised.

Lydia nodded her head in understanding before she turned to leave again, but not before saying one more thing to Haley.

"I do love you Haley, everything that happened was because of me, I left because of my own issues, never because you and your father were not good enough. Truth is you both were too good for someone like me, I didn't deserve either of you, I think I knew that deep down", she said before leaving Haley alone with her thoughts.

"I love you too, mom ", she said barely above a whisper before she broke into uncontrollable sobs as she watched the woman who gave birth to her walking away. Could her mother really have a place in her life, did she even deserve another chance to make things right. Haley was so confused about so many things already, this had just made her feel even more stressed. She had to remain calm though, because there was no way she would endanger her baby by getting upset, she had a lot of things to work through and this was only just the beginning , she had to deal with Nathan and the whole baby surprise, Lydia was the least of her worries. She just hoped he understood and forgave her for taking his child away, she hoped with everything in her.


	71. Revenge At It's Finest

Chapter 71

Revenge At It's Finest

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mighty Dan Scott", Rachel said standing at his office door.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Dan asked annoyed with her presence.

"I told that nice little secretary of yours that we had some unfinished business, and now here I am", Rachel said.

"Remind me to fire her", he snapped.

"Oh leave the poor woman alone, she was perfectly nice."

"That's the problem, he said. What do you want Rachel?"

"I came to settle things with you, she said, get what I'm owed."

"What you're owed?", he questioned.

"The money", she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ms. Gatina, I believe our original deal was Nathan or the money, not both. So unless something has changed that still applies", Dan said.

Rachel knew she couldn't tell him what happened with Nathan, otherwise he wouldn't pay her one red cent for everything she had done.

"I know Mr. Scott, she said, but I had some unexpected expenses and I was hoping since I did such a great job of keeping Haley away from Nathan, you would help me out."

Dan studied Rachel as he watched the nervous tapping of her fingers strumming the desk in front of him.

"Ms.Ga………………..", he said before he was interrupted by his secretary.

"Mr. Scott ", she called through the intercom.

Dan held up his finger indicating for Rachel to wait one second while he answered his call.

"What is it, Joan?", he said.

"Your sons are requesting your presence in boardroom two", Joan said.

"What do they want?"

"I don't know sir, they just said it was some type of an emergency", she said.

"I'll be there in a minute" , he said as he blew out a loud breath.

"I guess I have to wait now?", Rachel asked.

"I don't have time for this right now, Dan said standing to leave. Please see yourself out Ms. Gatina. We'll discuss this another time."

"When?", she asked.

Dan ignored her though as he walked out of his office to meet his sons. What could be such an emergency that they had him summoned ? He was the boss, nobody dared bother him.

-

"You ready for this little brother?", Luke asked as they stood in a board room assembled of all of James Industries board members.

"Oh I am more then ready", Nathan said pounding Lucas's fist with his.

Just then Dan came bombarding into the boardroom looking more pissed then usual.

"What the hell is going on?, he said. I don't appreciate being called from my office in the middle of the work day for nonsense. I don't remember calling any meetings", Dan said as he took note of everyone.

"You didn't dad, Nathan said with an attitude, I did."

"Where do you get off Nathan? You have no authority to do such a thing", Dan snapped.

"Actually dad, he does", Lucas added with devious smirk as he watched his father's confusion.

"I do, Nathan said grinning. You see" Dad", while you were hell bent on destroying my marriage over a company that wasn't even yours, you failed to learn one little thing, he said. My wife has inherited all of her shares with the company."

"All of them", Luke added.

"That's not possible, Dan said. You weren't married for a year."

"You're absolutely right. But Jimmy James didn't stipulate that like you thought. Next time you should check the facts through more thoroughly before you jump to conclusions. I have no doubt you forced him into agreeing to this arranged marriage some type of way, like you tried to force me into betraying my wife."

Dan looked both of his sons in the eye wondering what they knew.

"That's right dad, we know, Luke said. We know all what you did to secure your place in this company while trying to make sure Haley had nothing, including Nathan. How could you do that to him?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Lucas."

"You mean you don't have any clue about any of it, Nathan asked. You're a manipulative son of a bitch, always a liar to the bitter end."

"You know what, let's not do this here", Dan said.

"Do what?", Luke said.

"Air our families business in front of strangers", Dan snapped.

"Strangers Dad, these people , Nathan said, are practically family .John, he said pointing to him, has been an employee here for ten years, and Susan has been an employee here for nearly twenty, but of course you would never acknowledge that, would you?"

Dan didn't say anything as every one suddenly turned towards the door hearing a loud thump from the other side. Luke opened the door to find Rachel with her ear firmly pressed against the door trying to hear everything.

"Why am I not surprised, Nathan said. This is just perfect, your partner in crime here to witness your demise. Come on in Rachel, have front row seat , this is a moment you can tell your "child" about, you know when you really are pregnant and have one, not just the one in your twisted mind", Nathan said as he watched her cower in the near by corner.

"What's going on? ", Rachel asked.

"That's what the hell I like to know", Dan said.

"Well what's going on Dan, Luke defiantly said, is that there are going to be some changes around here, starting with cleaning up the unmoral behavior of our employees ,starting with you. You see your little partner over there cracked under the pressure of it all and spilled the truth about everything."

If looks could kill Rachel would have been six feet under as Dan stared daggers into her as she avoided eye contact with him as much as possible.

"You see dad, I have received a very interesting parting gift from my wife, the wife you try to drive away, Nathan said. Only I have other plans, I will get her back after I deal with you."

"Deal with me, what the hell does that mean?"

"This company, the one you are willing to throw your son under the bus for, is now in the hands of someone you know very well", he smirked.

"Who is that?", he asked.

"Me, Nathan said. I am the majority stock owner and what I say goes", he told a disbelieving Dan who looked like he seen a ghost.

"That's right, Luke said. Nathan now controls any and everything that happens with the company. Bad news for you, huh?"

"So what are you going to do with that power?, son", Dan darn near dared Nathan.

"Good question, he said. Nothing much really, things are pretty good around here with the exception of one thing, you. That can easily be remedied though, so you're fired. How does that sound, Luke, I think it's the perfect solution, do you agree?"

"Oh absolutely, Lucas laughed. I think it solves everything."

Dan was stunned, Rachel stood in the corner absolutely shocked that Nathan was displaying this vindictive behavior. She had never seen him this way, but she figured after all of the crap they had done to him over the last few months ,he had enough, even the nicest person had their breaking point.

"You can't do that Nathan, this is my company!, he yelled. I own it, I have shares, you can't fire me!"

"Actually he can, Ted, one of James Industries loyal employers for many years spoke up. You see here in the company's bylines, page 43, line 6, states that he or she who owns controlling interest is well within their rights to hire, fire or reprimand any employee who shows questionable behavior or work habits", he smiled. Ted never did like Dan , so this was a little payback for him as well.

"Wow, Nathan said taking the book from Ted's hands. That's interesting , well within my rights. I guess this counts. You have one hour to pack your things and never step foot in this building again, or else I'll have you arrested for trespassing", Nathan said.

"You are really going to do this?, Dan asked. After everything I've done for you."

"I can and I will do this", Nathan said.

"Everything you done for him, or to him, Dan, Lucas said. We have no concern over what you feel or want right now. This is no longer your company or job, so just go."

"But before you do, you might want to think long and hard about just selling your stocks in the company to me, it's for the best", Nathan said.

"Why would I do that?", Dan asked.

"There is no need to hold on to something you will never have, and I mean never. So just cut your loses. Don't worry dad, you'll have plenty of money once you're out of the company, Nathan said repeating Dan's words back to him."

Dan looked around at all of his so called employees with their smug grins on their faces as they watched his sons humiliate him. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, this was his company. He was Dan Scott, people didn't treat him like this, especially his own sons. He would not let them get to him though, he had his pride.

"One more thing "Dad", Nathan said for added injury to Dan. I expect you to stay out of our lives, never darken our lives again. We don't need you, and we damn sure don't want you, you selfish bastard. You can go to hell."

Watching their father leaving in a huff, the two brothers turned to one another in an ecstatic embrace as they heard the cheering of everyone around them. Nathan was so happy to be rid of Dan finally.

"Everyone take the day off, you deserve it", Nate said as he noticed Rachel still standing quietly in the corner.

"Thank you Mr. Scott", many employees said as they filed out of the board room leaving Nathan, Luke and a confused looking Rachel.

"What are you still doing here, Luke asked. Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I just want to apologize again to Nathan, I never meant to hurt you", she said trying to get his attention.

"I don't want your damn apologies, Rachel . Keep it and stay the hell away from me. You can leave the same way that bastard did!", Nathan yelled pointing to the door.

"Nathan please, she said. I really am sorry."

"Too little too late, no fake remorse from you is going to make things better. You and my father can both rot in hell together for all I care. Now leave before I call security to escort you out, and I will have them use excessive force if necessary", he threatened.

Rachel turned without another word as she left his office and probably his life, she knew he was serious about everything he was saying and she was just lucky she got off with a verbal assault instead of something much worse.

"You alright?", Lucas asked once they were alone.

"Never better, I feel so free", he laughed.

"Yeah, me too."

"I never thought being rid of Dan would feel this good", Nathan said.

Luke just nodded in agreement.

"So you ready to go get your girl?", Lucas asked as he watched his brother go from thrilled to absolutely giddy in seconds.

"I'm ready to get her , Luke. Let's go to Brooke's and tell her the good news. Hopefully she'll tell me where Haley is now."

" I have a good feeling, she'll tell you. Let's go", Luke said as him and his brother happily left the office fairly satisfied that they were rid of Dan. It had been a good day for the Scott boys and it could only get much better for them once they both had the women they loved in their arms.


	72. Surprise Me, Surprise You

Chapter 72

Surprise Me, Surprise You

Haley went straight to Brooke's after visiting her dad and talking with her mother, The day had been so emotional already and she still had the toughest conversation of her life to get through, she had to come clean to Nathan about the baby. Knocking on Brooke's door, Haley decided to just surprise her instead of calling and informing her that she was back in town. She knew Brooke would be so excited I her overly happy Brooke way once she knew she was back. Keeping her back turned to the door, she heard Brooke's voice bellowing through the house saying she as coming. Hearing the door open, Haley turned to see an open mouth Brooke who seemed to be at a lost for words.

"Well I always wondered what would get you to finally shut up", Haley joked as she broke into laughter.

Brooke didn't utter any words as she pulled her best friend into a hug. Haley could hear her sniffling against her shoulder, crying tears of joy that she was actually back.

"Hey, Haley said as she and Brooke let go to look each other in the eyes. I'm the pregnant emotional one, remember, you're stealing my thunder , Tigger."

"Hales, she finally spoke. What are you doing here?", Brooke asked.

"It was time to come home, face the music. I have to tell Nathan about the baby, even if we're not together, I owe that to him", Haley said.

"Oh god, come in sit, Brooke said. Are you hungry, cold, I could make you something", she offered.

Haley laughed at the way Brooke was treating her as if she were porcelain and would break any second.

"I'm good, sweetie. It's spring and as far as being hungry, the little one is going to have her mommy starving to get this baby weight off of her once she's born, Haley giggled. I swear , Tigger, she's a little cookie monster or something, I'm always hungry."

"Don't worry, you feed my little darling. I'll put you on a strict regimen of pilates and salads for six weeks straight, Brooke laughed watching Haley scrunch her face up in disgust."

"Eww, you know I hate salad, and you'll never get my ass to do any of that crazy retard pilates , no way", Haley said.

"I'm so happy you're back, Hales. I missed you", she said.

"Me too. Besides you know what today is", Haley reminded Brooke.

"Oh my god, it totally slipped my mind. Brooke had always went to the cemetery with Haley on Jimmy's birthday to give her some support. Let me grab my car keys and we can go, we should stop by the florist on the way there", Brooke rambled as she got to work retrieving her keys.

"No need, Tigger. I already went", Haley said.

"Alone?", she asked.

"Yeah alone."

"You should have called me, sweetie . I would have been there", Brooke said.

"I know, but I needed to be strong. I was ok", she assured Brooke.

"Of course you're strong, but you still could have used the support. I don't like when you are alone like that."

"I wasn't alone, trust me", Haley said thinking about Lydia showing up out of the blue.

"You weren't, who where you with?", Brooke asked.

"Not with, sort of ambushed with', Haley lightly laughed.

"Well, who?"

"My mother, she showed up."

"That's an interesting new development", Brooke said.

"You're telling me, here I am visiting my father on his birthday and my estranged mother shows up. I'm telling you, Tigger, it was surreal."

"I can imagine, what did she say?"

"She told me she cared about me and my father and that she wanted to make things right with me so that she can be in my life and the baby's life."

"Wow, Brooke said. Do you believe her?", she asked.

"A part of me does, or at least wants too, probably that broken child that she left behind so many years ago, and then there is another part of me screaming , stop being so naïve, she'll never change. I'm confused, I don't know what to do. All I know is that I have fix things with Nathan and that's all I'm focused on right now."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. I hope you can make it work", Brooke said.

"Wait a minute Brooke, when I say work things out, I don't mean Nathan and I, I just mean with the baby. We have to coexist for the baby, be good parents", Haley said.

"Can I tell you something and don't yell", Brooke flinched.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Remember how I was being all vague when I told you about Dan setting Nathan up."

"Yeah, so."

"I kind of left a few things out", Brook admitted.

"Like?", Haley questioned.

"Like Rachel wasn't a innocent bystander, she helped Dan, Brooke rushed out .I mean we're not sure, but Nathan thinks so. He thinks she willingly helped Dan just so she could try and win him back from you."

Haley sat there quietly taking in all the news Brooke just had gave her. How could she had been stupid enough not to see through Rachel's bullshit.

"Hales, are you ok?", Brooke asked.

"Yeah, just thinking what an idiot I was. Was I that naïve, I didn't even see it. You saw it though , didn't you? This is my fault, maybe I did deserve to lose Nathan, I had no faith. You have to hand it to her though, she did an hell of a job securing herself a place in Nathan's life. I mean a baby, that's forever. She'll always have an attachment to him as much as I hate to admit it. Our children will be siblings, I guess I have to deal", Haley sighed heavily.

"Yeah unfortunately, I'm telling you Hales if you weren't pregnant I would suggest we go beat the skanky hoe from here to Timbuktu, in fact I'll do it for you. You can just watch and feed that niece of mine popcorn while you two get an up close viewing of me beating the bitch's ass who destroyed your family", Brooke offered.

"Thanks, Haley giggled. Only you can show your love by threatening bodily harm on someone. There's just one problem with that, Tigger", Haley said.

"Oh yeah , what's that? Oh I know , you'd rather have ice cream while you watch, I'll get you both, nothings to good for you."

"No, she laughed. She's pregnant , Brooke. You can't go around beating a pregnant woman's ass, as much as you hate her."

"Damn it, then in nine months, that bitch is mine, I'll kick her ass at the hospital if I have too."

"You're too much, Tigger", Haley laughed.

"Well no one hurts my two girls", she said.

As the girls sat there continuing to catch up on every single detail they had missed out on during their time apart, both failed to hear the excited chatter of the Scott boys until Lucas called out to Brooke.

"Babe!", Lucas yelled as he let him and Nathan inside.

"Oh, you should hide and surprise him", Brooke suggested figuring Luke was alone.

"Ok", Haley whispered as she stood and ran into the closet before Brooke alerted Luke where she was.

"You in there good?", Brooke whispered.

"Yeah", Haley answered.

"Hey honey, Brooke called , I'm in here."

Brooke almost swallowed her tongue when she seen Luke enter the living room with Nathan by his side.

"Hey you, Luke said kissing her. You won't believe what happened with us today", Luke excitedly rambled.

"What happened?", she asked.

"Wait Luke", Nathan spoke.

Haley froze in place as she realized Nathan was there and he was standing a mere few feet away from her. Five minutes ago she was dead set on seeing him and coming clean , but now hearing his voice caused nothing but fear and panic in her.

"Brooke, Nathan said. I know you want to protect Haley from getting hurt, but so many things have changed. I really need to see her, please tell me where she is."

Brooke didn't know what to say, did she blow Haley's cover or pretend she still couldn't let him know where she was.

"Umm, I don't know if I can", she said.

"Brooke, Luke said. He won't hurt her, I swear."

"I don't, I can't" , she squeaked.

"Look Brooke , Nathan said his voice becoming raised as he was losing all of his patience with her. I need to find my wife, now. I don't have time for this!", he yelled.

Haley could tell things were going to get ugly quick if she didn't intervene. Taking a deep breath, she decided to just be brave and reveal herself to Nathan before him and Brooke got into it.

"Nathan, I would tell you, I swear, but………………., she said before Haley stepped out of the closet shocking the Scott Brothers.

"I'm right here, Nathan", she said.

His eyes lit up with so much love and adoration as he watched her beautiful figure step fully out of Brooke's closet. She was there ,in the flesh, for a minute there he had forgotten they were separated and he nearly ran and wrapped his arms around her to shower her with the months of kissing and affection they both regrettably missed. She was a vision and there she was as beautiful as ever , glowing and filling the room with so much warmth and love. He was absolutely thrilled.

This was it , she thought. The moment of truth when she would reveal to him the secret she had been carrying around for months, that their little elevator encounter had produced a lot more than either of them knew at the time. She knew Nathan could not see that she was pregnant with his child, because her small rounded bump that just started to show was really well hidden by the loose fitting, flowing shirt she was currently wearing. She didn't want anyone knowing she was pregnant yet with the off chances that it had reached Nathan before she ever got to tell him herself.

"Hales , he spoke, warming her heart at the use of the nickname. Can we go somewhere and talk?", he asked as Haley nodded her head before walking towards Brooke's patio as Nathan followed her.

Lucas and Brooke watched as they stepped outside, praying that Haley didn't chicken out and things would finally work for them.

"You think it's gong to be ok?", Brooke asked Luke as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I think it's going to be ok", he said as he kissed her head.


	73. Hearts Going To Where They Belong

**AN-Last chapter before the epilogue. I want to thank everyone for the constant reviews and support through my first ****fic****. You guys are really the best. I hope you enjoy this and I don't disappoint with ****Naley**

Chapter 73

Hearts Going To Where They Belong

As they both stepped out onto Brooke's patio , neither knew exactly where to start. There was so much to say to each other but neither seemed to find the words as they stood silently staring at one another. Haley was the first to look away , the way Nathan's eyes were burning into her with such an intensity had her feeling weak in the knees. The way he looked at her like she was the most precious, beautiful woman in the world often had driven her crazy, now was not the time to being thinking about jumping him when she had to discuss important things with him. Nathan let out a small chuckle as he watched her begin with the nervous habit of tugging at her lip.

"You're doing it again", he said breaking the silence.

"Doing what?", she asked.

"That" , he said pointing to her mouth.

Haley quickly stopped the tugging as she saw his smile get brighter.

"Don't worry , Hales. It's cute."

Haley gave him a small smile at the compliment. That was one of the many things she loved about him, he could always make her smile no matter the situation.

"So………..", they both said at same time.

"You can go", Nathan lightly chuckled.

"No, no, Haley said. You can go", she pressed Nathan. Truth was she was stalling big time and she figured she could gather up all of her courage by the time Nathan finished.

"Are you sure?, he asked a nodding Haley. Ok , I don't know where to start really", he nervously laughed. What the hell was wrong with him, here she was standing in front of him and you think he would be screaming from the rooftops telling her everything, but no he was scared out of his damn mind that this wouldn't fix things. There always were the slim possibility of nothing changing in their relationship, Haley could have turned him down flat for all he knew.

"It's ok" , Nathan, Haley said her voice coming out so soothing and calm which helped him a great deal.

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am about everything again, Hales. I made so many mistakes, been to trusting with people who didn't deserve it and I hurt the person I love most in this world."

"I know you're sorry", she said.

"I'm glad, I need you to know how much though. I don' think you understand how truly sorry I am", he said.

Haley knew exactly what he was feeling , probably the same guilt she was feeling for not telling him about their baby.

"Everything Haley, he continued, all of it, my so called infidelity, the baby, it was all lies. There is no baby, I never slept with Rachel, Hales. It was just some elaborate scheme cooked up by Dan and Rachel to get what they wanted.

Haley stared into his eyes watching the guilt and pain displayed on his face as he told her about two people who had supposedly cared about him , but betrayed him.

There was no baby, she thought. That was reason for her giving up on her marriage with Nathan, not because of the cheating, but now it turns out that was a lie too.

"She's not pregnant", she whispered not believing her own ears.

"No, Hales, there is no baby", he told her.

There was a baby though, their baby. He just didn't know it yet, she thought.

" I didn't tell you this, but Dan wanted you out of the company, that's why all of this happened."

"I know, she said. Brooke told me."

"Instead of coming to you, telling you the truth from the start about Rachel, I got scared , scared of losing you because of some night that I couldn't even remember or didn't want. My dad wanted some stocks or something from me and he figured if he could blackmail them out of me someway, he could have the company. I agreed to give them to him those stocks, baby, only because I felt like I would lose you. I know that sounds selfish of me, but if there is ever a choice between you and anything in this world, Haley, I would always choose you in a heartbeat , no matter what. That's how Rachel got involved, he wanted her to destroy us, he knew I would never hurt you like that Haley, that I loved you too much to ever help him take something away from you that you love, I love you too much, he corrected. I believed everything Rachel told me thinking she was the same girl that I had loved ,but she wasn't. She was far from the girl I knew and I was just to fucking stupid to see it. I could have lost you forever because of it , Hales."

"He wanted me to think you betrayed me?", she asked.

"Yes, anything he needed to do to make me cooperate with him, go along with his plans to steal the company. He didn't care if he hurt me or you in the process ,as long as he got what he wanted, Rachel too. Can you believe she had the nerve to tell me that she did it because she loved me so much. She doesn't know what love is, he said walking up to a teary eyed Haley. What I feel for you is love, pure love, I feel such an ache, a desire to be with you when you're not near. I feel the need to hold you close when you are, to always protect you, watch over you."

"You do, she whispered. You make me feel safe."

"I haven't done a good job protecting you like I promised. I hurt you so much over the last five months and you will never know how much I regret it. I sacrificed you and our love for people who didn't deserve it, baby, while you felt alone and hurt. I made you believe and then no sooner then I gave you that hope, I snatched it right away from you with my mistakes", he said as his voice got choked up.

"You didn't take it away, she cried. It was just a little harder to believe, but I never doubted your love for me, not for one second of any day", Haley said.

"Haley, I don't know if there is a chance for us anymore, but I'm begging you, baby , if there is the slimmest chance for us to make our marriage work, please consider it, he said looking deeply into her beautiful eyes. I won't let you down again, he whispered as their heads touched together. I'll do anything to have you back, I love you more than you know", he said.

" I know you won't let me down, Haley said, but first I have to……………….. ",she said before Nathan cut her off with his news off the company.

"Oh ,and you know how I said that I will always protect you?", he asked a teary Haley.

"Yes", she answered.

"Well it starts now , Hales. I fired Dan from your father's company, when you go back to work you won't have to worry about seeing him or anything , he's gone. I'm hoping forever soon. The company is yours, baby. No one will ever take it from you or try, not as long as I'm around", he promised.

This finally did her in, the tears began coming full speed ahead as she watched him through her blurred vision, he had got rid of his father for her, given her back the company her father had left. He really was her hero in so many ways.

"You did that for me?", she whimpered.

"Yes baby. Don't you know by now that I will do anything for you, anything to see a smile on that beautiful face", he said earning a small laugh from Haley.

"I love you", Haley said.

"I love you too. Does this mean we can be tog………………………….", he said before his words were cut off by Haley's lips kissing him with so much passion , so much love.

The kiss was filled with so much need , so much want as they both stayed wrapped up in each other trying their damndest to make up for the months of missed kisses in just this one kiss they were sharing. Haley didn't want him to let her go as he continued lavishing her mouth with so much attention but the need for some much needed air was becoming to strong to overcome as she reluctantly pulled away.

"Are you ok?", he asked slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed", she panted as she felt the tingling sensations of the kiss still coursing through her body.

Nathan pulled her body into his as he buried his head in her hair getting a good whiff of her familiar scent that he had missed for so many months.

"I love you , Hales, so much, he said. You're my world , baby. There is no room in my heart for anyone else, I hope you know that. My heart belongs too you , and only you forever."

Haley lifted her head to meet his eyes as she decided that now was the perfect time to tell him what she needed too.

"I hope you don't mean that", she said turning serious.

Nathan gave her a confused look wondering what she was saying.

"Of course I mean it", he said.

"I mean if you can't make room in your heart for someone else, I don't know if we can be together", she said.

"Hales, he said. I don't know what you are talking about. I mean you are the only woma……………….."

"Yeah I know, she said cutting him off. There is someone else you have to love along with me, can you do that?", she asked.

"What are you talking about?", he asked confused.

"Answer the question , Nathan, she continued to toy with him. Can you love someone else?", she asked.

Nathan was beyond confused at this point , he just decided to agree so that he would not blow his chances with her again.

"Yeah Hales, I can love someone else", he said to smiling Haley.

"Good, she said grabbing a hold of one of his hands bringing it to her stomach. I want you to meet someone, she smiled brightly at his confusion. Looking down at their intertwined hands resting on her belly, she finally spoke.

"Baby, she said, I want you to meet your daddy, she smiled at a wide eye Nathan. Nathan meet our little angel, our miracle, our baby."

Nathan felt light as a feather, he was sure someone could have knocked him over on his ass with the tiniest little push at that moment. Feeling the small defined bump on Haley was surreal. She was pregnant, pregnant with his child, their child.

"Nathan?", Haley called in a unsure voice.

"You…..you're pregnant" , he stuttered.

Haley shook her head as she smiled nervously praying that he was happy about this.

"I'm pregnant, she spoke. What do you……………………", she said before Nathan surprised her by lifting her into his arms as begin kissing her senseless.

What was with them cutting each other off with these passionate kisses . Boy was she wrong about the previous kiss, she thought. When Nathan was kissing her minutes ago she thought that was the best one she had ever experienced, but this one had her seeing stars. She didn't know if it was the months of being apart or her extremely crazy hormones, but she just had a strong urge to rip all of his clothes off and feel him buried deep inside of her. Nathan had always kissed her with such a passion , a fire, but these last kisses were getting more passion filled and wonderful with each one he had given her.

"I love you, he said breathlessly after the kiss ended. Bending down in front of her, he laid his head against her belly whispering his love to their child as well. I love you too, Nathan said as he ran his hand over the bump before kissing it. You're beautiful", he whispered to Haley.

Haley smiled tearfully as she watched the calmness that seemingly washed over his features as he learned of their child together.

Standing up, Nathan brought his hands to her face as he ran soothing circles across her cheekbone. Haley leaned more into his touch as her eyes closed reveling in his familiar touch.

"When?", he asked as he admired his beautiful wife standing in front of him.

"When what?", she said as her eyes remained closed.

"When did you find out, how did it happen?, he laughed when Haley opened her eyes giving him a look. I mean I know how it happened , but when did it happen?", he corrected.

"The day you ambushed me in the elevator", she giggled.

"I didn't ambush you. You know you wanted it just as much as I did", he smirked as her face became red with embarrassment.

"You're such a jerk, she laughed hitting him in the chest, but you're my jerk and I love you", she said.

"I'm your jerk", he repeated as they began kissing again .

"I wanted to tell you when I found out, she said as their kiss broke. I was so scared", she admitted.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that I lost you forever, scared that I would be alone raising our child, just everything."

"You'll never be alone , baby, I promise. I'm here always."

"I thought you would hate me for leaving, not telling you about our baby", she said.

"Hales, he sighed heavily. So many things have went wrong for us during the last few months, but somehow we made it through because we love one another. I could never hate you, baby. I am just thankful to have you back along with this little miracle", he smiled as he rubbed his hand over her belly for what seemed like the millionth time since he found out she was pregnant.

Haley leaned her head into his chest as he held her tight giving her the same safe feeling he had always provided her with. It was so nice just to be in peace with him ,no more secrets ,no more lies.

"Can we come out now?", Brooke asked breaking their quiet moment .

"You can come out Tigger", Haley laughed.

"I take it everything is ok?", Luke asked moving his hand back and forth between the two.

"Everything is perfect, Haley said as she smiled lovingly at Nathan.

"And?", Brooke said.

"He knows about the baby, Tigger."

"Yay!", Brooke clapped excitedly.

"Wait, you both knew?", Nathan asked.

"Well of course I told Brooke, Haley said. Then Ms. Big mouth told Luke, Haley laughed. Don't be mad though, I was coming to tell you regardless of our separation , I knew that I had to tell you, so please don't be upset with Brooke and Lucas, they were only trying to protect me and the baby."

"I'm not mad, he promised, just shocked, happily shocked", he laughed lightly.

"Congratulations man", Luke said pounding his brother's fist.

"Thanks Luke", Nathan said as he held on tightly to Haley as if he was afraid she wasn't real or if this wasn't really happening.

"This cause for a party, Brooke happily said. We can plan a big blowout party/baby shower. I know Deb would be thrilled. Babe, she said turning to Luke, do you think we could do it at your house?"

"Brooke, it's a little soon for a baby shower, don't you think?", Haley said.

"Not at all, she responded. I have the best ideas, we could string that little whore Rachel up by the horns and give you, our guest of honor , a hour of unlimited swings at the bitch", Brooke laughed making everyone else laugh.

"Sounds good to me", Luke laughed.

"Me too", Nathan agreed.

"Don't encourage her craziness guys", Haley giggled.

"I'm just saying, she deserves your wrath Hales", Brooke said.

"Maybe, but I think the best revenge is living a happy full life with the man I love, she smiled at Nathan, and our child. Rachel may have been a little road block to our happiness but she'll never get the satisfaction of knowing she won. Everything she did was for nothing, she wasted months chasing a man who didn't love her, only to still end up alone, I say I have my revenge. I have you, Luke, my family, Deb, I have Nathan and our child, it's more then enough", Haley said.

"Alright", Brooke said as she was pulled into a hug by Luke.

"It's all I need", Haley whispered as Nathan wrapped her tighter in his arms.

"I love you", Nathan said to a smiling Haley.

"I love you too", Haley said as Brooke and Luke happily watched them as finally found their way back to where their hearts belonged, to each other.

It may have taken them a while to find their way through the dark tunnel their relationship seemed to be lost in for all those months, but now standing here together in the light of a new day, and the promise of a happy future, Haley never ever felt more happy and at peace in her life. She knew that things were going to be alright from here on out as long as they loved each other , her and Nathan had an unbreakable forever love that no one in this world had the power to break even if they wanted, they had proven that even when they were apart. There love could never be severed through any unfortunate circumstances that this world provided for them. No problem or time apart could diminish their love for one another or the promise of forever they had made together. Things would not always be easy , but living their live without each other. The only thing in this world she was sure of besides her undying love for Nathan was that they could not live without each other, It was like asking if they could live on this earth without air, he was her oxygen, her lifeline to all things. When she had first found out about their arranged marriage she would have probably rather had jumped of a cliff before agreeing to it, her father had presented her with one of the most difficult decisions in her life, an impossible choice. A choice between life and living, say no to the marriage and continue on with life as she knew it being content with how things were , or marry Nathan and live, live a life full of love, and happiness that she now knew, staring into Nathan's eyes she knew she had made the right decision from the start. Choosing to open herself up to the world, to love, and to Nathan was no longer a impossible choice, it was a choice of possibilities.


	74. Epilogue

**AN-Well this is it people. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**** I had a lot of you asking about a sequel, I honestly don't know because I'm at a lost on where I could take it. Now that you guys suggested it, I'm seriously considering writing a sequel. It wouldn't be for some time until I'm finished with the ****fic**** that I'm currently working on. I don't want to tackle more then one story at a time because then I would have long breaks in between updates and I would really hate to do that to all of my readers.**** I am currently working on my ****second ****fic**** and while there won't be multiple updates daily, I will try to update at least once a day like I did for this story on another site. So please be on the look out for it, it's another ****naley**** focused ****fic**** but it starts out ****brathan****, sorry, LOL!**** I will try**** to make the ****brathan****scene****s as**** painful**** as possible.**** I am a ****naley**** lover to the fullest and the thought of Nathan with anyone but Haley quite frankly makes me ill, so please even if you hate ****brathan****(as do I) give the story a chance. I will probably begin posting in the next two weeks and I hope to see all of you reading and reviewing, you all were really the best reviewers I could have asked for.**

Epilogue

Haley stared happily into Deb's garden as she watched her son chase Lily around the with his icing covered fingers. She laughed as she heard both children giggling as they were playing as only children could. If someone would have told her a year ago she would have been here, she would have thought they were crazy. Here she was surrounded by everyone she loved celebrating the first birthday of her son, yeah that's right her son. After all of her and Brooke's wishing for the newest Scott to be girl , their Juliet turned out to be a Romeo. Haley had given birth to a healthy baby boy weighing in at seven pounds, three ounces, James Brooklyn Scott was the apple of his father eye and Haley couldn't have been more pleased. When Nathan had found out she was pregnant, him and Brooke had spent the remainder of her pregnancy arguing about the sex of the baby. Of course Brooke insisted it was a girl, while Nathan was one hundred percent sure that it was a boy and he was right. Brooke was a little disappointed but Haley appeased her by adding her name into James's name quickly satisfying Brooke and her disappointments.

"What are you smiling at?", Nathan asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"That, Haley pointed as they both laughed at a wobbling James still after Lily. They are so cute together", she said.

"Hmm ", Nathan agreed as he began kissing her exposed neck lightly.

"Nathan, she giggled. Stop that."

"I can't help it, he said. You're so damn sexy", he mumbled as his mouth continued to work it's magic.

"You're pretty sexy yourself, Scott", Haley laughed.

"I know", he cockily replied.

"You're so full of yourself", Haley said as she turned in his arms to face him.

Nathan laughed as he watched his glowing wife teasingly smile at him.

"So how's my baby, not too tired are you? You can go lay down for a while. Everyone would understand."

"I'm fine" , Haley said.

"I actually wasn't talking about you, Nathan joked. I'm talking about this one", he said as he rubbed a five month pregnant Haley's tummy.

The pregnancy had been a shock to both of them , but being blessed with another baby thrilled them to no end as their life had come together. James was their miracle, but this new baby was their hope. It solidified their future with each other always and forever.

"We're good. I'm not overdoing it I promise, Haley said just as the baby began kicking. Did you feel that?", she smiled up at Nathan.

" I felt it he smiled while rubbing her belly, yeah it's daddy, he said. He could never get tired of seeing her pregnant, it was such a turn on to see her carrying his child. How about after this, you have a nice long hot bath, and I'll give you a back and foot massage to relax you ", Nathan suggested as he laid another kiss on her exposed neck.

"Sounds like heaven, Haley moaned as she could already imagine her husband's talented fingers working their magic. You're too good to me", she said.

"Never, he said. Besides only the best for my two girls.

"Shh", Haley quickly said.

"What?", he asked.

"Do you want you know who to hear you ? I made a deal with Brooke to not tell her the sex of the baby, Haley said. I know it's a girl and that Brooke would be over the moon about it, but if this she turns out to be a he again , Brooke won't be disappointed this time because she has no expectations."

"You know how ridiculous that is", Nathan laughed.

"I don't care , baby. I will keep this a secret until the day the doctor's deliver her", Haley laughed.

"Fine", he agreed as he brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

Haley couldn't believe after all this time together their passion hadn't waned as they still possessed such an intensity and want for each other, as each day passed it only became that much stronger. She had a feeling their desire for one another would never disappear, their love for each other would always keep things fresh and new for them.

"Working on number three before number two even gets here ", Lucas joked as he joined the couple in the kitchen.

"You're just jealous", Nathan razzed his brother.

"Maybe", he laughed as he gave his brother a look indicating he needed to speak with him alone.

"Hey babe, Nathan said to Haley. Do you think you can get me a soda?", he asked.

"There is a soda right there", she said as she pointed to the countertop.

"I know but it's grape and I really could use something else", he lied.

"Ok, she agreed. What happened to not overdoing it" , she joked as he pecked his lips before leaving to get him a soda from the cooler in the garden.

"You got it?", Nathan asked his brother after Haley left the kitchen.

"I got it", Luke smiled.

"Well", Nathan said as he held his hand out to his brother.

Luke passed him a small box as he nervously watched his brother open it.

"So give me your honest opinion, Luke said. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect man. She'll love it", Nathan said.

"Are you sure?, because this has to be right Nate. I want her to always remember it", Luke said.

"She'll remember no matter what, I promise. Every woman does, Nate assured his brother. I can't believe you're proposing to Brooke tonight."

"I can't either, Luke agreed. I'm so scared. What if she says no?"

"She won't, she loves you, trust me."

"You will never ever get me to admit this again, Luke laughed. But you were right."

"Always am, Nathan laughed. I knew things were different when I saw the way you looked at Brooke. You never have looked at another woman like that."

"Yeah, I love her so much", Luke said.

"Things are going to be great, Nathan said. I can't believe I kept this from Haley for all this time, he laughed, she's going to kill me."

"Sorry for you", Luke laughed.

"Thanks for the sympathy", Nathan said as both brothers broke into laughter.

_DING DONG_

"I'll get it", Luke said.

"Nahh, I'll get it, Nathan said. You go out with Brooke, tell Haley I'll be out in a sec."

"Ok", he said as he watched Nathan leave to answer the door.

As soon as Nathan had left the kitchen, Haley came in bouncing a giggling messy faced James on her hip.

"Where's Nathan?", she asked Luke.

"He went to answer the door, Luke smiled as he immediately snatched his nephew from Haley's arms. Hey Jamie", he said as he tickled his tummy watching as James squealed with laughter.

"You're good with him, Haley said. Wait until you and Brooke have one", she laughed as Luke's face turn white as a ghost. He wanted children eventually but actually imagining it had him ready to run for the hills.

-

Nathan went to open the door getting the shock of his life when he was face to face with none other than Rachel Gatina . He had not seen her since that day in his office when he fired Dan, and the last he heard through all of the country club gossip, she had ran back to Paris with her tail between her legs in embarrassment.

"What the hell do you want Rachel?", he coldly asked.

"Nathan, I had no idea you would be here", she said.

"Well considering it's my mother's house, it's always a possibility. Why are you here?", he asked as he could feel the anger beginning to build up inside of him. This was the first time in a while he felt this anger and he knew it was because the person who tried to destroy his life was now standing in front of him as if nothing had happened.

"I'm here because I was trying to find where you were living so that I could come see you", she said.

"Like my mother would tell you!, he yelled. I told you to stay the hell out of my life and I meant it. Do you not understand or are you slow?!"

Nathan's voice was so loud yelling at Rachel that he garnered the attention of all of their guests who began to crowd in the house to see what all of the commotion was about.

Turning around, he was faced with everyone staring at him and Rachel as he could hear Jaime began to wail hearing raised upset voice of his father.

"What's she doing here?, Nathan", Haley asked as she rubbed Jaime's back trying to calm him.

"That's what the hell I like to know, Brooke said as Lucas brought his hand to her shoulder to try and calm her down before things got out of hand. Probably to start more trouble."

"You should really leave , Deb said. You are not welcome in my home or anywhere near my family."

"I…. Rachel stuttered. I just wanted to see Nathan."

Haley was getting pissed now, it was bad enough Rachel had tried and nearly succeeded at destroying her marriage and now she wanted to see her husband.

"Aunt Karen, Haley said. Can you please take Jaime and everyone else back out to the garden?", she asked.

"Sure honey", Karen said grabbing a whimpering James who seemed to have calm down a little bit.

"Are you sure?", Brooke asked after everyone had begin filing out of the foyer leaving her, Luke, Haley , Nathan, and the slut herself standing there.

"I'm sure, she answered. Please make sure James is ok and he's enjoying himself, Haley asked of Brooke and Lucas. I want him to have memorable time."

"Ok, Brooke agreed. We're just holler away if you need us", she said as her and Luke walked out leaving the other three alone.

Haley turned facing Rachel as she did her best calm any rage rushing through her trying to remember to stay calm for the sake of her baby.

"Where the hell do you get off?, Haley said. Showing up here after what you've done."

"It's not like I'm here to see you", Rachel said.

That was it, Haley had finally snapped. This bitch was on her last nerve, bringing her hand up , Haley slapped Rachel hard across her face surprising Nathan and Rachel. Nathan looked on as he never had seen anger flushing through Haley like it was now. In some twisted way it actually turned him on to see her being so protective over him and their relationship.

"You whore", Rachel said holding her face as she took a step closer to Haley, but before she could do anything Nathan stepped in front of his wife protecting her from Rachel.

"I think you should go", Nathan said.

"You're calling me a whore, Haley screamed. You are the bitch that went after a married man. How desperate your slutty ass must have been to fake a pregnancy, to try and get a man who didn't love or even belong to you for that matter."

Rachel began to laughed evilly as she watched Nathan try and calm Haley down.

"Always the angelic ones, Rachel said. Nathan never belonged to you , but here we are with you obviously carrying his second child and happy, and I'm alone while the man I love is married with a family, she snapped. How fair is that?"

"Fair, Haley said. Don't you fucking tell me about fair. You pretended to help me while all along you were scheming to steal my husband and causing me pain. I spent months apart from the man I love because you couldn't get it through your psychotic ass pea brain that Nathan didn't love you anymore."

"Oh he loved me, Rachel said. He just couldn't get passed the bright glow of your halo to see it."

"I don't love you Rachel, Nathan spoke. Even if I wasn't a happily married man , I would not love someone like you. Get of out of my mother's house, he said pointing to the door. You have upset my wife enough and I will not tolerate it any longer."

"Whatever, Rachel said clearly pissed. You two deserve each other", she said before exiting the house.

Nathan turned to Haley to examine her only to be met with her beautiful eyes shut tight in pure frustration after dealing with Rachel.

"Hey, he said gently stroking her cheek. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just calming my self", she said smiling softly trying to reassure him.

Pulling her into his embrace, he kissed her lightly on her head.

"I don't ever want anyone to upset you like that again", he told her.

"I'm not upset, she said earning a look from Nathan. I'm not, just blown away by her gall. She really was serious, wasn't she? That girl is really crazy, Haley laughed. How did you ever love her?"

"No idea, Nathan laughed. All I know is that she's not the Rachel I knew, that girl that was just standing in front of us is so different from the girl I knew."

"Yeah, she's psycho", Haley said as they both laughed.

"I don't want you worrying, she's not a threat to us, he said. In fact I say we don't even think about her for another second of our lives. Deal" , he said holding his hand out.

"Deal, she said but instead of shaking his hand, she brought her lips to his in a quick kiss. Now let's say we go and finish celebrating this day with the most awesome kid ever", Haley said to smiling Nathan.

"Let's do it", Nathan said as he dragged Haley back out into the garden to see their son running happily towards them with his arms wide open.

-

"Hmm, that feels good, Haley moaned as Nathan rubbed his hands down the tense muscles in her back. You could really have a career in this if the whole sexy CEO thing doesn't work out for you", she giggled.

"I don't think you would want that Mrs. Scott", he teasingly said.

"Why not?", she continued to moan.

"Can you imagine the millions of women who would request the services of your sexy husband thus leaving you feeling very neglected and alone", he teased as his lips kissed slowly down the back of her neck.

"I never thought of that. Besides if you don't want me going to jail for killing another woman for trying seduce you, I suggest you stay clear of the whole masseuse thing", she laughed.

"Aww, I was looking forward to that, he jokingly said. All joking aside though, you are the only woman I ever want to satisfy or please."

"Nice save baby, you and your brother always charming, she laughed. Brooke and I never stood a chance against you Scott men."

"Damn right. How about you giving into my charm for another hundred years or so, I think that would be just enough."

"You can have that and so much more", she promised as she rolled over to face him.

"I love you", he said to a yawning Haley.

"I love you more", she told him.

"I have something to tell you", he told a half sleeping Haley who was severely worn out from the day's events.

"What?", she yawned again.

"Luke is asking Brooke to marry him tonight", he smiled as he watched his wife suddenly sprung to life.

"Really?", she excitedly asked.

"Really", he said kissing her on the lips.

"This makes everything perfect", Haley beamed. Her life was finally together, her best friend was happy and in love , she was happy and love. She had the best husband and child any woman could ask for, not to mention another one on the way. Her relationship with her mother was even doing pretty well. Lydia had actually been doing a pretty decent job at keeping her promises and she was turning out to be an awesome grandmother to James, he absolutely loved his mama, as he referred to Lydia because he couldn't actually pronounce grandmom yet.

"Can you believe Luke is actually worried she'll say no", he chuckled bringing Haley out of her thoughts.

"She won't , I know it, she loves him so much. In fact we talked about this the other day when we took Jaime to the park."

"What exactly did you talk about?", he asked.

"Nothing much. Brooke was just saying that she probably would never get married because Luke wasn't the type to marry, that's all. I think she thinks that even though they love each other so much, Luke likes things the way they are. She doesn't want to rock the boat, you know, make him feel pressured to make that commitment."

"Well then she will be surprised, that's what he wanted anyway", Nathan said.

Just then the couple's phone began to ring as Haley quickly answered it not wanting the noise to wake James.

"I'm getting married!, Haley was met with the loud shrieking of Brooke on the phone.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at Brooke's excitement as she began rambling about the unexpected dinner proposal Luke had set up.

"Congratulations Tigger", Haley said.

"Thank you, Brooke cheerful giggled. Can you believe it Hales, I'm getting married. I'll have my own family soon."

"I can believe it, you deserve it all honey."

"I'm getting married!, I'm getting married!", Brooke repeated over and over again as Haley heard her laughing on the other end telling Luke to cut whatever he was doing out.

"Ok, Haley said. That's my cue to let you go, she laughed. As much as I love you

Tigger, my idea of fun is not listening to you and Luke have sex over the phone",

Haley said earning a smirk from Nathan.

"I'm not having sex", Brooke moaned.

"My ears are now bleeding, Haley laughed. Congratulations and Nathan says congratulations

too, she said after Nathan had elbowed her indicating for her to say so.

"Thanks guys and I will talk with you tomorrow", Brooke said before hanging up to finish celebrating her engagement.

"I'm so happy for them", Haley said facing her husband passing him the phone.

"Me too, he said. I'm even more happy for us though. Do you know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because we're happy, in love and we have the most beautiful child and a half ever", he said causing Haley to laugh.

"Child and a half? Baby, that was terrible. Don't listen to daddy ,sweetheart, he's a doofus."

"Don't listen to her princess, daddy is the coolest father any child could ask for and I'll prove it to you once you're here", he laughed.

"Ok Mr. Cool, let's get some rest ,because there will be a very energetic toddler coming in here in a couple of hours with one his infamous wake up calls", she laughed.

"By infamous you mean jumping up and down on the bed until he has woken us both up from a peaceful slumber."

"Yeah that", Haley giggled.

"Ok", Nathan said wrapping her up in his arms as they snuggled their bodies close together like they always did every night.

"I love you Nate", Haley whispered.

"I love you too, he said as they both began falling into a peaceful dream as their hearts, bodies and souls were connected as they lay in the peacefulness of their bedroom together we're they belonged.


End file.
